


Maniobras Peligrosas

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (2012) RPF, Thor (2011), Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: A.U., Angst, Carreras de Autos, F/M, M/M, Slash, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el amor golpea tu puerta es difícil reconocerlo, aun mas cuando apenas eres un niño. Eso fue lo que exactamente les paso a Tom y a Chris, quienes al conocerse a los ocho años de edad cayeron enamorados el uno del otro sin darse cuenta, creando una conexión que con el paso de los años los llevaría a enfrentarse en la pista de carreras en una relación de odio, rivalidad y un amor que por años quedo sepultado bajo penosos recuerdos y malos entendidos.</p><p>Ocasionando que el redescubrimiento de sus sentimientos este lleno de obstáculos e inseguridades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, no puedo creer que por fin lo haya terminado y lo esté publicando. Este fic fue todo un reto porque realmente me lance a la aventura, sin saber ni papa del Fandom, espero que el resultado este a la altura de las expectativas de la artista. Que tiene gran culpa por haberme inducido a esta pareja con una traducción de ellos.
> 
> Pero en especial quiero agradecer a [info]4liho, porque sin su ayuda y sus consejos, así como los comentarios que me levantaban el ánimo, este fic no puedo haber llegado a ser lo que es. Nena, gracias, en serio muchas gracias por dar este salto de fe conmigo. Y también gracias a [info]evian_fork quien nos conecto/unió/presento, además de que sin sus maravillosos arts no hubiera podido lograr la inspiración para hacer algunas escenas.
> 
> A ambas, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

**PRÓLOGO**

 

 

El viento comenzaba a silbar con fuerza, el sonido casi siniestro le puso los pocos vellos que tenía en el cuerpo de punta, tanto por el miedo como por el frío que comenzaba a azotarle.

Nunca debió salir de casa.

La luz que se colaba a través de las copas de los arboles empezaba a languidecer y el sol ya comenzaba a bajar, lo sabía aunque no pudiera verlo debido a lo espeso de las hojas verdes, el azul del cielo era apenas un recuerdo difuso en su mente infantil después de las horas que había pasado caminando.

¿Por qué no se había llevado su chaqueta?

El ruido de las hojas secas al crujir llamó su atención, el sonido de una rama al quebrarse le anunció que alguien estaba cerca, quizá demasiado.

En serio ¿Por qué salió de su casa en primer lugar?

El llanto se recrudeció, alimentado por el miedo de haberse perdido y del posible peligro que esas pisadas sobre la naturaleza muerta le anunciaban. Sus pequeños brazos se cerraron aun más alrededor de sus delgadas piernas, el férreo abrazo solo ocasionó que empezara a temblar, la tensión en su cuerpecito comenzaba a pasarle factura, pero él no quería temblar, quería demostrar valentía, esa que tantas veces su padre le había dicho que debía mostrar, y que sin embargo, en momentos como ése, no podía. Realmente nunca ha sido una persona de una naturaleza valiente.

Hoy menos que nunca.

Otra pisada, otra rama rompiéndose y ese supuesto peligro se encontraba más cerca. Quizá fuera un animal en busca de comida, pero no, sabe que no lo es, este bosque en particular no tiene más animales que las ardillas o los pájaros, se trata un hombre, quizá alguien que puede ayudarlo, quizá no, está demasiado asustado como para averiguarlo en esos momentos; de cualquier manera, pronto lo sabrá, quiera o no.

Los pasos comienzan a escucharse cada vez más fuerte, más cerca, el crujir de las hojas y el sonido del viento a través de las ramas solo le hace recordar esa película de miedo que no debió haber visto; sus ojos se cierran con más fuerza en un vano intento por desaparecer, su miedo infantil creciendo a la par de las pisadas que ya están casi junto a él.

\- “ _Por favor que no me haga daño, que se vaya… que no me vea._ ” – piensa, reza incansablemente en el interior de su mente, no quiere que le hagan daño, y es un tanto irónico si lo piensa, esa fue la razón por la que salió de casa en primer lugar, ahora puede recordarlo.

Los pasos se han detenido por completo, esa persona está ahí, a su lado, observándole, está seguro de ello. Puede que, como en la película que vio, esa oscuridad que le envuelve sea lo último que vea.

De cualquier manera, no es como si su futuro en casa fuera mejor que esto. Lo que ha hecho es imperdonable incluso para un niño de sólo ocho años.

Pero a diferencia de la amenaza que espera contra su minúscula vida, lo que recibe es una tímida pregunta, hecha por una voz tan infantil como la suya.

 

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le insta esa voz infantil, mitad cansada, mitad rota. Lentamente, y aun con el miedo corriendo por sus venas, alza la mirada de su escondite entre sus rodillas, encontrándose de inmediato con unos ojos hinchados de llanto, un poco húmedos y enrojecidos, pero de un azul tan brillante y claro como el cielo mismo, y que aun así, tristes como se muestran, consiguen encandilarlo al instante.

 

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, es en ese preciso momento en el que cae profundamente enamorado del dueño de esos ojos tristes e hinchados; y no será hasta años más tarde que comprenderá la magnitud del sentimiento que lo embargó en esos instantes, pues en ese precario momento de su vida él interpretará esa enorme calidez que no le cabe en el pecho como un profundo alivio y una aún más grande admiración.

 

\- Estoy… perdido. – alcanza a responder, entre los espasmos que el llanto y el miedo le provocan a su frágil cuerpo. – Y tengo… frío.

 

El niño rubio se le queda mirando tras esas palabras, de manera intensa, especulativa se atrevería a pensar en esos momentos; y es por la misma intensidad de esa mirada que vuelve a encerrarse en sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos hasta que duelen para aislarse del juicio que de seguro le está haciendo. Todos le juzgan, siempre lo han hecho, y realmente no tendría por qué ser diferente con este niño de preciosos ojos azules. Él ni siquiera forma parte de su familia que es la única que lo ama tal cual es.

Pero tras unos segundos de aguda incertidumbre, y un miedo aun más grande que el anterior, siente como sobre sus hombros cae una fina tela que lo resguarda del frío de esa tarde otoñal.

 

\- Con esto ya no tendrás tanto frío. – dice el niño después de unos momentos, cuando se ha asegurado que su saquito oscuro está bien colocado sobre sus hombros. Los ojos de Tom se abren ante el inesperado acto de bondad para con él, se abren tanto que si se viera en esos momentos rompería a reír. El niño delante de él está tentado a hacerlo, pero en vez de eso solo sonríe, un poco apagado para el gusto de Thomas, quien cree que su sonrisa ha de ser de aquellas que son escandalosas y llenas de vida. Pero lo que Tom ignora es que esa risa ha sido consumida por un dolor mas grande, el dolor de una perdida que marcará la vida de ese niño rubio que le ha brindado un poco de calor, en más de un sentido.

\- Gracias… - susurra, un poco apenado puesto que hacer amigos jamás se le ha hecho fácil. - Me llamo Thomas, pero en mi familia todos me dicen Tom. – añade, limpiando los restos de las lagrimas de su rostro con el puño del saco prestado, y sonrojándose en el acto cuando se percata de lo que ha hecho.

\- Yo soy Chris. – le responde, ignorando el sonrojo de Tom y su inusitada palidez, disculpándole del acto con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza. - ¿Estás perdido? – vuelve a decir, esta vez sentándose a su lado como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y por muy extraño que a Tom le parezca, también lo siente así.

\- ¡No! – es la inmediata respuesta de Tom, el miedo empañando su tono de voz de manera casi palpable. Aunque después de un segundo lo piensa mejor, después de todo mentir tampoco es algo que se le dé muy bien. – Es decir, si, pero… - él mismo se interrumpe, incapaz de decir el motivo real por el cual se ha perdido en el bosque que rodea su casa y la de muchos otros.

 

El silencio se hace presente entre los dos, el ulular del viento a través de las hojas y el sonido de los pocos animalillos que los rodean es lo único que pueden escuchar, y Tom a cada momento se siente más nervioso.

 

\- A mí también me gustaría escapar, ¿sabes? – dice por fin Chris, rompiendo ese silencio extraño entre ambos. – Me gusta tener aventuras.

 

Tom le mira sin saber bien que decir, sin duda el tener aventuras no es para alguien como él, que prefiere mil veces la seguridad de su habitación o el sonido del auto de su padre. Y quizá eso ultimo sea lo más cercano a tener una aventura, y lo que vive en esos momentos es solo el resultado de… quizá y por ironías del destino, una aventura fallida, de una idea que jamás debió llevar a la práctica.

 

\- Me escape, pero… no para tener aventuras. – el tono de su voz es arrepentimiento y desazón pura, el recuerdo de su travesura envolviéndolo con fuerza, tanta que sus ojos se humedecen una vez más por la memoria en su cerebro. – Hice algo malo, muy malo y mis papas ya no me van a querer. – solloza sin poder evitarlo, provocando que Chris, en un acto que no le es tan ajeno dado que tiene un hermano menor, le pasa el brazo por sobre sus hombros y le abraza ligeramente.

\- No llores. – le pide, su voz dejando atrás un poco de la melancolía que Tom escuchó cuando le encontró. – Si quieres… podemos escapar juntos, así no te sentirás solo y no te perderás. – le intenta consolar. En medio de su llanto a Tom le parece atractiva la idea, algo en Chris le dice que estará seguro a su lado. Por ello se atreve a mirarlo una vez más, encontrándose de inmediato con sus ojos azules, pero que ahora lloran igual que los suyos.

 

Ahora es él quien extiende su mano para consolarlo, sus finos dedos limpiando una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, un gesto que su madre había hecho con él un millón de veces y que siempre le hacía sentir mejor sin importar que mal estuviera. Tom espera que Chris sienta lo mismo.

 

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – la pregunta sale de sus labios al mismo tiempo que Chris toma su mano, acercándola un poco más a su rostro.

\- Porque me duele. – es la respuesta que le da, cerrando sus ojos ante el hecho de que ahora esta tan solo como Tom en esos momentos. No importa que sus hermanos estén en casa esperándole.

\- ¿Te golpeaste? ¿Dónde? – la preocupación es palpable e inmediata en Tom, quien rápidamente está buscando el lugar donde se haya golpeado Chris; pero Chris abre sus ojos y lleva la mano que aun sujeta hasta su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

\- Me duele aquí. – susurra, y un nuevo grupo de lagrimas resbala de sus ojos de manera silenciosa, de esa forma que habla de un dolor tan inmenso que ni siquiera necesita palabras o gritos para hacerse entender o expresar. – Ya no tengo papas. – añade, y el interior de Tom se contrae de manera dolorosa, de pena y de otros sentimientos que a su corta edad aun no entiende.

 

Realmente las palabras sobran, eso lo sabe Tom, porque él sabe que no habría palabras que consiguieran calmarlo si algún día perdiese a sus padres, a ninguno. Así que hace lo único que cree puede ayudar a quitar tan siquiera un poco del dolor de Chris; le abraza, le abraza tan fuerte que por un momento cree que podrá romperlo o fundirse con él. Pero no le importa, no le interesa porque de repente siente que si lo suelta, aunque sea por un momento, Chris se romperá y Tom no quiere que se rompa, no quiere.

 

\- ¡Ahora estoy solo! – el llanto de Chris se recrudece tras esas palabras, su mano aferrándose aún más a la de Tom, sus lagrimas humedeciendo la tela de su propio saco mientras se esconde del mundo en el pequeño hombro de este niño perdido en medio del bosque.

\- Yo estaré contigo… así no estarás solo. – dice Tom con cierta duda, su voz suave oyéndose por encima de los sollozos y las lagrimas de Chris, las primeras que se ha permitido derramar desde que se enteró de lo sucedido por medio de Beth.

 

Chris levanta el rostro del hombro de Tom y le mira con miedo, dudas y una genuina esperanza de que sus palabras sean ciertas. A estas alturas quiere a alguien que esté siempre para él, tal y como su padre se lo había prometido días antes.

 

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Chris, aún dudando si creer o no en lo que ha dicho.

\- Porque somos amigos. – sentencia Thomas, como si eso fuera lo más lógico y obvio del planeta, su inseguridad anterior yéndose con el viento. – Y los amigos no se abandonan nunca.

 

Después de eso Chris sonríe, como si tras esas palabras parte de su alegría perdida volviera a su cuerpo y el dolor en su pecho remitiera hasta el punto de no quemarle el interior, reducido al regusto típico y amargo de una tragedia que es muy común en la vida humana.

El sol continuó cayendo como lo hacía cada día, llenando el bosque que los rodeaba con luces entre anaranjadas y verdes, oscureciendo su entorno cada vez más, pero ellos se mantuvieron juntos, sin despegarse ni un segundo del otro, sujetándose de las manos en apoyo mutuo de la pena que los aquejaba.

Pero cuando los últimos rayos del sol morían en el horizonte un par de voces, gritos más bien, allanaron el silencio reinante de aquel lugar, seguidos casi de manera inmediata por las luces de unas linternas en las cercanías.

 

\- ¡TOM! ¡¿Tommy donde estas?! – gritaba una voz masculina, desesperada y frenética ante la posibilidad de no encontrar aquello que está buscando con tanto ahínco.

 

Tom deja de respirar por un segundo, quizá dos, ante el ramalazo de miedo que le recorre el cuerpo al escucharla voz de su padre, su crimen volviendo a su memoria desde aquel lugar al que lo había relegado en las últimas horas. Es tanto su miedo que pasa por alto el tono de preocupación que tiñe cada grito de su progenitor.

 

\- Es mi papá. – susurra bajito, intentando no llamar la atención. – Me está buscando para castigarme. – añade, su manita apresando con mayor fuerza la de Chris en un intento de darse valor, o de que le saque de ahí.

 

Pero Chris sabe que esa voz, esos gritos que se escuchan no son de un padre molesto, son los de uno preocupado, asustado. Lo sabe porque en una ocasión sus padres gritaron de esa forma, cuando la familia fue al zoológico y él se perdió porque quería ver de nuevo la jaula de los leones. Está por intentar calmarle, explicarle que la voz que grita no es por furia o molestia, si no por preocupación; pero mucho antes de que las palabras alcancen a escapar de sus labios la luz de una linterna les cae de lleno en sus pequeños rostros, atravesando la oscuridad de la noche que ya se había aparecido sobre ellos.

La expresión de alivio en el rostro del hombre que se acerca rápidamente a Tom para levantarle y abrazarle es muy parecida a la que tuvo el padre de Chris en su momento, y al recordarlo le duele el pecho con la misma intensidad que antes de encontrarse con Tom y tomar su mano. Chris no asocia del todo que su dolor se debe en parte a que ha soltado a su nuevo amigo en cuanto su padre le levanto en brazos, y no lo descubrirá hasta años más tarde, cuando esta amistad de niños se torne en algo más profundo, más intenso y mucho más doloroso que el dolor actual en su interior.

 

\- ¡Thomas, nunca vuelvas a hacer esto! – el regaño llega en cuanto la preocupación de James, el padre de Tom, se desvanece de su cuerpo para ser sustituida por el alivio, la molestia y la alegría de que a su hijo no le ha pasado nada. Incluso los hombres a su espalda se notan aliviados ante la aparición de Tom.

 

Pero Thomas ni siquiera contesta, se mantiene rígido entre los brazos de su padre con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo. Su padre al notarlo no puede evitar volver a preocuparse.

 

\- Tom, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta asustado, alejando un poco a su hijo de su cuerpo para poder ver su rostro, encontrándose con que sus pequeños ojos están cerrados con fuerza. – Tom contéstame, ¿Qué te pasa? Te has lastimado. – pero Tom no responde, solo se queda quieto en el agarre de su padre hasta que comienza a sollozar sin poder evitarlo.

\- Tiene miedo de que lo castigue. – es Chris quien responde a la pregunta de James Hiddleston, haciéndose notar por vez primera desde que esos hombres les encontraron, levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado para encarar al hombre que sostenía a su amigo.

 

James mira alternativamente de Chris a su hijo un par de veces hasta que comprende las palabras del rubio y se centra completamente en Tom una vez más.

 

\- Debería castigarte Thomas… – empieza a decir. –…sé lo que hiciste y eso amerita una reprimenda muy fuerte; pero no lo hare porque para mí es más importante que estés bien y a salvo. No sabes el miedo que tuve al ver el auto estrellado y que tu no aparecías por ningún lado. No vuelvas a hacerlo Tom, por favor. – terminó suplicando James.

 

Tom ante las palabras de su padre por fin abrió los ojos, las lagrimas agolpándose en ellos a medida que brotaban, solo para agudizar su flujo en cuanto el pequeño se arrojo contra el pecho de James gimoteando unos inentendibles “Lo siento” a medida que se abrazaba su cuello.

James Hiddleston consoló a su hijo acariciándole la espalda, susurrándole cosas que nadie más que el pequeño pudo escuchar, solo hasta pasados unos minutos, en el que el llanto de Tom cesó casi por completo es que James volvió su atención a Chris, a quien le sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

 

\- A ti también te están esperando, Chris. – dijo al pequeño que no despegaba su mirada de Tom. James sabía perfectamente quien era Chris, en realidad no había nadie que no conociera a los huérfanos Hemsworth, la tragedia de sus padres los había hecho famosos de una manera maliciosa dadas las habladurías que giraban en torno a su accidente.

 

Chris está tentado a decir que no quiere volver y salir corriendo de ahí, pero Tom se lo impide, porque irse significa dejarlo y él no quiere. Además el pequeño de ojos azules claros le mira en esos momentos y le sonríe.

 

\- Si, ven, así podremos jugar y no estarás solo. – dice Tom, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzan. Y Chris ciertamente ya no tuvo que objetar ante ello.

 

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde se encuentran en el camino que pasa por todas y cada una de las casas que se ubican en las cercanías, y justo ahí, en la pequeña intersección que se abre para señalar el camino que conduce a la mansión de la colina, se encuentra Beth, la nana de Chris, que tiene una mezcla de ceño fruncido de evidente molestia y preocupación en la forma en la que aprieta sus labios. Chris no necesita ser genio para saber que Beth le regañara un buen rato antes de abrazarle porque ella mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que ha sido todo ese asunto para él.

Beth no tarda en dar las gracias a James antes de tomar a Chris y empezar a marcharse, y solo se detienen cuando Tom pregunta en un grito si se verán mañana para jugar. Chris asiente con una pequeña sonrisa dejando a Beth un poco turbada y con las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos porque el pequeño Chris no había sonreído en días.

Ambos niños se despiden con la firme promesa de verse al día siguiente y con el compromiso implícito de no separarse jamás. Salvo que ninguno contaba con que el tío de Chris llegaría esa misma noche para llevarse a los hijos de su hermano lejos de Inglaterra. Dejando así un hueco en el pecho de ambos pequeños; uno cicatrizaría con el tiempo, el otro, el otro simplemente devoraría la inocencia que ese día Thomas salvó con una caricia y una promesa.

**  
**

**Continuara...**


	2. Entre Carreras, Encuentros y Memorias

**  
Entre Carreras, Encuentros y Memorias**

Ese día era uno de aquellos días, de esos que conseguían ponerlo de un humor tan malo e insoportable que ni el mismo se soportaba; era uno de esos días en los que los recuerdos no le dejaban en paz, asaltándole a cada minuto del día, provocando que se desquitara con lo primero que tuviera en frente, sin importar si era familia, servidumbre, desconocidos o su amante de turno.

La verdad esas dos últimas categorías no diferían mucho la una de la otra, normalmente ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su conquista de turno. Por lo tanto eran desconocidos, no importaba si amanecían en su cama abrazados a su cuerpo, o si le decían te amo en el frenesí de la pasión. Nunca les había creído una palabra, la mayoría solo eran caza-fortunas, oportunistas que iban tras su apellido y las cantidades ingentes de dinero en sus cuentas de banco. Aunque también había uno que otro fan entre sus conquistas, nunca faltaba quien se le entregara en bandeja de plata deslumbrado por su habilidad tras el volante o su osadía en las competencias.

Pero de todas maneras no le importaba, todos eran amantes sin rostros, cuerpos atractivos que solo le servían para satisfacer una necesidad, que sabia nunca vería saciada del todo. Ninguno, ninguna tenía eso que deseaba, aquello que hiciera que ese vacío en su pecho dejara de doler, de devorarle por dentro; el placer que le provocaban con sus cuerpos solo conseguía adormecer aquel ardor en su interior, apenas atontándolo lo suficiente para disfrutar de un orgasmo que le sabia insípido, vacio.

Y todo eso se ponía peor en esos días, ese dolor se volvía enfermizamente agudo cuando aquellos días se asomaban por la ventana al salir el sol. Y hoy, para su desgracia, y la de todos, era uno de esos días.

Salió de la cama sin importarle si despertaba a la mujer a su lado, no es que fuera a volver a verla de todas maneras, así que para que andarse con delicadezas. En su camino fuera de la cama las sabanas blancas resbalaron por su cuerpo, lamiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo perfecto, dejando al descubierto su piel ligeramente tostada y sus músculos arduamente trabajados en el gimnasio y la pista de carreras.

Camino por la habitación sin hacer amago de cubrirse, sabia lo atractivo que era su cuerpo para todo el mundo, y era lo suficiente vanidoso y orgulloso como para lucirlo a la menor provocación. Sus hermanos decían que tenía una vena exhibicionista, y la verdad, tenían razón, para que negarlo.

Paso una de sus manos entre su cabello rubio en un afán de acomodarlo un poco, viendo lo desarreglado que estaba este en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia empotrado en la pared, dándose cuenta que la mujer en su cama no despertaba aún.

 

\- Ya es hora de que te vayas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me estás haciendo perder tiempo. – soltó sin el mas mínimo tacto, dejando que su profunda voz retumbara por las paredes blancas de su habitación.

 

La mujer en la cama se movió aun adormilada, pero visiblemente sorprendida por el tono tan hosco con el que había sido despertada. Completamente contrastante con la manera en que había sido tratada horas antes.

 

\- Anoche no decías lo mismo. – alcanzo a decir mientras se levantaba, su tono premeditadamente seductor solo provocó que el rubio girara los ojos.

\- Anoche tenías un uso y ahora ya no lo tienes, así que toma tus cosas y vete de una buena vez, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo.

\- ¡Serás Imbécil, Hemsworth! – soltó la mujer de cabello oscuro con furiosa indignación. – ¡No tienes derecho a tratar así a las personas solo porque tengas dinero y goces de algo de fama! ¡Eres un maldito desagradecido, pero algún día alguien te hará lo mismo que tú le haces a todo el mundo!

\- Blah, blah, blah. Si ya terminaste con tu parloteo inútil lárgate de una buena vez. – dijo sin importarle un mínimo las palabras de la mujer, no era la primera vez que se lo decían y a decir verdad jamás le ha importado lo que la gente piense de él si no es para admirarlo.

\- ¡Bastardo! – gruño una última vez la mujer, terminándose de poner sus minúsculas ropas y azotando la puerta al salir de cuarto.

 

Christopher solo se limitó a terminar de intentar acomodar su cabello frente al espejo, sin darle mayor importancia al desplante que había presenciado. Por eso odiaba enredarse con mujeres, siempre le hacían un drama a la mañana siguiente cuando no se comportaba como un caballero, prefería por mucho tener amantes hombres, sabían a lo que iban y no esperaban confesiones amorosas o el desayuno en la cama, solo sexo sin consecuencias y una discreta despedida al amanecer, nada de escenitas ni nada de esas cosas.

Suspiró resignado frente a su reflejo al ver que su cabello no cooperaba, así que optó por tomar una ducha y quitar los residuos de la noche anterior de su cuerpo cuanto antes, pero justo cuando se disponía a entrar al cuarto de baño su puerta se abrió nuevamente dando paso a su hermano menor, Liam.

 

\- ¡Por dios santo, Christopher! ¿Cuándo será el maldito día en que no me tope con una de tus aventuras nocturnas gritando que eres un imbécil a los cuatro vientos a la mañana siguiente? – reclamo el menor de los hermanos Hemsworth nada más entrar, sin importarle que su hermano estuviera desnudo frente a él, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, solo Dios sabia la de veces que lo había visto de esa forma a lo largo de sus veintidós años de vida.

\- No exageres, Li. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, además no es mi culpa que la mayoría se vuelvan locas cuando sale el sol. – contesto, sonriendo con ese aire suficiente que sus hermanos tanto odiaban.

\- No se volverían locas si no te comportaras como un completo imbécil después de que ya pasaron por tu cama. Pero da igual, lo que vine a decirte es que Luke quiere que vayamos a la compañía, aparentemente tiene un nuevo socio y nos quiere ahí para el cierre de las negociaciones. Ya sabes que tiene la manía de hacer esas cosas _en familia. –_ dijo el menor después de su enojo inicial.

\- Puras relaciones publicas y publicidad, ya sabes, apariencia, que no te engañe con sus palabras bonitas. – añadió Chris con gesto cansado, odiaba ir a la compañía de sus padres.

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto, no es solo apariencia. Somos una familia, Chris. – le recordó.

\- Lo sé, Li, pero no me agrada que nos use de esa manera, una cosa es ser una familia y que nos queramos como tal, y otra es que posemos para las fotos como muñequitos de revista. La empresa ya es lo suficientemente solida como para andar haciendo ese tipo de publicidad para la sección de sociales de los periódicos y revistas.

\- Se que no te gusta, pero de todas maneras tenemos que ir. Hace mucho que no estamos los tres juntos, Luke viaja demasiado o está metido todo el día en su oficina, tú te la pasas en la pista o con una de tus conquistas y yo con la universidad pues, no nos deja mucho tiempo para compartir. Será una buena excusa para estar los tres, por favor. – terminó rogando Liam. Chris realmente nunca había sido bueno para negarle cosas a su hermano menor, algo tenía que ver el hecho de haberlo dejado caer de bebe,  así que terminó cediendo muy en contra de su voluntad, pero cuidando que no se le notara demasiado.

\- Esta bien, ¿A qué hora es la susodicha reunión esa? – preguntó con exagerado desgano.

\- Al medio día, y por favor compórtate, Chris.

\- No prometo nada, ahora sal de aquí y deja que me duche en paz, todavía tengo que ir con William a arreglar unos asuntos con respecto a mis últimas carreras.

\- Como sea, aun no entiendo cómo puedes subirte a una cosa de esas, odio la velocidad excesiva de esas maquinas. – se quejó, aun sin comprender el porqué de la fascinación de su hermano mayor por la velocidad y las carreras después de lo sucedido con sus padres.

\- Li, tu odias cualquier vehículo que pase de los 50 km/h. – se burló de esa aversión de Liam por los autos potentes, aunque en el fondo lo comprendía, solo que él llevaba el asunto de sus padres de un modo diferente al de sus hermanos y eso le había valido unas buenas discusiones con Luke.

\- Déjame en paz, Chris. Y apresúrate.

 

Chris simplemente negó con la cabeza y se metió al baño una vez que su hermano se marchó. Esa simple conversación sobre ir a la empresa de sus padres le trajo más recuerdos indeseados, ir a ese edificio no le traía nada bueno a la mente, demasiados recordatorios, demasiados momentos con su padre en esas mismas paredes. Demasiado dolor que aun no podía superar.

 

\- ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué…?

 

***

Llueve, llueve mucho y hace frio, el día esta gris. Y es obvio porque el día es gris, nada tiene que ver la lluvia que azota su ventana. Londres siempre ha sido gris, al menos a su parecer. En sí, Europa, jamás le ha gustado demasiado, salvo por Paris y Mónaco, Italia y Grecia. Aunque cree que alguna de esas ciudades ya no pertenece a Europa, la verdad, jamás fue bueno en geografía, nunca necesito serlo.

Salvo por esas grandes excepciones todo el viejo continente le parece eso, _viejo y gris._ Aburrido en un sentido que Emma, su hermana, y en realidad casi todo el mundo, jamás ha conseguido entender; a ella le fascina la historia y la evolución del continente. Le llama desertor, traidor a sus orígenes por ese desgano y la constante resistencia a pasar más de dos semanas en cualquier ciudad de ese continente, que no sean las ya mencionadas, pero por sobretodo no le gusta Londres, que es su ciudad natal para colmo de males.

Realmente no tolera la capital inglesa, y pensar en la razón de ello siempre le ha traído dolor de cabeza, en realidad es un dolor en el pecho, en un punto sospechosamente cercano a su corazón; pero es preferible pensar que es la cabeza lo que le duele a andar ahondando en un tema demasiado complicado, un tema que le asusta y le hiere, y él nunca ha sido de una naturaleza valiente como para decidir enfrentarlo. Así que ignora las punzadas, y las transfiere a un órgano que no le cause tantas molestias, todo es más fácil así.

Y eso es lo que hace justamente, trasladar su malestar a su cabeza, comenzando a acariciarse las sienes, de la misma manera que hace cuando ya se le hace insoportable permanecer en ese espacio geográfico demasiado lluvioso, demasiado frio, demasiado gris.

 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más? – pregunta, cansado y harto a partes iguales. Su mano cubriendo sus ojos; hasta la luz mortecina de la ciudad ya le molesta, es eso o ya tiene migraña, de nuevo.

\- Regresamos hoy mismo, el jet privado nos espera nada más firmar esto. – responde su agente, Clark Gregg, siempre enfundado en un traje oscuro que dista mucho de lo que su ultimo agente vestía, o de cualquier agente de un conductor de autos, o eso supone. El viejo Phil nunca fue tan formal, siempre vestía vaqueros sin importar la ocasión. Una lástima que el hombre tuviera problemas de bebida. – Estaremos en Monterrey en unas cuantas horas, debes comenzar con los preparativos para tu carrera en Laguna Seca. – añadió, entregándole una carpeta de piel color vino y un bolígrafo.

\- Aun tenemos dos meses antes de eso, descansaré una semana antes de comenzar cualquier preparativo. Acabo de terminar el circuito de exhibición en Glasgow y estoy exhausto, además mi auto necesita algunas reparaciones después de esa última curva. – Tom miro a su agente un segundo antes de tomar la carpeta y estampar su firma en el documento. Confiaba en Clark lo suficiente para no leer el documento, pero su desconfianza inculcada surgía de manera instantánea en situaciones como esa, no es que donar parte del premio recibido por la última carrera le fuera a ocasionar problemas en un futuro, la verdad, _“pero a veces nunca esta demás sospechar, hijo”_ siempre le decía su padre.

\- Como desees, pero escuche por ahí que Hemsworth también competirá. Y si no quieres que su ego se infle más de lo que ya está, sugiero que te prepares, la última vez casi te gana y se puso insoportable. – la sola mención de ese nombre provoco un rictus de tensión en el cuerpo de Tom; el solo recuerdo de la primera vez que se vieron Chris y él después de años no era algo que le gustara evocar muy a menudo, y eso solo consiguió avivar su urgencia por marcharse del ambiente londinense.

\- No ha conseguido ganarme una sola vez desde que entró al circuito, así que no te preocupes, puedo tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones. No he cambiado mi ritmo de entrenamiento ni una sola vez solo porque voy a competir en su contra, y no pienso hacerlo ahora. – dijo en un tono tirante, devolviendo la carpeta a su agente y disponiéndose a iniciar la partida.

\- Sabes que no es bueno confiarse, ha mejorado mucho desde su última competencia y ha ganado todas sus carreras desde esa vez. – dijo Clark, tomando los documentos y metiéndolos en su maletín. – De cualquier modo, Laguna Seca es solo una preliminar y clasificaras ganes o pierdas.

 

Tom hizo un gesto vago con su cabeza a la vez que incitaba la marcha de su agente, realmente tenia migraña y esa conversación lo único que hacía era empeorarlo todo.

 

\- Apresúrate a entregar los documentos, te espero aquí para marcharnos al aeropuerto en cuanto termines.

\- ¿Te despedirás de Emma?

\- Emma viene con nosotros, Clark. – si Tom noto el excesivo interés, no dio muestras de interesarse, su hermana podía cuidarse sola, había pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia cuidándolo a él después de todo. - Dice que no paso tiempo con ella por no poder estar en Londres más de dos semanas sin volverme loco, así que irá a Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con la editorial y las agencias turísticas? – pregunto extrañado, la hermana de Tom era quien manejaba los negocios familiares desde que su padre decidió retirarse hacia unos pocos años.

\- Papá extraña el ajetreó del trabajo, así que retomará el cargo durante dos meses, mismos que Emma pasará conmigo. ¿Satisfecho, Gregg? ¿O necesito darte nuestras agendas también?

\- Nos vemos, William. – se despidió el agente rodando los ojos, Tom rió por lo bajo al notar su reacción, muy poca gente lo llamaba por su segundo nombre y Clark solo lo hacía en respuesta a sus juegos o cuando estaba de malhumor por su culpa.

 

***

Después de que Clark se marchó, Tom salió del despacho de su padre y  se dirigió a su habitación para empacar su maleta de mano. Pero en cuanto cruzo la puerta de madera labrada lo último que hizo fue empacar; termino recargado en el marco de la ventana observando la lluvia caer sobre el jardín, sintiendo como las cortinas color rojo le acariciaban de cuando en cuando debido al viento que conseguía colarse por las ranuras, hasta que sus ojos azules terminaron observando la silueta borrosa y algo lejana de aquel bosque donde se perdió cuando apenas tenía ocho años, buscando refugiarse del desprecio de sus padres cuando estrelló el auto de colección que había conseguido su padre después de tanto esfuerzo, en un arranque de irreverencia infantil.

El mismo bosque en el que le había visto por primera vez y le había llamado su amigo. Tom aun no entiende cómo es que ese niño de hermosos ojos azules se convirtió en… _eso_. Porque ciertamente, Thomas no encontraba calificativo lo suficientemente despreciable para referirse a lo que se había convertido Chris Hemsworth a lo largo de esos años en los que no se vieron.

Ese niño tan noble que le consoló en su peor momento, y que le ayudó de forma desinteresada, se había convertido en un completo cretino sin escrúpulo alguno. Nada quedaba de la nobleza infantil en ese cuerpo de hombre malditamente bien desarrollado; porque si, si algo tenia Chris Hemsworth es que era tan guapo y atractivo como un jodido dios, y maldita sea su estampa porque Tom no podía negar que ese maldito bastardo le gustaba, y mucho.

Más de una vez, el rubio había sido el protagonista de sus más tórridas fantasías, en las cuales procuraba que este no abriera la boca, pues hasta en ellas el jodido cabrón no dejaba de ser un idiota. Christopher Hemsworth podría ser una completa y divina visión, pero en cuanto abría la boca todo eso se iba a la mierda.

Pero lo peor es que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran de él.

Como tampoco le importó el tratarlo como basura cuando se reencontraron en Suffolk hacia unos tres años.

 

\- Estúpido narcisista de mierda. – susurro para sí mismo.

\- Wow, el siempre correcto Thomas maldiciendo, eso sí es algo que no me esperaba. – acuso una voz femenina a su espalda, Tom se giro para encontrarse con su hermana, a quien no había escuchado entrar de tan perdido que estaba en sus pensamientos.

\- Lo siento, Emma, creí que estaba solo. – se disculpó de inmediato. A su madre nunca le había gustado que se maldijese en presencia de una dama, o de cualquiera en general, y él jamás había desobedecido a su madre.

\- Sabes que a mí no me importan esas cosas, lo que me sorprende es que en mi vida te había oído usar una maldición o insultar a alguien. Ese tipo enserio debe sacarte de tus casillas para lograr que cometas ese crimen tan imperdonable para nuestra madre.

\- En serio lo hace, es un ser insoportable. Ojala nunca tengas la desdicha de cruzar palabra con él. – respondió, volviéndose hacia su hermana.

\- ¿Y quién es ese ser tan despreciable? Si se puede saber. – preguntó Emma, sentándose en la enorme cama de su hermano.

\- El mediano de los Hemsworth, Christopher.

\- Oh…

\- Si…

\- Así que después de todo, no resulto ser el amigo que creías que era durante todos esos años, ¿Verdad?

\- No, no lo fue. Se ha convertido en una persona completamente insufrible, realmente no sé cómo es que ese niño termino convirtiéndose en… _eso._

A lo largo de los años que vivió en la casa familiar Hiddleston, Emma había sido su confidente para casi todo y por lo tanto, ella estaba enterada de todo lo sucedido en ese bosque hacia años atrás, así como de la ilusión de su hermano por reencontrarse con su amigo de aquella tarde. Salvo que no estaba enterada del desastroso reencuentro de ellos dos hacia un par de años, Tom no se lo había contado a nadie y si alguien más lo sabía ese era Clark, y solo porque estuvo presente en ese penoso momento.

 

\- Y para colmo, también corre autos. Así que terminamos chocando cada cierto tiempo cuando coincidimos en alguna carrera.

\- Así que es tu rival. – afirmo. – Un tanto irónico, ¿No crees?

\- Una reverenda estupidez, pero en fin, nada puedo hacerle. – terminó diciendo en un gesto cansado, resignado.

\- Supongo entonces, que hay una gran posibilidad de que nos lo encontraremos en Laguna Seca, ¿No es cierto?

\- Es un hecho, Emma. Clark escuchó que también estará en la carrera.

\- Entonces voy a tener el honor de conocer a tu idealizado salvador y rival. – agregó con una risita.

\- Solo ten cuidado de no terminar en su cama, es un mujeriego consumado. – advirtió, sacando de su armario su pequeña maleta de viaje.

\- Nah, no suelo meterme con las cosas que ya tienen dueño. – Tom levanto una ceja ante el comentario.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto, buscando salir de sus dudas.

\- A nada en especial, ¿A qué hora nos vamos? – preguntó, cambiando de tema radicalmente. Si su hermano aún no se había dado cuenta de las cosas, ella no iba a ser quien se las aclarara.

\- En cuanto regrese Clark, nos marchamos juntos para ahorrar tiempo.

\- Querrás decir dinero, señor tacaño. – le picó, como siempre hacia.

\- No soy tacaño. – le rebatió con un mohín, que le hizo recordar al pequeño con el que solía pelear muy a menudo. Emma sonrió con nostalgia y se levantó para abrazarlo.

\- No, no lo eres. Eres la persona más generosa y buena que he conocido en mi vida. – dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo dices porque te saque de la cárcel cuando tenías 20 y no le dije nada a nuestros padres, ¿Verdad? – dijo sonriéndole y abrazándola a su vez.

\- Algo hay de eso, no lo voy a negar. Pero hablando en serio, eres demasiado bueno, Tom, y me asusta que la gente pueda aprovechar eso para lastimarte. – su preocupación era evidente, no por nada a lo largo de los años Emma había fungido como un escudo protector para su hermano.

\- Para eso te tengo a ti, Em. – respondió, empleando el apodo cariñoso que solo él usaba.

\- Sabes que no puedo estar en todos lados, debes aprender a ser más duro, es por tu bien.

\- Lo intentare, lo prometo. Ahora ve a prepárate que nos iremos dentro de poco, y por el amor de Dios, asegúrate de meter tu pasaporte en tu bolsa; no quiero repetir lo que sucedió en la aduana de Alemania, porque ha alguien se le olvido el pasaporte en la habitación del hotel.

\- Eso fue hace años, Tom. Además, había bebido demasiada cerveza como para recordar mi propio nombre y la resaca me estaba matando. – Tom solo giro los ojos, volviéndose a concentrar en la tarea de hacer su pequeña maleta.

 

Dos horas más tarde los tres se encontraban volando sobre el atlántico. Por alguna extraña razón, Tom tenía la sensación de que ese viaje le traería más problemas que satisfacciones. Solo esperaba que nada tuvieran que ver con cierto rubio de casi dos metros.

 

***

Había llegado a Monterrey hacia dos días, y lo primero que había hecho nada más bajar del avión había sido preguntar si su auto ya estaba en Laguna Seca junto con todo su equipo de mecánicos. Estaba ansioso por comenzar sus prácticas y probar la pista, pero se había llevado un chasco cuando le informaron que el avión de carga donde transportaban su auto se había retrasado por una avería y la llegada prevista para unas horas antes se había cambiado para un día más tarde.

Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que esperar al día siguiente para iniciar con las revisiones y prácticas, pero no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que su automóvil también había presentado una falla en el último momento debido al impacto que sufrió cuando sufrieron turbulencias en su camino a Monterrey. Así que maldiciendo por vez mil en ese día, Christopher espero un día más y la pobre de Jaimie estaba que lo asesinaba de tan insoportable que estaba.

Jaimie Alexander era la asistente de William Ward, el agente de Chris, quien al no poder asistir a esta competencia en específico, debido a una oferta para el mediano de los Hemsworth, le había asignado la tarea de coordinar todo el asunto a su mano derecha, o sea, Jaimie, pero la pobre estaba que no daba un paso más. El rubio jamás había sido santo de su devoción, lo tenía por un egocéntrico, orgulloso y por demás pedante.

En pocas palabras no lo toleraba ni un poco, y con ese carácter que se cargaba ahora lo odiaba, pero trabajo era trabajo, se decía a sí misma como un mantra para calmarse y no asesinarle con el bolígrafo que apretaba en su mano en esos momentos al verle despotricar como un niño mimado en plena rabieta contra el encargado de la pista.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que la pista se encuentre ocupada, la reserve desde hace dos días?! – le gruño Chris, al pobre hombre, que acostumbrado a este tipo de desplantes, ni se inmuto.

\- Lo siento, señor Hemsworth, pero dado que en los últimos días usted no hizo uso de la pista no pudimos seguir guardando el espacio; en estos días otro corredor llego y solicito el uso de la misma y al ver que usted no apareció a la hora indicada el día de hoy le cedimos su espacio. – aclaro el hombre, confirmando la información en las hojas que tenía en las manos.

\- Te dije que teníamos que llegar antes. – reprocho Jaimie, sosteniendo su largo cabello castaño en una cola de caballo. Chris se limitó a lanzarle una mirada furiosa. – No sé cómo es que Will no te manda al demonio, eres insoportable. Yo me largo al hotel, necesito urgentemente ir al spa, todo este estrés va a terminar matándome y tu serás el único culpable, Hemsworth.

\- Con lo que me interesa. – soltó furioso el rubio.

\- En serio que eres un idiota. – le gruño la mujer iniciando la marcha, no sin antes arreglar tener un espacio para el día siguiente para que el idiota de Chris pudiera practicar, si no fuera tan bueno en lo que hacía estaba segura que ella misma le pasaba su auto encima.

 

Estaba encaminándose a uno de los baños del pequeño edificio cuando vio a una mujer de cabello castaño-rubio acercársele, con la mirada oscilando entre ella y el energúmeno que había dejado atrás, lo que le faltaba, una fan dispuesta a tirarse a los pies de ese imbécil.

 

\- Disculpa la molestia. – le dijo apenas la tuvo en frente, Jaimie no pudo evitar notar el marcado acento británico, y como consecuencia, el preguntarse qué hacia una mujer inglesa en un lugar así. A leguas se veía que esa mujer no sabía nada de carreras o autos. Eso sin contar la manera tan elegante y ligeramente orgullosa que tenía al moverse. - Ese hombre de allá atrás es Christopher Hemsworth, ¿Cierto? – pregunto, dándole una mirada curiosa y suspicaz al rubio a su espalda para después centrarla en ella.

\- Para mi desgracia, si, ese idiota de allá atrás es Christopher. – no pudo evitar que el tono de desencanto y frustración acompañara sus palabras. - ¿Quieres conocerlo? Aunque te advierto que no es el mejor momento para hacerlo. – añadió después de un momento.

\- Oh por Dios, no. Por supuesto que no. – respondió riendo sin reparo alguno, llamando la atención de la castaña y de los hombres que aun discutían. – Solo quería saber quién es el idiota con el que mi hermano se va a enfrentar, y al cual no tolera ver.

\- ¿Tu hermano? – pregunto extrañada, pero sintiendo una inmediata simpatía por la mujer inglesa al llamar idiota a su estúpida asignación.

\- Oh, lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy Emma Hiddleston y como podrás deducir, mi hermano es Tom Hiddleston, el actual campeón de Mónaco. – se presento Emma extendiendo su mano.

\- Dios Santo, esto se pondrá color de hormiga. – exclamo sin poder evitarlo. – Disculpa, yo soy Jaimie Alexander, la niñera de Chris. Bueno, su agente por lo que dure esta competencia.

\- ¿Así de malo es, eh?

\- Es insufrible. Voy a pedir un aumento después de esto y unas vacaciones muy largas. – dijo poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

\- Realmente no te envidio. ¿Pero por qué dices que esto se pondrá color de hormiga?

\- Ven conmigo y te explico. – dijo, dirigiéndose a uno de las filas de gradas cerca de ellas. – Lo que sucede es que hoy reservamos un espacio de prácticas en la pista, pero como el señor _quiero dormir cinco minutos mas_ no quiso levantarse llegamos tarde. Así que su turno en la pista le fue cedido a tu hermano por lo que según veo, y Chris en serio que no tolera a Tom, por lo que en cuanto descubra quien está en la pista…

\- ¡¿COMO QUE HIDDLESTON ESTA EN MI PISTA?! – se oyó vociferar al rubio desde donde se encontraban. Jaimie puso cara de dolor al escuchar el grito.

\- Bueno, creo que ya se entero… - soltó en un susurro resignado. – Sera mejor que vaya antes de que haga alguna estupidez.

\- Vamos las dos, esto pinta para ser memorable. – dijo Emma en tono divertido, mismo que la castaña no logró entender, parecía que la hermana de Hiddleston disfrutaba de aquella situación en lugar de preocuparse. Jaimie comenzaba a creer que quizá Emma no quería mucho a su hermano. Mas tarde descubriría que era todo lo contrario.

 

***

Tom apenas estaba saliendo de su Audi R8 después de la última vuelta, cuando fue alcanzado por la mole humana que era Chris Hemsworth, quien le gritaba una serie de cosas que no logró entender hasta que se retiró el casco. Creía que no tendría que verle la cara hasta el día de la carrera, aunque siendo sincero se esperaba que esto pasara, no por nada tomó ese turno a propósito.

 

\- ¡SAL EN ESTE MOMENTO DE MI PISTA! – le grito Chris en cuanto le vio retirarse el casco.

\- ¿Disculpa? – soltó extrañado Tom, pero conservando la tranquilidad y sin permitir que la ira ciega de ese mastodonte le afectara en lo más mínimo. - Qué yo sepa esta no es tu pista y no tienes el derecho de sacarme de aquí. – respondió con un tono imperturbable.

\- ¡Pero estas haciendo uso de mi espacio de práctica y te exijo que te largues! – gruño una vez más.

\- Tu no llegaste a la hora convenida, Christopher. – Tom dijo el nombre de tal forma que el rubio lo sintió como un insulto en toda regla. – Así que el encargado supuso que no llegarías y me ofreció de buena gana el tiempo que tú no usarías. No era de extrañarse, en los últimos dos días has reservado tiempo en la pista y ni siquiera te has dignado a cancelarlo. Esto lo provocaste tu mismo, así que el que tiene que salir de aquí eres tú, no yo. – le acuso, haciendo con la mano un gesto para que se marchara sin dignarse a mirarlo siquiera, volviendo su atención al equipo de mecánicos que se mantenían precavidamente alejados de la escena.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – siseo Chris, haciendo amago de tirarle un golpe.

\- Atrévete a intentarlo y yo misma te corto esa mano. – amenazo Emma a espaldas de Chris, quien paró en seco ante el tono sibilante y claramente amenazante de la mujer.

\- Emma, no es necesario que me defiendas, puedo perfectamente protegerme a mí mismo. – dijo Tom acercándose a su hermana, mostrándole a Jaimie que este se movía incluso con mayor elegancia y garbo que Emma. Era como ver moverse a una pantera o algo parecido.

\- Es un reflejo natural, no puedes culparme por ello. – soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – pregunto molesto Chris, irguiéndose en toda su altura, solo para ser ignorado completamente por los hermanos.

\- Olvídalo, Christopher, será mejor que nos vayamos. – dijo Jaimie, observando cómo los empleados de seguridad de la pista se acercaban a ellos. – Mañana tendrás tu espacio.

 

Chris miró a la mujer a su lado y bufó su molestia, solo para después volver a mirar a los hermanos que se habían ido a platicar a unos metros de ellos, ignorando todo aquello por completo. Chris no pudo evitar que la rabia se avivara en su interior, pero se abstuvo de hacer algo dado a la media docena de hombres que ya lo estaban rodeando.

 

\- Que aproveches el tiempo, Hiddleston, pero te aseguro que de nada te va a servir. Esta carrera es mía. – le dijo con un enojo mal contenido, llamando la atención de los hermanos solo para marcharse momentos después.

 

Tom le observo alejarse, con su mentón elevado en un gesto claramente desafiante, se limitó a volver su atención a Emma y a su auto; el pensar en aquel hombre no le traía nada bueno.

Chris por su parte estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de rabia, no entendía cómo es que Thomas Hiddleston podía enervarle con tan solo una simple mirada. Mucho menos entendía que con su sola presencia ese hueco en su pecho no dolía tanto.

Esa carrera iba a ser un reto, y no solo por la competencia en sí.

**  
**

**Continuara...**


	3. Acelerando Hasta Llegar Al Limite

 

 

\- Es guapo. – le dijo Emma, una tarde después del último entrenamiento. Faltaban tres días para la carrera y el hotel donde se quedaba esta atestado de pilotos y sus agentes, de miradas evaluadoras por encima del hombro y sonrisas forzadas para la prensa. Pero todo eso le traía sin cuidado a Thomas, sobretodo porque no podía concentrarse en algo que no fuera Chris Hemsworth, quien no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde su enfrentamiento en la pista hacia casi dos meses.

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo, al notar que su hermana le había dirigido la palabra.

\- Te estoy diciendo que es guapo, muy guapo. – reiteró Emma, al ver que tenia la atención de su hermano.

\- ¿Quién es guapo? – preguntó a su vez, todavía perdido en la conversación.

\- ¿Quién mas va a ser? Hemsworth, hermanito. – respondió, rodando los ojos al ver lo lento que estaba su hermano ese día. No entendía cómo es que era el actual campeón con lo distraído que era a veces.

\- Mmm… No está mal. – contesto, después de darle una fingida mirada evaluativa al hombre en cuestión que se encontraba en la barra, y para variar un poco, ligando con otro de los competidores. Había hecho lo mismo durante las últimas semanas sin fallar una noche, siempre con uno diferente o alguna mujer que se le cruzara en el camino, no era secreto que Chris no discriminaba a la hora de meter a alguien en su cama.

\- ¡¿No está mal?! – replico incrédula, elevando el tono de voz al ver lo impertérrito que estaba su hermano ante tal visión. Tampoco es como si le creyera mucho, vamos. – Dios Santo, Tom, el tipo está que arde.

\- Pues si te gusta ve y tíratelo. – le devolvió, sin inmutarse ante el sobresalto. Su hermana siempre había sido algo excéntrica. Aunque esta no tenia porque aclararle que Chris era guapo y excesivamente caliente hasta decir basta, eso bien lo sabia él. No por nada era el protagonista de casi todas sus fantasías.

\- Ya te dije que yo no me meto con personas que ya tienen dueño. – le dijo, recordándole lo mismo que le dijo cuando aún estaban en Londres.

\- Como sea, da igual si es guapo o no, sigue siendo un completo idiota. – dijo, apurando el contenido de su vaso de agua. Tom no tomaba alcohol bajo ninguna circunstancia, por lo que siempre tomaba agua con hielo o algún tipo de jugo.

\- Eso no lo niego, ¿Pero no te gusta siquiera un poco?

\- He dicho que es guapo, ¿No?

\- Decir que es guapo no es lo mismo que decir si te gusta o no. Así que dime, ¿Te gusta? – pregunto Emma, recargando sus codos en la mesa al tiempo que apoyaba su cara entre sus palmas. Tom dio un largo suspiro, cuando su hermana se ponía en plan interrogatorio de chica de instituto era imposible razonar con ella.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber? – devolvió, desde que había descubierto su homosexualidad Emma siempre le preguntaba que chico le gustaba, e incluso comparaban novios, cuando Tom tenía, que no era muy seguido ni por mucho tiempo. Y llegaba a ser un tanto inquietante el interés que tenía Emma en la vida sexual de su hermano.

\- Curiosidad. – declaro con una sonrisa.

\- Eso ni tú te lo crees. – contesto Tom.

\- Oh, vamos, dame gusto. Además es cierto, me da curiosidad el saber si no tienes ganas de meter a ese portento de hombre en tu cama. – y vaya que si quería, pero ni loco se lo decía a su hermana, lo torturaría por el resto de la vida, e incluso más allá.

\- Eres una enferma, ¿Sabias? – dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Ya, me lo vienes diciendo desde hace años. Pero vamos, contesta, prometo no reírme ni nada. – un nuevo suspiro escapo de Tom.

\- Si, me gusta. Pero de ahí no pasa, es guapo y todo lo que quieras pero no vale la pena, su carácter es demasiado insufrible como para que alguien lo tolere.

\- ¿Y si siguiera siendo como cuando eran niños? Todo noble y gentil. ¿Irías tras él? – pregunto nuevamente Emma. A veces su hermana hacia cada pregunta.

\- Si siguiera siendo como en ese entonces, quizá sí, puede que hasta fuéramos los mejores amigos. Pero no es el caso, así que deja de hacerme esas preguntas. – le cortó Tom, haciendo un gesto con su mano a uno de los meseros del lugar, al acto pidió otra botella de agua mineralizada para rellenar su vaso.

\- Este bien, nada de hablar de Hemsworth en tu cama. Entonces me centrare en otro asunto, ¿Cuándo demonios vas a revolcarte con alguien? Te hace falta, estas de un humor de Dios padre.

\- Realmente mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia, Emma. Y la idea de tener sexo con mi hermana en la habitación contigua me mata las ganas.

\- Pues a tu rubio amigo, a quien no pienso llamar por su nombre, parece no importarle. Recuerda que mi habitación también es contigua a la de él y todas las noches, sin falta, me regala un concierto de gritos y otros sonidos sexuales para mantenerme entretenida. Y mira que no se calla nada. – agregó de manera casi confidencial acercándose a su hermano.

\- No necesito que me cuentes sus aventuras, y no es correcto que andes escuchando ese tipo de cosas. – regañó, agradeciendo que en ese momento le entregaran la botella de agua, de repente le empezó a dar calor con la sola idea de imaginar a Chris gritando y gimiendo en ese tipo de situación. Se preguntaba si podría cambiar de habitación con Emma.

\- Como si pudiera evitarlo, las paredes no son aprueba de ruido. – dijo poniendo un muy falso puchero.

\- Tienes un reproductor MP3 ponte los audífonos a tope.

\- Eres un aburrido. – se quejó, tomando un bocado de su comida. La que por cierto, se había enfriado por culpa de su plática. – Se enfrió mi comida.

\- No será mi culpa, eso es claro. – Emma entrecerró los ojos dispuesta a decirle algo a su hermano que una mujer de su clase no debería, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Jaimie. En esos dos meses ambas mujeres habían forjado una rápida amistad, al igual que con Tom, quien contra todo lo que le dijera Chris, era un verdadero encanto, nada que ver con la idea que tenía el otro piloto. Según Jaimie, solo era envidia por parte del rubio.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto, una vez que estuvo junto a su mesa.

\- Para nada Jaimie, siéntate por favor. – pidió Tom, levantándose y ofreciéndole una silla haciendo gala de sus perfectos modales ingleses.

\- Gracias, Tom. – dijo tomando asiento, no pudo evitar notar la mirada que Emma le dedicaba a su hermano. – ¿Sucede algo? Parece que te va a dar una aneurisma, Emma.

\- Solo el torpe de mi hermano que se niega a tener una aventura de una noche para descargar tensiones. – informó la hermana de Tom, dando un sorbo a su té helado. Jaimie ahogó una risa ante el comentario, aún después de ese tiempo seguía sorprendiéndose de lo liberal que podía ser Emma.

\- Por favor, ignórala. – rogó Tom, volviendo a su asiento. – ¿Se te apetece algo? – agregó un momento después.

\- Tal vez un té helado, gracias. – Tom hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y llamo al camarero una vez más, hecho el pedido volvió su atención a las dos mujeres en la mesa.

\- ¿Aun no decides renunciar? Clark te aceptaría con mucho gusto, estoy seguro. – preguntó Tom, desde hacía unas semanas venia diciéndole a Jaimie que, si quería, podía renunciar de trabajar con Chris e incorporarse con Clark, su agente.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Tom, pero realmente no creo hacerlo. William es un excelente jefe y quitando a Chris de la ecuación realmente me gusta trabajar con él, pero lo tendré en cuenta por si un día alcanzo mi límite con ambos.

\- Este bien, solo espero que para cuando eso sea no te haya dado algo a causa del coraje por lidiar con ese tipo.

\- Por cierto, Jaimie. ¿William no va a venir? Se acerca la carrera y el no da señales de vida. – intervino Emma.

\- Me temo que no, continua con las negociaciones sobre un evento para Chris, según me ha contado por teléfono es una competencia que les puede redituar mucho si la gana, pero mas allá de eso no me ha dicho nada o si piensa regresar pronto.

\- Suena a como si estuviera trabajando en lo mismo que Clark. – dijo Tom, al escuchar aquello. – El también ha estado negociando mi participación en un evento del cual no me ha dicho nada, y por lo visto tampoco piensa venir.

\- Puede que sea posible, no creo que Chris sea el único piloto al que piensen incluir en un evento así.

\- Me pregunto si no será uno de esos eventos que se han puesto de moda, en los que las carreras se hacen en parejas. ¿Te imaginas, Tom? Chris y tú como equipo para ganar una carrera. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Terminarían matándose antes de incluso encender los autos. – soltó Jaimie ante la idea.

 

Tom iba a mostrar su acuerdo ante eso último cuando la voz de Chris les interrumpió abruptamente.

 

\- Yo jamás haría equipo con él. – dijo el rubio, tomando asiento en la mesa sin siquiera ser invitado.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Chris? Esta es una plática privada y no estás invitado. – dijo Jaimie, su sonrisa desapareciendo en el momento en que escuchó la voz del rubio.

\- Pues escuché eso de que, aquí Tom, no tenia representante cerca y quise saber por qué. Todos los pilotos aquí vienen con el suyo, incluso William me mando a su asistente para no dejarme mal, se nota que ese pseudo agente del FBI que tienes por representante no da un centavo por ti. – Tom soltó una risa sin humor ante el comentario y se digno a contestar.

\- Sera Chris que, a diferencia tuya, yo no necesito niñera para venir a vigilar mis asuntos. – le respondió con ese aire ingles tan orgulloso que tanto enfadaba a Christopher. – Por si no lo sabías, yo siempre he manejado mis asuntos y relaciones públicas; Clark trabaja para cubrir los asuntos que no puedo atender cuando estoy en competencia. Además de que yo no le doy los mismos quebraderos de cabeza que tú seguramente le das a William, y que por los mismos no puede dejarte sin supervisión, no vaya a ser que arruines tu carrera por un berrinche de niño de mamá.

 

La cara de Chris estaba convertida en una máscara de indignación y molestia puras, incluso su respiración se hizo más pesada ante las palabras de Thomas.

 

\- Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide. – soltó en un siseo bajo.

\- No es lo que tu actitud demuestra. – respondió Tom en ese mismo tono.

 

Ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una lucha de voluntades y miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, tanta era la tensión que casi todo el restaurant del hotel se había girado a verlos. Las riñas entre ambos eran el pan de cada día en las instalaciones, y por supuesto, la comidilla de los reporteros. De hecho los primeros flashes de las cámaras no tardaron en aparecer.

 

\- Sera mejor que nos vayamos, los prensa está llegando. – acuso Jaimie, tomando a Chris del brazo para comenzar a jalarlo a la salida.

\- Déjame, puedo irme solo. – dijo el rubio, soltándose con un movimiento brusco del agarre de Jaimie, apartando la mirada de la de Tom hasta el último momento.

\- Sera idiota. – mascullo Emma, acercándose a Jaimie.

\- A veces juro que quiero matarlo con mis propias manos. – le siguió ella, viendo la puerta por donde había salido el piloto de ojos azules.

\- Si no les molesta creo que necesito tomar algo de aire, regresare mas tarde. – anuncio Tom, tomando su chaqueta de cuero para después salir del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres, y en sí, de todo los presentes.

 

Tanto Jaimie como Emma no hicieron por seguirle, era obvio que Tom necesitaba airear su enojo, por lo que ambas decidieron hacer un pequeño tour por Monterrey, no habían tenido oportunidad de salir desde que habían llegado y ya era tiempo de hacer unas cuantas compras.

 

*******

El enfrentamiento con Chris le había provocado diversas emociones, una más caótica que la anterior. Pero por encima del enfado inicial que ese encuentro le había provocado, había algo más, algo que le había sacado completamente de balance.

Y ese algo era lo que había visto en la mirada de Chris, una emoción intrincadamente oculta bajo capas y capas de ciega furia, orgullo y desdén. En lo profundo de aquellos cristalinos ojos había algo más, una sensación tan abrumadora de dolor que de no haber sido porque el piloto se aparto primero, él lo habría hecho sin siquiera dudarlo.

En los ojos de Christopher se podía vislumbrar un dolor tan agudo e intenso que por un momento se sintió perdido, embargado por una sensación de abandono que le puso la piel de gallina.

Fue una emoción que le llevó a otra, pena.

Tom sentía pena por aquel hombre que le había hecho pasar uno de los peores momentos de su vida, y sabía que era absurdo sentir algo de empatía por él, pero esa era su naturaleza. Bien se lo había dicho su hermana meses antes. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado noble incluso con las personas que le habían dañado.

Era un idiota, un completo idiota por sentir aquello; debería estar furioso con ese hombre, colérico y deseándole el peor de los males existentes, y sin embargo estaba ahí, conduciendo su auto por la carretera lejos de la ciudad, intentando aclarar sus ideas y por encima de todo, luchando por no correr al hotel, a la habitación de Christopher y consolarlo por aquello que había visto tras ese velo de prepotencia con el que se cubría.

Si, sin duda era el mayor idiota de la historia.

Ahora ya no podría ver a Chris de la misma manera, ya no podría sentir por él ese enojo ciego cada vez que entrara a una sala, no, ya no podría; ahora le vería con otros ojos, con los mismo ojos que habían atravesado, aunque fuese por un escaso momento, la máscara con la que tapaba su verdadera personalidad, su dolor, su agonía, el motivo por el cual se comportaba como si el mundo no le importara.

Ya no podría castigarle con fría indiferencia, ya no podría mostrarse falsamente orgulloso solo para hacerlo rabiar; en esos instantes Christopher había logrado vencer todas y cada una de sus murallas.

Había dejado a Thomas sin la posibilidad de herir o defenderse hasta antes de ese momento, mucho menos después de haber podido leer el mensaje oculto en sus palabras, en esa maldita frase que en esos instantes le hizo conocer al piloto más de lo que nunca pidió.

_“Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide”_

 

\- Maldito seas, Christopher. – siseo al viento, permitiéndole llevarse sus palabras en la corriente que le azotaba el rostro mientras conducía.

 

Como deseaba no haberle conocido, no haberle idealizado por tantos años y como deseaba que no le gustara en lo mas mínimo. Así quizá todo sería más fácil.

 

Thomas condujo por horas, condujo hasta que el acelerador estuvo completamente pegado al piso del auto, condujo hasta que sus pensamientos se volvieron humo y se disiparon con la corriente del viento. Acelero hasta que dejo de sentir su piel sobre su carne, acelero hasta que su cuerpo se hizo uno con la nada y con el todo.

Acelero hasta que sintió que su alma corría libre, corrió por la penumbra de la noche convertido en el murmullo del viento, en un manchón difuminado por la velocidad que imprimía a cada parte de su cuerpo.

Thomas acelero y corrió hasta que la imagen de un par de ojos azules desapareció de su mente hasta teñir el cielo con su brillante color. Tom acelero y corrió hasta que Christopher Hemsworth dejo de dolerle en el pecho.

Y en el alma.

 

\- No voy a enamorarme ti. – susurro al viento, como una promesa, como un juramento al alma misma de su existencia.

 

*******

Christopher abandono furioso el restaurant del hotel y se dirigió a su habitación, acabando con todo lo que tenía a su paso.

Las palabras de aquel imbécil le habían afectado como nunca lo habían hecho las de nadie, y lo odiaba por ello, lo aborrecía por hacerle sentir vulnerable y débil una vez más en su vida.

Él podía cuidarse solo, no necesitaba de nadie, de absolutamente nadie para salir adelante; tampoco era un niño mimado como le había insinuado. Había dejado de ser un _niño de mamá_ en el justo momento en que esta perdió la vida y se vio obligado a madurar antes de tiempo.

Velando por una familia rota, asegurándose que esos restos no se separaran después de aquella tragedia; vigilando que nadie se aprovechara de ellos, ayudando a su hermano mayor a criar a un Liam demasiado pequeño como para comprender la magnitud de la situación que vivían.

¿Y todo para qué?

Para que un imbécil con aires de superioridad le aventara sus traumas a la cara, para que un perfecto desconocido para él le hiciera tambalear sus esquemas, no, no era justo.

No era justo que después de años de forjar una coraza protectora a su alrededor, viniera un tipo cualquiera a derribarla con tan solo un par de frases hechas. No podía permitirlo, no podía dejarlo ganar, no a costa de su propia dignidad. No iba a permitir que le juzgase.

No señor, no lo haría. Le haría ver que no necesitaba de nadie, le haría tragar todas y cada una de sus palabras; de eso estaba seguro.

Pero aun así ya era tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Ya era vulnerable, vulnerable ante él, antes sus ojos azules que palidecían bajo cualquier luz por más débil que fuera, era débil ante la visión de su piel demasiado pálida, demasiado blanca y suave.

¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía arrancárselo de ese lugar tan profundo en el que se le había metido?

¿Por qué simplemente no le olvidaba a como lo había hecho con tantos rostros en el pasado? Solo era un hombre, ¿Qué tenia de diferente a los demás que se habían cruzado en su camino?

¿Por qué tenía que parecerse tanto a ese niño de sus recuerdos? A ese pequeño niño que con una sola mirada consiguió que su dolor se debilitara al punto de casi desaparecer.

¿Por qué él tenía esa misma capacidad de sanarlo, de darle aquello que nadie más podía? ¿Por qué tenía la capacidad de herirlo?

¿Por qué demonios tenían que parecerse tanto sin ser la misma persona?

 

\- ¡¿POR QUE?! – gritó al cuarto vacio, a las paredes y a los restos que se extendían sobre la alfombra de lo que alguna vez fue un espejo.

 

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, lágrimas de rabia, dolor y tristeza; un llanto ahogado que duro horas, quizá días. Pero era un llanto que había esperado por años para poder emerger; y de alguna manera era liberador, como si una parte de sí mismo, de su alma, descansara por fin con cada lágrima liberada.

 

\- ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué…? – pronuncio en un susurro ahogado. Golpeando el suelo alfombrado con su puño, hiriéndose en el proceso con un fragmento del espejo roto.

 

La misma pregunta que se había hecho durante años brotando de sus labios una vez más, y aun así, después de tanto tiempo, continuaba sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Al final, termino metiéndose bajo las sabanas, no tenía ganas de nada. Solo tenía deseos de dormir y olvidar ese día, esa maldita discusión, esos malditos ojos azules y esa sonrisa que jamás seria dirigida a él.

Pero ya les demostraría, ya le demostraría a él, que no necesitaba de nadie.

Y entonces todo sería normal otra vez. Ya no habría más dolor.

 

*******

El día de la carrera Chris despertó con el sonido de su celular destrozándole los tímpanos, había olvidado ponerlo en modo silencioso la noche anterior debido a la visita nocturna que había tenido de uno de los pilotos.

Josh Dallas se llamaba, si lograba recordar bien, era un piloto noruego que le había estado coqueteando los últimos días y dado que después de ese día dudaba volver a verle decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que se le ofrecía. De haber sabido que por culpa de esa aventurilla se le haría tarde para la competencia lo habría pensado dos veces antes de acceder. O quizá no, ¿a quién demonios quería engañar?, lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras.

 

\- Hemsworth. – dijo en un gruñido, levantándose lo mas rápido que podía en busca de su ropa.

\- Dime por favor que no te estás levantando. – dijo Liam, al otro lado de la línea en tono mortificado.

\- Este bien, no te lo diré. – se atrevió a responder con total descaro, abriendo la llave del agua caliente para una ducha rápida.

\- Eres incorregible, Chris. Se supone que por ser el menor ese tipo de actitudes deberían ser más normales en mí que en ti. – le acusó con fingido reproche.

\- Eres demasiado responsable, Li. No podrías hacer tal cosa aunque te lo propusieras, y por lo tanto, para no afectar el equilibrio cósmico es mi deber comportarme así. Ya tenemos suficiente con dos hermanos exageradamente responsables como para agregar uno más a la cuenta. – Chris casi pudo ver como su hermano rodaba los ojos al otro lado de la línea por su ocurrencia.

\- Como sea, apresúrate a bajar te estoy esperando en el lobby para ir a la pista. – dijo después de un momento.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Estás aquí? – preguntó entre las sorpresa y la alegría por tener a Liam para apoyarlo en la carrera.

\- Claro que si, idiota. No quería perderme como le ganas al _Rey de Mónaco._ – Chris hizo un mohín ante el sobre-nombre que le habían dado a Thomas después de ganar en el circuito del principado del mismo nombre, todo por romper el record de la vuelta más rápida.– Ahora apresúrate o se te hará mas tarde, te veo aquí abajo. – dijo de último.

\- Estaré ahí en quince minutos. - dijo a modo de despedida y se metió a la ducha, dejando su celular en una de las repisas.

 

Veinte minutos más tarde, ambos hermanos Hemsworth se dirigían al autódromo Laguna Seca para dar inicio con la carrera preliminar de la clasificación para la Elite Competition de ese mismo año, que Christopher, estaba seguro de ganar.

 

\- ¿Y cómo has visto al _Rey,_ este año? ¿Sigue igual de fuerte que siempre o ya se le empieza a notar cansancio? – pregunto Liam, en el trayecto al autódromo.

\- Se llama Tom, Li. Y tiene de rey lo mismo que yo tengo monje. – soltó de manera agria. – Y la verdad no sé, no he visto sus entrenamientos en lo absoluto. – eso último era mentira, pues había observado todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos y prácticas de Tom, y no le diría a su hermano que ese cretino había mejorado incluso su mejor vuelta en esa pista. Primero muerto que admitir que ese tipo era mejor que él

\- Huy, disculpa, olvide lo susceptible que puedes llegar a ser en ocasiones. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros con obvia burla. – Entonces, _Tom,_ sigue siendo el mismo cabrón que te pateo el culo el año pasado y no quieres decírmelo porque tu orgullo de macho no te lo permite. – a veces odiaba que Liam le conociera tan bien.

\- Cállate, William, o te juro que caminas de aquí al autódromo y de regreso. – amenazó, comenzando a bajar la velocidad de su Mercedes McLaren como si en verdad pensara detenerse.

\- Dios Santo, que sensible, y yo que vine especialmente para apoyarte, y mira el trato que me das. – se quejó con fingida voz afectada. – Pero está bien, me callo. No quiero caminar con este maldito sol. – Chris no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello.

\- ¿Y cómo vas en la universidad? – pregunto después de un momento.

\- Pues no me va mal, mis notas son excelentes y la graduación ya está muy cerca. Estoy pensando en hacer un post-grado en Europa o algo así. – contesto el menor enderezándose en el asiento. – Pero no sé si pueda conseguir que me acepten en algunas de las universidades que quiero.

\- Eres muy inteligente, Li. Estoy seguro que lo vas a lograr. ¿Pero por que en Europa? ¿Creí que te gustaba vivir en California con nosotros? – una pequeña nota de ansiedad se tradujo en sus palabras, pero si Liam la había notado no dijo nada.

\- No es porque no me agrade estar con ustedes y despertar cada mañana con los gritos de tu conquista de turno enunciando que eres un desconsiderado. – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Es solo que Luke planea abrir otra sucursal de la compañía en Londres y como quiero empezar a trabajar en ella, me pareció buena idea irme familiarizando con el entorno y esas cosas.

\- ¿Entonces planeas seguir los pasos de Luke?

\- Si, pero solo por un tiempo, después volvería a California, es más que nada por ganar experiencia y conocer algo del mundo.

\- Pues si eso es lo que quieres está bien para mí. Ya te iré a molestar hasta donde te encuentres. – el alivio que experimentó tras aquellas palabras le ayudo a respirar mejor.

\- Como si quisiera separarme de ti o de Luke definitivamente. Son mi única familia, Chris, jamás los abandonaría. – dijo el menor, reforzando sus palabras anteriores y con ellas el alivio de su hermano mayor.

 

Chris sonrió ante aquello, Liam le conocía demasiado bien.

 

*******

\- Este lugar está a reventar. – dijo una muy asombrada Emma, quien nunca había estado en un autódromo a pesar de que Tom llevaba como piloto ya varios años.

\- Y esto no es nada, hubieras visto como estaba Monte Carlo cuando tu hermano compitió y ganó su título de _Rey de Mónaco._ – señalo Jaimie. – Era al menos cinco veces toda la gente que ves aquí.

 

Emma sencillamente era incapaz de imaginar a más gente de la que había allí reunida, era un completo mar de gritos, colores y ánimos a cada uno de los pilotos. No podía compararlo con nada que hubiera visto antes. Incluso los equipos de mecánicos y la cantidad de automóviles reunidos le dejaban asombrada, a pesar de que en los últimos dos meses había estado presente en cada entrenamiento de su hermano y se había comenzado a habituar a ver las refacciones, y el equipo necesario para los autos; el ver a ese mar de gente trabajando en pos de esos autos y sus pilotos la dejo un poco abrumada.

 

\- Cierra la boca, Emma. Se te puede meter una abeja. – se burló Tom, llegando hasta donde se encontraban ya vestido con su uniforme especial y sus eternos guantes. Si bien no era el único que los usaba, si era el único que siempre usaba los mismos. Según él, eran de la suerte.

\- Cállate, Tom, y déjame disfrutar de esto, es increíble todo lo que sucede en este lugar y de lo cual ni siquiera me había enterado; toda esa gente, los ánimos, la adrenalina e incertidumbre por saber quien ganara. – Emma realmente se veía emocionada y eso hizo sonreír a Tom.

\- ¿Tengo que empezar a preocuparme? Parece como si quisieras montarte en un auto y competir tu misma. – preguntó Tom en broma.

\- Ni soñarlo, estas cosas no son para mí. Prefiero mi oficina y mi portátil a todo esto, pero realmente es indescriptible todo lo que se vive aquí; creo que comenzare a ir a tus competencias más seguido, hermanito.

\- Serás muy bien recibida.

\- Y siempre puedo conseguirte los mejores lugares para cuando quieras ir a una carrera en la que no esté tu hermano. – ofreció Jaimie, interviniendo en la conversación.

\- Tomare eso en cuenta. – sonrió Emma.

 

Después de unos minutos algo llamó la atención de Emma, e inmediatamente le dió un codazo a Tom para que observara lo mismo que ella. Chris Hemsworth llegaba con un joven a su lugar en los pits.

 

\- ¿No sabía que Chris traía a sus conquistas a las carreras? ¿Mucho menos que le gustaran tan jóvenes? – pregunto Emma, sin disimular un poco su tono malicioso. La mirada de Jaimie de inmediato se dirigió hacia el lugar que ocupaba el equipo de Hemsworth.

\- ¿Huh? Oh, no Emma. Ese joven no es una conquista de Chris, se trata de su hermano menor, Liam. Algunas veces asiste a las carreras. – aclaró Jaimie, girándose de nuevo a los hermanos Hiddleston.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – le pregunto Emma a su hermano.

\- La verdad, nunca me había fijado en ello. – y era sincero, desde esa vez en Glasgow, Thomas evitó mirar a Chris bajo cualquier circunstancia, por lo mismo no había notado que algunas veces le acompañara alguno de sus hermanos.

\- Normalmente el que le acompaña es Liam, pero cuando la compañía se lo permite, Luke, el hermano mayor, también le acompaña, en esas ocasiones normalmente están los tres. – explicó la mujer de cabello castaño.

\- Por un momento creí que era alguna de sus conquistas. – añadió Emma, sin apartar la mirada de los hermanos.

\- Entonces debiste escandalizarte, esos dos se parecen demasiado como para no sospechar que son familia. – rio Jaimie. – Bueno chicos, me despido, debo ejecutar mi papel de agente sustituta. Nos vemos después.

 

Apenas Jaimie se estaba alejando cuando sonó una sirena anunciando a los pilotos prepararse para la carrera que iniciaría en breve.

 

\- Bueno, deséame suerte hermanita. Ya es hora de comenzar con esto. – pidió Tom, antes de tener que dirigirse a su auto.

\- Como si la necesitaras. – dijo Emma en tono de guasa. – Pero está bien, que tengas suerte y demuéstrales quien es el jefe. – le animó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y dejarlo ir a su automóvil.

 

Thomas subió a su Audi R8 dispuesto a todo, una vez que les dieron la señal para tomar posiciones en la pista hizo rugir el motor y abandonó su lugar para ir a formarse con el grupo.

El rugido de los motores llenaba el ambiente, mezclándose con los vítores de los fanáticos y las pequeñas explosiones en el cielo que caracterizaban a ese tipo de eventos. Las instrucciones por parte de su jefe de mecánicos comenzaron a llegarle apenas estuvo en posición.

Comenzó a calentar motores como era costumbre, haciendo que el rugido de su auto acallara por momentos los demás sonidos a su alrededor y por un momento se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba, dejándose ir en esa sensación de libertad que le embargaba cada vez que conducía a toda potencia, cerrando sus ojos durante los momentos previos a la explosión de velocidad que tanto disfrutaba.

Fue entonces, en ese momento de paz, que sintió una mirada a su costado izquierdo; abrió los ojos girándose en esa dirección solo para encontrarse con la mirada de Chris clavada en él; por azares del destino ambos estaban uno al lado del otro, como si no fuera ya suficiente estar en la misma carrera. Pero algo en la mirada del piloto rubio le hizo estremecer, no era a causa de una amenaza implícita o burla alguna, era solo algo más, algo extraño que no alcanzo a descifrar del todo.

El sonido de su jefe de mecánicos lo devolvió a la realidad, anunciándole que ya era el momento, apartó la mirada de Chris y la concentró en los semáforos frente a él, aguzando cada sentido y cada fibra de su cuerpo para lo que se avecinaba. Ya era hora.

 

*******

Chris montó en su Subaru Legacy B4 Gt300 con la certeza de que esa carrera, y las siguientes, serian suyas.

Justo después de recibir un abrazo de su hermano, Chris se aparto de su lugar y se acomodo en la pista. Esperando por el momento de demostrar lo que valía a todo el mundo, no estaba dispuesto a perder ante nadie, mucho menos ante _él._

Pero apenas Thomas Hiddleston se acomodó a su lado derecho, lo vió cerrar los ojos, y sin importar el casco que llevaba puesto, puedo notar como una sensación de absoluta paz se hacía con su cuerpo, inundándolo.

Chris noto en ese momento que Tom amaba correr, tanto o igual que el. Y no puedo evitar pensar que si todo fuera diferente, que si él fuera diferente, quizá ambos pudiesen llegar a ser buenos amigos. De pronto Tom abrió los ojos, y como si hubiese sentido su mirada se giro hacia él.

Se quedaron mirando mutuamente durante unos pocos segundos, que a Chris le supieron eternos, y en esos pequeños e interminables segundos algo cambio entre ambos, no supo que fue, pero lo sintió. Como una explosión violenta en sus entrañas, pero tan sutil como la caricia de un ángel. Algo ya era diferente.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar en ello, la carrera estaba por iniciar y cada parte de su cuerpo y mente debían estar enfocadas en un solo objetivo, ganar.

El semáforo se encendió en las luces rojas, comenzando su camino hacia el verde entre ruidosas sirenas y gritos enardecidos de júbilo y fanatismo, de hambre de victoria.

Y para cuando el verde resplandeció en medio de ese mar de sonidos, todo lo demás desapareció.

En ese pequeño momento solo estaban él, la pista y Tom.

 

 

**Continuara...**


	4. Una Curva Hacía La Derrota

 

No sabía si había sido por la adrenalina provocada por la explosión de velocidad que le hacía perder la cabeza, o por el simple hecho de querer demostrar algo, aun no sabe qué es eso que quería demostrar; pero el asunto es que está ahí, junto con Chris, y en el último lugar del Rank de la carrera.

Pero lo que se le hace más extraño, no es que el ir de ultimo por voluntad propia no sea raro, es que Christopher Hemsworth este a su lado, pegado como una lapa y no liderando la competición como se supone debería estar haciendo. Ese es uno de esos misterios de la vida que jamás lograra entender ni aunque le pregunte a ese mastodonte de cabello rubio.

Pero lo cierto es que si sabe porque está ahí, y también sabe porque Chris esta a su lado; no es tonto, nunca lo ha sido y realmente no va a empezar a serlo a esas alturas de su vida. Todo esto era parte de su plan, uno que maquinó mientras conducía en plena noche tres días atrás; uno que le vino a la mente en un afán de mitigar esos sentimientos que Hemsworth le había hecho despertar después de su enfrentamiento; su plan era sencillo, pero solo en apariencia.

Durante aquellas horas tras el volante había estado pensando en la manera de poner distancia entre ellos, de separarse tanto que no habría puente o camino que los acercara bajo ninguna circunstancia y que le permitiera enterrar toda esa nueva empatía por Chris.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió, iba a humillarlo, si bien la idea no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo era el único camino que le quedaba para no salir lastimado, y si ese era el único camino pues lo tomaría sin importar el que; por lo que maquinó la idea hasta afinarla lo suficiente como para complacerle.

Y la única manera de humillar tanto a ese hombre era vencerlo en la pista de una manera tan aplastante, tan absoluta que lo único que este lograra hacer seria odiarle y alejarse; Tom estaba seguro que el orgullo del piloto rubio no soportaría perder en circunstancias tan extremas. Daba por sentado que se alejaría de él con tal de no volver a verle la cara, y si bien la rivalidad se acrecentaría, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Chris no volvería a acercarse lo suficiente como para despertar más sentimientos de los que ya sentía por él.

Había planeado quedarse en el último lugar durante casi toda la carrera, al menos hasta que quedaran diez vueltas, las mismas vueltas que le tomaría rebasar a todo el mundo y cruzar la meta en el momento justo durante la última vuelta. Sabía que Chris no toleraría eso bajo ningún motivo. El perder de esa manera era algo sumamente humillante para cualquiera, comprendía que se ganaría bastantes enemigos, y más rivales de los que ya tenía, pero era un precio que pagaría gustoso con tal de sacar a ese hombre de su vida.

Solo que no conto con que Chris adivinara sus planes y se instalara junto a él al final del grupo. Maldito fuera ese gigante y su estúpida vena competitiva; aunque si lo pensaba bien y fríamente, ese arrebato de Christopher le convenía, que mejor manera de vencerlo que esta.

Sin duda lo que planeaban hacer requería un nivel muy alto de destreza y control sobre el automóvil, pero por sobretodo una pericia inusitada a la hora de rebasar a todo ese mar de autos. Si Chris no lograba rebasar a todos quedaría en ridículo, uno mucho mayor del que planeó originalmente, Thomas sonrió ante la idea y se preparó, ya solo quedaban once vueltas para terminar el circuito.

Justo antes de terminar esa vuelta se introdujo a la línea de pits, necesitaba que le cambiaran las llantas y le rellenaran el tanque al completo antes de iniciar con su plan; nada más entrar a la línea Christopher le siguió, sin duda previniendo lo que estaba por hacer.

 

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te propones?! ¡¿Perder a propósito?! ¡Porque si es eso en este mismo momento renuncio, Thomas! – le gruño Rhodey, su jefe de mecánicos, nada mas frenar junto a la plaza que le habían asignado.

\- Se lo que estoy haciendo, Rhodey, no te preocupes. – le contesto Tom, antes de tomar un poco de agua, apenas la suficiente para humedecer sus labios y que no le causara inconvenientes futuros.

\- ¡Perder, eso es lo que estás haciendo! – gruño de nuevo el hombre de color. - ¡Clark va a matarte y después va a matarme a mí por permitirte tal estupidez!

\- Ya te dije que se lo que hago y perder no está entre mis planes hoy. – devolvió Tom, ya un tanto exasperado por tanto grito de su mecánico en jefe. Su hermana, quien no estaba muy lejos de ahí, le dedicó una mirada significativa, intentando entender qué demonios estaba haciendo su hermano, este se limito a hacerle un gesto para que no se preocupara para después volver  a la pista y terminar con todo aquello, para olvidar el tema Chris Hemsworth de manera definitiva.

 

*******

No podía creer lo malnacido y confiado que era ese tipo, en serio. Chris jamás llego a imaginar que Hiddleston se colocara en último lugar a propósito; sin duda se había quedado corto en su juicio inicial sobre el piloto de cabello oscuro; si antes lo tenía por un pesado prepotente, ahora mismo acababa de inventarse una nueva categoría solo para describir su grado de desfachatez.

Sin duda su objetivo era ganarles a todos de la manera más vil posible, ese idiota iba a remontar la carrera desde el último sitio y terminaría en primer lugar solo para hacer alarde de su capacidad, pero Chris no se iba a dejar humillar de esa manera. Por eso mismo se le había pegado nada mas intuir sus planes, si alguien iba a ganar esa carrera y humillar a todo el mundo ese iba a ser él, y no el pedante de Hiddleston.

Iba a hacerle quedar en ridículo usando su propia estrategia, eso le enseñaría a no meterse en su vida; no se volvería a preocupar por ese hombre de cabello oscuro en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Ya casi podía imaginar su cara cuando cruzara la meta, iba a regodearse y a humillarle por haber sido tan confiado. Le ganaría en su propio juego, no importaba que el maldito hubiese tenido los mejores tiempos en casi todas sus competiciones, ahora mismo se trataba de habilidad y destreza, y eso, eso era algo que ha Chris le sobraba; no por nada no había perdido una sola carrera desde la última vez que se enfrentaron, siempre remontando en el último minuto, quizá nunca lo había hecho desde el fondo, pero ese solo era un detalle. Podía hacerlo, ganaría.

Presiono el acelerador apenas un poco cuando notó que el auto de Thomas se desviaba a la línea de pits, estaba seguro que se reabastecería para llevar a cabo su estrategia, a partir de ese momento ya solo quedaban diez vueltas para concluir y era más que seguro que debía comenzar de inmediato si no quería quedar en una posición menor. El espectáculo iba a ser monumental, eso sin contar las críticas de los medios especializados.

Chris sonrió para sus adentros, iba a destrozarlo tanto que no se atrevería a volver a montar un auto en su vida.

 

\- Que cambien los neumáticos y revisen la suspensión delantera, he notado un cierto temblor cada vez que tomo una curva. – ordenó a su jefe de mecánicos a través del micrófono dentro de su casco una vez que estuvo a unos metros de su plaza en los pits. Sus mecánicos nunca le duraban mucho, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo era él quien ordenaba los cambios necesarios, ninguno le duraba tanto tiempo como para que llegara a familiarizarse con su auto, pero en esos últimos meses Colm Feore le había demostrado tener el carácter necesario para aguantarle y el conocimiento suficiente para prever cualquier falla en su Subaru. Por lo cual estaba agradecido, solo que jamás lo diría en voz alta.

\- Se cual es mi trabajo, Hemsworth, a diferencia tuya que parece que has perdido la jodida cabeza, ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo quedándote en el último lugar? – regañó Feore, de todos los hombres de su equipo, su mecánico era el único que se atrevía a regañarlo.

\- Solo me divierto un poco, nada de qué preocuparse. – respondió Chris, preparándose para salir una vez más tras Thomas.

\- Solo te recuerdo que si pierdes esta carrera estas fuera de la _Elite. –_ agregó el mecánico, sin ganas de continuar discutiendo una vez que los arreglos estuvieron hechos.

\- Voy a ganar. – sentencio el piloto, tanto para responderle al mecánico como para sí mismo, no iba a permitir una humillación mas por parte de Tom.

 

Liam se le quedo mirando antes de que abandonara los pits, con ese eterno gesto de preocupación que le acompañaba en cada competencia, sus ojos decían claramente _“No te atrevas a morir igual que ellos, no nos dejes”_ y Chris nunca había fallado en cumplir con esas palabras, nunca dejaría a sus hermanos solos. No les haría pasar por ese dolor una vez más.

Chris respondió a esa mirada con una pequeña sonrisa, la misma que dejó ver cuando retiró un poco de la tela protectora que le cubría el rostro, Liam le sonrió de vuelta pero la aprensión seguía ahí. Christopher estaba seguro que su hermano preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio menos que ahí, y de hecho, la mayoría del tiempo él también deseaba que lo estuviera, pero aun así, con todo y ese miedo, agradecía enormemente que siempre estuviera a su lado.

Tras un último vistazo a la línea de pits Chris observó como Tom comenzaba a retomar su sitio en la pista junto con otros pilotos. La fiesta estaba por comenzar y el no podía evitar sonreír por la anticipación.

Su pie se hundió en el acelerador apenas hubo llegado a la pista, posicionándose en el último lugar como llevaba haciendo desde casi la tercera vuelta, solo que ahora no mantuvo la posición, comenzó a rebasar, comenzando a subir en el Rank lentamente, evitando a cada coche que se le ponía en frente. Algunos intentaban cerrarle el paso, pero si lo conseguían solo era por poco tiempo, siempre encontraba un espacio, un descuido por parte de ellos y los pasaba con una facilidad que resultaba casi insultante. Pero Tomtambién lo hacía, incluso con una mayor fluidez de la que parecía posible, Chris estaba seguro que en lugar de pasarlos por un costado literalmente los atravesaba, su automóvil se movía con una elegancia y una velocidad imposibles para una competición como aquella.

No podía evitar sentir cierta rabia al notar que Tom se movía en la pista igual a como lo hacía sobre sus dos piernas, siempre elegante y orgulloso. Si no le guardara tanto rencor estaba seguro que le admiraría por esa manera de conducir.

Decidido a vencerlo Chris se concentro de lleno en la pista y en sus competidores, olvidándose por completo de la existencia de Hiddleston y su elegancia por lo menos durante un corto tiempo.

Una pequeña finta, un volantazo y ya había rebasado a otros dos pilotos, ahora mismo ya se encontraba en la posición 45, un gran avance desde la 64 que había ocupado desde el principio. Feore estaba exultante al verle conducir de esa manera, y se lo hacía saber a través del comunicador, pero en esos momentos las adulaciones de ese hombre le tenían sin cuidado alguno, solo deseaba seguir subiendo, ganar.

Tomo una curva con la audacia que solo la experiencia le podía conferir y para cuando retomó la recta había rebasado a otros siete incautos sin que siquiera lo notaran. Los gritos, tanto en las gradas como en su oído derecho, eran ensordecedores y apenas era el comienzo.

 

*******

Si debía admitir una cosa, esa era que Chris era bueno, mucho mejor que la última vez que se vieron y eso ya era decir bastante; el rubio estaba haciendo una demostración increíble de habilidad con cada auto rebasado y con cada curva que tomaba, ciertamente su manera de conducir era envidiable; toda llena de fuerza, potencia y de una seguridad que muy pocas veces había visto, impregnada con una destreza bruta que era envidiable para muchos y de una audacia colosal.

Sin duda sería difícil de vencer, ahora mismo estaba seguro que Clark debería estarlo maldiciendo por su exceso de confianza al inicio de toda esta situación. Pero no le importaba, Chris podría ser una bala en la pista pero no podía compararse a su estilo de manejo; donde Christopher era fuerza él era sutileza, donde el otro era audaz él era cauto, y donde Chris era potencia él era estrategia pura.

El rubio podía rebasar y conducir con una velocidad pasmosa, pero sin duda aun era algo tosco y esto se notaba cuando lo encajonaban, Christopher carecía de una estrategia y por lo tanto era atrapado muy consecutivamente, el que aprovechara los descuidos de sus oponentes y las curvas hablaba de una inteligencia creciente en cuanto a la pista se refería, pero eso sin duda le suponía una desventaja en esos momentos, una que le costaría la victoria.

Thomas no era encajonado con facilidad y ciertamente en esa carrera no había sido atrapado, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento estudiaba a los autos a su alrededor, a los pilotos, e intentaba predecir sus movimientos y una vez hecho esto atacaba; aceleraba, rebasaba y volvía a comenzar. Era tan sutil su manera de moverse y estudiar su entorno que para cuando se daban cuenta el ya les llevaba una ventaja obvia, su mente fría a la hora de competir lo hacían un competidor extremadamente peligroso.

Y así se los hizo saber a todos cuando a seis vueltas del final rebaso a un grupo de autos en una curva sin que estos se dieran cuenta, tomando el tramo por fuera y acelerando todo lo que su motor le permitía, un movimiento por demás peligroso dado que con cualquier movimiento en falso podría terminar en un aparatoso accidente, pero no sucedió y cuando todos lo ubicaron ya los había dejado muy atrás.

Para la vuelta número cuatro ya ostentaba la posición número 35 y no había señales de Hemsworth, lo cual le preocupaba, hacia apenas una vuelta lo tenía a unos diez autos de distancia y ahora no le veía no por detrás ni al frente.

Decidió ignorarlo un poco más, ya aparecería en la vuelta final. Si es que había conseguido librarse del encajonamiento en el que lo había dejado esa última vez.

 

*******

\- Esos dos son un par de locos. – dijo Feore, observando por una de las pantallas el encajonamiento donde Chris estaba atorado y la ventaja de casi media vuelta que le llevaba Thomas.

\- Y que lo digas, al menos Chris lo es, Tom es más centrado pero no deja de sorprenderme lo que hizo en esta carrera. Eso de permanecer en el último sitio durante casi toda la carrera es pecar de confianza. – contesto Jaimie, acercándose un poco más hacia donde se encontraba Feore.

\- De parte de Hiddleston podría comprenderlo, tiene la pericia para rebasar a todos esos autos, y lo ha demostrado en estas últimas vueltas, pero Chris; Chris es bueno, mucho, pero no tiene el nivel de experiencia de Thomas y eso es evidente en estos momentos. Pudo haber asegurado su victoria si hubiese conducido como siempre, pero ahora no se si podrá siquiera cruzar en los primeros tres sitios.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Chris no es tan malo, puede librarse de esos autos en una de las curvas, tarde o temprano se descuidaran y el podrá pasar. – indico Jaimie, un tanto extrañada por el comentario del mecánico.

\- Ese es el punto, ellos no van a descuidarse. La mayoría de esos pilotos saben que no tienen oportunidad ante muchos de los que les llevan la delantera, así que se aseguraran de que uno de los favoritos no gane. Chris ha hecho demasiados enemigos por culpa de su carácter y ese, es el resultado. – dijo Feore, señalando la pantalla donde el auto de Chris aparecía rodeado por otros cinco. – Irán bajando la velocidad hasta rezagarlo y si eso sucede no habrá manera de que quede entre los primeros lugares, mucho menos que gane. Es un jodido orgulloso y le va a costar caro.

\- Aun puede ganar, no lo subestimes tan pronto. – añadió Liam, quien hasta ese entonces había estado en total silencio escuchándolo todo. – Puede que Chris sea un impulsivo orgulloso, pero no es idiota y sabía muy bien a lo que se exponía al intentar hacer lo mismo que Hiddleston, hallará la manera de salir de aquel cerco, solo espera.

\- Pues tendría que ocurrir un milagro para que eso suceda. – respondió Feore, sin poder creer en lo que el menor de los Hemsworth decía. – Tu hermano es bueno pero… ¡Mierda! – añadió en un grito de sorpresa, al ver como Chris salía del encajonamiento al fingir que su auto perdía el control y por lo tanto provocando que los pilotos se alejaran de él, recuperando el dominio en cuanto se vio libre y remontando en la curva.

\- ¡Ese idiota pudo haberse matado! – dijo Jaimie casi histérica. Liam solo se limitó a reprimir un sobresalto y un grito de miedo al ver la escena, su hermano a veces era demasiado intrépido.

\- Jodido idiota, cuando lo tenga en frente me va a escuchar. – gruño el mecánico, recuperando el control de sí mismo. – Pero ahora más le vale adelantar mas posiciones, están entrando a la penúltima vuelta.

 

*******

Ese último movimiento había sido demasiado arriesgado hasta para él, pero de alguna forma debía librarse de ese grupo de idiotas que no le permitían avanzar, sobretodo porque entre más tiempo perdía mas lejos se encontraba de Tom, y no iba permitir que por un grupo de ineptos la victoria se le escapara de las manos.

Así que apenas se vio libre, pisó el acelerador a fondo y tomó la curva, dejando atrás a otro grupo de autos que se quedaron viendo únicamente la estela de polvo que levantó al derrapar por la arena que se encontraba regada sobre el asfalto. Únicamente quedaban dos vueltas y ya no tenía tiempo que perder.

Apenas hubo salido de la curva terminó pasando a otros tres autos mas y con eso se encontró tras el auto de Tom, quien al igual que siempre, se movía como si en realidad no tuviera competencia, su auto pasaba a los pilotos como si nunca hubiesen estado estorbándole y lo que más le impresionó fue que se libró de dos intentos de encajonamiento sin apenas esfuerzo, mismos que él tuvo que evitar pero sin tanta ligereza como la de Hiddleston. Para el final de la siguiente curva ambos encabezaban el grupo, ya no había a quien rebasar a excepción de ellos mismos, la cuestión ahora era ver quien cruzaba primero.

Tom por su parte no podía creer que su competidor estrella hubiese logrado la hazaña de alcanzarlo después de todo ese espectáculo que monto a sus espaldas. Sin duda Chris seria imbatible en unos años.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante ello, a pesar de ser un idiota en toda regla el rubio tenía un talento nato y sin duda, en un futuro peligrosamente cercano, terminaría venciéndolo. Pero ese día aun tardaría un poco en llegar.

Dado que ya no había autos que rebasar o esquivar, Tom se concentro en aumentar la velocidad de su Audi, si bien, durante el ajetreo anterior, se había visto mesurado con el velocímetro y no había pasado de los 180 y 220 km/h solo por evitar un accidente innecesario, ahora que no tenia mayores obstáculos podía dar rienda suelta a la potencia que se escondía bajo el cofre, la cual, muy contadas ocasiones empleaba, pero aquella ocasión bien merecía la pena.

Así que dejó a su pie caer libremente sobre el acelerador, permitiendo a la aguja del velocímetro fundirse con el lado izquierdo de este. Su pequeño auto estaba rozando ya los 290 km/h.

Si bien, controlar un automóvil a las velocidades estándar de una competencia como aquella ya era complicado dada la presión que se ejercía sobre el volante para que el automóvil no saliera despedido sin control alguno, el elevar la velocidad aun mas allá de eso era prácticamente un suicidio, puesto que la fuerza del volante bien podía arrancar los brazos del conductor ante el más mínimo descuido. Pero para Tom era algo habitual, siempre corría a esas velocidades en sus prácticas, era el único momento en el que se permitía ser intrépido y desconectaba su cerebro por completo, en competencias nunca lo hacía, era peligroso como para siquiera intentarlo, un movimiento en falso y podría terminar en una carambola de choques y metal retorcido; pero en esos momentos sentía que valía la pena con tal de quitarse a ese hombre de encima.

Sonrió al sentir el rugido del motor y el subsecuente estallido de velocidad cuando su auto alcanzo los 320 km/h en la recta de la pista. Sabía que pronto debía bajar la velocidad si no quería estrellarse de lleno contra el muro de contención, pero la adrenalina que sentía bien valía el riesgo.

 

\- Adiós, Hemsworth. – se despidió, permitiendo que sus palabras se perdieran entre el rugido del motor y la tela que cubría su boca al ver fugazmente como el auto de Chris quedaba cada vez más y más atrás del suyo.

 

Los ojos del piloto rubio se abrieron de par en par al notar como Thomas le había rebasado con suma facilidad, pero su incredulidad aumento de nivel al ver como la distancia entre ellos se incrementaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ahora Chris estaba seguro que ese tipo estaba completamente loco, si sus cálculos no fallaban Hiddleston debía estar rondando los 250 o 300 km/h, lo cual ya era un suicidio prácticamente, las curvas de la pista no permitían una elevación de la velocidad mas allá de los 190 o 210 km/h.

Pero conforme veía el auto alejarse de él, un enojo ciego y orgulloso se apodero de él. No podía permitir que le ganara, tenía que demostrarle quien de los dos era el mejor y si romper el estúpido límite de seguridad en la pista era el costo, pues que así fuera; y sin dudarlo presionó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas, obligando a su auto a ir cada vez mas rápido, hasta el punto en el que sus brazos apenas y podían contener la fuerza que el volante comenzaba a desprender casi en oleadas que le atravesaban el cuerpo.

Sabía que no estaba preparado para subir a tal velocidad, nunca lo había hecho, y por lo tanto el controlar cada movimiento le estaba costando demasiado, solo dios sabía cuánto le había costado bajar la velocidad para tomar la primera curva después de salir de la recta. No sabía cómo es que Thomas podía manejar su auto con la misma soltura sin inmutarse, no imaginaba los brazos del piloto de ojos azules dominando a la bestia que bajo esa velocidad era el volante.

Parecía que las curvas se doblegaban ante él, modificando su forma solo para que pasara, cuando a él le estaba costando demasiado el no salir disparado cada vez que iniciaba o terminaba una.

 

\- ¡Chris, baja la maldita velocidad, vas a matarte! – le gritó Feore, a través del auricular en su oreja.

\- No me fastidies, no voy a perder ante ese idiota. – devolvió con cierto esfuerzo.

\- Tú jamás has conducido a esa velocidad, no podrás controlar el auto por mucho tiempo. Hiddleston siempre conduce a esa velocidad en sus entrenamientos, esta más que acostumbrado a tomar las curvas de cada pista que ha pisado a más de 230 km/h. Tú apenas y las tomas a 160. ¡No seas imprudente y baja la velocidad de una buena vez! – gritó el mecánico rayando en la histeria. – Llegaras en segundo, no importa. De cualquier manera clasificaras, solo…

 

Chris no terminó de escuchar al mecánico, apagó el aparato con un golpe a su casco y continúo conduciendo. No estaba dispuesto a perder, le valía un maldito pepino si Hiddleston tomaba las curvas a 400 km/h él iba a ganar costara lo que costara.

Ahora solo les quedaba una curva más y finalmente la recta para terminar.

 

\- ¿Acaso quieres suicidarte? – susurro Tom, la ver como el Subaru de Chris se le acercaba después de salir a duras penas de la última curva. Era más que obvio que intentaba imitar su modo de manejo, pero si no baja la velocidad y se resignaba a perder podía salir volando en pedazos. De hecho no le había faltado demasiado para llegar a eso en la curva anterior.

 

Pero no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para preocuparse más, solo quedaba una última curva y después la recta, así que tenía que enfocarse y olvidar a ese rubio estúpido que comenzaba a acercársele. Para su sorpresa, justo en el momento en el que entraba en la curva Chris le alcanzó, emparejándosele por el lado izquierdo.

Sabía que eso no terminaría bien desde el momento en el que percibió como el auto color blanco se precipitaba peligrosamente hacia él, Chris había perdido el control de la maquina.

Apenas fue un roce del auto blanco contra el suyo, apenas un leve empuje contra el metal y ambos salieron despedidos fuera de la pista. Fue una suerte que Thomas lograra moverse lo suficiente para evitar que el auto le diera de lleno, pero eso no evitó que ambos autos giraran sin control sobre la arena hasta terminar volcados en medio de una nube color café.

El caos se desato de inmediato, todos los presentes retuvieron la respiración ante la imagen de los dos bólidos apenas colisionar y salir fuera de la pista como apenas un borrón sobre la tierra arenosa. Apenas unos segundos después las sirenas de los autos de emergencias empezaron a inundar el lugar y los gritos comenzaron, tanto de los espectadores como los de los hermanos de ambos pilotos dentro de los autos volcados.

 

Pero nada de eso fue lo que realmente ocasiono el revuelo subsecuente, no hubo explosiones ni cuerpos mutilados o sangrientos. Lo que aconteció después de unos minutos fueron golpes.

 

\- ¡¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?! ¡Pudiste matarnos pedazo de imbécil! – rugió Tom, una vez que los paramédicos lo sacaron de su automóvil; dirigiendo de inmediato toda su furia al piloto rubio que apenas y había sacado medio cuerpo de su propio coche. – ¡Si no eres capaz de manejar a esa velocidad nunca debiste haberlo hecho, mucho menos tomar una curva como lo hiciste!

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirme que o no hacer, solo hacia lo necesario para ganarte! – contestó el rubio, no muy seguro de sus palabras, pero el enojo le proporcionó la seguridad que les faltaba. Sabía que había sido una imprudencia  tomar la curva, pero no le importó. - ¡Además no era yo quien buscaba humillar a todos los competidores haciendo alarde de mis capacidades!

\- ¡Pero al menos yo no puse a nadie en peligro, tu estúpido ego no te dejo ver mas allá de solo una maldita derrota! – gritó enardecido. - ¡Eres un maldito inconsciente! ¡No entiendo cómo es que tus padres pudieron haber tenido un hijo como tú! – soltó, no sin poner cierto desprecio en su voz sin siquiera quererlo.

 

Y tras esas palabras llego el caos, y junto con éste, la primera y última vez que Chris le pondría una mano encima a Tom.

 

**Continuara...**


	5. Una Recta Hacía El Desastre

La pelea de ambos pilotos, o más bien, la agresión física de Chris Hemsworth hacia Thomas Hiddleston trascendió y se extendió como el fuego sobre madera seca en un día extremadamente soleado.

La noticia fue el evento mediático mas comentado y criticado durante las semanas subsecuentes, noticia que se vio avivada cuando se comunico de forma oficial la expulsión de ambos pilotos de la _Elite Competition_ de ese año, todo por culpa de la conducta anti deportiva del piloto Hemsworth y la imprudencia de Hiddleston al conducir por encima de la velocidad limite en la competencia.

Todo eso, aunado a la, ya de por sí, enorme rivalidad entre ambos pilotos solo contribuyo para que ninguno de ellos se dejara ver en público durante los meses siguientes, incluso Christopher, quien acostumbrado a andar de boca en boca la mayoría del tiempo, había optado por mantener un perfil bajo en lo que las cosas se calmaban. Pero eso no significaba que él estuviera calmado.

Podría decirse, sin temor a cometer error alguno, que esa había sido, por mucho, la época en la que el rubio había estado más insoportable que nunca, tanto así que incluso su hermano menor pasaba el menor tiempo posible cerca de él. Y esa sí que era una señal de alarma, todo el mundo sabía que si con alguien Chris era especialmente agradable era con su hermano Liam.

Pero hasta él había llegado a su límite en esos días.

 

\- Va a terminar matándome un día de estos, nunca lo había visto tan insoportable, ni siquiera cuando esa modelo, Elsa, lo dejo plantado en medio de una fiesta. – se quejo Liam, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano mientras se encontraba recostado en la cama de su hermano mayor, Luke, quien se había tomado unos días de descanso de la empresa al notar la situación tan insoportable que se vivía en su hogar.

\- Elsa solo hirió su vanidad, Liam, lo que a Chris le pesa es su orgullo herido, y tu y yo sabemos que este es extremadamente grande.

\- Si, pero si no lo soluciona pronto me temo que yo mismo lo asesinare. Ese Tom sí que le ha jodido. – dijo el menor, sentándose en la orilla del colchón para observar a su hermano sentado junto a él.

\- Aun no entiendo que es lo que tiene en su contra, el tipo no es mala persona. Lo conocí en una fiesta empresarial donde acudió junto con su hermana, me pareció sumamente agradable y hasta un tanto retraído.

\- Que no te escuche decir eso, se te arrojara a la yugular si oye cualquier cosa positiva sobre Hiddleston salir de tu boca, pensará que lo estas defendiendo. Pero la verdad es que a mí tampoco me pareció tan malo, tuve oportunidad de hablar con él y con su hermana después de la carrera, y se oía genuinamente preocupado porque no hubiese sufrido ningún daño. Hasta me pidió disculpas por todo lo que le había dicho. ¿Sabías que le dijo que no sabía cómo es que nuestros padres pudieron tenerlo?

\- Entonces fue eso lo que desató el golpe. – afirmo Luke, enarcando una ceja.

\- Si, incluso se disculpó con Chris después de que le golpeara pero no quiso escucharlo, ya sabes como es. Es más, ni se intentó defender del golpe. – soltó Liam con un dejo de admiración, ni siquiera él se dejaba golpear por Chris sin poner alguna defensa de por medio, sabia de primera mano la fuerza que su hermano podía imprimir en un golpe, mas si estaba molesto, y realmente no envidió a Tom en esos momentos.

\- No quiero ni imaginar cómo le debió haber quedado la cara después de eso. – Luke hizo un gesto de dolor ante el comentario, el también sabía perfectamente cuanto dolía un golpe de Chris.

\- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer con él? – pregunto Liam.

\- Buscarle algo que hacer, pero no se qué. Está visto que a la empresa no ira, y dado que no puede competir no nos quedan muchas opciones.

\- Dios, ni siquiera ha tenido humor para salir y tener una aventurilla o algo. Esta tan irascible que ni el mismo se soporta.

\- ¿Te ha mencionado algo Beth? ¿Ha sido grosero con ella? – preguntó un tanto preocupado Luke, Beth era la mujer que prácticamente los había criado después de la muerte de sus padres, había sido su nana desde que Luke tenía dos años y desde entonces no se había separado de ellos.

\- El día que Chris se atreva a siquiera gruñirle a Beth estoy seguro que nos enteraremos, pero por el sonido del golpe que ella le va a dar. – respondió el menor, sin intentar ocultar la risa que se le formó.

\- Creo que tienes razón, aun tengo algo desviada la quijada por la bofetada que me dio cuando le dije que no iría a la universidad.

\- Jamás olvidaré ese día. – contesto Liam, mesándose la barbilla en un vano intento de ocultar su sonrisa. - ¿Y si llamamos a William? Quizá el pueda hacer algo. – agregó momentos después, al ver la mirada que le lanzaba su hermano a causa de su mal disimulada risa por el incidente de hacia unos años.

\- Querrás decir que lo saque de aquí. – respondió, rodando los ojos. – Puede que sea buena idea, después de lo sucedido solo ha llamado para regañarlo; quizá ya se le haya pasado el coraje y puede ayudarnos. – acto seguido, Luke sacó su celular y se dispuso a marcar el número del representante de Christopher.

Ambos hermanos esperaban que con eso Chris dejara de estar tan insoportable, o al menos si iba estarlo, que fuera lo más lejos posible.

 

***

Chris está molesto, más que molesto se encuentra furioso, pero no por las razones que todo el mundo cree.

Christopher Hemsworth está furioso consigo mismo por haberle golpeado, y está molesto porque le repatea el estar molesto por algo que realmente deseaba hacer desde hacía un buen tiempo. Es ilógico, es estúpido, es completamente inadmisible estar molesto por algo así.

Y sin embargo, lo está.

Nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que después de reacomodarle un poco el rostro a Tom lo hayan descalificado de una de las competencias más importantes del puto país, ni mucho menos que lo hayan suspendido de las siguientes cuatro competiciones del año. Ni que sea la comidilla de la prensa. No, nada de eso tiene que ver.

Está furioso porque realmente le importa el haberle hecho daño, cosa extraña, pues ese era su objetivo inicial, tal vez no del tipo físico, pero vamos quería hacerle daño, y lo había logrado, de una manera un poco más contundente pero lo había hecho. Pero no estaba contento.

La idea de herirlo, después de que sucedió, le pareció horrenda, espantosa y por sobretodo imposible.

No se lo podía explicar ni a él mismo pero las cosas eran así, de haber sabido todo lo que sucedería tras ese golpe nunca hubiese osado siquiera a mirarle feo, pero el daño estaba hecho, le había golpeado y ahora se sentía como una mierda consigo mismo y sin venir a cuento. Háyase visto, después de todo resulto que tenía consciencia.

Y poco le importó a ésta que el susodicho le hubiese lastimado al gritarle a la cara aquello de que sus padres no debieron tenerlo. El hecho es que esas palabras le dolieron, es más, pocas palabras lo lograban y está seguro que si otra persona las hubiera dicho ni siquiera le habría importado, pero el punto era que _él_ las dijo.

Así que el problema no eran las palabras, ni mucho menos sus traumas, el problema era _él_ , Tom y su extraño poder para lastimarlo y sanarlo a partes iguales. Que si bien el piloto se había disculpado momentos después, había servido para dejarle las cosas claras a Chris; las palabras le habían salido en un arranque de enojo bien justificado después de lo que hizo. Pero entonces ¿Por qué seguía doliendo? ¿Y por qué el tema de sus padres no dolía tanto ahora, o al menos no tanto como la idea de haber lastimado al otro piloto?

Ah y otro asunto por el que estaba molesto, y el que por mucho no le dejaba dormir por las noches, era el hecho de que lo había sacado de la pista a propósito, no por accidente como se había pensado desde el principio, lo hizo con toda la alevosía y ventaja de la que era capaz, y lo hizo porque no soporto la idea de perder ante él.

O quizá, quizá la razón tras eso no era tan egoísta ni mezquina, ¿Pero cómo justificarla? Nadie le creería.

Así que, aparte de todo lo demás que lo aquejaba, también era un tramposo egoísta, supuestamente.

Si, Chris estaba molesto, y los motivos realmente no le faltaban para estarlo.

Y por esa misma razón había estado más insoportable que nunca, más que nada porque no sabía cómo hacerle para sentirse mejor. No encontraba la manera de llegar a buenos términos con eso que le bullía en el interior y tenía que ver, directa o indirectamente, con Thomas Hiddleston. Ni mucho menos con los líos que tenía en la cabeza debido a esa pequeña decisión que le había costado las carreras de los próximos meses.

Por lo que había terminado pagando su malestar con lo primero que se le había puesto enfrente a lo largo de esos dos meses, primero con Feore, eso fue justo después del altercado, después con Jaime, su agente y prácticamente toda la prensa, y por ultimo con Liam, con quien jamás se desquitaba de nada por mas jodida que fuera su situación. Pero por si fuera poco ni siquiera había tenido ánimos de salir a buscar un buen culo donde meter su… sus frustraciones, literalmente.

Eso último solo agregaba un poco mas de malhumor a su, ya muy desenfocado, estado de ánimo. Pero si bien lo decía su madre, _“No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas” “Y mucho menos golpees a alguien en un evento publico bajo la mirada de miles de espectadores_.” Bien, eso último era ya de su propia inventiva, pero aplicaba de igual forma, al menos para eventos futuros.

¿Qué había pasado con todo su enojo? ¿Con su orgullo? ¿Qué mierda le había hecho Tom para que con solo su presencia el mundo se le volteara de cabeza?

Durante todas esas semanas había buscado una respuesta para esas preguntas, pero entre mas lo pensaba solo conseguía un dolor de cabeza bastante agudo, sin contar claro con las miradas inquisitivas y preocupadas de sus hermanos, quienes no comprendían qué demonios le pasaba para que estuviera de tan pésimo humor.

Pero como no tenía respuestas, ni humor para soportar las miradas, había optado en últimas instancias a encerrarse en su habitación sin más visitas que las de Liam, y estas cada vez más esporádicas, o las de la otra única persona en la casa lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlo, o sea, su nana Beth. Y no es que ella fuera especialmente valiente, no, eso no tenía que ver, era más el hecho de que Chris jamás se atrevería siquiera a mirarla feo por temor a recibir una bofetada como la que Luke recibió cuando dijo que no iba a ir a la universidad en un arranque de rebeldía adolescente; la mujer le había dado tal golpe al nada pequeño Luke, que este termino con el culo en el suelo y con el labio roto, solo para después recibir zendo sermón acerca de lo decepcionados que estarían sus padres.

Chris estudió la universidad, en gran medida, por miedo a que esta escena se repitiera, con él de protagonista.

Por lo que la nana Beth era la única otra persona que entraba en su habitación solo para dejarle una bandeja con comida, dado que Chris también se resistía a bajar al comedor.

Así que ahí estaba, encerrado como un ermitaño en su habitación, pensado en los acontecimientos pasados, sus dudas y problemas cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió con la misma exactitud que un reloj suizo, solo para dar paso a la mujer mayor que siempre lo visitaba tres veces al día con una bandeja de comida en las manos y una sonrisa suave en sus ya algo envejecidos rasgos.

 

\- No deberías cargar eso tu sola, deberías enviar a uno de los empleados. – dijo Chris, levantándose del sillón junto a su ventana para tomar la bandeja de las manos de la mujer.

\- Lo haría, querido. Ten por seguro que lo haría si los demás empleados no te tuvieran terror, incluso mandaría a Liam o a Luke pero ahora hasta ellos no quieren ni acercársete. – regañó la mujer, sin siquiera intentar esconder el reproche en sus palabras. De los tres hermanos Chris siempre había sido el que más le preocupó, nunca había visto con buenos ojos la manera tan apresurada con la que el mediano de los Hemsworth se vio obligado a madurar, mucho menos la manera en que se endureció con el paso de los años después del asunto con su tío Stuart.

\- Siento eso. – se disculpó el rubio, dejando la bandeja en el pequeño escritorio que tenia. – Pero es que no resisto la manera en que me miran, se que están preocupados pero la verdad es que ni yo sé realmente que me pasa. Debería estar molesto por las razones obvias y lo cierto es que no me importa, estoy molesto por cosas que ni siquiera entiendo, nana. – se quejó el rubio, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello ligeramente largo en un ademan claramente exasperado.

\- ¿Y cuáles son esas otras cosas que no entiendes, Christopher? – pregunto Beth, tomando asiento en la cama y palmeando el lugar a su derecha. Chris la miro durante un momento, dudando si acercarse o no, si hablarle de todo eso que le agobiaba o simplemente seguir lidiando con ello él solo. Una mirada especialmente amenazadora de su nana le terminó de convencer; y al final es que también ya estaba cansado de comerse la cabeza sin resultado alguno. Beth siempre le había hecho ver las cosas de una manera diferente.

\- Es… es sobre la última carrera. – empezó a decir, aun un poco dudoso o más bien sin saber bien como comenzar con aquello.

\- ¿Sobre el golpe que le diste a ese joven o por el joven mismo? – pregunto Beth, siempre tan perspicaz como siempre. Chris no puedo evitar lanzar una risa cansada.

\- Sobre ambos… creo.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de ello?

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo al instante, solo para después dudar de sus propias palabras. – No se… Sí, me arrepiento, pero no por el hecho de haberle golpeado en sí, sino mas bien por lastimarlo.

\- ¿Y no es eso lo mismo? Golpearle, lastimarlo, en esencia es la misma cosa, Chris, si te arrepientes de una te arrepientes de ambas. – le respondió Beth, con la sabiduría que solo los años pueden dar y la experiencia al tratar con ese cabeza dura que tenia al lado.

\- Es que ese es el asunto, Beth, no debería estar arrepentido por ninguna de las dos. Debería estar satisfecho, yo quería herirlo, humillarlo cuando esa carrera comenzó pero después de haberlo golpeado, al ver que ni siquiera había intentado defenderse me sentí fatal, horrible, como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen de todos; y luego, para colmo, el muy… - Chris ahogó el insulto al ver la expresión en su vieja nana solo por prudencia, el recuerdo de Luke con el culo pegado al piso tenía mucho peso aún. - … él se disculpo después de que lo golpeara.

\- ¿Disculparse? – inquirió Beth sin entender.

\- Si, es que antes de que lo golpeara me dijo que no sabía cómo es que mis padres pudieron haber llegado a tener un hijo… como yo. De hecho ese fue el motivo por el que lo golpeara. – explicó el rubio. – Y tú sabes que el tema de mis padres siempre ha sido… sensible.

\- En dado caso comprendo la reacción, incluso la defiendo, pero entonces ¿Por qué te sientes mal y te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

\- Eso es lo que no sé, no entiendo porque me siento así. Debería aborrecerlo, odiarlo incluso, pero en su lugar solo me siento molesto conmigo mismo y con ganas de…

\- Con ganas ¿de qué? – le instó la nana al ver que guardaba silencio, pero en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar una chispa de entendimiento, como si ya supiera lo que Chris iba a decir, e incluso comprendiera el por qué de su malgenio.

\- … de disculparme también. – terminó de decir, apenas en un susurro, como si las palabras se rehusaran a abandonar sus labios. – Y no sé ni  porque quiero hacerlo.

\- Mi muchacho, eres tan cabeza dura que ni tú mismo te das cuenta de lo que te pasa. Siempre dije que eras un poco obtuso, pero jamás imaginé que lo fueras también para contigo. – dijo la mujer mayor, mostrando una sonrisa que iba entre la burla y el orgullo. Estaba orgullosa porque al fin, ese gigante engreído que quería como a un hijo, comenzaba a madurar. Al menos de esa otra manera que lo llevaría a salir de ese eterno estado de culpa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, nana? – preguntó el rubio, enarcando una ceja ante la burla de la mujer, tragándose las ganas de ahogar esa risa con algún comentario mordaz.

\- Digamos que ese… Tom, te agrada y eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo; y me atrevería a decir que… - la anciana Beth se lo pensó mejor y no terminó de decir aquello. – Bueno, Chris, creo que eso último te lo dejaré de tarea, ahora termina tu comida y baja la bandeja a la cocina; no te hará ningún daño abandonar este cuarto un rato. – le instó la mujer levantándose del colchón e iniciando su camino a la puerta.

\- El no me agrada. – replicó, solo por costumbre, dado que su nana tenía razón. Quizá Tom le caía un poquito bien después de todo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando alguien me lleva la contraria, verdad? – amenazó desde la puerta la mujer de cabello entrecano.

 

Chris esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que tragaba saliva con algo de dificultad, la mujer sonrió satisfecha y abandonó el cuarto, permitiendo al hombre en el interior de éste seguir pensando las cosas que tanto le aquejaban.

Christopher, un tanto resignado ante las palabras de su nana, decidió probar algo de la comida que había en la bandeja; todo eso sin dejar de pensar en cómo reaccionaría la vieja Beth al descubrir que había sacado a Thomas de la pista a propósito. Hubiera deseado contárselo pero algo lo detuvo, en primera porque la reacción podría ser algo más violenta de lo que estaba preparado a tolerar y por otro, por otro lado quería contárselo a Tom antes que a nadie.

No podía explicar aquello, pero en verdad deseaba que el piloto de cabello oscuro comprendiera y entendiera sus actos, al menos los de ese día.

Aún sentía algo de rencor hacia él, de eso no cabía duda, la rivalidad también estaba ahí e incluso ese rumor sordo de desprecio que le acompañaba cada vez que pensaba en él o le veía, pero también había algo mas, ese algo que había sentido aparecer desde el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron antes de que la carrera iniciara y era ése algo el que le hacía querer estar cerca de Tom para, por primera vez en años, mostrarse algo vulnerable y más humano de lo que había sido en años con alguien que no fuesen sus hermanos o Beth.

Y era ese algo el que no entendía.

 

***

Christopher dejo pasar un buen rato después de que terminó con lo que había en su bandeja de comida, intentando retrasar lo más posible el momento en que tuviera que bajar y enfrentarse a quien quiera que estuviera cerca; pero sabía que si no lo hacía, Beth subiría por él y lo haría bajar.

Así que con un suspiro resignado tomó la bandeja y abandonó su habitación, recorriendo el amplio pasillo de paredes blancas y amplios ventanales que lo conducirían a las escaleras que daban hacia el piso inferior; esa parte de la enorme mansión, su parte de la mansión, era la única que aún conservaba el estilo clásico de decorado que su madre había impuesto desde su llegada. Sus hermanos habían optado por cambiar el decorado en sus secciones, pero él decidió conservarlo. Era su manera de estar más cerca de ella, de sus recuerdos.

Los únicos decorados que había cambiado eran los del despacho de su padre; el solo recuerdo del hombre que le había criado aun le dolía demasiado. La culpa aun era demasiado intensa como para tolerar cualquier indicio de la presencia de ese hombre cerca de él; sin duda el recuerdo de su madre también le causaba culpa, pero no tanta como la que le producía su progenitor.

Apartando de su mente todos esos recuerdos desvió la mirada de una de las pocas fotos que quedaban de ellos como familia, reanudando su camino hacia la cocina; ni siquiera se había percatado de que se había detenido.

Al ir bajando las suntuosas escaleras logro percibir claramente el murmullo de las voces de sus hermanos y la de su agente, a quien no había visto desde hacía semanas después de la visita fugaz que le dio solo para regañarle por su imprudencia y estupidez. William jamás le había gritado en todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos y ese día fue el primero en el que le vio rojo de furia.

Extrañado por el ritmo y el volumen de las voces Chris se acercó más y más hacia el origen, que justamente, era en la cocina. Solamente al cruzar las puertas abatibles las voces se callaron de golpe y todas las miradas se concentraron en él, Liam y Luke le miraron con algo de sorpresa al verle fuera de su habitación, pero también con un dejo de aprensión en sus ojos claros. William por su parte le miraba con cierto enojo remanente y con los brazos apoyados sobre la encimera en el centro de la habitación, una de sus manos estaba recargada sobre una carpeta llena de documentos.

Le sorprendió también que no hubiese más empleados que la propia Beth, quien solo miraba la escena con una sonrisita. Si lo demás no le indicó que toda esa situación terminaría mal, la sonrisa de Beth lo hizo.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, con cierto aire despreocupado que ni por asomo sentía; una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado apareció en sus labios. Liam y Luke se miraron sin saber que hacer o responder, pero antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera William se enderezó, abrió la carpeta y se la extendió a Chris sin despegarla de la encimera junto con un bolígrafo que había sacado de su saco.

\- No digas nada y firma. – fue la orden tajante de William. Chris frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo, toda esa situación comenzaba a ser un tanto desconcertante, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, ni siquiera de Ward.

\- Pero… - intentó discutir, pero William le cortó en seco.

\- He dicho que no hables y que firmes. – indicó nuevamente su agente, mirándolo amenazadoramente y señalando la línea punteada al final de un documento con el logotipo que le parecía vagamente familiar.

\- Discúlpame, William, pero no voy a firmar nada sin saber en qué demonios me estoy metiendo. – las enseñanzas de su padre, aunque a muy corta edad, aun se mantenían frescas en su mente, no por nada eran hombres de negocios los dos mayores Hemsworth aunque Chris renegara de ello.

\- Tus hermanos ya lo leyeron y no ven peligro alguno, así que firma el puto documento. – indicó nuevamente William. Chris observó a sus hermanos quienes asintieron simplemente en confirmación de lo que había dicho el hombre de saco y vaqueros.

\- ¿Alguien me quiere decir que demonios está pasando? – preguntó ya exasperado Christopher, dejando de lado la bandeja que llevaba consigo. William resopló con su desesperación en aumento, sabía que si Chris leía el documento no firmaría, por eso se lo dio a sus hermanos en primer lugar, esperaba que con su aprobación Chris firmara y luego leyera, pero estaba visto que no resultaría tan fácil.

\- Es una carrera. – dijo Liam, respondiendo a la pregunta de su hermano. – Más bien una competición completa de seis carreras alrededor de todo el mundo. – informó el menor de los Hemsworth, el deje de aprensión aun se notaba en su voz.

\- Pero… ¿Creí que me habían vetado de todas las competiciones del resto del año? – inquirió sin entender nada, su mirada se centro en William.

\- Y así es, te han vetado de cualquier competición el resto del año a excepción de esta. – respondió William, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado, estaba visto que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas. – Si mal no recuerdas, Chris, estuve muy ocupado en negociaciones durante tu estancia en Laguna Seca. – William no se guardó la mirada acusadora que dirigió a Christopher. – Me estuve matando para conseguir que te incluyeran en esta competición, oportunidad que casi arruinas al montar ese numerito con Hiddleston y la cual no voy a permitir que eches a perder de nuevo. Me costó demasiado conseguir que no retiraran esta invitación Chris, en serio, me costó sudor y lagrimas mantener este contrato a flote después de lo sucedido, así que firma el maldito documento y deja que respire en paz por al menos cinco minutos. – dijo el hombre, pasando una de sus manos por su corto cabello oscuro.

\- Pero necesito saber cuáles son los términos y reglas antes de firmar cual…

\- Ya lo leímos, Chris. – le atajó Luke, impidiendo que su hermano terminara de hablar. – No te afectará en nada, al menos legalmente; el documento no es muy diferente a otros que hayas firmado. Así que solo firma.

\- Pero, no entiendo por…

\- Chris, por favor, solo firma. – imploro Liam. – Te lo explicaré todo, solo firma de una vez, es una oportunidad única.

 

Chris frunció el ceño con mayor fuerza que antes, dejando escapar un suspiro frustrado al mismo tiempo que observaba a sus hermanos y a su agente. Sin más remedio, y a regañadientes, se acercó hasta la mesita de colores neutros y firmo el jodido papel delante de él. Todo el mundo en la habitación, incluida Beth, dieron un suspiro de evidente alivio cuando su firma estuvo por fin impresa.

 

\- Ahora, ¿Pueden explicarme de que va todo esto? – preguntó Chris, empezando, o al menos intentando leer el papel, pero  su agente se lo retiró antes de siquiera poder leer el encabezado.

\- Es una carrera como cualquier otra Chris, solo que es en una modalidad diferente a la que has competido, esta es en parejas. – informó Luke, observando cómo William se apresuraba a irse. Debía admitir que ese hombre era inteligente, de haber podido el también hubiese escapado del lugar.

\- ¿En parejas? – la duda era obvia en el rostro del piloto.

\- Luego te daré más detalles, por ahora prepara tus maletas, nos vamos a Brasil en dos semanas. – indicó Ward, a unos pasos cerca de la puerta.

\- ¿Al menos me dirás quien será mi compañero o lo puedo elegir? – William paró en seco, visiblemente tenso. Ward se giró apenas lo suficiente para poder mirarle.

\- Competirás con Thomas Hiddleston. – contestó el hombre, antes de salir por la puerta.

 

***

\- No puede ser tan malo. – intentó consolarle Emma, a través de la línea del teléfono; lo cual no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto.

\- ¿No puede ser tan malo? – ironizó el hombre de cabellos oscuros a su hermana. – Emma, ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? Estoy obligado a competir con él, estaremos pegados durante los próximos dos o tres meses. – agregó, un poco fuera de sí. Emma profirió un suspiro sobre la bocina del teléfono desde su oficina, su hermano a veces era una autentica reina del drama.

\- ¡Dios Santo, Tom! ¿No es eso lo que querías, una oportunidad para disculparte y arreglar las cosas? Ahora la tienes, no le veo el problema. – le indicó la mujer.

\- Pero no de esta forma. – dijo Tom, desinflándose en el proceso. – Tengo miedo. – agregó en un susurro.

\- ¿De qué te golpee de nuevo? – preguntó Emma, con ese aire sarcástico que Tom tanto detestaba de ella.

\- Claro que no. – respondió casi de inmediato, entre indignado y confundido.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Eso es lo que no sé, no tengo idea de porque tengo miedo de verlo otra vez.

\- Estas jodido, Thomas. – añadió Emma, ciertamente ella tenía una idea más o menos clara del porque del miedo de su hermano, y su hermano también, salvo que ninguno hablaría del tema. Tom no lo haría voluntariamente al menos y ella no iba a insistir.

\- ¿No puedes regresar? – preguntó después de un rato el piloto de cabello negro, de la misma forma en que hacia cuando necesitaba que Emma le cuidara cuando eran apenas unos niños. Emma dio otro profundo suspiro, este entre la resignación y la desesperación.

\- Hare lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada. Sabes cómo se pone papá si dejo la editorial por mucho tiempo. – Tom no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, se había sentido especialmente vulnerable desde que Emma había vuelto a Londres dos días después del accidente.

\- Tú sabes cómo convencerlo. – respondió Thomas, ya con el alivio llenándole el cuerpo. – Gracias. – murmuró después de un momento.

\- No me des las gracias aún, espera a que este ahí contigo y ya después veremos cómo me pagas esto, un simple gracias no será suficiente.

\- Llámame en cuanto tengas fecha de vuelo y te daré lo que desees. – Emma rodó los ojos al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Como sea, pero será mejor que te vayas preparando para tu encuentro con Hemsworth, puede que no esté ahí para acompañarte en el vuelo a Brasil. – Tom sabia que eso era una gran posibilidad, pero intentaba no pensar en ello, ya tenía suficiente con saber que estaría pegado a Chris durante un buen tiempo debido a la competencia en la que Clark le había metido, más bien obligado a entrar, como para preocuparse también por compartir un espacio reducido con aquel gigante rubio; que ahora más que nunca no sabía cómo tratar.

\- Está bien, intentaré hacerlo; pero espero que ya estés aquí para cuando eso sea. – dijo en medio de un suspiro de resignación.

\- Te llamo después, hermanito.

\- Adiós, Em. – se despidió el piloto, colocando el auricular del teléfono en su lugar.

 

Apenas hubo colgado Tom dirigió sus manos hacia sus sienes, el dolor de cabeza que tenia no le había abandonado en ningún momento desde que se enteró con quien competiría en esas dichosas carreras en dupla hacia unos cuatro días.

El solo hecho de recordar la escena le provocaba más dolor del que ya de por si tenía.

 

***

El ir a la oficina de Clark en domingo ya de por si era una mala señal, pero dado que el hombre se había comportado de lo más comprensivo con él, en la medida de lo que cabía, después del incidente en Laguna Seca no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Pero eso no quitaba que tuviera una sensación pesada en la boca del estomago desde que Clark le había llamado el día anterior para decirle que quería verle urgentemente en su oficina.

Sin saber que esperar, Tom detuvo su Mustang negro en el estacionamiento del edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de Gregg en Chicago, avanzó con paso seguro hacia el interior del edificio de casi treinta pisos saludando al guardia de seguridad nada más cruzar la puerta.

Una vez en el elevador, Thomas sintió como esa pesadez en su estomago se convertía en un puño que se lo apretaba con saña. La sensación no mejoró en cuanto entró en la oficina de Clark.

 

\- ¿Clark? – preguntó al no verlo por ningún sitio.

\- Estoy aquí. – le respondió el hombre, su voz le indicó a Tom que éste se encontraba en la parte donde guardaba todos los contratos, que no era otro sitio que el armario de limpieza que se encontraba al fondo de todo el espacio de paredes color crema, donde estaban distribuidos el escritorio de su agente, sus sofás de cuero y la muy minimalista decoración, que se basaba en un cuadro en blanco y negro y un extraño mazo salido de quien sabe dónde.

 - ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí dentro? – preguntó, tomando asiento en su ya acostumbrado lugar frente al escritorio.

\- Solo buscando algo que necesito. – respondió el agente, saliendo de la pequeña habitación sin nada en sus manos. – Bien, vayamos al grano de una buena vez; todo esto está acabando con mis nervios. – agregó acercando una carpeta hacia Tom, la cual ya estaba en el escritorio.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Thomas, observando a su agente con cierta extrañeza mientras tomaba la carpeta.

\- Es un contrato para una serie de carreras, seis en total. Es una nueva modalidad en la que me parece que sería un acierto que participaras, incrementaría tu ya enorme fama de piloto. – Tom escuchaba al hombre mientras comenzaba a leer.

\- ¿En parejas? – exclamó sorprendido al leer ese detalle.

\- Si, como dije, es una nueva modalidad que se ha estado poniendo de moda. Es llevada a cabo por Empresas Stark, ya sabes lo “ _dinámico_ ” que es su presidente.

\- Pero me han vetado de toda competencia por el resto del año. – le recordó.

\- Lo sé. – el semblante de Clark cambio drásticamente a una profunda molestia. – Conseguí que éste contrato no se viniera abajo con mucho esfuerzo, Tom. Casi tuve que lamerle los zapatos a ese idiota para que no te dejaran fuera. Así que, leas lo que leas, solo firma el papel. – indicó el hombre, su voz iba con una nota inconfundible de advertencia.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo? – se atrevió a preguntar Tom, su voz sonó un tanto insegura sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

\- Solo fírmalo, Tom. Lee y firma sin pensar en nada más. – Tom le miró sin comprender del todo y continúo leyendo el documento con cierta aprensión. Clark jamás se había comportado de esa manera, cierto que el tipo llegaba a ser algo raro y hasta misterioso algunas veces, pero nada como esto.

 

Por su lado Clark sólo miraba con suma atención el cómo Thomas leía el documento; sabia que en cuanto llegara a la parte donde se especificaba quien sería su compañero la cosa se pondría complicada, por decir lo menos, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que los remilgos de Tom arruinaran aquello. No después de todo lo que les había costado el incidente de Laguna Seca.

Se preparó para lo que se avecinaba cuando Tom se tensó en su asiento y abrió los ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué tengo que competir con quien?! – soltó casi de manera histérica. Gregg solo se frotó los ojos en un intento de calmar todo su estrés, lo cual no funcionó en lo absoluto.

\- No seas una perra quejica, y comienza a firmar el trato. – gruñó el hombre, ese lado de la personalidad de Tom jamás le había gustado, siempre le ponía los pelos de punta; sobre todo porque el siempre estoico carácter de Thomas le facilitaba las cosas en gran medida, pero cuando se ponía en plan emocional su trabajo se volvía un infierno. Sobre todo cuando este lado de la personalidad de Thomas estaba íntimamente ligado a Christopher Hemsworth.

\- De ninguna manera. – se negó en rotundo el piloto. – No hay manera de que yo compita con ese tipo como mí… No, no puedo. – Thomas ni siquiera podía pronunciar esa palabra que lo vinculaba con Chris en una misma oración, era casi como aceptar que el rubio le despertaba demasiadas cosas y sentimientos en su cuerpo.

\- Puedes y lo harás, Thomas. – le atajó Clark, antes de que el ataque de nervios del piloto le impidiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa. – Estas carreras son la oportunidad para resanar todo ese maldito embrollo de Laguna Seca, es la oportunidad que tienen tú y Hemsworth para salvar su imagen pública del hoyo en el que está metida.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de “ _peros_ ”, Tom. Sabes que esto te conviene a nivel profesional, así que solo firma. – a nivel profesional sí, pero a nivel emocional… de eso no estaba tan seguro el piloto.

\- Me matará…- se atrevió a susurrar Tom, mirando fijamente el documento entre sus manos.

\- Si sabe lo que le conviene, no lo hará. – sentencio Clark, observando como la mano temblorosa de Tom firmaba el papel.

 

Tom ni siquiera se refería a Chris con esas palabras, el piloto se refería más bien a la mole de sentimientos que tenía por Christopher, los cuales aun no estaba seguro de poder enfrentar. Mucho menos con el piloto rubio tan cerca de él.

 

 

**Continuara...**


	6. Miedos, Disculpas, Al Final De Todo Son Solo Dos Corazones Solitarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues estos capis, desde el primero hasta este ultimo, y de seguro los siguientes, se los dedico a Ierathel, quien se ha aventurado a leer esta cosa que salio de mi cabecita XD.
> 
> Gracias por tus comments, los aprecio como no tienes idea, y tambien a ustedes, los anonimos que tambien leen esta historia.

 

Para desgracia de Tom, Emma no había podido conseguir llegar a tiempo para el viaje a Brasil. Lo cual se había traducido en un Tom que se deshacía de los nervios en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, California; porque para colmo, había tenido que trasladarse de Chicago a Los Ángeles para tomar el dichoso vuelo hacia su destino en Sudamérica, vuelo que estaba auspiciado por Stark Industries. Vuelo que se había visto obligado a aceptar por las obvias razones, e insistencia, de Clark.

Así que estaba ahí, sentado en medio de una sala privada completamente vacía a excepción de su agente, siendo devorado despiadadamente por los nervios ante su inevitable encuentro. Sabía que era estúpido estar nervioso, pero no podía evitarlo. Su último encuentro con Hemsworth no había salido del todo bien, o al menos todo lo bien que resultaban todos sus encuentros.

Si bien Tom no temía las represalias de Chris, a decir verdad estas eran algo que realmente no le importaba mucho, lo que le asustaba, y a sobremanera, era enfrentarse con aquellos ojos indecentemente azules y ver ese destello de dolor que percibió tan claramente aquel día en Laguna Seca después de decir lo que dijo. Ese día Thomas vio claramente como hería a Chris con sus palabras, y le aterraba encontrarse con que ese dolor aun persistiera en esos ojos que, y nunca admitiría en voz alta, amaba. Sobre todo cuando ese dolor tan intensó lo había provocado él mismo.

Bien sabia Thomas que esa había sido la razón por la que no se había defendido del golpe de Chris, sin importarle en lo más mínimo como quedaría su cara después de aquello. Ese estallido de dolor había sido bien recibido como pago por sus palabras, incluso la marca marrón que le quedo en el rostro durante dos semanas bien valió la pena por todo aquello.

Pero ahora, ahora no sabía qué demonios hacer para alejar toda esa culpa que le azotaba el cuerpo y le causaba todos esos nervios. Si tan solo su hermana estuviera con él tendría alguna forma de liberar todo el estrés, aunque fuese defendiéndose de sus burlas. Sus burlas eran mil veces preferibles a enfrentar a Chris.

 

\- Cálmate, parece que te va a dar un ataque cardiaco. – la voz de Gregg, su representante, le regresó de ese mundo de angustia en donde estaba comenzando a meterse sin remedio alguno.

\- Créeme que lo intento, pero… no puedo. – susurró en un hilo de voz.

\- No va a comerte, es más, estoy casi seguro de que te ignorara todo el camino. William me aseguró que iba a portarse bien durante todo el tiempo que dure esto. – intentó consolar el agente, colocando una manos sobre el tembloroso hombro de Thomas.

\- ¿William? – preguntó Tom sin entender.

\- William Ward, su agente, me prometió que Chris se comportaría contigo. Así que por eso me atrevo a decir que te ignorara todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo llamas William, al agente de Christopher? – preguntó Tom nuevamente, incapaz de asimilar su asombro ante aquello. Clark siempre había sido especialmente reservado, no tenía muchos amigos y por lo que había notado, evitaba casi por completo fraternizar con otros de sus colegas agentes.

\- Desde que nos vimos envueltos en la penosa situación de salvar los culos de nuestros representados para estas carreras. – respondió Clark con cierta seriedad, pero sin apartar su mano de Tom.

\- ¿Negociaron juntos?

\- Fue la única manera de que entraran, Tom. Ningún piloto quería relacionarse con ustedes después de lo que paso. Mitad por culpa de Chris y la otra porque los que podían emparejarse contigo ya tenían compañero. Era la única salida y la tomamos.

\- Y se volvieron amigos. – afirmó el piloto.

\- Mas bien, cómplices. – corrigió el representante.

\- Y créeme Hiddleston, era necesario para hacer que ustedes dos firmaran los contratos sin hacer una rabieta. – la voz de William Ward le llego desde su costado izquierdo, introduciéndose sin más en la conversación.

 

Thomas giró su cabeza para dar encuentro al hombre con su mirada, pero prácticamente se quedó congelado en su sitio cuando se encontró con la imponente figura de Christopher mirándole fijamente tras el cuerpo del hombre que se decía su representante. Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando le vio sentarse a su lado sin la más mínima muestra de hostilidad en su rostro, o emoción alguna.

 

\- Yo no hago rabietas. – fue lo que dijo Chris en una queja malhumorada, dejando que su profunda voz llenara la sala y erizara cada vello del cuerpo de Thomas. William solo rodó los ojos y se apartó, tomando asiento junto a Clark y desentendiéndose de los pilotos, al menos por el momento.

 

Tom estaba seguro que moriría aplastado bajo la imponente masa de músculos de Chris en cualquier momento, si es que la tensión que se podía percibir entre ellos no lo hacía antes, pero fue salvado de su casi muerte segura por el efusivo abrazo de Jaimie, quien entró momentos después y le tomó desprevenido.

 

\- ¡Thomas, que gusto volver a verte! – le dijo la mujer de cabello castaño, mientras le levantaba de su asiento para abrazarlo. – Al menos todo este viaje se me hará más llevadero estando a tú alrededor.

\- Jaimie… que gusto. – dijo Thomas, aun sorprendido por la efusividad de la mujer. - ¿Creí que tu no vendrías al estar Ward? – agregó cuando la mujer le soltó, tan asombrado estaba por el afecto de Jaimie que ni siquiera notó la molesta mirada que Chris le dirigió a la mujer y que esta ignoró aposta.

\- Lo mismo pensé yo, pero dado que será un viaje largo William decidió llevarme pues manejaremos todos los asuntos a distancia. – se quejó la mujer. – Pero ven conmigo, alejémonos un poco de gente indeseable.

\- Cuida tu lengua. – siseó Chris, al escuchar el comentario de la asistente.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú no cuidas la tuya. – le devolvió esta, tomando del brazo a Thomas y alejándolo de donde se encontraba Christopher. - ¿O que, planeas golpearme también? – escupió de nuevo la mujer castaña, y esta vez a Tom no le pasó desapercibido el evidente tono venenoso que desprendía su voz, y en general, todo su cuerpo.

 

Todas las personas en esa pequeña sala aguantaron la respiración ante aquellas palabras, ese nuevo y reformado odio que parecía tenerle Jaimie a Chris ocasionó que todo en el lugar se congelara a la espera del estallido de furia que seguro tendría el piloto de cabello rubio. Y sin duda hubo una contestación retumbando en la sala a los pocos segundos, un grito enojado que sobresalto a más de uno, pero no fue la de Christopher.

 

\- ¡Basta! – retumbó la voz de Tom por el reducido espacio delimitado por paredes de cristal, tomando a todos por sorpresa debido a esa expresión de enojo que muy pocas veces se notaba en el semblante del piloto inglés. – Aquella situación fue por completo mi culpa, y no está bien que lo ataques de esa manera, el solo se estaba defendiendo.

\- Pero Tom… - intentó decir Jaime, pero Thomas la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más. La mirada de Chris estaba concentrada en ambos, en Tom, mostrando su completo asombro y confusión.

\- Nada de peros, yo tuve la culpa de todo y merecía ese golpe. Ahora te agradecería mucho que olvidaras todo el asunto, si quieres desquitar tu molestia hazlo conmigo, no con él.

\- ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? – acusó Jaimie, aun incapaz de encontrarle sentido a todo aquello. Para la mujer era evidente que la culpa de todo ese asunto en Laguna Seca era completamente de Chris, y no entendía cómo es que Thomas podía culparse a sí mismo cuando la imagen de ese día le mostró a ella, y a todo el mundo, algo muy diferente.

 - Te dije que todo es mi culpa. – le contestó Tom, en un bajo susurro que apenas y se alcanzo a oír. – Y realmente agradecería que no pelearas con él, al menos no delante de mí. – casi rogó el hombre de cabello oscuro a Jaimie.

\- Hare lo que pueda. – concedió la castaña. – Pero casi te mata en esa curva por su ineptitud y de eso si que no eres culpable. No sé lo que pasó en esa conversación, pelea, lo que sea que tuvieron en la pista ustedes dos, pero no esperes que me mantenga impasible ante todo lo que él haga, eres mi amigo Tom y no puedo tolerar que lastimen a la gente que quiero. No importa si son culpables o inocentes.

\- Eso fue solo un accidente, y los accidentes pasan, no es culpa de nadie. – defendió una vez más Tom.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. – replico atónita Jaimie. – ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no quiero pelear contigo por cosas… así. – dijo Jaimie, después de un momento en el que miró a Thomas como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

 

De hecho, todos en esa sala observaban al piloto de cabello oscuro como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, sobretodo Chris, que ahora más que nunca no entendía la actitud de Tom. Sinceramente esa parte recién descubierta de la personalidad del hombre ingles no cuadraba en lo absoluto con la imagen que tenia de él y eso le confundía demasiado. Chris estaba preparado para recibir un trato frío e impersonal dado lo sucedido, y en cambio se había encontrado con Tom sumamente nervioso a causa de su presencia y que a la menor provocación acabó defendiéndolo de su autoproclamada peor enemiga.

 

\- Yo tampoco quiero pelear contigo… - dijo Tom, con voz suave que contrastaba completamente con su anterior exabrupto. - …ni con nadie. – añadió, brindándole una fugaz mirada a Chris. Una mirada que claramente gritaba “ _Lo Siento”_ y que terminó confundiendo a Christopher aun más de lo que ya estaba; de la misma forma en que sus propias acciones en Laguna Seca y los días posteriores le habían confundido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo.

\- Jamás creí vivir para ver este momento. – soltó de pronto, un todavía sorprendido Clark por la escena antes presenciada. - ¿Qué sucedió con todo ese… rencor que sentías por él? – preguntó el agente a Thomas, señalando con un dedo a Christopher. Tom simplemente le miró y se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

\- Este viaje va a ser más interesante de lo que imaginé en un principio. – dijo William, mirando de Tom a Chris alternativamente con una expresión burlona y complacida en el rostro. – Parece que tu pequeña maniobra fue en tu beneficio, Chris. – añadió Ward, sonriendo a Chris un momento después.

 

Chris hizo un gesto de disgusto ante el comentario pero se mantuvo callado para sorpresa de todos. Thomas notó la expresión de tortura que se dibujo en las facciones de Chris durante apenas un segundo, solo para después volverse en una de indiferencia pura.

Tom pudo ver que aquel accidente en la pista aun atormentaba a Christopher, aunque no entendía el por qué de tal remordimiento, si es que podía llamarlo de esa forma. A final de cuentas solo había sido un accidente. ¿No?

 

\- ¿Podemos dejar el tema, por favor? – rogó Tom, un momento después, ya incapaz de tolerar aquello por más tiempo.

\- Esta bien, no recordemos cosas deprimentes. – cedió Jaimie, al ver la expresión suplicante en Tom y la indiferente de Chris, reafirmando su agarre sobre el brazo del primero. - ¿Y Emma? Creí que vendría contigo. Debes explicarme porque me llamó encomendándome tu protección. – Thomas se sonrojó ante el comentario final, su hermana a veces exageraba con sus cuidados.

\- No pudo librarse de las obligaciones de la editorial y las agencias a tiempo para venir, pero me aseguró que nos alcanzará en algunos días. – respondió Tom, agradeciendo el cambio de tema; aunque la repentina mirada que Chris mantenía en él lo inquietaba.

\- Bueno, al menos no estarás solo durante todo ese tiempo, pero supongo que no podrá acompañarte para las otras cinco carreras, ¿Verdad?

\- No, supongo que solo podrá venir a Brasil durante unas dos semanas o asistirá a alguna de las otras carreras si se efectúan cerca de Londres. – respondió un tanto resignado. - Pero iré a visitarla cada vez que pueda para librar un poco de… estrés. – añadió trémulamente, lanzando una fugaz mirada a Chris, quien aun lo observaba fijamente.

\- Si pudiera escaparme también lo haría, eso de estar todo el día alrededor de… bueno, tú sabes de quién, también me estresaría hasta la muerte. Es una lástima que tengas que estar con él casi todo el día. – obviamente Jaimie había tomado su comentario de una manera equivocada, y Chris pareció haberlo hecho de igual forma pues inmediatamente después de que Jaimie hablara lo hizo también el rubio. Las últimas palabras de Tom, aunque malentendidas, lograron desvanecer por un momento la confusión de Chris convirtiéndola en rabia y algo más.

\- No te preocupes, Hiddleston, lo último que tengo pensado es agobiarte con mi presencia más de lo necesario. – soltó Chris, de forma arrogante y enojada. – Además, supongo que aquí Jaimie, hará un excelente trabajo entreteniéndote para que no pases un mal rato. – señaló el piloto, observando fijamente la manera en que la mujer de cabello castaño ahora sostenía la mano de Tom.

\- Oye, yo no… - Tom quiso decir, intentar remediar ese malentendido, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la frase les llamaron para que tomaran su avión y Chris se largó hecho una furia sin siquiera dignarse a darle una mirada cuando hasta hacia unos momentos sus ojos no se habían despegado de su persona.

 

Tom cerró los ojos con la frustración a flor de piel. No le quedo más remedio que comenzar a andar en la misma dirección que Christopher cuando les volvieron a llamar para que abordaran.

Sin duda aquel viaje iba a ser toda una odisea.

 

***

Tomar asiento dentro del avión privado que les había facilitado Stark Industries fue un completo horror para Tom, más que nada porque no pudo sentarse junto a Jaimie dentro del reducido espacio dedicado a los pasajeros.

La asistente del agente de Chris se había tenido que sentar junto con éste y con Clark para arreglar unas cosas antes de que el avión despegara. Lo cual lo dejo a él con la incómoda situación de decidir si sentarse en el asiento contiguo a Christopher o en el que se localizaba justo tras este. Ambas opciones no le agradaban ni un poco, ya que si estaba a su lado bien podría morir debido a los nervios y a la tensión que ambos desprenderían; o bien sentarse atrás, ofenderlo y perder quizá la única oportunidad que tuviera para intentar arreglar un poco esa extraña relación que ambos habían mantenido hasta ese momento.

Sin contar, claro está, que no podría despegar la mirada del cabello rubio del piloto y comenzar a fantasear con tocar su cabello, tan solo imaginando como se sentiría pasar sus dedos por las hebras que se extendían hasta rozar el poderoso cuello.

Así que en un arranque de resolución absoluta, y estupidez completa, por parte de Thomas, éste decidió tomar el asiento tras Chris; excusándose a si mismo diciendo que eso al menos le serviría para prepararse mentalmente para el encuentro definitivo. No valía la pena adelantarlo si, según él, lo terminaría arruinando por no saber expresarse debidamente como había sucedido en la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

Una vez que estuvo en su asiento, suspirando por su cobardía, percibió una mirada de disculpa de Jaimie desde su asiento al otro lado del pasillo que los separaba, y quien silenciosamente le prometió sentarse con él una vez terminara lo que tenía que hacer. Tom sonrió en respuesta, agradeciendo el gesto con un asentimiento solo para después perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos; sus ojos azules se fijaron en la ventana a su lado, contemplando el asfalto gris oscuro de la pista que se extendía bajo el avión, llevándolo irremediablemente hacia ese único pensamiento que poblaba su mente desde hacía unos meses, Chris, siempre Chris Hemsworth.

Aun no entendía porque ese hombre le despertaba tantos sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba esa sensación de querer protegerle de todo dolor imaginable, y por otro esa sensación de rencor que no le abandonaba nunca, haciéndole desear herirlo de la misma manera en que este le había lastimado en Glasgow.

No entendía aquellos sentimientos, esas necesidades completamente contrastantes la una de la otra hacia el mismo hombre y  que lo único que conseguían provocarle era un agudo dolor de cabeza cada vez que intentaba desentrañar sus orígenes.

El sonido de las turbinas al encenderse le sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndolo a esa realidad de la que por un momento logró escaparse, el movimiento del avión consiguió ponerle rígido en su asiento, volar era una de las pocas cosas que conseguían ponerlo nervioso. A lo largo de los años su pequeña fobia había sido bien disimulada y sobrellevada gracias a unas cuantas visitas al psicólogo de la familia, pero aun así, en ocasiones de gran estrés, como la que vivía en esos momentos, su cuerpo aun respondía a ese miedo íntimamente arraigado en su subconsciente.

Sin siquiera llegar a pensarlo del todo, una vez que el movimiento del avión se detuvo un poco, sacó el pequeño reproductor de música que llevaba en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta, colocándose de manera casi automática los audífonos de éste en sus oídos y encendiendo el aparato para así distraer a su mente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La música durante el vuelo siempre conseguía mantener a raya sus nervios, Emma se lo había sugerido la primera vez que tuvo que viajar solo debido a su naciente carrera como piloto. Por lo que siempre llevaba el pequeño reproductor color negro a su alcance cuando se acercaba la hora de un viaje, lo cual era muy seguido.

En más de siete años el malestar nunca había sido tan intenso como en esos momentos, y cuando el avión despegó ni siquiera la música en sus oídos consiguió apartar el temblor nervioso en su cuerpo; tenía los ojos tan fuertemente cerrados que podía ver pequeñas luces tras sus parpados cerrados debido a la tensión en ellos.

No fue hasta que sintió el movimiento de alguien sentándose a su lado que consiguió calmarse, el ir con alguien a su lado siempre le tranquilizaba un poco más. Tom inmediatamente supuso que la persona a su lado no era otra más que Jaimie y decidió no abrir los ojos, no quería perturbarse más si lo hacía; por lo que simplemente emitió un suave gracias a la persona a su lado.

Prácticamente al instante de decir aquello una mano se colocó sobre la suya, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre la piel pálida, el confort y alivio que Tom sintió fue casi instantáneo al toque. Tal fue su alivio que por un momento se olvidó del motivo de su nerviosismo y sus actuales problemas.

No fue hasta pasados unos minutos que Thomas notó la aspereza en el toque contrario, la caricia en su mano no se parecía a ningún toque femenino que hubiese experimentado anteriormente y estaba seguro de que las manos de Jaimie no eran ásperas, y por supuesto no eran tan grandes como para tragar la suya por completo.

El nerviosismo volvió a su cuerpo retorciendo su estomago hasta casi hacerlo gruñir de dolor, aspirando profundamente abrió lentamente sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con una imagen que ya se esperaba.

A su lado, sentado en un porte orgulloso y un tanto distante, que contrastaba por completo con el toque en su mano, se encontraba Christopher Hemsworth, mirando hacia el frente con un semblante completamente indiferente; como si las acciones cometidas por su mano derecha fueran por completo ajenas a él. El glorioso e imponente piloto no tardó en captar su mirada, dejándolo aun mas conmocionado al ver esos ojos azules que lo miraban con demasiada intensidad tan cerca de los suyos.

El _“¿Por qué?”,_ que Tom intentó pronunciar, murió en su garganta incluso antes de que siquiera pudiera mover los labios, pero la pregunta debió ser evidente en su rostro porque Chris respondió después de unos segundos.

 

\- Mi hermano también se pone nervioso cuando viajamos en avión, y esto... – dijo, señalando sus manos unidas sobre el reposabrazos. - … es lo único que lo tranquiliza lo suficiente como para no desmayarse. Me levanté cuando el avión despego para ir al WC y te vi temblando como una hoja, supuse que necesitabas algo de apoyo antes de que te diera un infarto o algo. – explicó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros pero sin detener la caricia sobre Thomas.

 

Tom aun no podía asimilar aquellas palabras, realmente nunca esperó que Chris tuviera una atención con él, mucho menos después de todo lo vivido entre ellos. Thomas simplemente decidió cerrar sus ojos una vez más, incapaz de mantener la mirada de Chris por un segundo más y de manera involuntaria se replegó sobre si mismo lo más que pudo, el movimiento en si pareció como si se estuviera alejando del piloto rubio, y Chris, al percibir el aparente rechazo apartó su mano.

 

\- Si te molesta tanto que te toque entonces te dejo en paz. – acusó el hombre más grande, quitando su mano de manera brusca.

\- ¡No! – el lamento, casi grito, salió de manera automática de su cuerpo al sentir la frialdad envolver su piel cuando Chris se apartó, su mano inevitablemente lo buscó capturando el calor de Christopher a los pocos instantes, deteniendo al piloto mucho antes de que lograra levantarse del todo. – Por favor, no te… vayas. – rogó en un hilo de voz, la consciencia del vuelo lo golpeó casi al instante haciéndolo temblar nuevamente y con más violencia que antes. En parte porque tenía un irracional y repentino pánico de que Chris se apartara de su lado.

 

Christopher miró  la reacción en Thomas y se sentó nuevamente, reiniciando la calmante caricia en la mano visiblemente más pequeña, solo que esta vez en lugar de colocar ambas manos sobre el reposabrazos, lo hizo sobre su muslo. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio extraño, un silencio que no hablaba de incomodidad o complicidad, era un silencio que simplemente se respiraba como un bálsamo para dos almas lastimadas, que sin saberlo, se necesitaban la una a la otra por simples caprichos de casualidades y tragedias. El único sonido que reinaba entre ellos era el tenue murmullo de la música que se desprendía de los audífonos que habían caído al regazo de Tom cuando se levanto en busca de Chris.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, Tom dejó de temblar y su respiración se normalizó, acompasándose de manera inadvertida a la de Chris. Ambos se relajaron en el toque del otro sin siquiera darse cuenta, sintiéndose cómodos y ajenos a lo que los rodeaba.

 

\- Lo lamento. – dijo Tom, en voz baja después de casi una hora de completo silencio. Su voz atravesó la niebla en la que se encontraba Chris llamando su atención, logrando que sus ojos se clavaran en el rostro del hombre ingles que aun mantenía sus ojos firmemente cerrados. –Lamento lo que te dije en la pista, realmente jamás quise decir algo así. No tengo excusa para ello y espero que puedas perdonarme… si es posible. – agregó Thomas, después de un momento de vacilación. Chris miraba al hombre a su lado sin entenderlo en lo absoluto, después de años de rivalidad y ofensas ¿Por qué ahora se le veía tan perturbado y arrepentido por algo que muchos considerarían una nimiedad?

\- ¿Por qué? – fue todo lo que Christopher consiguió decir, sucumbiendo a la necesidad de dar respuesta a la pregunta en su mente, de repente su garganta se había cerrado a tal grado que ya casi le era imposible hablar, en parte porque en serio necesitaba una explicación a todo aquello y en otra instancia porque necesitaba comprender al hombre a su lado. Tom abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, la confusión era evidente en su cara.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué… qué? – devolvió.

\- ¿Por qué me defiendes? ¿Por qué te disculpas, si siempre nos hemos peleado? ¿Por qué… ahora? – soltó, incapaz de detener las preguntas que le habían asaltado durante ese tiempo. Tom le miró fijamente, sus ojos azules suavizados debido a esa extraña devoción que sentía por el rubio y a ese inquebrantable e innegable instinto de protección para con Christopher.

\- Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. – respondió, dejando escapar un suspiro por sus finos labios a causa de su mentira, ya que si era completamente sincero y respondía, su respuesta hubiese sido “ _Quizá porque creo que me enamore de ti desde que era un niño”_. – Desde que nos vimos en Glasgow hace dos años siempre he buscado la manera de alejarme de ti, y de devolverte todo ese desprecio que mostraste hacia mí ese día. – confesó. – Siendo sinceros nunca supe el porqué de esa instantánea aversión hacia mí cuando nunca te había hecho nada, y en lugar de preguntarte el motivo me limité a atacar de la misma manera en que tú lo hacías.

\- Mi _aversión_ como tú la llamas, no es gratuita. Ese día en Glasgow yo intenté acercarme a ti antes de la carrera, yo admiraba tu manera de conducir y quería saludarte, fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir durante un tiempo ¿Sabes?, pero en cuanto me acerqué y te salude tu simplemente apartaste tu cara como si te diera asco, después te marchaste y fingiste que no existía. Para cuando todo terminó y quedé en segundo lugar, vi que te acercaste y simplemente reaccioné a tus actos anteriores. Nunca me había ido la hipocresía. – respondió Chris, deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos sobre la piel de Tom, pero no apartó su mano.

 

Tom guardó silencio, recordando los detalles de ese día y lo sucedido. El no recordaba haber visto a Chris ese día antes de la carrera. Después de un par de segundos comprendió todo.

 

\- ¿Sabías que esa era la primera carrera a la que me presentaba después de anunciar públicamente que era gay? – preguntó un momento después, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Chris. Por la cara del piloto adivinó la respuesta antes de que este la expresara en voz alta.

\- No, realmente ni siquiera estaba muy consciente de tus… preferencias. – alcanzó a decir, sintiéndose nervioso de repente.

\- ¿En serio? Fue todo un escándalo. – confesó Tom, con una amarga sonrisa en sus labios. – El asunto es que no te vi ese día, al menos hasta que todo acabo. Y la reacción que me describes es la misma que le hice a un piloto alemán que me estaba molestando. En realidad ese día estaba muy a la defensiva, me habían acosado como no tienes una idea; no fue fácil salir adelante con toda la nueva clase de obstáculos que se me pusieron en el camino. Así que supongo que en mi afán de no hacer caso ignoré a casi todo el mundo; no me creo capaz de tratar a una persona de esa manera si no me atacan antes. Siento eso.

\- Yo… yo no sabía, creí que pensabas que eras demasiado bueno para tratar con un novato. Al menos esa es la explicación que me di después de aquello.

\- Nunca me he considerado mejor que nadie; he luchado demasiado para estar donde me encuentro y ser quien soy. Jamás pasaría por mi cabeza hacer menos a alguien sabiendo lo que hay que pasar para ganar algo de respeto. Y si te defendí hoy con Jaimie es porque sé que me equivoque. Lo supe en cuanto vi la cara que pusiste cuando dije lo de tus padres. No sé bien a bien que es lo que te pasa con respecto a ese tema, pero fue muy evidente para mí que es algo que te hiere demasiado. – justo cuando terminó de decir aquello, Tom sintió claramente como el cuerpo de Chris se tensaba a su lado, incluso la mano que le sostenía se apartó. Al sentir el frío nuevamente Tom se aterró, pero se contuvo de buscar la mano Chris, en lugar de eso optó por retirar su mano también.

 

Después de la confesión Chris estuvo callado por un largo rato, manteniendo su mirada obstinadamente lejos de Tom, y en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a retirarse a su asiento original, pero se contuvo. Más que nada por ese sentimiento agrio y abrasivo que se extendía por su pecho al notar la mirada ansiosa que Jaimie les dirigía, y por la posición que esta tenía se notaba que estaba esperando que Chris se apartara para saltar hacia el lugar vacio. Por eso no se apartó, por mucho que le confundiera su situación con el piloto, no quería a esa mujer cerca, lo consideraba incorrecto y ni siquiera sabía el porqué. Solo estaba consciente de que no debía apartarse.

Unos minutos más de silencio se extendieron entre ellos, permitiéndole a Christopher analizar toda esa información que Thomas le había brindado, dándose cuenta que quizá, si todo hubiese sido diferente y Tom no hubiese sido acosado y lo hubiera visto, tal vez en esos momentos ambos fueran amigos de años.

 

\- ¿Crees que podamos dejar todo atrás y comenzar de cero? – preguntó Chris, rindiéndose a buscar la mirada de Thomas. Tom por su parte levantó los ojos de su regazo para encarar a Christopher, meditando su respuesta mientras observaba el rostro tranquilo del piloto rubio.

\- Yo… yo supongo que podemos intentarlo. – respondió después de un momento en el que dudó de su propia convicción; si bien toda su rivalidad y enemistad se debía a un estúpido malentendido algunas cosas aun le dolían. – Siento que ese día será difícil de olvidar, al menos para mí. – añadió Tom, refiriéndose obviamente al día del malentendido.

\- Bastardo prepotente. – dijo Chris, sin venir a cuento, logrando sobresaltar a Thomas quien inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva. Ya se imaginaba que no todo podía ser tan sencillo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – siseó el inglés.

\- Bastardo prepotente, eso fue lo que te dije aquel día. – reiteró Chris, rememorando aquel día y las palabras que le dirigió a Tom. - Te dije que eras un maldito bastardo que no tenía sentido, ni percepción alguna de lo que era ser un buen piloto. Que solo eras un tipo con suerte tras el volante, que eras un verdadero estúpido si creías que eso te iba a durar para siempre… que no merecías siquiera estar delante de mí o estar bajo mi suela.

 

Tom se le quedó mirando, incapaz de decir algo ante las mismas palabras que en el pasado lo habían lastimado tan solo por provenir de la única persona a la que consideraba su amigo aun sin conocerla del todo, y a la cual solo había visto una vez en su vida.

 

\- Quisiera retirar esas palabras ahora que se todo lo que paso. Lo lamento. – añadió el rubio con la sinceridad pintando su expresión, una emoción que Thomas no había visto en él desde que eran niños.

 

Thomas inspiró profundamente en un intento de controlar sus emociones y la incipiente amenaza de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Después de un momento en el que cerró sus ojos en busca de ese valor que jamás había sentido correr por sus venas, por fin habló.

 

\- ¿No crees que todo es muy sencillo? – preguntó, mirando a Christopher.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A esto. – dijo, señalando todo el espacio a su alrededor y a ellos mismos. - ¿No crees que esta disculpa, y esta… reconciliación después de años de apatía y rencor es demasiado sencilla y fácil? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Un poco, creí que me tomaría más tiempo. No pensé en creer tus palabras, y sin embargo lo hago. – ambos hombres se miraron fijamente durante unos momentos, incapaces de hacer otra cosa ante esa oleada de incertidumbre que los invadía por la inesperada situación en la que se vieron envueltos.

 

Misma situación que les había hecho descubrir, o redescubrir, que ambos eran más parecidos de lo que se imaginaban, pues al final de todo, después de las familias, las carreras, los autos y relaciones que morían con la misma rapidez que la noche, ambos, Tom y Chris, eran tan solo dos almas en busca de un refugio, de un amigo honesto que les comprendiera y escuchara sin importar que. Al final de todo ambos eran dos personas solitarias que se buscaban mutuamente en medio del desastre de una vida martirizada por la tragedia, y de otra que simplemente nunca se consideró lo suficientemente valiente como para salir y encontrarse a sí mismo.

Al final Thomas sonrió, con esa misma sonrisa honesta que por años Chris le vio regalar a todo el mundo, menos a él, y en un movimiento que jamás espero, Tom le ofreció su mano.

 

\- Mi nombre es Thomas, es un gusto conocerte. – la sonrisa subsecuente que le sobrevino a Chris fue inevitable, tan inevitable como el verse a sí mismo estrechando la mano que se le ofrecía y respondiendo al saludo.

\- Un gusto Tom, yo soy Chris.

 

**  
**

**Continuara...**


	7. Frenos, Toda La Culpa Es De Los Malditos Frenos

 

Durante la última parte del vuelo, Tom comenzó a sufrir de dolor de cabeza y no sabía si era a causa de la presión en la pequeña cabina o a la extraña atmosfera que se había instalado entre él y Chris unas horas antes.

Después de su _reconciliación,_ ambos se habían sumido en un silencio que se extendió todo el resto del viaje, y que solo se vio interrumpido por las escasas ocasiones en que ambos necesitaron ir al sanitario o por la pequeña risa satisfecha que escapo del pecho de Chris cuando Jaimie vio frustrados todos sus intentos por sentarse al lado de Tom en las contadas ocasiones en las que este se levanto. Thomas jamás imaginó encontrar placer al escuchar a alguien reír, pero el sonido proveniente de Christopher consiguió hacerlo.

Pero justo después de eso, de la risa y la reconciliación, ninguno encontró tema de conversación para hacer más llevadero el viaje; simplemente se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, como dos simples desconocidos que no tuvieran el mayor interés en conocerse, de la misma manera en que venían haciéndolo a lo largo de los años. Pero con la simple diferencia de que Christopher no soltó la mano de Thomas en ningún momento, brindándole ese pequeño confort que evitaba que el piloto inglés se volviera loco de los nervios debido a su pequeña y casi inadvertida fobia.

Y sin embargo, Tom tenía dolor de cabeza, el mismo dolor de cabeza que le asaltaba cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en Christopher, el mismo dolor agudo y sordo que le hacía palpitar las sienes cuando sus pensamientos se encaminaban por los derroteros de las dudas, las inseguridades y los miedos.

Era el mismo dolor que siempre transfería a su cabeza cuando este amenazaba con rasgar ese punto en su pecho que sospechosamente se encontraba sobre su corazón, y el cual no estaba dispuesto a exponer a la influencia directa de esos ojos y esa sonrisa del hombre rubio que se sentó a su lado por más de dieciséis horas. Porque pudiese que ambos ya hubieran aclarado un malentendido que desencadenó sus rivalidades, pero eso no borraba los insultos y humillaciones subsecuentes; Tom era noble, si, demasiado decía Emma, pero incluso para alguien como él algunas cosas eran muy difíciles de perdonar e incluso olvidar.

Ese dolor en su cráneo se debía más que nada a la pequeña lucha interna que Tom tenia consigo mismo, a ese debate que le hacía dudar entre perdonar del todo, creer, y confiar o simplemente mantener una relación cordial pero sin ir más allá; dejando parte de sus barreras levantadas para no sufrir por un arranque de furiosa pasión y rencor por parte del piloto de cabello más largo y rubio. Porque Tom podía decir que le había perdonado, en parte, ese primer encuentro en Inglaterra a Christopher, pero eso no indicaba que confiara en él.

Aun tenían mucho camino que recorrer antes de llegar a eso, y en el trayecto muchas cosas podían suceder todavía, y quizá Thomas no estaba preparado para todas ellas; no importaba que esos sentimientos que se empeñaba en negar estuvieran consiguiendo ganar terreno contra su férreo sentido común.

Estaba pensando seriamente en conseguir algún analgésico lo suficientemente potente como para noquearlo el resto del día, cuando una mano se instaló en su espalda consiguiendo sobresaltarlo, haciendo que abriera los ojos que, ni siquiera había notado, cerró en algún momento mientras esperaba su maleta en la banda transportadora del aeropuerto.

 

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la poderosa voz de Chris a su lado, consiguiendo al instante que todo su cuerpo temblara ante el contacto y el sonido proveniente de aquel portento de hombre. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que gustarle tanto?

\- Un simple dolor de cabeza, me dan después de un viaje largo. – mintió Thomas, incapaz de siquiera mirar al hombre a su lado. – Nada serio, con un simple analgésico estaré bien.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a conseguir uno? – ofreció el rubio, sorprendiendo a Thomas por la amabilidad mostrada, y sorprendiéndose a si mismo debido a que nunca había mostrado interés alguno por alguien que no fuera parte de su pequeña familia. – Es decir… si te sientes lo bastante indispuesto como para hacerlo tú mismo yo podría…

\- Esta bien, Chris… supongo que en el hotel podre conseguir unos cuantos. Como dije, no es nada serio, es parte de ser quien soy. – interrumpió Tom, incapaz de resistir la manera en que Christopher se expresaba, todo nerviosismo e inseguridad. ¿Cuándo había visto esos sentimientos en el rubio? La respuesta era sencilla, nunca.

\- ¿Entonces… me permitirías acompañarte? Solo para estar seguros de que estarás bien, ya sabes, eres mi compañero ahora y sin ti es obvio que todo esto se irá a la mierda y no puedo permitir eso. – Christopher no comprendía porque decía tal cosa, pero después de escuchar a Tom hablar de esa forma tan resignada sobre sí mismo, solo no pudo evitarlo; simplemente las palabras salieron de manera automática, además de que no quería separarse del piloto todavía.

 

El sostener la mano de Tom durante el vuelo había sido una de las cosas más reconfortantes que había hecho en su vida. Incluso el silencio en el que se sumergieron momentos después de su charla le pareció un poco gratificante, nunca había sentido tanta paz embargarlo a menos que estuviera tras el volante. Le asombraba que ese agujero en su pecho hubiese desaparecido casi por completo tan solo por sostener a ese hombre de piel clara y risos oscuros.

Y estaba seguro de que quería prolongar ese sentimiento por más tiempo.

 

\- ¿Pensé que irías con William y Jaimie en su respectiva camioneta? – preguntó Tom, sacando al piloto de sus pensamientos. En la mente del inglés la idea de que Chris hacia eso, ser amable, solo por conveniencia salto como un relámpago en medio de la noche; no quería pensar de esa forma pero después de todo, Clark le había dicho que William había arreglado que Chris se comportaría en ese viaje, quien le aseguraba que su nueva actitud se debiera mas a una amenaza que aun sentimiento genuino.

\- Supongo que entenderás que prefiero mantenerme alejado de esa mujer lo más posible. – respondió Chris, sin preocuparse por disimular el desagrado en su voz, completamente ajeno a los pensamientos del otro piloto. Pero justo cuando este iba a responder la asistente de William se presentó junto a ellos, interrumpiendo su charla.

\- ¿Listo para irnos, Tom? – preguntó Jaimie, instalándose al lado del piloto de cabello oscuro.

\- Si, solo me estaba despidiendo de Chris. – anunció Tom, con voz atona. La idea de que Christopher no fuera completamente honesto había hecho estragos con su ya muy desordenado humor.

\- No sé ni porque te molestas en hablarle. – sentencio ella, dándole una mirada indescifrable a Chris.

\- Jaimie, por favor, no más. – intercedió Tom, parando a la mujer antes de que se iniciara otra lucha verbal entre ella y Chris. Jaimie solo chasqueó la lengua y se giro para marcharse, tomando el brazo de Tom para que la siguiera.

\- Lo siento, ya había acordado marcharme con ella. Nos vemos en el hotel. – se despidió Thomas, dejando aun malhumorado Christopher que no hacía otra cosa más que asesinar con la mirada a la mujer de cabello castaño.

\- Nos vemos. – siseó el rubio al espacio vacío donde antes se había encontrado Tom.

 

***

El por qué de que estuviera molesto era algo que ni siquiera él entendía, pero el punto era que lo estaba, y mucho, incluso más de lo que estuvo consigo mismo meses atrás cuando consiguió que hasta su hermano menor se alejara de él solo por mera precaución.

Aquella ocasión el motivo de su disgusto había sido su propia estupidez, él mismo para fines prácticos, y no encontró manera de solucionarlo hasta que pudo hablar con Tom durante su vuelo a Brasil, vuelo que se había efectuado hacia casi una semana, que era el mismo tiempo que tenia sin pasar un maldito momento a solas con el piloto debido al mar de gente que siempre los rodeaba. Si no eran los malditos reporteros, eran los mecánicos y todo el grupo técnico que los asesoraban para iniciar sus prácticas en pista, o eran sus representantes llenándolos de informaciones y advertencias que no pasaban de la misma cantaleta, _“NO LO JODAN”_ de la cual ya estaba harto. El era impulsivo y puede que un poco inmaduro, pero tampoco era un niño y tenia bien claro lo que se jugaban, y no era tan estúpido como para joderlo, al menos no sin un motivo valido.

Pero además de las personas ya mencionadas que no los dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, Christopher estaba molesto porque Jaimie no se despegaba de Tom más que para ir al baño, era como si la mujer tuviese la fastidiosa misión de mantener alejado al piloto de cabello oscuro de su persona. Y ese, ese era el motivo de su malestar.

No podía tolerar que esa mujer, aparte de no separarse de Tom, siempre le estuviera susurrando palabras al oído o tocándolo a cada maldita oportunidad. Si bien Chris estaba consciente de las preferencias sexuales de Tom, no podía evitar sentirse a sí, siempre había sido posesivo, Chris no lo iba a negar. Desde pequeño fue bastante celoso con las cosas que le pertenecían, y si, Chris sentía que Thomas era suyo, como su compañero obviamente, pero a fin de cuentas, en un sentido estrictamente laboral el inglés le pertenecía y no soportaba no tenerlo cerca, mucho menos cuando tenía a una mosca siempre pegada a su mejilla y necesitara aclarar más cosas con él.

Christopher aun no sabía cómo abordaría el tema del accidente en Laguna Seca, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo si esa nueva _amistad_ entre ellos iba a prosperar. No quería cometer más errores y mucho menos permitir que un simple malentendido le echara a perder todo una vez más.

Desde esa ocasión en Glasgow, Christopher no se había permitido pensar otra vez en la admiración que sentía por Tom, o por su manera de conducir, la elegancia de su movimiento sobre la pista o la maestría con la que parecía rebasar a todos y cada uno de sus competidores como si ni siquiera estuvieran frente a él. Desde que entró al circuito de carreras, Chris había admirado la manera en que Thomas se manejaba, tanto dentro como fuera de la pista, era diplomático, persuasivo y siempre en control de todo, y eso era algo que le envidaba.

Chris había buscado tener el control desde el mismo momento en que decidió ponerse tras el volante, busco controlar a la misma velocidad que le quitó a sus padres. Pero nunca lo había conseguido del todo, el control siempre se le escapaba de entre los dedos cuando creía tenerlo y todo se debía a su temperamento. Era demasiado impulsivo y pasional como para mantener el control por mucho tiempo, su mente no era tan fría como la de Thomas y el necesitaba ese control en su vida, lo necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba.

Thomas era eso, estabilidad, control y Chris lo deseaba para sí mismo, deseaba a Tom para acallar ese sentimiento de hundimiento que le devoraba desde el interior. Y por ello no toleraba que alguien estuviera cerca de Tom, nunca lo había hecho, pero era hasta ahora que lo aceptaba.

 

\- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar a su alrededor? – gruñó Chris más que preguntó, el disgusto en su mirada era evidente a pesar del estoicismo que sus facciones le demostraban a todo el mundo en la línea de pits de Interlagos. Feore solo se limitó a rodar los ojos por centésima vez en menos de dos horas, el piloto había estado rumiando su descontento cada cinco minutos sin fallar una sola vez.

\- No lo sé, Chris, ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas tu mismo? – respondió hastiado, mientras revisaba una de las válvulas de inyección del recientemente reparado Subaru de Chris.

\- Porque no me deja acercarme a mas de dos metros de distancia. – respondió Chris, intentando apartar su mirada de Jaimie y Tom, concentrándose en lo que hacía su mecánico en jefe. Pero fallando estrepitosamente, pues a los dos minutos ya estaba observándolos de nuevo.

\- ¿Ya lo hablaste con William? – preguntó Feore, ya resignado a mantener esa insulsa conversación.

\- Si, y dice que si ellos pasan tiempo juntos no es de su incumbencia dado que Jaimie siempre cumple con su trabajo. – murmuró Chris con malestar.  El piloto estaba seguro que el trabajo de esa mujer no incluía pasar todo su maldito tiempo pegada de Tom. Feore sacó la cabeza del interior del motor frente a él y se irguió para encarar a Chris.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – soltó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Chris gruñó como respuesta, el mecánico se estaba acostumbrando a recibir más gruñidos que palabras por parte del rubio, es más, estaba casi seguro que si seguía así Chris pronto perdería la capacidad del habla, a veces simplemente se comportaba como un animal. Y no es que no lo fuera ya de todas maneras. - ¿Cuándo demonios una cosa así te ha detenido? Si te molesta y quieres hablar con él ve y hazlo. En todo el maldito tiempo que llevo como tu mecánico nunca te ha importado la presencia de nadie, y mucho menos la de ella, para hacer lo que se te place. ¿Qué es diferente ahora?

 

Chris observó a Feore durante un momento, debatiéndose entre sí responder o no a aquello, sabia la razón por la que no había hecho lo antes mencionado, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente expresarlo en voz alta ante una persona que no fuera el mismo. El motivo por el que no había asaltado a Jaimie con la voz en un grito para que se apartara de Tom era simple, eso desataría una pelea entre ellos y él no quería importunar a Tom, era estúpido, si, pero le importaba molestar a Thomas y no estaba seguro si estaba listo para decir aquello en voz alta. ¿Cómo demonios había cambiado tanto en tan corto tiempo y sin darse cuenta siquiera? Tom le importaba, eso era un hecho, pero era un hecho que aun no alcanzaba a entender del todo, o al menos se negaba a hacerlo por completo, el panorama completo sobre aquella situación le asustaba.

La mirada de Feore se hizo más insistente sobre de él y no tuvo más remedio que responder.

 

\- William me dijo que me mantuviera lejos de problemas durante todo el tiempo que duren estas carreras o perderé el ingreso de todo un año. Así lo estipularon en mi contrato para mantenerme a raya. – enunció, después de todo no era mentira lo que había dicho; William se lo dejo muy claro cuando por fin le dio a leer su contrato, al menos esa era una respuesta lo suficientemente valida como para no dar la verdadera. Feore le miró  durante un minuto con los ojos entrecerrados, estudiando la veracidad de sus palabras, solo para después regresar a su trabajo en el motor del auto de carreras.

\- Si ese es el motivo entonces será mejor que te tragues el coraje y mires hacia otro lado. – respondió el hombre desde el interior del cofre del auto. Chris iba a responderle algo, pero justo en ese instante escucho la risa de Jaimie junto con la de Tom y no lo toleró mas, salió disparado de su plaza de mecánicos, sin importarle las miradas que se clavaron en él. Incluida la de Tom, quien se veía un poco contrariado por el repentino comportamiento de Christopher.

 

Chris simplemente gritó que cuando estuviera listo el auto para iniciar con sus prácticas de coordinación que le llamaran, el simplemente ya no podía estar observando aquella situación y mantenerse lo suficientemente calmado como para no ir a gritarle tres cosas a la asistente de su agente.

 

***

El sonido de su celular al sonar logró hacer que apartara su mirada de la ancha espalda de Chris cuando se alejaba de los pits, incapaz de comprender el repentino malhumor de su compañero Thomas decidió responder antes de que el aparato explotara debido a la insistencia de la persona que llamaba, la cual estaba seguro era Emma. Jaimie, al notar el sonido del teléfono se despidió con un gesto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba William brindándole la privacidad que necesitaba, Tom se despidió con una leve sonrisa y contestó el aparato que enunciaba en su pantalla el nombre de Emma con enormes letras oscuras.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede, ya te aburriste de los informes semestrales? – preguntó a modo de saludo Tom, el mejor que nadie sabía cómo su hermana odia los dichosos informes que en esa época del año se veía forzada a revisar, estos siempre conseguían ponerla de un humor espantoso.

\- Juro que si no fuera necesario revisarlos yo misma les prendería fuego. – se quejó exageradamente la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Thomas casi podía ver el ceño fruncido de su hermana y la mirada asesina que le dirigía a los dichosos documentos. – Fuiste un verdadero maldito cuando rechazaste el puesto de papá para dedicarte a las carreras. – gruñó acusadoramente Emma.

\- No te quejes, que amas lo que haces aunque esos reportes te pongan de nervios. – Emma solo bufó ante la respuesta. – Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No creo que esta llamada sea solo para que me hables de los engorros en la oficina.

\- Que manera de entrar en el tema, ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que careces de tacto? – respondió Emma, usando un tono falsamente ofendido.

\- Tengo tacto hermana, solo que nunca ha hecho falta cuando hablo contigo, de la misma manera en que tu careces de tenerlo para conmigo. – rebatió Tom.

\- Cierto, no negare eso. – concedió Emma. – Como sea, ¿Cómo lo estas llevando? ¿Hemsworth ya devoró tu cabeza y la escupió sobre el pavimento?

– “ _Hablando de tacto” -_ pensó Tom rodando los ojos. - No, Emma, Chris no devoró mi cabeza, y ciertamente no ha escupido nada sobre o hacia mí. – respondió Thomas ,frunciendo el ceño ante la manera de hablar que tenía su hermana, si su madre la escuchara hablar estaba seguro que le reprendería como cuando tenía nueve años y regresaba de la escuela con las rodillas sucias y raspadas. “ _Ese no es un comportamiento para una señorita”_ solía decirle Diana Hiddleston, su madre, al menor indicio de mal comportamiento por parte de Emma.

 

\- ¿Desde cuándo el señor _maldito bastardo_ paso a ser Chris, Tom? – preguntó Emma, con la sospecha de que algo andaba fuera de su lugar carcomiéndole los nervios. Tom dio un profundo suspiro antes de responder, sabía que lo siguiente que dijera pondría a su hermana de un humor peor del que ya tenía.

\- Desde que hablamos en el vuelo de camino hacia a Brasil. – informó el piloto. – Hablamos sobre Glasgow y… bueno, todo resulto ser un malentendido.

\- ¿Malentendido, como? ¿Todo lo que te dijo no era para ti o te confundió con alguien más? – dijo un tanto enervada al recordar lo sucedido. Le había costado un mundo conseguir que Thomas se lo contara, lo cual hizo justo después del altercado en Laguna Seca, y el simple hecho de que Chris ahora dijera que todo había sido un malentendido no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia; Emma todavía recordaba la depresión que Tom sufrió después de esa carrera y la cual nadie podía explicarse. Fue por esa misma razón por la que llamo a Jaimie para encomendarle que no dejara solo a Tom con Chris bajo ningún concepto en cuanto se enteró que ellos dos serian equipo en esas dichosas carreras. – Por que ciertamente yo no me lo creo, todavía recuerdo lo mal que estabas, y su insulsa disculpa no borrara eso de mi mente.

\- Emma, por favor, no quiero discutir esto y mucho menos por teléfono. – rogó Tom, pasando una mano por su cabello oscuro.

\- ¡¿Pero Tom?! – se quejó Emma, permitiendo que su voz se elevara debido a la indignación. – ¡No puedes creerle así de fácil, fueron muchos años de…!

\- Lo sé, Emma, y no estoy diciendo que confié plenamente en él, solo te estoy diciendo que puede que hayamos encontrado un punto de tregua entre nosotros. Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que me hizo a lo largo de todo este tiempo, no necesito que me lo recuerdes. – interrumpió Tom, en un arranque de repentina molestia que sorprendió a su hermana. Últimamente sus emociones estaban un poco fuera de su control, en parte porque no había hablado con Chris y otra porque estaba demasiado confundido por esa repentina necesidad de estar cerca del rubio.

 

Emma no dijo nada durante el siguiente par de segundos, sorprendida como estaba debido al tono que percibió en la voz de su hermano, ella mejor que nadie sabía que cuando Tom estaba verdaderamente molesto hablaba con voz sumamente neutra, baja. Su hermano no era una persona que gritara, y si lo hacía era más por hacerse escuchar que por otra cosa, por eso se quedo momentáneamente muda ante el enojo silencioso que logro percibir en las palabras de su hermano.

 

\- Solo ten cuidado, ¿Quieres? – pronunció al final. – No quiero que te lastime otra vez.

\- No te preocupes, Em, no soy tan noble como crees. – Emma profirió un bufido incrédulo por toda respuesta.

\- Bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado por el momento. La verdad es que llame para decirte algo completamente diferente. – anunció la hermana de Thomas. Ya por el tono solemne y un tanto apagado el piloto supo que era lo que Emma le diría.

\- No vienes, ¿Cierto?

\- Lo siento, papá no se ha sentido bien en estos últimos días y no puedo dejar todo desatendido. Realmente me hubiese encantado verte correr otra vez.

\- A mí también me hubiera gustado verte. Y dime ¿Qué es ahora, la presión otra vez? – preguntó Tom, recordando el malestar constante de su padre en los últimos años.

\- No, aparentemente es algo más. Madre ya le ha hecho cita con el médico y mañana temprano se le realizaran unos exámenes. Digo que solo son los achaques de la edad, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

\- Dales mi saludos y mis mejores deseos, ahora me despido tengo que ir con Clark que me está llamando para no sé qué. – dijo Tom, intentado terminar la llamada debido a la insistente mirada de su agente desde las gradas.

\- Salúdamelo, hace mucho que no nos vemos y dile que me debe una cena. – agregó Emma, dejando escapar una ligera risa que a Tom le pareció sospechosa.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Emma? – preguntó Tom, de forma sugerente.

\- Es cosa de grandes, Tom. Tú haz lo que te digo y no preguntes.

\- Nos vemos, Emma. – se despidió Tom, colgando el teléfono y dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa a su agente; si Emma no le decía nada ya lo haría Clark.

 

Decidido a acercarse a Clark Gregg para conseguir la mayor información posible sobre esa cena que tenían pendiente éste y su hermana, Tom se topó con una imagen que le borró la sonrisa de golpe, haciendo que su repentino buen humor burbujeara, consumiéndose en ese humor incierto que le había envuelto desde que bajo del avión y que tenía que ver completamente con su pareja de carreras, Chris.

A lo lejos, en la parte más alta de las gradas, Tom percibió la imagen de dos personas besándose sin reparo o pudor alguno, si bien, no le sorprendía que dos personas se besaran, si lo hacía que una de ellas fuera el propio Christopher y la otra, bueno, realmente no importaba quien fuese la otra persona. Lo que a Tom le importaba era el hecho en sí de ver a Chris besar a alguien, provocándole esa misma sensación de ardor en la boca del estomago que siempre le había acompañado desde que se dio cuenta de cuánto le atraía el piloto rubio, y que ahora amenazaba con quemarle desde el interior. Thomas era consciente de haber visto a Chris besar, coquetear e incluso casi follar con cualquiera delante de sus ojos a lo largo de los años, ese tipo de cosas eran como la segunda naturaleza de Hemsworth, pero ahora, después de su conversación en el avión, después de la repentina amabilidad y el recuerdo del toque de Chris contra su piel, el verlo tocar a alguien más lo ponía furioso.

Esa atracción que sentía por Christopher, junto con todos esos sentimientos que se negaba a aceptar, estaban comenzando a hacer ebullición en su interior casi de manera explosiva al ver tal imagen, ya que en su mente, en un sitio demasiado oscuro e instintivo, Tom sentía a Chris suyo, su propiedad. Y no podía tolerar que alguien más lo tocara, que unos dedos extraños, ajenos, se pasearan placidos por entre las hebras rubias del hombre, que se había negado a aceptar en voz alta, le gustaba; mucho menos que otras manos y otro cuerpo lo acariciaran de la forma en que lo hacían.

Thomas se obligó a apartar la vista y continuar su camino, intentando convencerse, de aclararse a sí mismo, que Chris no le pertenecía, que Chris era Chris y que saltaba de cama en cama, de amante en amante sin la menor preocupación y que eso, el que Chris fuera de esa forma y que ni siquiera lo mirara de esa manera o siquiera lo considerara para estar en su cama, no debía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Lo malo era que, pese a todo, le importaba.

 

***

El sexo es, al menos para Chris, un medio para evadirse de su realidad, de escapar aunque sea por unos minutos de todos los pensamientos que nublan y embotan su mente hasta el punto en el que es agobiante hasta el respirar; por eso cuando Josh Dallas, el piloto noruego que conoció en Laguna Seca, se aparece en su camino no duda ni dos segundos en agarrarlo y besarle con todas las fuerzas que tiene en el cuerpo.

Permitiendo que en ese explosivo e inesperado beso, Chris desahogue todo el mal humor que se ha ido acumulando en su cuerpo durante todos esos días, dejando que su lengua, sus manos y en general todo su cuerpo, desborde un frenesí que raya en la violencia en un intento por apartar su mente de todo aquello que Tom le hace sentir y que no puede, no quiere, explicarse por el miedo que esa realidad implicaría en su vida.

Sus manos son como brasas al rojo vivo, rozando, casi golpeando la piel bajo ellas, colándose por debajo de la ropa de su inesperado amante en busca de un alivio que, como siempre, solo será temporal y efímero. Chris ni siquiera se da cuenta del pequeño espectáculo que está armando delante de todas las personas en la línea de pits unos metros más abajo de donde se encuentran, tampoco es que le importe mucho, pero cae en cuenta de ello cuando estampa al otro piloto contra una pared cercana y este se queja un poco, mitad excitado, mitad escandalizado cuando Hemsworth ha logrado colar su mano hacia su entrepierna pasando por las capas de ropa que trae encima, cosa casi imposible con el tipo de uniforme que llevan.

Es en ese punto que Chris regresa un poco a la realidad, solo el tiempo suficiente para sacar su mano y arrastrar al piloto noruego hacia el interior del pasillo que se abre a unos cuantos metros de donde se encuentran, el cual era su destino inicial. El piloto rubio ni siquiera es consciente de la forma en que es observado por Thomas cuando este llega al lado de su representante, porque de haberlo hecho quizás, solo quizás, se hubiese detenido. Pero eso no sucedió.

El pasillo en cuestión es un tanto oscuro, apenas iluminado por la luz del sol que se cuela por sus extremos, es lo suficientemente amplio y largo como para que las sombras lo hagan un lugar lo suficientemente intimo para lo que tiene pensado hacer, una mierda le importaba en esos momentos la moral colectiva, sobre todo cuando lo único que quería era abandonarse al éxtasis momentáneo que el orgasmo le otorgaba.

No tarda demasiado en colocar su mano de vuelta a la entrepierna de Josh, dando un apretón lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar un gemido, casi grito, desesperado de los labios del piloto que se apresuró a ahogarlo contra la piel de su cuello. No pasan más de unos cuantos segundos cuando su propio uniforme esta ya abierto y unas cuantas prendas le cuelgan de lo que queda de la cinturilla de este, dejando al descubierto una buena extensión de su torso que Dallas no tarda en besar, lamer y mordisquear.

Ahora el que gime es él bajo las atenciones del noruego, ahogando profundos y guturales sonidos nacidos del placer que le brinda la boca experta de ese hombre que se acerca con una lentitud pasmosa hacia la zona donde más le necesita.

Un giro de lengua y un movimiento de manos más tarde por parte de ambos y su gruesa virilidad se encuentra hundida en la garganta de su amante, permitiendo que pequeños espasmos de placer y agonía se disparen por todo su cuerpo, amenazando con hacerlo caer si no encuentra apoyo pronto debido a que sus piernas comienzan a flaquear ante las intensas atenciones de Josh. Su espalda termina apoyada contra la fría pared de concreto dándole ese soporte que necesita, sus dedos se hunden en el cabello rubio del hombre entre sus piernas, incitándole a llevarle más adentro, a que le devore entero, imponiendo al mismo tiempo un ritmo más duro, mas caótico a esa felación que ya de por sí es un tanto salvaje sin la ayuda de sus manos.

Josh no se queja en lo absoluto, de hecho accede de buena gana a la muda petición, siempre le ha gustado un amante exigente y hosco que no tema lastimarle, por lo mismo se atreve a rozar con sus dientes la punta de la polla de Chris, a este también le agrada la falta de suavidad en una buena follada, arrancando un siseo de placer desvergonzado del piloto de cabello más largo.

Chris esta cerca, puede sentir su orgasmo nacer en su interior distendiendo ese calor tan característico que le avisa de su próxima culminación, pero esta vez el orgasmo no ha traído consigo el olvido, no, esta vez su mente no se evade de la realidad, más bien es como si se intensificara con cada caricia que le han propinado, y no ha podido apartar de su mente la imagen de cierto piloto de cabello oscuro durante todo ese asalto, es más, se ha visto imaginando que es él quien se encuentra entre sus piernas y no Josh.

Y eso, la realidad que conlleva ese simple pensamiento, esa imagen de Tom mientras se corre, es lo único que necesita para convencerse de que por más que quiera ya no podrá evitar esos sentimientos que yacen en su pecho, devorando ese vacío que por años, le devoro a él.

Su orgasmo explota en la boca de Josh con tal intensidad que Chris tiene que morderse la lengua para no gritar el nombre de Tom mientras se corre, y eso, su orgasmo y el simple acto que acaba de cometer, lo hacen sentir culpable, sucio. Christopher se siente de esa forma porque piensa que lo ha traicionado.

Y es así como se da cuenta que está enamorado, enamorado como un completo idiota de un hombre que hasta hacia unos días le odiaba. Pero lo peor del caso no es darse cuenta de eso, no, lo peor de todo es darse cuenta que siempre lo ha estado, desde el mismísimo día en que le insultó en una carrera casi olvidada en algún punto en Glasgow. Todo por culpa de Jaimie y los irracionales celos que ésta le provocó, porque si, ahora lo admite, estaba completa e irrevocablemente celoso de esa mujer aunque tuviera perfectamente claro que Tom jamás le haría caso.

Lo gracioso del asunto es que se dio cuenta que lo amaba cuando aun ni siquiera sacaba su verga de la boca de su amante de turno, y eso es retorcido hasta para él en niveles que jamás imagino alcanzar.

O quizá solo es la ironía de la vida que se burla de él en su cara.

De lo único que está seguro es que arreglar las cosas con Thomas no será tarea fácil.

 

**  
**

**Continuara...**


	8. Autos Que Colisionan, Emociones Que Estallan

 

Hay un sentimiento extraño gestándose en su interior, una emoción abrasiva que le carcome sin compasión y clemencia. Es un sentimiento de rabia pura, de posesión absoluta e irrisoria estupidez.

Tom se niega a aceptar y dar nombre a todo aquello que burbujea en su interior y le incinera la boca del estomago por una cólera que se supone no debería siquiera permitirse sentir, o que más bien ni siquiera debería existir en primer lugar.

Y sin embargo la emoción existe, el irrefrenable sentimiento de posesión y dolor ahondándose más y más en su pecho, en su alma, dejándole claro que no se irá, que ése es su lugar por más que él se empeñe en negarlo. Porque aunque intente convencerse de que Chris y él solo pueden ser amigos, conocidos, su traidora mente se empeña en recordarle que no es así, que no desea que sea así. Y que por lo tanto esos sentimientos sin nombre jamás se marcharan.

Está como una furia desde que vio el espectáculo de Chris en las gradas, y todo el mundo lo ha notado. Realmente no es algo increíble dado que nunca está de mal humor, siempre tiene una sonrisa amable, o un “ _buenos días”_ para cada una de las personas que trabajan con él. Pero hoy simplemente no es así, hoy para todo el mundo solo ha habido miradas severas y ligeros gruñidos; todos han notado su molestia y deciden darle espacio.

Aunque todos, sin excepción alguna, desean saber qué es lo que lo ha puesto así.

 

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Tom? – Rhodey es preocupación pura cuando pregunta, el mecánico en jefe es de los pocos amigos cercanos que tiene dentro del equipo, y ciertamente es el único que se preocupa lo suficiente como para acercarse y preguntar. Clark también lo haría, pero el hombre ha tenido asuntos más importantes que atender con William.

\- Nada. – es la simple respuesta que da sin siquiera mirarle, mas ocupado en apaciguar el ardor en su interior con la manija de la puerta de su auto que aprieta con todas sus fuerzas. Esta seguro que sus dedos deben estar blancos dentro de sus eternos guantes de competición.

\- Pues por ese _nada_ vas a terminar arrancando la puerta del auto, el cual está recién reparado. – le señala Rhodes con los ojos entrecerrados, es más que obvio que no le dejara ir tan fácil. – Dime que te sucede, Tom, somos amigos y sabes que siempre estoy para lo que necesites. – le recuerda el mecánico, usando las mismas palabras que el piloto uso cuando él se rehusaba a hablar de lo sucedido con su esposa y su desastroso divorcio.

 

Tom parece meditárselo por un segundo, debatiéndose entre sí confesarle a su amigo lo que le sucede o seguir como hasta ahora. La respuesta es sencilla, No.

La respuesta es no, porque si lo hace, confesar todo lo que le sucede y le provoca Chris, sería como admitir que le ha perdonado del todo y no es cierto, no debe ser cierto, sobretodo porque sería admitir que se ha enamorado como un estúpido del rubio de casi dos metros.

Y Tom no está listo para eso, aun no y quizá nunca lo esté.

 

\- Solo es el estúpido de Hemsworth que no soporto. – termina respondiendo, porque a pesar de que no quiera admitir muchas cosas el ser honesto es algo que le debe a Rhodey, al mismo tiempo de que se siente incapaz de refrenarse por mucho más tiempo, sobretodo porque el ardor en su interior amenaza con hacerle sangrar cuando por delante suyo pasa Josh Dallas, pavoneándose como un gato que se relame los bigotes después de un gran festín, y eso es demasiado.

 

Termina abriendo la puerta del Audi solo para cerrarla dos segundos después, que es el tiempo que le toma entrar y encender el auto con un brío y un odio que Rhodey jamás le ha visto. Tom está tan fuera de sí que por un momento el mecánico teme que haga una locura contra el piloto que aun camina cerca de ellos. Y lo intuye porque no le pasó desapercibida la mirada asesina que el piloto inglés le dedicó.

Rhodey solo se tranquiliza cuando el Audi se pierde en la pista con el sonido característico de la velocidad que deja a su paso.

 

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Tommy? – susurra, antes de encender el comunicador que le comunica con Tom.

 

***

No es muy agradable volver a los pits y tener la mirada de todo el mundo encima de él, mas no es algo a lo que no esté acostumbrado. Y vaya que lo está, siempre ha estado bajo la mirada de medio mundo desde que recuerda, así que esto no es nada nuevo ni intimidante, solo… incómodo, pero incómodo en un nuevo nivel que nunca antes había sentido.

Y esta nueva incomodidad surge completamente de su malestar, de su incertidumbre acerca de lo que Tom pensará de él. No es que antes le hubiese importado su opinión, antes Thomas solo era un par de ojos mas dentro del montón de gente que le señalaba y le juzgaba, pero ahora todo es diferente, Chris es diferente y por ello todo resulta incomodo, nuevo y un poco atemorizante.

Porque ahora tiene esa necesidad de agradarle, de gustarle a Tom, y no es que la necesidad sea del todo nueva; al igual que ese sentimiento de enamoramiento que siempre estuvo ahí, escondido, negado por capas y capas de falso orgullo y molestia, esta necesidad de gustarle a Tom siempre le acompañó, solo que enmascarada por un espíritu competitivo que siempre buscaba demostrar que era mejor que el inglés, cuando en realidad buscaba llamar su atención.

Chris ahora teme haber llamado su atención pero no de la forma en la que él deseaba. Si tan solo se hubiese controlado un poco mas y no se hubiese dejado llevar por ese instinto animal que siempre le sobrecogía cuando estaba molesto, si tan solo se hubiese refrenado un poco tal vez ahora mismo no se sentiría como una hormiga bajo una lupa. Que por si fuera poco se está quemando con la luz del sol.

Pero siendo como es no le dará la satisfacción a nadie de verle afectado, así que se obliga a mantener esa sonrisa canalla en su rostro y su paso seguro hasta donde se encuentra Feore, otra mirada desaprobatoria con la que lidiar, pero que a diferencia de las demás, está acostumbrado a lidiar y manejar a su antojo.

 

\- ¿No podías ser un poco mas… obvio? – enfatizó con molestia el mecánico, mirando a Chris como su padre lo haría si estuviera vivo. Molesto y decepcionado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gustó, Feore? Vi claramente como nos devorabas con la mirada. – le contesta Chris, jugando como siempre hace, tergiversando lo que el mecánico dice sin darle mayor importancia. Lo que siempre hace cuando quiere evadir ese sentimiento de congoja cuando ese hombre le recuerda demasiado a su padre para su propio bien.

\- ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! Hay reporteros por todo el maldito lugar, Chris. – le regaña, haciendo, como siempre, caso omiso de lo que Chris dice. Ante sus palabras Chris solo chasquea la lengua.

\- No sería la primera vez que me fotografían montándomelo con alguien. – dice sin darle mayor importancia, mas ocupado como esta en ponerse los guantes color rojo.

\- Debería importarte, no puedes permitir que tu imagen se vea afectada después de lo sucedido en…

\- Se lo que puedo permitirme y lo que no, no te necesito para que me lo recuerdes. Para lo único que te necesito es para que cuides mi auto, así que limítate a ello. – le interrumpe de golpe el rubio, el mejor que nadie sabe lo sucedido en su anterior carrera y es algo que aun le molesta y no le deja en paz. Por lo que deja claro en el tono de su voz que ese tema no debe volver a mencionarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- Como sea. – gruñe Feore, después de verse interrumpido, observando con enojo mal disimulado al piloto. – Metete a la jodida pista, Hiddleston está calentando motores desde hace como quince minutos. – ordena de mala manera, sin importarle que Chris le asesine con la mirada, no es nada nuevo, después de todo, ese es el matiz de su relación, siempre lo ha sido y no tiene por qué cambiar a esas alturas.

 

***

 

\- Si sigue así va a matarse, no importa que tan bueno sea. – masculla Rhodes, al lado de Clark, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro debido a la incomodidad que le asalta al ver la velocidad con la que Tom toma las curvas, las cuales son cada vez más cerradas conforme avanza en la pista.

\- Solo está liberando tensión. – responde Clark, aparentemente más calmado, pero el que se esté mordiendo la uña del pulgar delata que esta tan nervioso como el mecánico o quizá un poco más. – Además, no es la primera vez que toma las curvas a velocidad alta.

\- No, no lo es. Pero se vuelve un problema cuando aún no conoce la pista del todo. – responde Rhodey.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Lleva practicando aquí una semana.

\- Practicando con un grupo de siete pilotos más, no ha tenido la pista en solitario ni un momento, además de que siempre esta aconsejando a Hemsworth y eso no le ha permitido centrarse en los detalles de la pista. No ha llegado a conocerla lo suficiente como para hacer esta estupidez. – acota con mayor preocupación en su voz. - ¡Maldita sea Thomas, baja la puta velocidad! – grita al comunicador, intentando meter algo de sentido común a la aturdida y molesta cabeza de Tom cuando toma otra curva, pero éste no responde, al igual que las otras veinte veces anteriores.

\- No te responde, ¿Cierto? – pregunta Clark, y esta vez el nerviosismo se hace evidente en su voz.

\- No. – responde Rhodes, aunque eso ya lo sabía el hombre de traje.

\- Pues empieza a rezar.

 

***

Alcanzar a Tom nunca había sido tan complicado como lo es ahora, ni siquiera cuando ya no hay más pilotos en la pista que le estorben. Pero aún con eso le está costando demasiado trabajo el siquiera mantenerse a unos diez metros tras él, y teniendo en cuenta que en los últimos días ha estado a solo dos, eso no es bueno.

Pero lo que realmente le preocupa no es tanto la distancia que los separa, sino mas bien el silencio que hay en su oído izquierdo, el sitio donde tiene colocado el comunicador que le permite hablar con Thomas mientras compiten; a través de éste solo puede escuchar el sonido de una respiración pesada y el ligero murmullo de la estática tan característico en esos aparatos.

Y es esa respiración la que realmente le preocupa junto con el silencio. Tom siempre le está dando consejos sobre cómo tomar una curva o remontar una posición cuando le encajonan, pero ahora solo hay silencio y el ritmo pesado de una respiración que a cada momento que pasa le pone más nervioso y le llena de miedo.

Miedo porque ha visto la manera en que Tom toma las curvas, y el descuido que presenta en cada una de ellas es evidente, aunque solo para el ojo experto, a simple vista no parece nada fuera de lo común, pero Chris tiene la suficiente experiencia tomando las curvas de manera errónea como para saberlo.

Y obviamente su preocupación puede más que su sentido común y es él quien termina por romper el silencio.

 

\- Tom vas a matarte si sigues tomando las curvas de esa manera, en la última casi pierdes la estabilidad. – dice en voz alta, observando fijamente como el Audi frente a él continúa su camino sin siquiera verse afectado por la salida de la curva, aunque eso lo atribuye a la habilidad de Tom. Pero eso no quita que este alarmado.

\- Se lo que hago, no te metas en mis asuntos. – responde Tom, en un tono tan seco y agresivo que por un momento Chris piensa que hay otro piloto en ese auto, pero la voz de Tom es inconfundible incluso cuando se muestra agresiva y colérica.

\- No son solo tus asuntos, también son los míos ¿recuerdas? Somos pareja ahora. – gruñe Christopher, apretando el volante y dejando ir casi todo su peso contra el acelerador.

\- Compañeros, Hemsworth, solo somos compañeros de equipo. – le corrige casi al instante Tom. - Ser pareja conlleva más cosas que un simple contrato vinculándonos. – señala de manera agria y déspota; un tono que a Chris le hace querer golpearle para que no lo use nunca más.

\- ¿Creí que querías que nos lleváramos bien? O en eso habíamos quedado cuando bajamos del avión, que intentaríamos ser amigos. – la frustración en Chris se hace un poco más evidente al no saber qué demonios le sucedía a Tom para que actuase de una manera tan diametralmente opuesta a la que le conocía.

\- No cuenta si lo haces bajo contrato. – siseó Tom, dejando proliferar el veneno que se había estado guardando durante todo el tiempo que llevaba enterado de todo el asunto del contrato de Chris y su repentino cambio de actitud.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó casi con miedo el piloto rubio.

\- No te hagas el inocente, Chris, se todo sobre tu contrato y sus clausulas de comportamiento, Jaimie me lo dijo todo al segundo día de llegar.

 

Durante un par de segundos Chris no dice palabra, tan asombrado y estupefacto como esta por la repentina revelación, solo para dar paso momentos después, a la ira que le provoca que esa mujer vuelva a meterse entre ellos.

 

\- Se supone que eso es confidencial. – sisea, conteniendo el enojo que le hace ver rojo en esos momentos, más que nada porque no quiere discutir con Tom.

\- Si, se supone que el idiota de tu compañero no debía enterarse de nada hasta el momento en el que lo traicionaras por la espalda, ¿No? _Compañero. –_ enfatizó Tom con sarcasmo en la última palabra.

\- Eso no es verdad. Fui sincero en cada cosa que te dije y el contrato no tiene nada que ver con ello, ese maldito papel lo leí a las dos horas de haber bajado del avión. Y si no me crees pregúntaselo a tu _amiga._ – ironizó de vuelta Chris, sintiendo como su propio enojo se distorsionaba en otra cosa al notar la evidente desconfianza de Tom.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no habías planeado esto de antes, Chris? ¿Cómo se que no sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre? Lo que hablamos en el avión solo aclaró el malentendido de hace años, pero no borra ninguna de tus humillaciones e insultos, y discúlpame, pero nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana de la forma en que tu lo has hecho. – respondió Tom, al tiempo que se preparaba para tomar la siguiente curva. El sonido del latigazo de velocidad reverbero en el auricular de Chris antes de que pudiera contestar.

\- Se que nada de lo que te diga o haga podrá borrar todo eso, Tom, pero ya no soy así. – dijo Chris, girando el volante en el momento en el que entraba en la misma curva que Tom tomó momentos antes. – Y me tomó bastante tiempo ver mis errores y el daño que te hice, que nos hicimos porque tú también hiciste tu parte, no solo yo. Pero aparentemente soy el único con el valor suficiente como para reconocerlo. – atacó Chris.

 

Y lo hizo porque esa era la única forma que conocía para protegerse. Sus sentimientos lentamente se iban descubriendo, dejando a su corazón libre de toda coraza y eso no le agradaba, no estaba acostumbrado a ser vulnerable bajo ningún tipo de circunstancia, y Thomas le hacía vulnerable. Le hacía sentir tan vulnerable como el día en que sus padres murieron, dejándolo en una soledad desoladora aún cuando sus hermanos y su nana estaban a su lado. Pero era una soledad diferente a todas las demás, era un vacio en el pecho que siempre le carcomía, un vacío que solo se calmaba con Tom cerca y que se avivaba con su rechazo. Y Chris ya no quería sentirse de esa manera.

Por su parte, Tom sintió aquellas últimas palabras como una bofetada, haciéndole rememorar años y años de inseguridad, todo debido a que nunca había tenido el valor para hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Siempre tenía miedo a ser rechazado, tanto por su aspecto como por su dinero y algunas veces hasta por su forma de hablar. Chris solo vino a reavivar recuerdos que él creía olvidados, sepultados tras años de superación y logros, pero que a pesar de todo no había podido apartar de sí mismo. Después de todo esa era su naturaleza, siempre había sido cobarde, nunca tomaba riesgos y aquello solo le recordaba, le reafirmaba, que seguía siendo un cobarde. Un cobarde porque no afrontaba la realidad de sus sentimientos, no aceptaba que ese hombre al otro lado del auricular le atraía como nadie lo había hecho antes, que le amaba contra toda lógica, que se había enamorado de él cuando eran tan solo unos niños y que su recuerdo era lo que le permitía levantarse cada día cuando todo lo sentía negro y agobiante.

 

\- ¿Qué daño, Chris? – devolvió, con la voz un tanto ahogada debido a los recuerdos. - ¿Qué daño te hice? Nunca te insulté o me burlé de ti de la forma en que tú lo hacías, así que discúlpame si no acepto algo de lo que ni siquiera estoy consciente.

\- Me mirabas igual que todos los demás, me juzgabas cuando hacia algo mal o me sorprendían haciendo cosas que no debía hacer con la gente que no debía. ¡Eras uno más emitiendo un juicio sobre mí cuando ni siquiera me conocías! – le terminó gritando, al tiempo que se colocaba justo tras él por al menos un metro.

\- No puedes culparme por ello, ¿Qué querías que la gente pensara, Chris? Tú fama te precedía, era inevitable pensar mal de ti cuando tus actos hablaban por sí mismos. Nunca permitiste que nadie te conociera, ¡así que no me digas que te hice daño porque ese daño te lo hiciste tu mismo! - le rebatió Tom casi al instante. – Solo mira lo que has hecho con ese piloto hace unos momentos delante de todos, con cosas como esas haces muy difícil el quer… - Tom se interrumpe a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, al percatarse de que estaba por admitir aquello que por tanto tiempo se había estado negando, y que ahora por culpa de una discusión estaba intentando hacerse evidente sin que él lo pudiera evitar.

 

Chris al escuchar aquello, o más bien, al no escucharlo, sintió parte de su ira desaparecer, siendo reemplazada por la esperanza que había tenido desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que quería al piloto de cabello oscuro. Dándose cuenta que la molestia de este podía deberse a los celos que sentía por él, y él no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

 

\- ¿Hago muy difícil que, Tom? – preguntó, observando fijamente la carretera y manteniendo el tono molesto anterior, por alguna razón sentía que no debía bajar la guardia del todo, no mostrarse más ilusionado por ello, a fin de cuentas no le gustaba ser vulnerable, ni siquiera en ese momento.

\- Maldita sea, olvida lo que dije Chris, es algo que no tiene la menor importancia. – se retrajo Tom, invadido por el miedo a que Chris se burlara de él y de su ingenuidad.

\- Si no es tan importante entonces dímelo.

\- Ya te dije que lo olvides, es algo de lo que realmente me arrepiento así que solo déjame en paz.

\- No, no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa conmigo. Quiero ser tu amigo, conocerte, demostrarte que he cambiado, que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad y no culpa de un maldito contrato, pero no me dejas. ¡Así que dime! ¡Lo que sea que sientas, DIMELO! – gritó una vez más Chris, sintiéndose impotente al escuchar como Thomas menospreciaba aquello que se callaba y que él se moría por escuchar.

\- ¿Para qué? Para que vayas a contárselo a tu siguiente conquista, para que vayas a…

\- ¡NECESITO SABERLO! – le interrumpe Chris en un grito de desesperación pura.

\- ¿Qué quieres escuchar, Chris? ¿Qué te quiero? Que te diga que me he enamorado de ti como un idiota solo para que vayas y te burles de mí. Pues escúchalo bien porque va a ser la única vez que lo haga. ¡TE QUIERO MALDITO IMBECIL, TE QUIERO! – grita Tom a su vez, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Chris quien le mira en ese momento.

 

No sabe realmente porque lo hizo, pero la desesperación de Chris terminó por romper algo en su interior que le impidió seguir callando por más tiempo; las lágrimas se agolparon en ese momento en sus ojos debido a las emociones que le explotaban en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que las fuerzas le fallaron al entrar a la siguiente curva, donde inevitablemente por fin perdió el control y se estrelló con el auto de Chris, que para ese momento ya estaba a su lado.

Lo único que pudo escuchar después de eso fue el chirriante sonido del metal al retorcerse y los gritos de Chris en su oído izquierdo, los cinturones de seguridad que llevaba le estaban destrozando el pecho y la cintura debido a la manera en que su cuerpo se empujaba hacia el frente por culpa de los giros sin control del auto, y ni siquiera el casco que llevaba le evitó sentir como si su cabeza explotara debido al golpe que se había dado contra uno de los tubos que se había soltado en el interior de la cabina.

Para cuando pudo sentir que todo dejaba de moverse con violencia se sentía completamente laxo y sin fuerza, el sonido de algo haciendo corto circuito cerca de él le llegaba como un sueño lejano, pero lo suficientemente convincente para hacerle saber que tenía que salir de ahí, salvo que era incapaz de moverse. Se sentía completamente mareado y desubicado, y la voz de Rhodey le llegaba por momentos solamente, como si su mente también estuviera haciendo corto circuito por momentos.

Pero la voz de Rhodey continuaba asaltándole sin cesar, gritándole algo que sonaba muy parecido a " _…om…sa…ahí"_ que no alcanzaba a entender por mas que se esforzaba, su mente trabajando a marchas forzadas después de lo sucedido.

De lo único que era realmente consciente era de la sensación de humedad resbalándole por el lado derecho de su rostro y el entumecimiento de sus piernas. Tom no necesitaba mucho para imaginar a que se debía, al menos la parte de humedad en su rostro. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo de verdad.

Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si ese sería su final, con sus últimas palabras hechas un grito confesándole a Chris que le quería, cuando la puerta a su costado se abrió de golpe, mostrándole la enorme silueta de un hombre que intentaba sacarle del auto con movimientos desesperados y con gritos que no podía escuchar por más que lo intentaba, pero al momento de ser sacado del auto y ser golpeado por la luz del sol parte de su consciencia regresó, haciéndole partícipe de todo el desastre que se suscitaba a su alrededor.

Un grupo de paramédicos se acercaban a él a la carrera, seguidos de Rhodes, Clark y el jefe de mecánicos de Chris; en ese instante Thomas fue consciente de lo que había sucedido e intentó separarse frenéticamente de los brazos que lo sostenían, dejando escapar un grito de miedo y preocupación pura con una voz que se rompía en miles de pedazos al imaginar que no le volvería a ver.

 

\- ¡CHRIS! – gritó, desesperado y luchando con todas sus fuerzas por volver hacia aquel lugar del que le habían rescatado. - ¡CHRIS! – su voz comenzaba a desgarrarse por la fuerza con la que pronunciaba aquel nombre, llamando al hombre por el que, con gusto, daría su vida.

 

Ahora lo aceptaba, le amaba y se maldecía por permitir que un maldito accidente le hiciera admitirlo.

 

\- Aquí estoy. – la gruesa voz de Christopher reverberó por todo su cuerpo, como un eco de desesperación y alivio a partes iguales debido a la adrenalina y al alivio de escucharle, sentirle.

 

Fue hasta ese momento que Tom levantó su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sucio de Chris, y nunca antes le había parecido más atractivo y maravilloso que en esos momentos.

**  
**

**Continuara...**


	9. Patrocinio, Crónica De Un Desastre Anunciado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un agradecimiento especial a Ierathel y Kawaii Luzzy por acompañarme en esta loca aventura e instarme a continuar publicando con sus lindos y entusiastas comments que atesoro en mi cajita de tesoros XD

 

\- ¿Dónde estás? – pregunta Chris por enésima vez por el celular, a lo que Liam solo se limita a rodar los ojos y suspirar ante la exasperante y repentina insistencia de su hermano mayor.

\- Me estoy bajando del avión, Chris. ¿Podrías tranquilizarte un momento? Ni siquiera parece que hayas tenido un accidente. – responde, pasándose una mano por el cabello en muestra de su cansancio por más de veinte horas de viaje, aunque las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos azules dan excelente muestra de ello sin la necesidad de cualquier ayuda extra. Esta hecho una mierda y todo es culpa de Chris.

\- ¿En qué parte del aeropuerto estas? – insiste Chris, sin hacer el mínimo caso a las palabras de Liam.

\- En la banda transportadora, Chris, estoy esperando mi jodido equipaje. – masculla entre dientes, ya resignándose a no obtener una respuesta concreta; si no la ha obtenido a esas alturas esta casi seguro de que ya no lo hará.

 

Es casi insultante la manera en la que Chris le cuelga el teléfono después de aquellas palabras, si Liam fuera otro tipo de persona ya habría arrojado el aparato lejos de sí por el enojo que su hermano le ha hecho pasar, junto a toda la preocupación que no le ha dejado dormir en más de cuarenta y ocho horas. Pero Liam es Liam y se traga el coraje mientras guarda su teléfono, no sin apretarlo un poco más fuerte de lo normal imaginando que es la cabeza de su hermano y no un simple aparato electrónico.

No ha terminado de tomar su única maleta cuando la mano de Chris se la arrebata y le jala como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo, lo cual es bastante cómico dado que son casi de la misma altura y Chris le maneja como si no lo fueran; mucho tiene que ver el que Chris tenga al menos unos ochenta kilos de puro músculo más que él.

 

\- ¡Chris podrías dejar de comportarte como un animal! – le gruñe, mientras intenta liberarse del agarre de su hermano en su brazo, pero es imposible, las manos de Chris son como prensas hidráulicas cuando se cierran sobre algo. - ¡Chris, con un demonio me vas a dejar sin brazo! – vuelve a decir, esta vez mas molesto y llamando la atención de medio aeropuerto, lo cual les gana que un sequito de guardias de seguridad comience a acercárseles.

\- Lo amo. – suelta de golpe Chris, deteniéndose sin previo aviso haciendo que su hermano choque contra él, y si Liam no cayó al suelo con el culo de frente fue solo porque Chris no le soltó en ningún momento.

 

Y fue solo oír esas dos palabras para que el coraje de Liam se esfumara al instante y ser reemplazado por la más pura incredulidad. Chris se notaba nervioso, alterado y si no le conociera tan bien, diría que hasta asustado. Solo que Chris nunca estaba asustado, o al menos él nunca lo ha visto asustado.

 

\- ¿Perdón, que? – pregunta cuando su cerebro vuelve a funcionar, sin poder creer que ha oído lo anterior salir de los labios de su hermano, y la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro es clara muestra de ello.

\- Que le amo… a Tom, Li, amo a Tom.

 

Y oficialmente, Liam Hemsworth cree haber entrado en la dimensión desconocida.

 

***

El ambiente es un poco pesado, ambiguo más bien, una extraña situación en la que ninguno sabe que decir por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, que es prácticamente toda la vida. Liam jamás llego a imaginar siquiera estar en una situación así con Christopher, su hermano, la persona con la que conversar no requiere esfuerzo alguno.

Para Chris es lo mismo, esta situación es extraña, y le agobia en demasía porque tiene tantas cosas que contarle a Liam pero nada le sale realmente, nada de lo que piensa fluye hacia sus labios para convertirse en palabras, y es frustrante. Es frustrante hasta que por fin se anima a decir algo, no importa lo estúpido que suene.

Después de todo, Liam es la única persona que no le juzga, o no lo hará en esos momentos que es lo importante.

 

\- Estoy nervioso, ¿sabes? – dijo de repente Chris, moviendo las manos de manera nerviosa sobre su regazo, Liam simplemente le observaba desde la silla a un lado de la enorme cama donde Chris descansaba. – Nunca antes me había sentido así.

\- Nunca te habías enamorado, Chris. Es normal que estés nervioso. – respondió Liam, en ese tono suave y tan suyo que conseguía serenar a sus hermanos.  Pero denotando una sabiduría implícita que no concordaba mucho con su edad, o más bien el conocimiento que le daba una vida entera al lado de su hermano. – Es solo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo?

\- " _Del odio al amor_ …" hermanito, " _del odio al amor…"_ – Liam pareció meditarse la respuesta de su hermano, aunque no estaba seguro si tal dicho aplicaba a su situación.

\- ¿Y él, te corresponde? – preguntó un momento después, mirando como los ojos azules de Chris se fijaban en algún punto del techo color blanco.

\- Si, lo hace. Me quiere, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo antes del accidente. – la mención del accidente hizo que Liam se estremeciera en su sitio, haciéndole recordar el terror que sintió cuando William le llamó anunciándole lo que había pasado, terror que se calmó solo cuando Chris le llamó para que se reuniera con él en Sao Paulo unos minutos después. Y aun ahora, estando al lado de Chris, Liam aun siente un poco de miedo cada vez que observa los raspones en su rostro y el vendaje en su brazo derecho y en su pecho; recordatorios claros de que pudo haberle perdido. – Lo obligué a decírmelo. – la voz de Chris le saca de sus pensamientos, de donde se había perdido sin darse cuenta.

\- Eso provocó el accidente, ¿verdad? – afirmó, más que preguntó. Chris solo asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Lo has ido a ver? – preguntó, pero Chris se limitó a hacer un gesto negativo apartando la mirada del techo para fijarla en él. - ¿Por qué?

 

Antes de que Chris contestase tienen que pasar unos momentos en silencio, el mediano de los hermanos dejando que parte de sus emociones fluyan a través de sus ojos hasta su hermano menor, quien los lee con facilidad entendiendo en parte lo que surca la mente de Christopher.

 

\- Tengo miedo. – por fin verbaliza Chris lo que su hermano ya sabía con tan solo mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Temes que no sea cierto, verdad? ¿Qué haya sido consecuencia de la tensión del momento? – Chris vuelve a asentir, incapaz de decir en voz alta todo aquello por temor a hacerlo más real de lo que ya piensa que es dentro de su cabeza.

\- Dijiste que te llamó a gritos cuando creyó que aun estabas en el auto. Eso dice mucho, ¿no?

\- Es simple preocupación, Li, no quiere decir nada. Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo. – dice en un tono tan resignado y sin esperanza que Liam jamás le había escuchado antes.

\- No cualquiera hubiese luchado para regresar a un auto en llamas y salvar a alguien que no le importa. – añade Liam. – No intentes sabotearte a ti mismo, Chris. Ve y comprueba si es cierto lo que te dijo, dile que tu también le amas. Me temo que no volverás a ser el mismo si no lo haces. – intentó aconsejarle, evitando que Chris boicoteara una posible y verdadera relación tan solo por esa inseguridad que muy raras veces le asaltaba y le hacía parecer un niño asustado. – Yo no quiero ser quien recoja tus pedacitos mientras lloras por los rincones, de una vez te lo digo. No tengo complejo de niñera, para eso está Beth, y dudo que ella quiera hacerlo también. – añadió, intentando destensar la atmosfera.

\- Idiota. – masculló Chris, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – Lo harías porque me quieres y porque soy tu hermano favorito.

\- Luke es mi hermano favorito. – le picó Liam de vuelta, sonriendo al notar que su hermano se relajaba un poco; ganándose una mirada acusadora por parte del rubio. – Te ayudaré a averiguar qué es lo que pasa con Tom, pero debes dar el primer paso. – añadió Liam, cambiando de tema una vez que esquivó la almohada que Chris le había lanzado.

\- Lo intentaré, solo espero no equivocarme.

 

Liam sonrió después de aquello, porque a final de cuentas conversar con Chris es natural, simple y sin importar cuánto les cueste hacerlo en raras ocasiones, siempre les quita un peso de encima.

 

***

El lograr mantenerse consciente durante más de dos horas seguidas había sido una total proeza para él, que por no estar acostumbrado a accidentarse de gravedad, o siquiera de mínima gravedad, no tenía resistencia absoluta a los analgésicos que le habían recetado para el dolor y la inflamación de sus músculos. Por lo que Tom apenas y había tenido tiempo para pensar acerca de lo sucedido en el accidente.

Pero ahora que se encontraba completamente lúcido podía hacer un recuento exhaustivo de lo sucedido aquel día, y las conclusiones a las que había llegado no eran nada alentadoras. O al menos para esos instantes en los que había repasado la situación una infinidad de veces en su mente, ya no lo eran.

En un comienzo había pensado que todo estaría bien, que una vez hubo admitido que estaba enamorado de Chris las cosas tomarían su cauce por si solas, pero en vez de ello simplemente había logrado ponerse de un humor gris que no denotaba emoción alguna mas allá de una simple apatía o una tristeza que no llegaba a serlo del todo por estar mezclada con una ira que iba dirigida exclusivamente hacia sí mismo. Por permitirse ser tan idiota e ingenuo como para pensar que Chris le devolvería el sentimiento que le confesó en un grito antes de perder el control, tanto del auto como de sí mismo.

Aun recuerda claramente la imagen del rostro de Chris observándole cuando en su desenfreno buscaba liberarse de los brazos que lo sujetaban para volver por él, porque no resistía la idea de perderlo. Y que en tan solo cuestión de segundos cambió su lucha por liberarse en unas ganas de perderse en aquellos brazos que le hacían sentir tan seguro como nunca lo había estado. Pero lo que lo hacía molestarse aun mas consigo mismo era que estaba seguro que lo haría de nuevo, se permitiría caer en su redes, en sus burlas, solo por estar nuevamente en sus brazos, o rescatarle de una muerte segura porque le amaba como un idiota y no le importaba que el sentimiento no fuese reciproco, por eso estaba molesto consigo, porque sin importar el que o el cómo, el volvería a hacer lo que fuese por Chris con tan solo la simple esperanza de tener una de sus sonrisas, y eso era tan patético que le hacía hervir la sangre. Dolía porque a pesar y sin importar lo sucedido, o lo convaleciente que estuviera, o el que hubiese gritado sus sentimientos, Chris no le había ido a ver ni una sola vez, por eso dolía, y por eso le enfurecía.

Le hacía molestarse porque le amaba tanto que no le importaba nada, ni siquiera el mismo, y eso estaba mal.

El sonido de su puerta al abrirse le hizo levantar la vista de donde la tenía, solo para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Jaimie en el marco de ésta; la desilusión haciéndose con él una vez más al no encontrar a la persona que en realidad deseaba le fuese a visitar.

Un anhelo estúpido que le hacía molestarse aun más, pero era un deseo que se resistía a perder por más decepciones que estuviera recibiendo.

 

\- ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí, Jaimie? Ya has cumplido tu cuota de acomodarme las almohadas por este día y ciertamente aun no me termino el vaso de agua que me trajiste hace menos de una hora. – no intentaba sonar desagradecido o amargado, pero realmente no se sentía capaz de expresarse de otra forma, estaba molesto consigo mismo y con la gente a su alrededor, quienes no dejaban de sobreprotegerle y agobiarle con sus constantes preguntas sobre lo sucedido, preguntas que no había respondido con toda sinceridad. Nunca admitiría el motivo de su distracción ni ante su hermana o ante nadie.

\- No intento incomodarte, Tom. Solo quiero, queremos saber qué te pasa. – dijo una muy apenada Jaimie, quien no se atrevía a cruzar el umbral de la puerta por temor a incomodar mas al piloto.

\- Lo siento, no quería hablarte así, solo estoy un poco cansado. – responde finalmente, sintiéndose un poco mal por estar tratando de una manera tan hostil a la gente a su alrededor cuando nadie más que él tiene la culpa de todo lo que le sucede. – Pasa, no tienes que quedarte en la puerta, no voy a morderte. – añade al ver que la mujer no se mueve de su sitio.

 

Jaimie entra al cuarto caminando sin hacer ruido, como si temiera que cualquier sonido excesivamente alto pudiese acabar con el pequeño remanso de paz que se permite Tom, o que más bien, le permite.

 

\- El doctor dice que en menos de una semana estarás conduciendo otra vez. – dice Jaimie, solo por decir algo, el silencio entre ellos es extraño y realmente lo que quiere preguntar duda que Tom se lo responda con sinceridad.

\- Perfecto. – responde Tom, sin evitar que el sarcasmo se note en su tono. – Ahora solo me falta el auto.

\- Tom. – le llama Jaimie, parando su comentario. – Conseguiremos otro, otros, ese no es problema y lo sabes.

\- Se que no, Jaimie, es solo que… es solo que no sé si esto realmente vale la pena, y tengo la ligera sensación de que esto no va a funcionar. – y Tom no lo decía solo por las carreras, se refería a ese asunto que no le dejaba en paz y que le carcomía a cada minuto que pasaba. La incertidumbre al rechazo de Chris lo estaba matando, y realmente no sabía si quería afrontar esa situación en cuanto se presentara.

\- No se pierde nada con intentar, ambos son excelentes corredores y no creo que esto…

\- Por separado, Jaimie. – le cortó Thomas. – Somos excelentes corredores por separado, pero como equipo… - Tom hizo un movimiento despectivo con sus dedos para demostrar sus pensamientos. - …no va a funcionar.

\- Quizá tengas razón. – concedió la castaña, después de un momento de meditarlo.

\- ¿Y cómo esta él? – preguntó de la manera más casual que pudo, como si el saber de Chris no le fuese la prioridad más grande de toda su existencia a pesar de todos sus pensamientos anteriores.

\- Tengo entendido que salió con su hermano hace unas horas. – respondió Jaimie, sabiendo de inmediato a quien se refería Tom. – Chris no resultó tan lastimado como tú y realmente  no era necesario que se mantuviera en reposo.

 

La respuesta de Jaimie solo consiguió que esa certeza de no ser correspondido se acentuara en su cuerpo, el saber que Chris ni siquiera había mostrado la menor preocupación por saber de él le lastimaba, mucho más que el hecho de que no le hubiese visitado en esos dos días tras el accidente para salir con su hermano.

Lo que Tom realmente se preguntaba era ¿Podía culparlo? Después de todo Chris no era nada suyo y por lo tanto ni siquiera estaba obligado a preguntar por él. Lo irónico es que antes de que todo aquello sucediera, y aceptara sus sentimientos por el rubio, todo aquello le hubiese importado muy poco o nada. Y sin duda eso era lo que más le molestaba, el saber que su fría indiferencia de siempre había sido sustituida por algo más que no sabía cómo manejar.

Pero de entre todos esos pensamientos algo saltó a la mente de Tom, un comentario que Chris le había hecho durante su discusión antes del accidente.

 

\- Jaimie. – le llamó Tom. - ¿Cuándo fue que Chris leyó su contrato? – preguntó, tomando por sorpresa a la mujer que ni por asomo se esperaba una pregunta como esa en aquellos momentos.

\- Bueno, William le dijo algunos detalles antes del vuelo hacia acá, pero realmente leerlo en forma lo hizo hasta que bajamos del avión, las únicas personas que sabíamos del contenido exacto de su contrato éramos William, sus dos hermanos y yo. Chris no tenía idea de lo que estipulaba el documento hasta que pisamos Brasil.

\- ¿Por qué firmó sin leerlo? – preguntó sin entender muy bien.

\- Sus hermanos lo convencieron. – contestó Jaimie, mirando fijamente a Tom en un intento por entender que es lo que pasaba por su mente, pero sin éxito alguno. – ¿Por qué tanto interés en eso, Tom? – pronunció cuando la curiosidad pudo mas, aunque intuía que no recibiría respuesta.

\- Por algo que me dijo mientras conducíamos. – o quizá sí.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que fue? – dijo insegura Jaimie.

 

Tom la observó durante un pequeño instante antes de desviar la mirada, sopesando los pros y contras de contarle lo sucedido. Al final terminó por rendirse, en parte porque no podía seguir manteniendo el silencio por más tiempo o terminaría explotando.

 

\- Le reclamé lo que me habías contado, lo de las clausulas de comportamiento. – aclaró Thomas. – Dijo que quería ser mi amigo, conocerme y yo le respondí que no contaba si era bajo las clausulas de un contrato, que así no contaba un comino lo que hiciera por agradarme. Que no confiaba en él.

\- Por eso chocaron, ¿cierto? Por ir discutiendo. – conjeturó Jaimie.

 

Tom ni siquiera contestó aquello, se limitó a quedarse en silencio procesando la información, intentando creer en las palabras de Chris, en su deseo de conocerle y de acercársele, pero sus acciones eran algo que no podía ignorar, eran un recordatorio que le gritaba fuerte y claro que no podía confiar en él. No cuando estaba en otro lugar, con otras personas y no a su lado procurando cimentar una relación que Tom deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

Pero como él bien sabía, Christopher era quien era y no podía ignorarlo, así que simplemente se permitió derrumbarse bajo la sorprendida mirada de Jaimie que no supo qué hacer en cuanto la primera lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

 

\- Me enamoré de él como un estúpido. – dijo de un momento a otro. – Quise regresar a buscarle cuando pensé que seguía atrapado en el auto sin importarme lo que pasara, simplemente quería salvarle y esto es lo que gano. – Tom rompió a reír con amargura al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por su rostro, incapaz de contener por más tiempo todo eso que llevaba dentro y que por fin se había escapado de la muralla que él mismo se había impuesto a sus sentimientos. – Le dije que lo quería y lo que tengo a cambio es una completa indiferencia, Dios Santo pero que idiota soy, de todos los hombres en el planeta ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?

 

Jaimie no tenía palabras de consuelo para Tom, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo permitiendo que descargara todo el dolor que había llevado cargando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, sintiendo como el cuerpo de éste se contraía y temblaba debido al amargo llanto que no cesaba por más que acariciaba su espalda en un intento de darle confort, pero ella bien sabía que un amor no correspondido, y tan intenso como el que sentía Tom, no tenía consuelo alguno más que el tiempo mismo.

Y la resolución que había tomado unas semanas antes de procurar que Chris no se acercara a Tom tomó más fuerza en ella, aunque para ese entonces no sabía si eso era lo correcto. Pero de lo que estaba segura es que ya no quería ver sufrir a Tom de esa manera que la desgarraba a ella también.

 

***

Reunir el valor para hacer la llamada le tomó mucho tiempo, demasiado quizá, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar con ella y sacarse todo lo que llevaba dentro, sus dudas, sus miedos y la decisión que había tomado cuando Jaimie le dejó por ir a encontrarse con Chris, quien había vuelto de su salida con su hermano y con el que tenía una reunión.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, escuchar la voz de alguien que realmente se preocupara por su persona, aunque eso significara también escuchar los reclamos y los " _te lo dije"_ que su hermana se debía haber estado guardando desde, bueno, siempre.

 

\- ¿Hola? – la voz adormilada de su hermana le llega desde el auricular después de cuatro tonos del teléfono. Se le oye tan desubicada que rápidamente supone que ni siquiera miró el identificador de llamadas o que aun tiene puesto el ridículo antifaz para las arrugas que insiste en usar. Tom quiere reír, pero no encuentra la risa por ningún lado.

\- Lo amo, hermanita. – suelta a bocajarro, y está seguro que el revoloteo de sabanas que escucha momentos después se debe a que Emma a terminado de despertar o se ha caído de la cama.

\- Maldita sea, Tom, estas no son horas para decirme esas cosas. – le gruñe Emma desde el otro lado.

\- Lo sabías desde hace mucho, ¿cierto? – le pregunta, intuyendo la respuesta de su hermana por su comentario anterior. Emma siempre había entendido las cosas que le sucedían mucho antes de que él siquiera se las llegara a plantear.

\- Desde el día en que volviste de la escuela y te aferraste al saco que guardabas en tu armario. Lo supe desde ese día, Tom.

\- Wow, sí que es mucho tiempo. – soltó asombrado, aunque su voz no se elevó mas allá de un susurro. Aunque realmente Tom intuía que era desde mucho antes. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Em?

\- Porque tenías que descubrirlo tú mismo, me hubieses tachado de loca si te lo hubiera dicho antes. – contestó Emma, acomodándose contra el respaldo de su cama. - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, pero por el tono apagado de Thomas casi podía ver la respuesta delante de ella.

\- Imagínalo, Em, le grité que lo quería justo antes de que mi auto se estrellara, me sacó de ahí y desde entonces no me ha venido a ver ni una sola vez. – respondió Tom, y cada palabra se sentía como si le quemara los labios.

\- Siempre supe que era un idiota. – dice Emma, incapaz de contener el estallido de rabia que le surge al escuchar a su hermano hablar de esa manera tan… tan no él. - ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, Tom?

\- Dejar la estúpida carrera de parejas en la que me metió Clark, no creo poder tolerar verlo y recibir su rechazo en persona. No puedo darle la oportunidad de que vea lo que me ha hecho.

\- Pero en cambio le darás la satisfacción de saber que realmente te ha jodido, ¿no? – le rebate Emma, mostrándose enérgica y furiosa, pero esta vez ya no contra Chris, si no con Tom.

\- Emma no lo entiendes, no tengo la fuerza para enfrentarlo. No después de tanto tiempo de…

\- No Thomas, escúchame bien. Le has querido durante más años de los que nadie jamás le querrá, y de seguro más de lo que se merece. No permitas que te lastime de esta forma, demuéstrale que, si bien, estas enamorado de él, puedes superarlo sin hundirte en un maldito abismo de auto compasión. Demuéstrale que es lo que se está perdiendo. – la voz de Emma sonaba cargada de una determinación que Tom muy pocas veces había oído, y cada una de ellas su hermana siempre había tenido la razón. – Además, tú amas correr, Tom, no permitas que te quite eso también.

\- ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente fuerte, Em? ¿Para hacer esto? ¿Para enfrentarlo? – las lagrimas de Tom corrían nuevamente por su rostro, llevándose consigo parte de su dolor y la pena que le había embargado durante ese tiempo; había olvidado que Emma siempre podía hacerle ver la luz al final del túnel y le daba fuerzas cuando ya no le quedaba ninguna.

\- Eres más fuerte y valiente de lo que imaginas, Tom, siempre lo has sido. Solo que nunca te has querido dar cuenta.

\- Gracias, Em. Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, Tommy.

 

***

Chris realmente no sabía cómo acercarse a Tom, siempre que intentaba hacerlo las manos le sudaban y se ponía tan nervioso que perdía la oportunidad de hablarle. Ya ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por Jaimie, Liam se estaba encargando de ella y por lo tanto ya no suponía mayor problema, ahora las dificultades las presentaba el mismo.

Quería llegar y decirle a Tom que le quería, que lo amaba, pero algo se lo impedía y realmente podía deberse a que nunca antes se le había declarado a nadie o a la mirada distante que Tom le dirigía cuando conseguía acercársele, sin contar con los escuetos monosílabos con los que respondía a sus preguntas. En pocas palabras Chris se estaba volviendo completamente loco por ser incapaz de decirle lo que sentía y por esa extraña actitud de Tom para con él.

 

\- ¿Crees que se haya golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte que haya olvidado que me quiere? – le preguntó a Liam durante el almuerzo, mientras no despegaba su mirada de Tom, quien conversaba alegremente con Jaimie y los representantes de ambos.

\- Creo que más bien eres un paranoico. También puede ser que esté molesto porque no le fuiste a visitar ni una sola vez mientras estuvo enclaustrado en su habitación. Ciertamente yo lo estaría. – responde Liam, a la pregunta de su hermano sin darle mayor importancia, pero haciéndole ver parte del error en su táctica de acercarse a Tom.

\- Tenía miedo. – masculla Chris por lo bajo, para que nadie más le escuche decir tal cosa.

\- Y lo sigues teniendo, de no ser así ya hubieses hablado con él.

\- Es que lo notó tan… frío. Nunca antes se había comportado de esa manera, al menos ya no desde lo del avión.

\- ¿Lo quieres? – pregunta Liam, atrayendo la atención de su hermano por primera vez en lo que llevaban del día.

\- Más de lo que nunca imagine querer a alguien que no fuese de mi familia.

\- Entonces ve y díselo. Nunca has sido un cobarde, Chris, no empieces ahora. – le insta Liam, que no está acostumbrado a lidiar con un Chris lleno de inseguridades y miedos, un Chris más humano de lo que nunca había conocido. Y pese a todo le agradaba, pues le hacía saber que bajo todas esas capas de arrogancia y desdén con las que siempre se cubría aun estaba el hermano dulce y atento del que tantas veces le había hablado Beth y que él, por ser tan pequeño, no recordaba con claridad.

\- Tienes razón, Li, no tengo porque empezar ahora. – concordó Chris, quien estaba dispuesto a levantarse y jalar a Tom hacia un lugar donde pudiesen platicar, solo que antes de que pudiese hacer algo William se acercó a ellos por entre las mesas que les rodeaban, para pedirles que se reunieran con él en la mesa que ocupaba con los demás.

 

Chris tomó esto como una pequeña oportunidad que le brindaba la vida, el destino o lo que fuere, para estar cerca de Tom y arreglar lo que estuviera mal entre ellos. Su intención era sentarse al lado de Tom para facilitar las cosas desde el comienzo, pero al llegar a la mesa se dio cuenta que el piloto inglés estaba flanqueado tanto por Jaimie como por su representante, por lo que se vio obligado a tomar asiento en la parte más alejada de la mesa junto a William, lanzando de cuando en cuando miradas asesinas a Jaimie, quien no reparaba en devolvérselas casi al instante. Tom era el único que no le prestaba la más absoluta atención, y se mostraba más serio que antes. Todas sus facciones se encontraban contraídas en una mueca de seriedad solida.

 

\- Bueno chicos, dado que no tenemos autos debido al penoso incidente de hace unos días, y que la carrera está casi encima de nosotros, deberán asistir a la cena de patrocinadores que Stark Industries ofrece a sus pilotos.  – empezó a decir William cuando todos estuvieron sentados. – Esto para conseguir a algún incauto que esté dispuesto a financiar los autos nuevos que requerimos.

\- ¿Por qué necesitamos patrocinadores? Tanto Tom como yo tenemos el respaldo de nuestras compañías como para necesitar que alguien nos patrocine. – intervino Chris, al notar lo absurdo del tema, lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar a Luke y tendría un auto en menos de cinco días.

\- Chris, ¿Leíste tu contrato o simplemente hiciste como que lo leías? – preguntó de manera mordaz Jaimie.

\- Lo que Jaimie quiere decir es que Stark estipuló que no podemos financiarnos nuestros propios autos, debe hacerse como si fuésemos conductores novatos. – intervino Tom, antes de que Chris intentara responder, pero en ningún momento le miró.

\- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Chris, suavizando el tono de manera evidente.

\- Porque la carrera no es solo una competición para ustedes como pilotos, si no también es un juego de inversión y alianza para otras empresas. Los pilotos ganadores obtendrán una copa y una remuneración económica, la empresa patrocinadora de esos pilotos ganará que Stark Industries invierta en algunos proyectos suyos, o una alianza temporal. Lo cual se traduce en ganancias, ganancias, ganancias. – respondió Clark.

\- La cena de patrocinio era un requisito indispensable desde el comienzo, ustedes como ya tenían autos, como la gran mayoría de los pilotos… - enfatizo Jaimie. – Solo debían presentarse para que alguien los eligiera y les ayudara con algunas modificaciones menores y en el mantenimiento de sus autos desde ese momento. Pero ahora que ya no hay autos, en serio necesitamos un patrocinador en forma y no solo uno de _adorno_ y dada la fama que se han creado de problemáticos será difícil. – señaló nuevamente la castaña, observando fijamente a Chris cuando dijo lo último.

\- Así que los esperamos a ambos en el salón del hotel esta noche a las diez para comenzar la cacería. – dijo William frotándose las manos. – Y es de rigurosa etiqueta, así que Chris, nos harías un favor si cortas esa melena tuya de una buena vez.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó casi histérico Chris ante tal cosa. – De ninguna manera.

\- Queremos dar buena impresión Chris, y ciertamente tu pinta de chico busca problemas no ayuda, y dado lo sucedido es mejor no tentar a la suerte. – rebatió William al instante. – Así que ve buscando un estilista. Nos vemos esta noche. – dijo cortante el agente antes de despedirse y alejarse de la mesa.

 

Chris solo podía mirar incrédulo y molesto a su representante mientras se marchaba, resistiéndose a la idea de cortar su cabello.

 

\- ¿Cuento contigo, Tom? – preguntó Clark, levantándose de su asiento.

\- Ahí estaré, no te preocupes.

\- Perfecto, entonces nos vemos esta noche. Jaimie. – se despidió Clark siguiendo el mismo camino que su colega.

\- ¿Ehh…Jaimie?, ¿te importaría acompañarme a comprar mi boleto de regreso a California? Es que aun me es complicado ubicarme en la ciudad y no quiero tomar un taxi. – pidió Liam, dándole una oportunidad más a su hermano para hablar con Tom.

\- Ehh… está bien, solo dame unos minutos para recoger unas cosas en mi habitación y te alcanzo en el lobby, ¿Te parece bien? – respondió la asistente después de un momento de duda y mirar a Tom durante una fracción de segundo, como si buscara su aprobación.

\- Perfecto, te espero entonces. – acordó el rubio más joven, levantándose a la par de Jaimie y dedicándole una mirada a su hermano que gritaba _"No lo arruines"_ a todas luces.

 

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos el silencio se hizo presente, denotando que la incomodidad que no habían sentido unos días atrás había vuelto con más fuerza que antes. Incomodidad que llego a su punto álgido cuando Tom no pudo soportar más y se levantó para marcharse, al menos hasta que Chris le sujetó del brazo.

 

\- Espera, quiero decirte algo. – murmuró Chris, tragando con dificultad por culpa del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

\- Sea lo que sea Chris estoy seguro que puede esperar, tengo cosas que arreglar para esta noche. – le respondió Tom, intentando soltarse del agarre de Chris, pero pronto fue consciente de que era imposible.

\- Por favor, Tom, es importante. – suplicó sin importarle nada, solo quería que Tom le escuchase.

 

Pero antes de siquiera poder escuchar la respuesta de Tom, unos brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura al tiempo que unos labios besaban su cuello con claras intenciones de querer algo más.  Chris maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía la hora en que se había metido con Josh al momento de escuchar su voz.

 

\- Listo para otro round, Hemsworth. – dijo el piloto, devorando la oreja de Chris sin pudor o recato alguno.

 

Tom entrecerró los ojos sintiendo como la rabia y los celos se revolvían de manera salvaje en su interior, y aprovechando la distracción de Chris se liberó de su agarre.

 

\- La próxima vez que quieras presumir una de tus conquistas búscate un maldito reportero, pero evítame la pena de verlo de primera mano. – siseó Tom con odio, tanto en sus ojos como en sus palabras.

 

Para cuando Chris pudo deshacerse del agarre de Josh, Tom se había marchado del restaurante y un ejército de paparazis se apostaban a su alrededor impidiéndole el paso.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Chris maldijo siempre estar en el ojo del huracán, y más aun su costumbre de tener amantes a diestra y siniestra que se sentían con el derecho de acercársele en cualquier momento. Pero se prometió que esa noche en la cena de patrocinios le demostraría a Tom todo lo que sentía por él y que realmente había cambiado. Aunque eso incluyera un cambio de imagen.

 

***

El salón del hotel estaba repleto de gente que no conocía, cargado de luces, velas y una decoración que más que parecer elegante parecía el decorado de una de esas casas de fantasía que hacían como juguetes. Demasiado llamativo para su gusto, Tom prefería algo más sobrio que ese despliegue innecesario de recursos y status. Era una lástima que Jaimie no pudiese acompañarle, o siquiera Clark, según le habían informado nada más llegar a la cena solo podían entrar los pilotos y los posibles patrocinadores. Cualquier otra persona, incluidos los agentes, serian enviados a un salón contiguo para supervisarlos mediante cámaras.

Esa era otra de las cosas que no le agradaban, aparte de estar intentando venderse para conseguir un patrocinio, debía participar en un improvisado Big Brother para deleite de la prensa, dada que esa fue la concesión de Stark Industries para que nada afectara el curso de la velada. Thomas comenzaba a odiar al excéntrico millonario y aún ni le conocía.

Aunque lo peor de la noche aún no comenzaba, se suponía que debía estar pegado a Chris en todo momento durante la velada para dar la sensación de equipo y no la de rivales acérrimos que se odiaban, lo cual a Tom le causaba demasiada incomodidad; dado que no sabía si podría tolerar la cercanía del rubio después de lo sucedido. Pero para su fortuna Christopher no aparecía aún.

Lo cual era una desventaja y una ventaja, sin él en el cuarto no se sentía tan nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo demonios desenvolverse entre tanta gente que en su vida había visto. Tom no era una persona muy habituada a la vida pública, no de la manera en que muchos de sus congéneres lo estaban, él prefería mantenerse siempre apartado de la lente social y permitir que Clark se encargara de todo aquello. Si Tom hacia alguna presentación en público era solo para dejar constancia de que seguía vivo y muy pocas veces accedía a tener una entrevista con la prensa. Por ello esto, el conocer gente y desenvolverse en un ambiente que a todas luces le incomodaba, no era su fuerte.

Pero sí el de Chris, y eso en un nivel completamente primitivo e irracional, le molestaba. Porque aparentemente siempre terminaban juntos, y estaba empezando a creer que siempre iba a necesitar algo de ese hombre aunque no quisiera.

Intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, Tom empezó a caminar por el salón, haciendo inclinaciones de cabeza hacia todo aquel que le reconocía pero que mantenía una distancia prudencial, intercambiando unos cuantos comentarios con algunos pilotos que solo había visto en la pista durante sus entrenamientos y respondiendo de manera vaga los cuestionamientos sobre su relación con Christopher y el accidente.

Pero sin darse cuenta llego un momento en el que estaba rodeado de gente, personas que le prestaban su completa atención mientras explicaba los pormenores de un accidente del que se estaba inventando los detalles y el cómo afecto su relación con Chris, después de que este le sacara del auto.

En qué momento empezó a explicar aquello, Tom realmente no lo sabe, sobretodo porque al inicio de la velada se resistía a hablar de ello; pero que una vez iniciado el tema no pudo detenerse. Sería viniendo a ser cierto que tenía la labia suficiente como para encantar a la más peligrosa de las serpientes, como bien le había comentado Emma aquella vez que la sacó de la cárcel después de conversar con el jefe del departamento de policía.

Después de varios detalles, cada cual mas insulso que el anterior, Tom se disculpó con su audiencia y se dirigió a una de las mesas para tomar una copa de lo que fuese para saciar la sed que toda esa palabrería le había causado.

Apenas había tomado una copa con lo que suponía era champagne sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del salón como si fueran atraídos por un imán, y ahí, bajo el recargado marco, se encontraba Chris, luciendo tan imponente y atractivo como siempre, en fundado en un traje azul oscuro que solo hacía que el azul de sus propios ojos resaltase como si resplandecieran, cautivando a todo aquel que los mirara.

 

Pero lo que había hecho que Tom mantuviese su copa suspendida a medio camino hacia su boca, fue el notar que el rubio había cortado su cabello tal y como su agente le había pedido. Lo cual lo hacía lucir más atractivo de lo que ya era. Thomas alcanzó a salir del embrujo de aquella imagen en cuanto Chris le sonrió y empezó a dirigirse hacia él.

El inglés solo esperaba que Hemsworth no hubiese notado la manera en que le había afectado.

 

\- ¿Disfrutando la velada? – preguntó a modo de saludo Chris en cuanto llegó a su lado, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Tom de manera, aparentemente, casual. Thomas resistió el impulso de sacudirse el toque solo porque debían mantener una fachada, así que con la mejor de sus sonrisas improvisadas respondió.

\- Yo no usaría la palabra disfrutar, al menos ya no. – y el rictus de dolor que cruzó por la cara de Chris le hizo sentir mal, pero apenas y fue un segundo porque al siguiente Chris volvía a sonreír como si nada.

\- Entonces hagamos algo para cambiar eso.

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Vas a montártelo con alguien en frente de todos? – soltó de manera mordaz sin siquiera pensarlo, sonriendo a todo el mundo que les observaba con desmesurado interés. – Oh… espera, eso ya lo hiciste.

\- Estaba pensando en engatusar a alguno de estos idiotas para conseguir lo que necesitamos, pero tu idea me parece excelente. ¿Te parece si comenzamos? – preguntó Christopher, al tiempo que pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Thomas, dejando al inglés completamente paralizado por un momento.

\- ¡¿Qué estas intentando hacer?! – preguntó en un bajo susurro, apenas y moviendo los labios para no perturbar la falsa sonrisa que aún tenía en la cara.

\- Lo que sea para que me dejes hablar contigo. – susurró de vuelta, apretando su agarre sobre Thomas. – Quiero decirte lo que pienso de lo sucedido ese día, lo que siento. – intentó explicarse Chris, quien ya se preparaba para encaminar a Tom hacia la terraza.

\- Se exactamente lo que piensas y sientes, y créeme, no tengo interés alguno en ello. – dijo Tom, resistiéndose apenas a las intenciones de Chris, realmente no quería escuchar el rechazo salir de sus labios pero se veía incapaz de hacer algo delante de tanta gente sin levantar sospechas.

\- ¿Entonces si lo sabes por qué me tratas de esta manera? – preguntó Christopher, quien cada vez se mostraba más crispado por la actitud de Tom, el rubio nunca había sido bueno para guardar las apariencias, mucho menos cuando el hombre que amaba, y que supuestamente también le quería, le estaba tratando como si fuera un apestado.

\- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Vamos, sé que tú no me…

\- ¡Chris, cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – exclamó una voz femenina, interrumpiendo lo que Tom iba a decir.

 

Delante de ambos había aparecido una mujer pelirroja con el cabello ondulado recogido de manera discreta, permitiendo que la piel que dejaba expuesta su vestido color negro se luciera sin mayores problemas, eso sin contar la gargantilla de diamantes que portaba. Rápidamente la mujer abrazó a Chris, quien no tuvo más remedio que liberar a Tom para devolver el gesto. Una parte de Tom se sintió aliviada por ello, pero otra no pudo evitar revolverse en los incontenibles celos que la escena le provocaba, más que nada por la intima familiaridad que ambos se demostraban.

A Tom no le hizo falta mucho para deducir que aquella mujer era una de las tantas conquistas de Chris, solo que empezaba a intuir que ésta era diferente.

 

\- Nath, no sabía que estarías aquí. – dijo Chris cuando por fin se separaron, dándole a la mujer un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

\- Se supone que nadie debía saber quien vendría, parte del excentricismo de Stark, ya sabes.

\- ¿Entonces estas aquí para patrocinar a algún piloto? – inquirió Chris, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado, como la que ponía cuando daba algo como ganado incluso antes de competir por él.

\- Así es, la posible inversión de Stark en mi compañía sería un gran beneficio que no podía dejar pasar.

\- ¿Y soy el afortunado? – preguntó nuevamente, usando ese tono seductor y confiado que Tom despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Me temo que no, Chris. Eres más problemático que buen conductor, y realmente necesito una carta ganadora si quiero hacerme con los millones de Stark. – contestó la mujer, centrando su mirada en Tom quien no perdía detalle del intercambio entre ambos con una perfecta cara de indiferencia. – Mucho menos cuando tus modales siguen siendo igual de pésimos. Natasha Romanoff, un placer señor Hiddleston. – se presentó ella misma, extendiendo su mano hacia el inglés.

\- El placer es mío. – respondió Tom, con una perfecta sonrisa diplomática y haciendo uso de la galantería inglesa que le había inculcado su madre tomó la mano de Natasha y la besó. El simple e íntimo acto consiguió que Chris deseara arrancarle la mano a la mujer en ese preciso instante, a pesar de que sabía que era un mero acto de formalidad por parte de Thomas. – No sabía que ustedes se llevaran tan bien, siempre pensé que las mujeres en general odiaban a Christopher en cuanto le llegaban a conocer.

\- Créame señor Hiddleston…

\- Llámeme Tom, por favor. – le interrumpió amablemente Thomas, a lo que la mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Créeme Tom, en nuestro caso odiarnos no era una opción. Somos tan parecidos que rápidamente encontramos un equilibrio, nuestra relación era simple sexo sin compromiso y una vez entendido aquello lo demás vino solo.

\- Debí suponerlo. – susurro, más para sí mismo que para las personas delante suyo. Chris por su parte no pudo evitar que su rostro se ensombreciera ante aquella mención; realmente no ayudaba en nada a su situación que Tom conociera a otra de sus amantes, mucho menos cuando se trataba de Natasha, la única mujer con la que había realmente conectado, al menos en lo que a sexo e ideas se refiere. – Bueno, si me disculpan los dejo conversar, debo continuar buscando patrocinio y dado que usted bella dama no está interesada me temo que no tengo más que hacer aquí. Pero fue un placer conocerla.

\- El placer fue todo mío, Tom. – un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos y Tom se marchaba, luchando con las furiosas ganas de escapar de ese maldito salón y con los celos que le recorrían el cuerpo hasta hacerle casi temblar.

\- Tom, espera… - intentó detenerle Chris, pero la mano de Natasha en su brazo se lo impidió.

\- Déjalo, lo mejor para él es no estar cerca de ti. – y Chris en serio deseo que aquello no fuera verdad.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó observándola fijamente, la inseguridad tiñendo el azul de sus ojos.

\- Porque te quiere y tu nunca has querido a nadie.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no le quiero?

\- No estoy diciendo que no lo hagas, pero tarde o temprano terminarás lastimándolo, Chris. Y eso lo sabes tu mejor que nadie.

 

***

Viajar con _estilo_ era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría, pero hacer ese pequeño sacrificio para ver una sonrisa en Tony era algo que podía hacer y que realmente no le quitaba nada. Salvo la comodidad de no llamar la atención.

Pero como bien había pensado momentos antes, era un pequeño precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Aunque ese precio no incluía aparecer del brazo del multimillonario solo para alardear. Steve ciertamente amaba a Tony, pero una cosa era amarlo y otra era hacer de muñequito de pastel, eso no iba con él, además de que ya no quería llamar la atención y lucir como el oportunista del que lo tachaban ya cientos de revistas y personas. Por eso decidió entrar por su propio pie al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la cena de patrocinios mucho antes de que Tony decidiera hacer acto de presencia, al menos de esa manera no llamaría tanto la atención y se evitaría, por al menos un tiempo, el asalto de preguntas de medio mundo.

En cuanto cruzo el umbral de la habitación en cuestión, Steve no perdió tiempo y se confundió con la muchedumbre, invitados de Tony, sin que estos siquiera notaran su presencia, quedando de inmediato aislado en la barra del lugar, donde su atención se fijó en uno de los pilotos que más admiraba, Tom _"El Rey"_ Hiddleston, quien bebía con aire un poco molesto un vaso de whisky que, estaba seguro, no era el primero de la noche.

Y tal comportamiento, o humor, debía deberse al compañero del inglés. Para nadie era un secreto lo mucho que se detestaban, pero para Steve, que había vivido una situación similar con Tony meses antes, aquello le parecía más la negativa de dos personas a darse cuenta que se quieren con locura.

Fue por esa sensación que decidió entablar una conversación con Tom, cuando su carácter normalmente le hacía hacer lo contrario. Pero Steve jamás había dejado de ayudar al que lo necesitara, aun cuando esa persona no sabía que necesitaba ayuda.

 

\- ¿Se ha cansado ya de buscar patrocinio? – preguntó Steve Rogers, tomando un poco desprevenido al piloto compañero de Chris Hemsworth, quien continuaba bebiendo de su vaso de whisky en la barra del enorme salón, la copa de champagne que minutos antes tomaba había quedado descartada hacia mucho.

\- Como si realmente fuera a encontrar a alguien dispuesto a patrocinarme a mí y a ese… piloto que tengo por compañero. – respondió Thomas, girándose lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Rogers y prácticamente vomitando el adjetivo hacia su compañero para no decir algo más ofensivo, aunque el tono dejó ver sus intenciones.

\- Aparentemente los rumores son ciertos. No se toleran, ¿verdad? – señaló Rogers, tomando asiento en el banco junto a Thomas.

\- Es el eufemismo del año. – dijo, dando un trago a la bebida color ámbar.

\- Steve Rogers, un gusto. – se presentó el rubio, sonriendo amablemente a Tom.

\- Thomas Hiddleston, pero llámame Tom. – correspondió Thomas, devolviendo la sonrisa además de darle un ligero apretón de manos.

 

Solo al escuchar su nombre Tom le identificó, en el último par de meses ese nombre había dado la vuelta al mundo por haber hecho la pequeña proeza de atrapar al excéntrico multimillonario Anthony Stark, y lo sabía porque Emma no dejo de gritárselo cuando se enteró.

 

– Supongo que si estás aquí es porque Stark está cerca, ¿cierto?

\- Preparando su entrada _triunfal,_ como le gusta llamarla. Tiene tendencia a ser siempre el centro de atención.

\- Me suena familiar. – mencionó con una sonrisa cansada.

\- Con el tiempo terminas acostumbrándote, sabe Dios lo que a mí me ha costado, y solo porque Tony ha dejado de insistir en que entre de su brazo. – Tom no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse tal cosa.

\- No creo tener que acostumbrarme. En cuanto esto termine, no voy a volver a cruzarme en su camino a menos que sea inevitable, y como van las cosas creo que nos separaremos esta misma noche. – respondió Tom, observando cómo Chris conversaba animadamente con Natasha y otras dos personas.

\- Si no es mucho el atrevimiento, ¿puedo preguntar por qué no le soportas? Yo decía lo mismo de Tony y mira… - acotó Rogers, acercándose un poco más a Tom.

\- Digamos que tenemos percepciones muy distintas del mundo, y… - Tom dio un suspiro antes de terminar, resignándose a la verdad que momentos antes Natasha le había dicho a Chris. - …él no es bueno para mí.

 

La expresión de tristeza no paso desapercibida para Steve, quien le palmeó el hombro con simpatía. Ninguno de los dos notó la mirada colérica que Christopher les dedicaba, ni mucho menos la manera en que había dejado su copa en una mesa cercana para acercarse a ellos cuando Steve le dijo algo al oído a Thomas. Solo que cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer, se vio frustrada cuando Anthony Stark entró en escena.

Como ya era característico de Stark, no pudo faltar la excesiva parafernalia tras su entrada, botellas de champagne abriéndose para marcar su camino hasta el podio especialmente construido para esa noche y una improvisada fanfarria producida por algún aparato. Solo que Chris se mantuvo ajeno a todo eso, tan ocupado como estaba en no despegar la mirada de los dos hombres en la barra, Tom y Steve, quienes para ese momento intercambiaban comentarios acerca de Stark, o eso suponía pues sus miradas estaban fijas en él, solo que la cercanía que manejaban le estaba crispando los nervios de una manera nada sana. Sobre todo cuando Tom le sonreía a la menor provocación, como si Rogers fuera la persona más encantadora del mundo.

Y probablemente lo era para haber sido capaz de _domesticar_ a Stark, como él mordazmente se refería a aquella relación.

Pero más allá de todo eso, Chris sentía que perdía a Tom, que se lo arrebataban y lo alejaban de su lado sin que pudiese hacer nada, más que observar impotente como poco a poco el inglés se escapaba de su lado.

 

\- El capi no te va a quitar a tu chico. – le dijo una voz a  su lado, Chris de inmediato giró para buscar el origen de aquellas palabras encontrándose con Tony Stark con un trago en su mano derecha.

\- ¿El capi? – preguntó sin entender.

\- Stevie. – aclaró el empresario refiriéndose a Rogers, quien por ser ex militar le llamaba " _Capi"_ , pero al ver que Chris continuaba con su cara de idiota decidió ser un poco mas especifico. – El hombre que según tú, esta coqueteando con tu chico. – aclaró, con esa nota de fastidio y diversión que medio planeta odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

\- Ahhh, tu nueva conquista. – respondió Chris, pero sus palabras no estuvieron exentas de cierto desdén, por lo que se ganó una mirada afilada de Stark. – Deberías cuidar mejor a tu _chico,_ parece que no le das lo suficiente como para mantenerlo a tu lado todo el tiempo.

\- Le doy lo suficiente y más, Chris. Lo que obviamente no puedo decir de ti y tu compañero, dado que en toda la velada no ha estado contigo más que unos minutos y eso porque prácticamente lo pegaste a tu costado. – devolvió Tony con una sonrisa, no dejándose intimidar por las palabras de Hemsworth.

 

La cara de Christopher se torno casi al instante en molestia mal disimulada, si es que momentos atrás no ya se mostraba así.

 

\- Chris, Chris, Chris, en serio creías que nadie iba a notar lo mucho que te detesta. – continuó Tony, hablando como si fuera un profesor dándole una explicación a un alumno especialmente lento. – Pero como sea, siempre te han gustado los retos. Pero te aclaro que Steve no quiere ligárselo, él tiene principios, algo de lo que tú y yo carecemos ciertamente; así que no te preocupes, tu _conquista_ está a salvo.

\- No es una conquista. – siseó molesto.

\- Tampoco Steve. – devolvió Tony con una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a alejarse nuevamente. – Será un verdadero placer derrotarlos en la pista, Hemsworth, espero que sean lo suficientemente buenos como para llegar a la última carrera. Pero dado lo visto, dudo siquiera que pasen de esta noche. – casi gritó al final, obteniendo la atención de todos en el salón, quienes para ese momento miraban de Stark a Chris.

 

Christopher simplemente se limitó a regresar al lado de Natasha, quien continuaba charlando como si nada de lo anterior hubiese sucedido. A veces Chris deseaba ser como ella y no enterarse de nada que no le interesara, pero para su desgracia todo lo que tuviera que ver con Tom, le interesaba.

 

***

Para cuando Steve se despidió de él, Tom sabía que pronto se volverían a ver, y no solo por el hecho de que ambos eran participantes en las carreras de Stark Industries, si no porque había hecho un nuevo amigo sin siquiera proponérselo, y mucho menos después de pensar por meses que aquel hombre era un completo engreído como Stark.

Pero en lo que Tom no podía dejar de pensar era en lo que ese hombre le había dicho al oído momentos antes de que Tony entrara al salón.

 

\- _"Te sorprenderías del bien que puede hacerte una persona así, si te das la oportunidad de dejarle entrar."_

 

Thomas realmente quería que su historia fuera como la de Steve, pero entre ambos había un factor que lo cambiaba todo. Si bien entre Tony y Steve se había suscitado casi la misma situación tirante que acontecía entre él y Chris, la realidad de las cosas era que a Tony si le gustaba Steve, lo que Tom no podía decir de Chris. Y ese simple hecho lo cambiaba todo, ¿Por qué de que servía dejarle entrar si al final ni siquiera existía la posibilidad de que le quisiera?

Por ello Tom no se hacía ilusiones, tenía muy claro cuáles eran los sentimientos de Chris y nada de lo que hiciera cambiaria eso. O al menos eso pensaba.

En algún punto de su meditación la música empezó a sonar, llenando el ambiente con el bullicio característico de los danzantes que se arremolinaban en la pista hecha especialmente para la ocasión. Tom se entretuvo observando a la gente bailar cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, al girar el rostro para buscar a la persona dueña de aquella mano se topó con los ojos verde jade de Natasha.

 

\- ¿Me permites esta pieza? – preguntó la pelirroja, con una pequeña sonrisa que no le dejaba entrever ninguna tercera intención en sus acciones. Tom le devolvió la sonrisa tomándole de la mano, para momentos después encaminarse a la pista.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe este honor? – preguntó Tom, mientras se colocaba en posición, su mano izquierda ya descansando en la cintura de Nath.

\- ¿Una chica no puede invitar a un apuesto caballero a bailar sin tener otras intenciones? – devolvió Natasha con otra sonrisa, que al igual que la anterior no le dijo nada a Thomas.

\- Supongo que sí. Cuando gustes. – respondió Tom, al tiempo que una nueva canción comenzaba.

 

Bailar era una de las pocas cosas que a Thomas se le daban de maravilla, por lo que no tardó mucho para que casi todas las parejas en la pista les observaran girar en círculos de una manera tan elegante y sublime que parecía que flotaban en lugar de pisar el suelo. Ambos, tanto Natasha como Tom, cautivaron las miradas de los presentes, quienes alababan sus dotes en el baile como la belleza particular de cada uno.

Por supuesto Tom era ajeno a todo ello, más preocupado por la intensa mirada de Chris en su espalda. Fue Natasha la que rompió el silencio después de un momento.

 

\- Debes dejar de hacer eso, ¿sabes? – la suave voz de Natasha en su oído lo sacó del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Te he lastimado? – preguntó Tom, no entendiendo en lo absoluto a la mujer de cabellos rojizos, temiendo en primera instancia haberle lastimado sin darse cuenta.

\- No, me refiero a ser tan… atractivo y lindo con todo aquel que se te acerca. Si continuas así al pobre de Chris le va a dar una aneurisma por todo el coraje que está haciendo al ver que medio mundo te toca y él no puede. Además de que temo que terminará por golpear al siguiente que se te acerque.

\- No entiendo porque tiene que molestarse, él y yo no somos nada como para que haga tal cosa. – respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Oh dios, no te has dado cuenta, ¿Cierto? – mencionó Natasha, observándolo con cierta incredulidad y preocupación.

\- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

\- Tom, Chris está loco por ti. No sé cómo no te has dado cuenta ya. Hace unos momentos cuando nos presentamos casi me arranca la mano cuando la besaste.

\- Debes estar confundida, Chris no se siente atraído en lo absoluto por mí. Lo ha dejado muy claro.

\- Pues a menos que tú y yo conozcamos a dos Chris diferentes, me temo que es todo lo contrario.

\- No es posible… él… él no…

\- Él sí, Tom, te quiere y por lo que veo tu también a él. Y en cierto punto me alegra, serías bueno para él y su caótica forma de ser. Lo que no sé es que tan bueno sería él para ti. – musitó Nath, observando fijamente la expresión de incredulidad y duda en Tom. – Pero supongo que lo averiguaremos pronto.

\- No entiendo a que te refieres. – consiguió decir Tom, después de observar de reojo a Chris, quien para ese momento no disimulaba el enfado en su rostro. – Pero de cualquier manera esto acaba esta noche, no creo que consigamos patrocinador y nuestra sociedad terminará con ello.

\- No lo creo. – dijo Natasha, luciendo especialmente satisfecha, como aquel que ha conseguido todo lo que desea. – Yo los patrocinare, Tom, puede que no me traiga los beneficios que en un principio espere, pero todo sea por ayudar a una pobre alma desesperada. – dijo enigmática, separándose de Tom cuando la canción acabó, dejando al piloto paralizado en medio de la pista y sin saber qué demonios pensar de lo que acababa de suceder.

 

***

 _"Ella no intentaría nada con Tom, Ella no intentaría nada con Tom."_ Se repetía mentalmente Chris, de manera incesante mientras observaba como Natasha y Tom se deslizaban por la pista de baile, pero por alguna razón no terminaba de creerlo. La parte más animal e irracional de su mente le impedía ver más allá de que alguien, que no era él, tocaba a Tom a su gusto y antojo.

Estaba consciente de que estaba celoso, celoso como nunca lo había estado en toda su vida, y esos celos eran alimentados, y potenciados, por la furia que le recorría al notarse plenamente rechazado por Tom cuando este le había gritado que le quería.

Chris no entendía el proceder de Tom, pero ya se estaba cansando de toda esa situación, y si todo continuaba como hasta esos momentos estaba seguro que explotaría de un momento a otro y terminaría gritándole dos o tres cosas a Tom en frente de toda esa gente.

Y realmente no es como si le importara.

Para cuando Natasha se separó de Tom, Chris pudo respirar un poco, dejando que su temperamento se apaciguara lo suficiente para ir con Tom y hablar de una buena vez.

Salvo que el remanso de paz no duró ni cinco minutos, puesto que apenas Tom se encontró solo, otra persona se le acercó y no cualquier persona; para desgracia de Chris se trataba de Jeremy Renner, el jodido casanova con el que había competido, y apostado, por ver quien se acostaba con mas personas en menos de un mes.

Y fue ver la sonrisa que Jeremy le dedicó a Tom para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones y terminar de descontrolarse, pero cuando realmente dejo de pensar y comenzó a ver todo rojo, fue cuando Renner tomo la mano de Tom y este sonrió como corderito ante uno de los estúpidos comentarios del empresario que años atrás él había dejado sin siquiera tentarse el corazón.

Chris comenzó a caminar hacia ellos sin importarle a quien se llevara por delante, estaba seguro que más de un insulto se llevó en su camino hacia Tom, pero no les prestó la mas mínima atención de tan fuera de sí que se encontraba. Chris ni siquiera recuerda el momento en que se apostó al lado de Tom, de lo único de lo que era consciente era del golpe que le propinó a Jeremy cuando este acarició el rostro de Thomas y éste se aparto, obviamente rehusando el contacto.

 

\- ¡El es mío! – siseó hacia Renner, con los celos brotándole por cada poro del cuerpo. El otrora empresario solo veía estupefacto como Chris tomaba posesivamente a Tom del brazo después de haberle golpeado.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Chris?! – gritó Tom, ante el atropello y la actitud animal de Chris.

\- ¡No, ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?! ¡Primero dices que me quieres y luego me huyes como si tuviera la peste, solo para después estar de lo más complaciente con el primer idiota que se te pone en frente! ¡Pero se acabó! – le vociferó tomándolo de ambos brazos, solo para después besarlo.

 

Realmente más que un beso fue un choque de labios y dientes, junto con una mezcla de fuerza bruta, enojo y una pasión que por un momento dejó a Tom sin respiración.

 

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejarme acercarme lo suficiente como para hacerte saber que no puedo sacarte de mi mente? Que eres lo único en lo que puedo pensar desde hace semanas y que si no me acerque a ti después del accidente fue porque tenía miedo de que nada de lo que habías dicho fuese cierto. – dijo Chris, su voz visiblemente más calmada, aunque agitada después de aquel beso. - ¿Dime Tom, cuando? – preguntó al punto de casi quebrarse cuando descanso su frente sobre la de Thomas. - ¿Cuándo…?

**  
**

**Continuara...**


	10. Anatomía De Un Corazón Roto

 

Por un efímero momento el mundo parece detenerse y desaparecer, reduciéndose a ellos dos, a él observando a Chris con los ojos cerrados muy cerca de su rostro, notando la expresión de dolor y alivio que se adivina en cada uno de sus rasgos perfectamente esculpidos. Siendo presa del sonido hipnótico de su respiración profunda y pesada, que contrasta con la suya que está completamente acelerada y fuera de cualquier control porque esto que acaba de suceder, lo que acaba de oír, no puede ser real.

Pero una parte de su cerebro le dice, le grita que sí, que todo es real, y Tom solo empieza a creerlo cuando todo a su alrededor se deforma en manchones cuando siente el agarre de Chris sobre su muñeca, arrastrándolo lejos de ahí y de todos.

Solo en ese momento Thomas parece volver a su cuerpo, notando por vez primera como el mundo vuelve a moverse en torno a ellos.

 

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta con la voz ahogada, aun incrédula de todo lo que acaba de suceder.

\- A un lugar donde podamos hablar de una maldita vez. – responde Chris, sin girarse a mirarlo. El rubio está más ocupado en quitar a la gente que le estorba en su camino a la salida.

 

Pero cuando están a unos escasos metros de ésta, Chris se detiene, cambiando ligeramente su rumbo hacia la derecha, jalando a Tom sin que este oponga la mas mínima resistencia, pero que se tensa en el justo momento en el que divisa a Josh frente a ellos. Su ira formándose en la boca de su estomago al darse cuenta que Chris va a su encuentro, de manera casi automática empieza a tratar de liberarse, pero se detiene en cuanto la voz de Christopher explota acallando a todos a su alrededor.

 

\- No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ¿Entiendes? ¡Nunca! – vocifera, ante la mirada sorprendida y asustada del otro piloto que no sabe si correr o quedarse estático.

 

La orden es clara, y la intención lo es aún más, al menos para Tom lo es, aunque su cerebro aún no termine de procesar del todo lo que acontece delante de sus ojos, el beso, la confesión y la ruptura absoluta entre ese otro hombre y Chris. Su enojo se apaga tan rápido como llegó, dejándolo un poco mas atontado si es posible; y para estas alturas se mueve acorde a la voluntad de Chris sin oponer la mas mínima resistencia e importándole muy poco a donde quiera llevarle.

Podrían ir al mismísimo infierno y él le seguiría gustoso.

Cuando abandonan el salón todas las miradas les siguen, e incluso se quedan observando las lujosas puertas durante unos segundos debido al impacto que aquella irreal escena les ha dejado a todos.

 

\- ¿Creí que lo golpearía? – dice de pronto Tony, rompiendo el silencio que abrumó la sala durante un largo momento después de la partida de los pilotos. – Una lástima realmente, hubiese sido un gran espectáculo.

\- ¿Lo dices por Dallas, o por Tom? – devuelve la pregunta Natasha, centrando nuevamente su atención en Stark, quien mira indolente a todo el mundo.

\- Por ambos. – contesta al fin. – Aunque supongo que hubiese sido más interesante el ver como ese gigante se queda pasmado por un golpe de Hiddleston. – sonríe Stark al imaginarse la escena. - David y Goliat.

\- No tienes remedio. – añade Natasha, rodando sus ojos verdes al tiempo que se levanta para marcharse. – Avísame cuando esté listo el contrato, realmente voy a perder millones si esos dos no ganan, y prometiste reembolsarme.

\- Lo hará, Nath, no te preocupes. – quien responde es Steve, ganándose una mirada de descontento de Stark, quien a regañadientes accedió a la petición de su pareja. – De eso me encargo yo.

 

Natasha sonrió al ex militar y se marchó, dejando a la pareja conversar de asuntos que a ella realmente, por el momento, ya no le atañían.

 

\- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlos? – la pregunta de Tony no toma a Steve desprevenido, la esperaba desde casi el comienzo de todo aquello, y más aún después de su llamada a Natasha la noche anterior.

\- Porque me recuerdan a nosotros. – fue toda su respuesta.

 

Y contra ella Tony realmente no pudo rebatir, puesto que era cierto. La relación tan antagónica de esos pilotos era sumamente parecida a la suya con Steve en su momento, solo que esta última no iba tan cargada de malentendidos y disputas como la de Tom y Chris.

 

\- Por andar de Cupido me dejaras en la ruina. – se quejó después de un momento.

\- No lo creo, y ya te habías tardado, Tony.

\- ¿Tardarme en qué? – preguntó a su vez con una ceja alzada.

\- En quejarte, cariño.

 

***

El trayecto en el elevador, lejos de parecer fuera de lugar, le pareció correcto; el estar abrazado a Chris, con su rostro hundido en su cuello, inhalando su aroma, al tiempo que este descansaba su cabeza en su hombro con sus brazos aferrándole con fuerza le resultó algo salido de una realidad que por mucho tiempo se había negado a siquiera imaginar. Pero ahí estaban, aferrados el uno al otro después de disputas, malentendidos y miedos que rayaban en lo absurdo, y que no tenían base alguna.

Ambos se sostenían y se estrechaban como si en cualquier momento fuesen a desaparecer si se separaban tan siquiera un milímetro. Y por mucho que Tom quisiera buscar una explicación a todo ello, su necesidad porque ese momento no terminara era más grande, más imperioso de lo que jamás había sentido en su vida, por ello se guardo sus preguntas durante un momento más, un momento que esperaba no terminara. Porque separarse de Chris en esos momentos le resultaría más doloroso que nunca.

 

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que me querías y después me huías? ¿Por qué, Tom? – pero el momento terminó incluso antes de lo que Thomas esperaba, y era justo, el también tenía cosas que aclarar. Pero ni así aflojo su agarre sobre Chris.

\- Porque creí que no sentías lo mismo por mí. – responde bajito, y el sonido solo es audible para Chris debido a que la boca de Tom está muy cerca de su oído y porque la tela de su ropa no le ha robado el sonido de su voz cuando esta paso a través de sus pliegues. – No fuiste a verme. – añade, quejándose, sin importarle que suene como un niño pequeño.

\- Tenía miedo de que… bueno, me hubieses mentido. Por eso no fui, no quería enfrentar tu rechazo. – y lo ironía en la respuesta de Chris, y en general en toda esa situación le hace reír. Le hace reír por su estupidez, por la de ambos al permitirse ser tan ingenuos y cobardes.

\- Siempre te he querido… - aclara cuando la risa se ha ido, separándose solo lo necesario para mirar el azul en los ojos de Chris, el mismo azul que lo cautivo años atrás, y que hoy, por causas del destino y de la vida, vuelve a observar rojizos e hinchados. - …desde ese día en el bosque.

\- ¿Qué bosque? – pregunta Chris sin entender lo que ha dicho Tom, la campanilla del elevador suena, y la magia que hasta entonces los envolvía se rompe, tan frágil y efímera como la superficie de una burbuja.

\- El bosque en el que nos conocimos cuando éramos niños. – explica Tom, frunciendo el ceño al no comprender que Chris no recuerde ese día tan especial para él, que debería ser especial para ambos. Pero como le ha venido sucediendo consecuentemente con Chris, vuelve a equivocarse.

 

Chris le mira sin saber que responder, buscando en su memoria algo que le indique, que le haga saber de qué habla Tom, pero su infancia es un recuerdo borroso desde aquel día en que dejaron Australia y se mudaron a Estados Unidos.

Alguien se aclara la garganta cerca de ellos llamando su atención, un hombre espera fuera del ascensor y les mira con cierta incomodidad. Ambos reaccionan y abandonan el pequeño cubículo de paredes doradas, Chris encabezando el camino que los lleva hacia su habitación; él aun sostiene la mano de Tom pero es claro que algo se ha roto, la magia anterior brillando por su ausencia.

Cuando por fin cruzan la puerta hacia el interior del cuarto, que es idéntico al de Thomas salvo por la cama evidentemente más grande, ambos se sumen en un nuevo silencio. Ninguno sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante esa nueva situación que los envuelve; la incomodidad y la incertidumbre flotando en el aire entre ellos como dos fantasmas que no les dejan acercarse.

 

\- Tenía ocho años, y me había perdido en el bosque en un intento de escapar de mi casa. Tú me encontraste, me diste tu chaqueta porque tenía frío y me acompañaste hasta que se hizo de noche y nos encontraron. – dijo Tom por fin, rompiendo el silencio. - ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas? – la pregunta brota de sus labios con fuerza, como un reclamo en toda regla en reflejo de su desesperación por entender ese algo que se supone debiera ser importante para los dos, y que sin embargo, Chris parece no recordar.

 

Chris mueve sus ojos confuso, buscando en su memoria eso que Tom le describe, pero todo es demasiado borroso en su mente. Demasiado dolor en aquellos años de su vida como para que los recuerde con claridad, se esforzó demasiado en olvidar que ve con desesperación el buen trabajo que hizo; y ahora se lamenta por ello.

Al menos hasta que una imagen surge de entre aquellos vagos y difuminados recuerdos.

 

\- Recuerdo a un niño, pero… no sé si eras tú. No sé ni siquiera si estaba en un bosque. – rompe su silencio por fin, pero sus palabras suenan un poco desesperadas al no dar con aquello que Tom le implora con su mirada recordar.

\- Era el día del funeral de tus padres. – añade Tom, con la vana esperanza de que ese detalle doloroso les ayude, y en apariencia funciona.

 

Chris abre sus ojos y un mar de recuerdos difuminados le asaltan, el llanto de un niño unos cuantos menor que él, las miradas compasivas y cargadas de lastima de desconocidos. Una Beth más joven ayudándole a vestir un traje de color negro que odio desde el primer momento, Luke llorando en una esquina y dos ataúdes negros en el centro de un salón que días antes se adornaba para una fiesta y no un funeral. La imagen de un bosque al atardecer y un niño tiritando de frío, llorando por causas muy distintas a las de sus hermanos.

 

\- Ese día me escape… - empieza a decir, renovando un poco la esperanza de Tom. -…, todos me agobiaban con palabras que no entendía, intentaban consolarme pero yo… yo simplemente los quería fuera. Corrí al bosque en cuanto dejaron de prestarme atención; el bosque siempre me hacía sentir mejor… me hacia olvidar, y en esos momentos creo que era lo único que deseaba. Y había un niño… un niño que me hizo sentir mejor de lo que había estado en días.

 

Tom le escucha atento, sin apartar su mirada del cuerpo de Chris que parece encogerse a cada segundo que pasa, mientras se pierde más y más en aquellos recuerdos, que es evidente, no ha evocado en años. Tras esas palabras Tom no puede molestarse, y el reproche anterior le parece tan fuera de lugar que se siente culpable.

Él mejor que nadie debiera saber todo el dolor que Chris intentaba olvidar porque él fue testigo de su llanto ante la pérdida de sus padres, y se siente tan estúpido por haberle reclamado el no recordar esa parte de su vida que no puede evitar el querer golpearse. Después de tantos años de lidiar con un Chris arrogante, frívolo e indiferente al dolor de los demás, había olvidado que este tenía sus propias cicatrices y demonios.

Thomas entiende que no recuerde ese día, el probablemente tampoco lo haría, aunque es un alivio saber que al menos un retazo de lo que compartieron continúe en sus recuerdos.

 

\- Esta bien, no hay problema. – dice Tom, reduciendo esa distancia que los separaba hasta que volvía a abrazar a Chris, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus finos labios para hacerle saber que en realidad no hay problema alguno, que no está molesto. – No quería que recordaras algo que te lastima, lo siento.

\- Pero dices que nos conocimos ese día, ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?

\- Sufriste mucho, Chris, vi tu dolor ese día. Así que supongo que solo te estabas protegiendo, no te preocupes. Puedo contarte lo que paso si quieres. – ofrece Tom, respondiendo al ruego silencioso en los ojos de Chris que se mezcla con su agonía por no recordar algo que sabe, es importante.

\- Por favor… - pide Chris, luciendo más vulnerable de lo que Tom le ha visto desde que se reencontraron.

 

Ambos terminan recostados en la cama, con Tom pasando sus dedos por entre el cabello rubio recién cortado de Chris en una caricia reconfortante mientras le cuenta lo sucedido ese día, su miedo, el frío, el llanto de ambos, las pequeñas risas y el cómo se tomaron de las manos hasta que los encontraron. Todo eso mientras Chris se dejaba arrullar por su voz y por el sonido del palpitar del corazón de Tom bajo su oído.

 

\- Te enfrentaste a mi padre cuando empecé a llorar porque creí que me iba a castigar. – le cuenta Tom, incapaz de contener la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios al imaginar a un niño de ocho años plantarle cara a James Hiddleston. – Eras muy valiente ya desde pequeño.

\- Siempre supe que eras un llorón. – señala Chris, burlándose un poco, pero sin aquel dejo de mezquindad que siempre acompañaba a sus palabras.

\- Idiota. – dice Tom, golpeándole ligeramente.

\- Lo siento, continua. – se disculpa, tomando la mano que Tom uso para golpearle, llevándola a su labios para dejar un pequeño beso en ella. Y para alguien que rehusaba de toda muestra de afecto, a Chris ese pequeño acto le resulto tan natural y placentero que se imagino haciéndolo cada día de su vida.

\- Mi padre nos condujo de nuevo hacia el camino que llevaba a las mansiones, cuando llegamos a la intersección que se abría para llegar a la que supongo era tu casa, una mujer nos esperaba. Ella te llamó a su lado con la clara intención de regañarte, aunque no llegó a hacerlo, solo te abrazó y agradeció a mi padre antes de que se marcharan.

\- Beth, la mujer es Beth, mi nana. – intervino Chris, empezando a recordar esa parte de la historia con más claridad, aunque lo anterior continuase dificultándosele. – Y si me regañó, días después, pero lo hizo.

\- Entonces supongo que fue por eso que no apareciste al día siguiente como habíamos acordado. – dijo Tom, mas para sí mismo que para Chris, aunque el comentario no paso desapercibido para el rubio, quien se levantó de donde se encontraba para buscar la mirada de Tom.

\- ¿Qué acuerdo? – preguntó visiblemente inquieto al encontrarse con algo más que no recordaba.

\- Prometiste ir a jugar conmigo, eso es todo. Dijimos que éramos amigos y que los amigos jamás se dejan solos. – explicó Tom, bajo la atenta mirada de Chris, que no ocultaba en lo absoluto su inconformidad. – Pero está bien, no tenías que recordarlo, éramos solo unos niños y tú estabas pasando por mucho.

\- Me fui a Australia a la mañana siguiente, por eso no fui. Beth tenía intenciones de llevarme a algún sitio ese día, pero… mi tío… apareció y nos llevo a mí y a mis hermanos con la excusa de que la distancia nos haría bien.

\- Entonces… si ibas a ir. – dijo un poco sorprendido, y sonriendo al enterarse que su espera no había sido en vano.

\- Aparentemente.

\- ¿Pero… por qué no volvieron? No volví a verte desde ese día.

\- Mi tío nos adoptó legalmente y nos quedamos a vivir con él en Australia hasta que nos mudamos a Estados Unidos años después, cuando… cuando Beth consiguió que un juez la nombrara nuestra tutora legal. Mi… ese hombre no hizo un buen trabajo con nosotros. – el resentimiento era claro en las palabras de Chris, al mismo tiempo que el dolor se dejaba traslucir en sus facciones; había una parte de la historia que no le estaba contando pero Tom no le presionaría para que se la dijera.

\- Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

\- No todas, pero si algunas. – devolvió Chris, agradeciendo la comprensión de Tom. – Gracias por no molestarte y darme una oportunidad de explicarte. – dijo después de un corto silencio, en el que volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho de Tom.

\- Me alegra haberlo hecho. – respondió Thomas, reanudando la caricia sobre el cabello de Chris. - ¿Pero esto en que nos convierte?

\- Esto te hace mío. – dijo Chris, sin el más mínimo reparo ante tan posesiva declaración de su parte. – No pienso dejar que te escapes de mi lado, no cuando me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me importas.

\- ¿Entonces dejaras esa fama de playboy y Casanova?

\- Soy solo tuyo. – dijo Chris como respuesta, rodeando a Tom con sus brazos. – Tuyo y de nadie más. – terminó susurrando contra la piel del cuello de Tom.

\- Me gusta la idea. – respondió Tom, buscando mas contacto, viéndose recompensado cuando Chris le besó en la comisura del labio inferior.

\- A mi también, así que nada de tener a Jaimie entre nosotros o juro que haré algo de lo que posiblemente no me arrepienta. – agregó divertido, pero dejando claro que la mujer le incomodaba cuando estaba cerca suyo.

\- Eso es cosa de ella, yo nunca le he pedido que esté a mi lado las veinticuatro horas.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido. – Creí que era idea tuya para que no me acercara ti.

\- Pues no lo es, pero podríamos dejar el tema. Preferiría descansar, estoy seguro que mañana nos espera una larga plática con nuestros agentes. – Chris le observó durante un pequeño momento, por su mente no pasaba precisamente descansar, pero tampoco iba a presionar a Tom.

\- Pues no creo que sea una plática muy larga, además tendrán todo el vuelo de regreso a California para regañarnos. – respondió, dejando de lado sus ideas y colocándose un poco mas pegado a Tom, si eso era posible.

\- No habrá vuelo, Chris, seguimos en la carrera. Natasha nos patrocinara.

\- No tiene nada que ver el hecho de que estuvieran bailando muy pegados, ¿cierto? Esa mujer tiene maneras de…

\- Cállate Chris, no quiero saber nada de las maneras de esa mujer saliendo de tu boca, ni de la de nadie. Así que duérmete.

 

Chris sonrió como un gato, satisfecho por los celos que Tom sentía y por una vez en su vida hizo lo que le ordenaron.

 

\- Duerme bien, mi Tom. – susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse arrullar por la respiración de Thomas y la caricia de sus dedos por su cabello.

 

***

No había terminado de amanecer cuando Tom despertó, tan acostumbrado como estaba a levantarse temprano. Su primera intención, como la de todas las mañanas, fue levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de baño para mojarse el rostro y terminar de alejar el sueño remanente en su cuerpo, pero un peso encima suyo paró todas sus intenciones de golpe.

La consciencia de lo sucedido el día anterior volviendo a su mente con una rapidez que le dejó mareado y pletórico al darse cuenta que nada había sido un sueño.

Chris le quería, y prueba de ello era que se encontraba ahí, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo dormido le permitía, en un intento de no dejarle ir. Y eso hizo que el corazón de Tom se calentara de una manera que nunca antes había sentido y que siquiera imaginó sentir algún día.

Ni siquiera le importaba que el traje de la noche anterior estuviese completamente arruinado por dormir con el puesto, aunque por lo menos el saco se había salvado del mismo destino cuando se lo hubo retirado antes de recostarse con Chris. Tom volvió a sonreír al recordar esos instantes mientras conversaban, sus ojos vagando por los brazos de Christopher cubiertos por la tela de color blanco de la camisa, luciendo un poco tensa debido a la forma en que los músculos del rubio resaltaban por debajo de esta.

Tom solo apartó su mirada de aquellos brazos para deleitarse con la pequeña porción de piel que la camisa dejaba al descubierto ahí donde Chris se retiró la corbata y se abrió los botones para, según él, respirar mejor.

Thomas había quedado fascinado con esa nueva faceta que conocía del piloto que dormía plácidamente junto a él, le agradaba ese Chris libre de toda arrogancia y altanería tan característicos de él. Le gustaba verle relajado, normal… contento. El inglés planeaba observar por un largo rato al rubio cuando la luz de la pantalla de su celular llamo su atención, obligándolo a tomarlo de la mesita de noche donde lo había puesto. En la pantalla aparecía una notificación de seis llamadas perdidas, todas de Emma.

Ante la aparente urgencia de su hermana por comunicarse con él, decidió abandonar el lecho y llamarla de vuelta, pero al intentar despertar a Chris lo único que ganó fue un gruñido e ininteligible _"…nco…min..tos…ás…"_ que le hizo recordar que Chris era _"El señor cinco minutos más"_ como le llamó Jaimie una vez.

Después de varios intentos Tom por fin pudo dejar la cama, y antes de dejar la habitación le dejó una nota a Chris por si se despertaba. Lo cual ciertamente dudaba sucediera en un futuro cercano, pero que de igual forma no evito que le besara antes de marcharse, sonriendo al darse cuenta que, incluso dormido, Chris se lo devolvía.

Lo primero que hizo al dejar la habitación del rubio fue dirigirse a la suya para cambiarse y darse una ducha, lo cual no le llevo más de quince minutos y unas cuantas miradas de parte de algunos pilotos con los que se cruzó cuando estos vieron el estado en el que iba. No podía importarle menos, pero le sirvió para darse cuenta que las miradas iban a estar sobre de ellos un buen tiempo a partir de entonces.

El aire matutino de Sao Paulo era algo más cálido de lo que realmente estaba acostumbrado, Chicago regularmente le saluda cada mañana con una brisa fresca. Había decidido salir del hotel y hacer un pequeño recorrido por los alrededores para despejar un poco su mente y poder pensar con detenimiento sobre esa nueva relación con Chris, a la par de que aprovecharía para llamar a su hermana sin tener unos cuantos pares de ojos observando cada detalle de sus acciones. Además de que su Mustang había estado demasiado tiempo encerrado desde su llegada al país latinoamericano y era justo que lo sacara a respirar.

Conduciendo por el malecón de la ciudad, Thomas había marcado a su hermana al menos unas seis veces sin obtener resultado alguno, el aparato siempre le mandaba a buzón, y cuando intento comunicarse a la sede de las editoriales simplemente le respondieron que no se encontraba disponible. Lo que a Tom le pareció sumamente extraño puesto que Emma jamás le rechazaba una llamada por mas ocupada que estuviese, para cuando llamó a las agencias de viajes recibió el mismo trato, salvo que esa vez le dijeron que su hermana había viajado a Escocia para solucionar unos problemas referentes a la sucursal que ahí tenían.

Decidido a no preocuparse demasiado por ello, y consciente de que tarde o temprano Emma le volvería a llamar dejó el asunto por la paz, más preocupado en esos momentos por comprar un poco de ropa que no le hiciera sofocarse debido al calor de la ciudad.

Dos horas más tarde, y con el inclemente sol del mediodía cayendo sobre su cabeza, Tom decidió volver al hotel a reunirse con Chris y lo que sea que les deparara la reunión con sus agentes, la cual no debía ser demasiado complicada debido a que contaban con patrocinio. Pero antes de siquiera poder entregar su auto al valet del hotel, Liam se acercaba a él con la clara intención de tener una conversación. Lo que ocasionó que la piel de su cuello se erizara debido al escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Tenía la vaga sensación de que se acercaba una de esas charlas de hermano sobreprotector.

 

\- No lo lastimes. – dijo Liam apenas y se hubo subido al auto, confirmando las sospechas de Tom en cuanto esas palabras salieron de los labios del menor de los Hemsworth.

 

***

El cielo está pintado de una mezcla de naranja y rosa que le resulta altamente hipnótica, las nubes teñidas que flotan y se deshacen en el firmamento apartando su atención de la inusual y atemorizante situación que en esos momentos le corresponde afrontar.

Han estado sin decirse una palabra por más de una hora, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, y miedos, estos últimos por parte de Tom más que de Liam, quien simplemente se limita a observar el horizonte que se desdibuja con cada ola que se levanta en la lejanía y que termina por romper a unos cuantos metros cerca de ellos. Thomas prefiere perderse con la visión del firmamento sobre sus cabezas para no pensar, demasiado, en lo que seguramente el hermano de Chris le va a decir, donde su mente se divierte de lo lindo imaginando cada escenario posible. Todos ellos nada alentadores.

 

\- Siempre imaginé que ustedes dos terminarían juntos. – dice por fin Liam, después de un silencio que se prolongó demasiado pero que le sirvió para acomodar sus ideas, y en general la incertidumbre que todo aquello le despertaba. – Pero jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que lo vería. Nunca pensé que fueras aceptarlo después de todo lo que te ha hecho a lo largo de todos estos años.

\- Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco. – dice a su vez Tom, cuando se encuentra la voz después de tanto tiempo. – Pero… la verdad es que siempre he estado enamorado de él. – y tal declaración parece sorprender a Liam durante un momento, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa un segundo después.

\- Puede sonar mal pero… yo jamás creí que alguien lo quisiera siendo como es. – menciona Liam, un poco apenado pero no demasiado, como aquella persona que ha contemplado una verdad por demasiado tiempo y que a final de cuentas a terminado por asumirla como una realidad inevitable de la vida. – Le quiero, es mi hermano, pero algunas veces hace muy difícil el quererle.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – no puede evitar preguntar Tom, un poco extrañado de la declaración del rubio.

 

Liam se gira a encararlo por primera vez en horas, observando los ojos azules de Tom por primera vez desde que se conocen.

 

\- No lo aparenta, pero Chris está roto. Los tres lo estamos pero él más que ninguno, la muerte de nuestros padres es algo que le pesa demasiado, se culpa en gran parte por ello; y a eso agrégale lo que pasamos en Australia pues… todo eso lo ha afectado hasta el punto que hay días en los que siente que todo el mundo está en su contra, incluidos aquellos que le quieren. – la voz de Liam suena triste, resignada e impotente cuando lo dice; el azul de sus ojos empañándose con un sentimiento que Tom conoce a la perfección, miedo. El miedo que ha acompañado a Liam desde que vio a su hermano romperse por primera vez delante de sus ojos, el miedo a perderle. – En esos momentos no sé cómo llegar hasta él. – y en la voz de Liam hay una verdadera impotencia cuando lo dice.

 

Tom por un momento se queda sin habla, las palabras atropellándose en su boca cuando intenta preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió en Australia y el porqué de que Chris se culpe por la muerte de sus padres, a la vez que se dice a si mismo que quizá debió haber presionado a Chris para que le contara toda la historia, o que más bien lo hará en cuanto le tenga en frente.

Pero cuando por fin se siente preparado para decir algo, Liam se le adelanta, notando en la expresión de su rostro que no sabe la historia completa de sus vidas, de la de Chris.

 

\- Es lógico que no te contara todo, es parte de lo que te quiero decir. Muchas veces Chris se guardara las cosas porque cree que nadie más es capaz de sobrellevarlas.

\- ¿Pero que pudo ser tan malo? ¿Qué hizo para sentirse responsable de algo así? – pregunta cuando ya le es inevitable contener las palabras dentro suyo.

\- El día que murieron nuestros padres fue un día antes del cumpleaños de Chris, ellos estaban de viaje, más bien habían tenido una reunión con un cliente importante pero dicha reunión ameritaba que ellos viajaran por carretera. Chris le hizo prometer a nuestro padre que estarían a tiempo para celebrarlo. Y mi padre siempre cumplía sus promesas. – la voz de Liam se ensombreció ante el sentimiento de pesar que aquel recuerdo le ocasionaba, un sentimiento que era un mero reflejo del de sus hermanos dado que a él todo eso le parecía un mal sueño más que una horrible realidad. – Ese día condujo más rápido de lo que usualmente lo hacía para poder llegar con Chris, con nosotros, para que celebráramos juntos como cada año en el cumpleaños de cada quien… pero no había descansado lo suficiente y en un descuido… el auto se salió de la carretera y cayó a un barranco.

 

Thomas conocía la historia de la muerte de Craig y Leonie Hemsworth gracias a lo que la prensa había dicho en las publicaciones subsecuentes a la tragedia, pero obviamente el pequeño detalle que Liam acaba de contarle ciertamente cambiaba bastantes cosas de su entender con respecto a Chris, y varias cosas que antes no encajaban lo hacían, así como otras no terminaban de cuadrarle.

 

\- ¿Por qué corre? – suelta sin poder evitarle, su mente buscando la manera de entender aquello cuando ciertamente el jamás se hubiese acercado a un auto de nuevo tras una cosa así.

\- Es su forma de estar cerca de ellos y de castigarse. – responde un momento después. - No sé porque lo hace, yo tampoco me lo explico, pero esto que te acabo de decir es lo mas que le he sacado como respuesta a lo largo de todos estos años.

\- ¿Y ustedes… como manejan el hecho de que…?

\- Reviva lo sucedido cada vez que conduce. – termina por él. – Luke nunca asiste a sus carreras si puede evitarlo, yo… yo estoy con él cada vez que puedo solo para… - hay un silencio tenso y cargado de demasiadas emociones tras aquello; Tom siente la necesidad de acercarse a Liam y consolarle, pero se contiene cuando el rubio continua. -…, para no hacer más corto el tiempo que tengamos, aunque el miedo me estalle por el cuerpo cada vez que toma una curva o se acerca demasiado a un choque. Luke me ha dicho que soy un masoquista por verlo correr pero… no es eso, es…

\- Estar con él. – completa Tom, comprendiendo lo que Liam siente. – Supongo que has de estar molesto conmigo, hemos tenido dos accidentes y ambos por mi culpa. – añade, sonriendo un poco.

\- No, no lo estoy, me volví un poco loco, si. Pero no estoy molesto y uno fue culpa de Chris, él cree que nadie se ha dado cuenta que el primero fue culpa suya pero… he estado tanto tiempo pendiente de lo que sucede en la pista de carreras que es fácil notar cuando algo es apropósito.

\- Fue mi culpa, yo no calcule bien la última curva en las dos ocasiones, y en la primera Chris empujo mi auto para evitar algo peor. Yo también noté aquello, pero solo lo hizo para evitar algo que mi imprudencia ocasionó.

\- ¿Le has dicho eso? ¿Qué sabes?

\- No, y será mejor que no sepa que sabemos. Estoy casi seguro que lo sacara a colación cuando se sienta seguro.

\- ¿Sabes que eso puede no ocurrir, verdad?

\- Nunca pensé que me sacaría de una habitación repleta de gente porque estaba celoso, y ya ves. – contestó Tom, señalando que Chris podía hacer cosas que nadie esperaba.

\- Cierto. – concordó Liam.

\- Solo tengo una duda. – dijo Tom, mostrándose ligeramente incomodo, sin saber realmente si preguntar o mantener para sí mismo eso que le carcomía por dentro. - ¿Qué sucedió en Australia? – preguntó por fin, mirando a Liam fijamente en espera de una respuesta. Liam suspiro profundamente antes de responder, y cuando lo hizo, Tom prefirió no haber preguntado nada.

**  
**

**Continuara...**


	11. Uniendo Las Piezas Del Corazón Roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues en primera quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, pero mas encarecidamente a todas las que dejaron un comentario.
> 
> Aprecio mucho lo que tienen que decir y si he de decirles la verdad son esas poquitas personas las que me animan a seguir subiendo esto esta historia.
> 
> Gracias Ierathel, Yame-chan, Naimane y Kawaii Luzzy, si me he olvidado de alguien lo siento, pero no por ello son menos importantes XD. Disculparan pero tengo memoria de teflón. 
> 
> Ahora si, el capi, o los capis mas bien. XD
> 
> P.D: Capitulo no apto para cardiacos, advertidxs estan.

 

_"- ¿Qué sucedió en Australia? – preguntó por fin, mirando a Liam fijamente en espera de una respuesta. Liam suspiró profundamente antes de responder, y cuando lo hizo, Tom prefirió no haber preguntado nada."_

 

\- El infierno. – contesta llanamente Liam, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no dejar que esos recuerdos le afecten. – Nuestro tío, por parte de nuestro padre, nos adoptó legalmente tras la muerte de ellos y nos llevó hasta Australia, según él, porqué la distancia nos haría bien. Y por un tiempo, varios años más bien, todo estuvo bien. Pero en cuanto Luke cumplió los diecisiete todo cambió.

 

Tom estaba casi seguro que lo siguiente que oiría no era algo para lo que estuviese preparado, pero se mantuvo firme. Porque aunque no estuviese preparado tenía que escuchar aquello.

 

\- La empresa de mi padre hasta ese entonces era manejada por un grupo selecto de albaceas, entre ellos mi tío, pero al acercarse el momento en que Luke asumiría la mayoría de edad también lo hacía el momento en el que el subsidio y los privilegios, que nuestra custodia otorgaba, terminarían. Richard, como se llamaba nuestro tío, no quería perder todos esos privilegios, pues prácticamente él era el presidente de la empresa y manejaba todo a su antojo, así que en un intento por no perder todo eso intentó convencer a Luke para que le firmara un poder completo para que al cumplir la mayoría de edad no pudiese disponer del dinero que le correspondía.

\- No entiendo, ese dinero era legalmente de Luke, ¿Por qué quitárselo, en que le perjudicaba? – preguntó Tom, interrumpiendo a Liam.

\- Al cumplir la mayoría de edad Luke se convertía en el albacea de nosotros tres, él iba a ser el encargado de administrar nuestros bienes hasta que cada uno fuera capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo, quitándole toda la influencia a nuestro tío, dentro y fuera de la compañía. – respondió Liam, aclarando un punto que Tom todavía no alcanzaba a entender del todo.

\- Pero Luke, no creo que fuera capaz de manejar una empresa, era un adolescente. – afirmó Tom, molestándose ante aquella situación, a Liam ese gesto le dijo mucho de la calidad de persona que era el inglés y se alegró de que su hermano lo hubiese encontrado, solo esperaba que el piloto no perdiera los cabales cuando le contara el resto.

\- Ciertamente no, pero a partir de ese momento todo papel debía ser firmado por Luke y nadie más. Mi tío prácticamente continuaría como hasta esos momentos, solo que ahora dependería completamente de Luke para hacer cualquier cosa, y eso no le gustaba. Luke obviamente se negó a firmar el poder, escudándose en que esa era la voluntad de nuestros padres y él no la cambiaría. – hubo un tenue silencio a partir de ese instante, un silencio en el que Tom esperaba la continuación de todo aquello, y con solo ver la expresión de Liam supo que aquello no era fácil. Se dio cuenta que no era nada sencillo revivir esos demonios.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, Liam? – preguntó por fin, atrayendo la atención del rubio una vez más sobre sí mismo.

\- Se volvió violento. – respondió en voz baja. – Todo lo que hacíamos le molestaba, le enervaba que no obedeciéramos la más mínima orden, nos regañaba por cualquier cosa y no perdía oportunidad de echarnos en cara lo que había hecho por nosotros al acogernos cuando nadie más lo hubiese hecho. Hasta que un día todo llego a tal punto que me golpeó, después golpeó a Chris cuando intentó defenderme. – mencionó Liam en una risa seca y falta de humor, una risa que hablaba más de una situación completamente absurda que no debió terminar de esa manera. – Ni siquiera recuerdo que es lo que había hecho, pero el punto es que a partir de ese momento nos golpeaba a cada oportunidad, y amenazaba a Luke con seguir golpeándonos si no firmaba el poder, solo que ahora le hacía renunciar a todos sus derechos de manera permanente y no solo durante el tiempo que le llevara terminar la escuela.

\- Pero… se supone que les quería, ¡Eran familia, por Dios! – acaba diciendo Tom, presa de la impotencia que el escuchar aquello le causa.

\- Aparentemente hay cosas que pesan más que la sangre y el cariño. – responde Liam, sus ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas que se niega a derramar. – Chris confió en él, ¿sabes? Confiaba mucho en él, a tal punto de que un buen día le empezó a decir papi, y su traición hacia nosotros acabó con toda la confianza que Chris tenía en el mundo. Mi hermano se cerró a todos y a todo a partir de ese momento. Solo confiaba en nosotros, sus hermanos y en Beth, ella nunca nos dejó y peleó por nosotros ante un tribunal cuando Luke terminó en el hospital y por fin se cansó de todo aquello. Richard apuñaló a Luke con un abre cartas en un ataque de ira.

 

Tom ni siquiera podía a llegar a imaginar el nivel de locura que un hombre debía tener para llegar a hacer tal cosa. Lastimar a su familia solo por dinero. La sola idea le dio asco.

 

\- Después de eso, y con Luke habiendo cumplido los dieciocho dejamos Australia y nos mudamos a California y…

\- ¿Un año… - le interrumpe Tom con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. –…soportaron eso un año entero?

\- Nueve meses y catorce días, el resto fue el tiempo que le llevo a Luke recuperarse del todo y el que faltaba para su cumpleaños. Beth se hizo cargo de todo durante todo ese tiempo, yendo de tribunal en tribunal, a la empresa y el hospital.

\- ¿Y Chris?

\- Chris ayudó a Beth, él sabía cómo se manejaba la empresa en ese tiempo porque siempre acompañaba a Richard, y tiempo antes de morir papá había dado instrucciones precisas de que recibiera entrenamiento en cuanto cumpliera los catorce pues… era su deseo que Chris manejara la empresa una vez que se graduara. La manejaría con Luke si ese era el deseo de mi hermano, pero Chris seria el presidente.

\- Pero Chris, que yo sepa, jamás ha estado al frente de su empresa. – dice sin poder terminar de creer eso último.

\- Porque Chris se rehusó a hacerlo, la empresa le recordaba mucho a nuestro padre y lo sucedido con Richard, así que decidió que la empresa sería completamente dirigida por Luke, que era de él después de todo lo que había pasado bajo las constantes amenazas de Richard. Eso también fue un problema, Luke en un principio no quería, decía que la voluntad de nuestro padre debía ser respetada, pero Chris le convenció; realmente no sé como lo hizo pero Luke terminó cediendo. – terminó de decir Liam, volviendo a mirar el horizonte frente a ellos.

\- Realmente no le conozco. – dice Tom, después de un momento, después de asimilar, o intentar asimilar, todo lo que el menor de los Hemsworth le ha contado. – Ha pasado por tanto…

\- Todos lo hemos hecho, pero Chris se empeña con cargar con gran parte de la culpa de lo que hemos vivido. Es por eso que… te pido que no lo lastimes. No sé cuanto más pueda soportar mi hermano y realmente no quiero perderlo, ¿Entiendes?

 

Tom simplemente asintió, incapaz de decir o hacer algo que realmente expresara que nunca lastimaría a Chris, que él jamás le haría daño; pero no existían palabras que pudieran expresarlo, al menos no de la manera en que Liam necesitaba que se lo confirmaran.

 

\- Nunca le haré daño. – acabó diciendo, dándose cuenta que un simple gesto no bastaba, y aunque las palabras tampoco lo fueran, era necesario mencionarlas.

 

***

Sinceramente, Tom no sabía qué demonios hacer en esos momentos delante de la puerta de Chris, todo el cuerpo le tiembla, le ruega que entre y le abrace, le consuele por todo el daño y el dolor que le han causado durante años. Pero Thomas sabe que si lo hace, Chris podría cerrarse en si mismo debido a una verdad que no quería se enterase, pero el dolor en su pecho es demasiado agudo como para no hacer nada y mantenerse como si nada después de escuchar aquella historia por parte de Liam, quien lo hizo partícipe de su dolor, de su miedo a perder a su hermano por las pesadillas y demonios que un simple hombre hizo recaer sobre ellos por simple avaricia y ansias de poder.

Ciertamente Tom es incapaz de mantenerse sereno ante ello, no cuando al fin ha entendido las razones por las que Chris es tan hostil con el mundo, por las que actuó como lo hizo durante años. Por eso, en cuanto la puerta se abre delante de él y le muestra a un Chris entero, algo sorprendido y que sonríe al encontrarlo, lo único que puede hacer es abrazarle, estrecharle entre sus brazos rogando a Dios, al mundo, a lo que sea, que el rubio entienda que jamás le dejará, que no le lastimará y que por encima de todo, le comprende y le ama como a nadie en el mundo.

Chris se sorprende ante el efusivo abrazo, pero rápidamente lo devuelve, sonriendo contra el cuello de Tom, quien le da tanto sin siquiera saberlo. Es extraña la manera tan urgente y un poco desesperada en la que le ha extrañado, pero no es algo que le interese en esos momentos cuando ya le tiene entre sus brazos, el miedo que se instaló en su pecho cuando pensó que Tom no volvería disolviéndose en el aire. Porque aunque no lo admita, es inseguro, temeroso de que le abandonen y este temor se incrementa hasta consumirle cuando la persona que puede dejarle es Tom. Y Chris espera que Tom jamás llegue a saber eso de él, de los demonios que guarda dentro por el terror que le provoca que aquellos fantasmas del pasado lo hagan alejarse de su lado, cuando descubra que esta mas roto de lo que jamás pensó.

Ese miedo le embargó desde el preciso momento en el que Tom le dijo que le quería, y es un miedo que no quiere afrontar jamás porque no es tan fuerte como quiere aparentar, no lo es cuando se trata de Tom.

Cuando por fin se separan, Chris nota algo en la mirada de Tom, una angustia, un dolor que horas antes no estaba ahí, una agonía y un amor tan grandes que por un momento siente que no podrá sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo. Y entonces se da cuenta, se da cuenta porque Tom es demasiado transparente para algunas cosas, y esta emoción, ese dolor en su rostro, esa… lástima que se entiende en su mirada es algo que no puede soportar.

El terror que momentos antes deseó no sentir jamás ha comenzado a oprimirle el pecho de manera casi violenta, al entender que Tom, y su abrazo, solo son una forma de decirle adiós.

Chris entonces hace algo que jamás creyó hacer en su vida, maldice a Liam, maldice a su hermano por contarle aquello que no quería jamás se enterara, y se maldice a sí mismo por dejar que su hermano se encargara de algo que él debió hacer personalmente.

 

\- Lo sabes, ¿Cierto? – pregunta, su poderosa voz reduciéndose a un susurro que encierra demasiada angustia y dolor como para poder ser expresados más altos.

 

En un movimiento que Tom no espera, Chris se aleja, buscando deshacer el contacto entre ellos por todo lo que le causa el haber leído algo que Thomas no quería se enterase. Y es un poco extraño, o irónico, el cómo ambos sienten miedo por la misma cosa, porque uno se aleje del otro.

Por un leve momento ese miedo hace que Tom pierda toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, otorgándole la oportunidad a Chris de liberarse del agarre que sostenía sobre sus manos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento habían roto el abrazo y terminaron así, pero lo importante es que lo hicieron y ahora Chris se le escapa de las manos como el agua de un rio, o del mismo mar que les observa a través de la enorme ventana del cuarto.

 

\- ¡Por favor, no! – termina suplicando con cierta desesperación, el miedo sujetando su garganta ante la enorme posibilidad de perderlo cuando apenas y le ha conseguido, y es que Tom siempre ha sido presa fácil del miedo por aquello de que nunca ha sido alguien de naturaleza valiente.

\- ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para qué te burles y me dejes?! – le devuelve en un grito, que habla más de dolor y pena que de furia.

\- ¡Jamás lo haría, Te Amo! – grita Tom, sujetando la mano de Chris con más fuerza de la que jamás ha usado, con mas desesperación de la que jamás ha sentido. – Sé que no querías que lo supiera, entiendo el porqué aunque pueda no parecerlo. Y me da rabia que aún no confíes en mí como para contármelo pero no por ello voy a dejarte. Ni siquiera iba a decirte que lo sabía, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento e intentar no confortarte, no intentar sanar las heridas que nunca debiste tener.

 

La voz de Tom es desesperación, miedo y dolor, conjugados en palabras que se clavan en Chris, el miedo del piloto de cabello oscuro rebasando, destrozando la última barrera que resguardaba el corazón de Christopher ante este acto desesperado porque no se aleje de su lado.

Porque lo que él creyó seria una serie de palabras de despedida, en realidad es un ruego implacable, una demostración de un amor que no cree merecer. Pero lo que más le puede, es que Tom entiende, le entiende cuando se supone que no debiera porque él no ha pasado lo que él, pero cada frase, cada palabra que salió de los labios del inglés le hace creer que es verdad, y la mirada de Tom solo se lo confirma.

 

\- Yo confió en ti… - susurra Chris, mirando a Tom y dejándose sujetar por él. -…, pero tenía miedo de que… al saberlo, te dieras cuenta de que no valgo la pena, que solo soy un juguete roto al cual hay que dejar para que no estor…

\- Basta. – le calla Tom, su mano colocándose sobre los labios de Chris para evitar que continúe hablando. – Te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, demasiado Chris. He soñado una y mil veces el estar contigo, quererte y que tú me quieras. ¿Cómo siquiera puedes imaginar que puedo querer amarte, abandonarte por algo de lo ni siquiera tienes la culpa? _Los_ _amigos nunca se abandonan_ , ¿Recuerdas? – le dice, rememorando las palabras que años atrás le dijo en aquel bosque que Chris no recuerda, pero sorprendentemente Chris las recuerda, recuerda esas palabras porque durante años soñó con ellas. – Y yo siempre he sido tu amigo. – termina susurrando Tom, juntando su frente con la Chris, incapaz de tolerar que estén separados por más tiempo.

 

Chris inevitablemente se rompe, permitiendo que años y años de dolor y culpa salgan de su cuerpo, transformados en las lágrimas que siempre se rehusó a llorar. Ambos terminan fundidos en un abrazo del cual ninguno quiere liberarse, el llanto de Chris empapando el hombro de Tom y las lágrimas de éste resbalando por la piel descubierta de su cuello.

 

\- Jamás voy a lastimarte, Chris. – promete Tom en medio del llanto, reforzando sus palabras con un beso sobre la piel de Chris, una nueva promesa que piensa cumplir aunque se le vaya la vida en ello.

 

Y esta nueva promesa hace que algo en Chris cambie radicalmente, sanando heridas que nunca terminaron de cerrar y que hoy por hoy le habían hecho lastimar a demasiada gente por su temor a que le hirieran más.

 

\- Te amo. – dice de pronto, dándose cuenta que es la primera vez que lo dice en años, sintiendo un alivio que por mucho tiempo se le había sido negado, permitiéndose a si mismo ser consumido por sus emociones y el amor que el hombre entre sus brazos despertó en él desde hacía años atrás, años que incluso puede no recordar.

\- Y yo te amo a ti. – le devuelve Tom, dejando ese lugar en el cuello de Chris para besarle.

 

Un beso que es respondido con otro más, con caricias que comienzan tímidas, inocentes y llenas de ternura y confort, pero que después de un tiempo y un abrazo eternamente largo y esperado, terminan siendo atrevidas, con más _te amos_ susurrados piel contra piel y la promesa de que nunca se abandonaran o se harán daño.

De un momento a otro la ropa comienza a sobrar, a ahogarlos cuando la piel que tienen a su alcance ya no es suficiente, el negro de la camisa de Tom resbalando de sus hombros hasta tocar el suelo cuando la urgencia de Chris por tocarle se vuelve demasiada, el gris de la camisa de tirantes de Chris siendo arrancada de su cuerpo cuando Tom se cansa de solo tocar su cuello y sus brazos.

Porque ahora mismo necesitan desesperadamente demostrarse que se pertenecen, que se aman y las palabras ya no son suficientes, porque este nuevo pacto entre ambos, esta nueva promesa de amor necesita ser sellada con sus cuerpos, con sus besos y caricias.

Las manos finas y expertas de Tom comienzan a recorrer cada línea que define el cuerpo de Chris, haciendo estremecer al piloto como nunca nadie lo había hecho, arrancándole un jadeo de placer puro cuando sus labios se posan sobre la piel de su pecho, su lengua saliendo a probar la piel del piloto, degustando de manera instantánea el ligero matiz salado de ésta debido a la fina capa de sudor que le cubre el cuerpo.

Por un momento Chris pierde toda noción de realidad en cuanto Tom le prueba, humedeciendo la piel de su torso con su saliva, provocando que su cuerpo entero vibre en busca de mas contacto de aquel musculo resbaladizo que comienza a volverse osado cuando la punta termina sobre su tetilla izquierda, consiguiendo que se endurezca al instante debido al insólito placer que ese hombre le provoca. Chris simplemente se deja hacer, demasiado embotado como para hacer algo mas, su cuerpo entero girando dentro de una vorágine de sensaciones que nunca llegó a sentir antes; solo es consciente de que algo cambia cuando el contacto con Tom se interrumpe y su mundo gira, y termina sobre la cama con Thomas sentado sobre de él, la curva de su trasero presionando su erección a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

Sus manos de manera automática terminan sobre las nalgas de Tom, acunándolas y moviéndolas de tal manera que la fricción aumente en esa parte de su cuerpo que le ruega ser atendida y liberada, una petición que está más que dispuesto a cumplir pero que se ve incapaz de hacerlo cuando Tom reanuda el recorrido de su boca por su piel.

Un grito ahogado de placer brota de la garganta de ambos cuando Tom le muerde ligeramente el pecho, al tiempo que Chris encontró la posición exacta para que ambas erecciones se rozaran, provocándoles un placer que rayaba en el dolor debido a la urgencia de sentirse por completo.

 

\- Necesito… - suelta Chris, de manera amortiguada por el deseo y la desesperación que le acompaña a ese sentimiento que arde en su pecho.

\- Lo sé. – responde Tom. – Yo también lo necesito.

 

Pero el piloto hace muy poco por atender a aquello que los dos se mueren por probar, limitándose únicamente a volver a besar a Chris, sus lenguas danzando en un vaivén en el que Chris domina al comienzo y termina siendo sometido al final.

Tom se separa apenas lo suficiente para besarle levemente el labio inferior, continuando con su barbilla y terminando en su cuello, succionándole en ese punto donde su pulso se siente acelerado y un tanto errático.

 

\- No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto, Chris. – dice mientras le besa, continuando su camino hacia abajo cuando ha terminado su tarea en el cuello del más alto, un punto rojizo naciendo ahí donde segundos antes su lengua y sus dientes hicieron lo suyo.

\- Entonces hazlo. – contestó el piloto con la voz rota debido al deseo y el ansia de sentir cada parte de Tom sobre su cuerpo.

 

Sin perder tiempo, y sin embargo, sin apresurarlo, Tom besó y delineó cada porción de piel que se encontró mientras descendía, deleitándose con el abdomen perfecto de Chris mientras éste simplemente se limitaba a emitir sonidos de placer puro y enterrar sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros de Tom, sujetándolo con mayor fuerza cuando su lengua se puso a jugar con su ombligo, empapándolo, penetrándolo y volviéndole loco con tan simple y erótico roce. Distrayéndolo por completo del trabajo que sus manos hacían sobre su pantalón deportivo, que para ese entonces yacía a mitad de sus muslos, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior oscura, que ya se notaba húmeda ahí donde su excitación se había comenzado a desbordar.

Para cuando la boca de Tom abandonó su abdomen, y se posó sobre la cabeza de su miembro por encima de la tela del bóxer, Chris prácticamente saltó dentro de su propia piel, siendo incapaz de haber siquiera imaginado terminar en una situación así con Tom. Pero a la que ciertamente se alegraba de haber llegado.

Tom, al igual que Chris, estaba más que feliz de haber terminado así, cumpliendo con lo que llevaba años deseando en secreto para el mundo.

Sus sentidos embotándose hasta el punto de la intoxicación con el intenso aroma que Chris desprendía a través de la tela, simple y pura excitación entrando por sus fosas nasales y expandiéndose por su lengua; sin duda el retirar el bóxer fue una experiencia que jamás olvidaría, pues lejos de ser un simple acto de cotidianeidad estudiada, la simple acción le resultó terriblemente erótica, aun mas cuando la piel tersa y rígida del miembro de Chris salto ante sus ojos erguida en toda su gloria, la cabeza rezumando liquido pre seminal que no tardo en ser esparcido por la lengua de Thomas, quien no pudo contener el deseo de probarle más directamente, degustando el sabor salado y almizclado que Christopher le regalaba sin pudor alguno.

De manera tentativa, Tom levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Chris, topándose con una expresión de increíble placer que le hizo vibrar el cuerpo entero, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, junto con la expresión de Chris hicieron más por el que todas las caricias que este pudiese hacerle; sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su boca abierta buscando el aire que le faltaba era una visión que Tom jamás olvidaría en su vida, Chris era la viva imagen del sexo en estado puro, piel brillante debido al sudor, un cuerpo perfecto y una erección que se alzaba orgullosa entre sus fuertes piernas.

Tom no entendía que había hecho bien en su vida para merecer tal regalo, pero lo agradecía infinitamente, consiguiendo una mayor recompensa cuando su boca devoró entero a Chris, sometiéndolo a una letanía de jadeos y frases inconexas que no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera necesidad.

Las manos de Chris vagaban por su cabello, su cuello, y terminaban sujetando con fuerza las sabanas bajo su cuerpo cuando las sensaciones eran demasiadas para su cuerpo y su mente, regresando al cuerpo de Tom cuando el ciclo volvía a comenzar. Un ciclo que lo hacía caer, jadear, gritar y pedir más, más del contacto de Tom, mas de sus labios, más de su lengua, y a veces se encontraba rogando por más de algo que desconocía pero que le hormigueaba bajo la piel y le hacía ver luces tras sus parpados cerrados, Chris simplemente quería mas.

Cuando el orgasmo amenazó con explotar entre sus piernas, en el interior de la boca de Tom, Chris recuperó algo de la cordura que las atenciones de Tom le habían hecho perder; usando la fuerza que le caracterizaba separó a Tom de su tarea, no sin antes quedarse un poco hipnotizado por el vaivén de su cabeza sobre su pene, que aparecía y desaparecía entre sus labios, consiguiendo una mirada de desconcierto del piloto, mirada que no tardo en convertirse en sorpresa cuando las posiciones se invirtieron y terminó con la espalda contra las sabanas, justo en el mismo sitio donde Chris descansaba segundos antes, recibiendo un beso salvaje y hambriento que acalló cualquier pregunta que le pudiese haber surgido de la mente, reduciéndolo a pura necesidad y deseo hecho carne y piel.

 

\- Me estabas volviendo loco… y si continuabas así, esto no iba a durar demasiado. – le dijo Chris, con la voz entrecortada y algo rasposa debido al deseo que le recorría el cuerpo quemándole las venas a causa de la imperiosa necesidad de sentir a Tom rodearle nuevamente, solo que esta vez, de manera más intima y abrasiva.

 

Tom fue incapaz de contestar, tan perdido en las sensaciones que Chris le provocaba con el simple roce de su piel contra la suya, su cuerpo sudaba y se estremecía con cada caricia de las manos de Chris, la piel ligeramente áspera mandando descargas que destruían por completo toda coherencia en sus casi inexistentes pensamientos.

Chris comenzó a besar el cuello de Tom, devolviéndole el regalo que el inglés le había hecho momentos antes, en el mismo sitio donde ahora descansaban sus labios, sus dientes mordiendo a la par que su lengua jugaba con la piel más pálida y sensible, arrancando una sinfonía de palabras de la garganta de Tom, así como una serie de gemidos ahogados.

Tanto como deseaba rendirle el homenaje que se merecía, Chris optó por ir directo a la entrepierna de Tom, dejando besos fugaces en su camino hacia abajo mientras prácticamente le arrancaba los vaqueros que tenia a medio desabrochar, y que le impedían tocarle como venia deseando desde hace varios días. Cuando por fin Tom quedó desnudo ante sus ojos, Chris se relamió los labios al observar la erección de Tom, que ciertamente, ligeramente más pequeña que la suya, pero no tanto, le dejaba claro que el inglés estaba muy cerca de estallar con una caricia, quizá dos.

Por lo que sin querer tentar mucho a su suerte, paso su lengua sobre el glande, apreciando el sabor que ahí se concentraba, solo para después meterse por completo el pene de Tom en un solo intento, dejando al piloto sin respiración durante varios segundos en los que creyó moriría ante la visión de Chris consumiéndole, en todos los sentidos posibles. Pero dejándose ir en un éxtasis rayando en lo demencial cuando Christopher le liberó con inusitada lentitud, dejándole apreciar como sus labios resbalaban y se amoldaban al rígido musculo de su verga. Dejándose encandilar morbosamente por sus labios rodeándole y por la forma en que se estiraban para poseerle.

Christopher le liberó con un sonido húmedo que se expandió por toda la habitación, inundando los sentidos de Tom hasta el punto de gritar de puro placer y gozó cuando una caricia húmeda toco su entrada. La lengua de Chris barriendo esa parte de su cuerpo sin reparos, dejándola vagar desde el perineo hasta el anillo de músculos que se contraía ansioso por lo que se avecinaba.

 

\- ¡C-Chris! – rogó Tom, en un grito de necesidad pura cuando la lengua del más alto se introdujo un poco en su interior, seguida segundos después por la punta de un dedo que le instaba a abrirse un poco más.

\- Solo un poco mas… solo un poco. – le contestó Chris, en medio de la niebla que le nublaba todo pensamiento coherente en esos momentos, su lengua hasta entonces desaparecida de la piel de Tom, regresando solo para lamerle de arriba a abajo la erección que palpitaba contra ella, el pulso pesado vibrando sobre la suave textura.

 

Pronto, y sin saber realmente como, Tom sintió dos dedos de Chris en su interior, masajeándolo, poseyéndolo con cada vaivén que su mano hacia, golpeando en un momento dado ese lugar en su interior que lo hizo arquearse y emitir un grito sordo de excitación mal contenida, y que terminó estallando después de unos segundos cuando una tercera falange se unió  a sus compañeras, haciéndolo sentir más abierto, más expuesto de lo que nunca antes se había sentido; pero sin importarle en lo más mínimo, de lo único que era consciente es que quería mas.

Necesitaba más, y ya.

 

\- Chris… Chris hazlo ya… necesito… te necesito en mi… - consiguió articular con la voz rota, hambrienta, fijando sus ojos en los de Chris, ambas miradas consumidas prácticamente por las pupilas dilatadas a causa de la irrefrenable excitación que los envolvía.

 

El piloto de cabello rubio ciertamente obedeció la orden casi en el acto, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo, él tampoco estaba por prolongar más la deliciosa agonía que aquello les otorgaba; y sin preocuparse siquiera por algo que no fuera enterrarse en Tom, retiro sus dedos, arrancando un siseo de Tom, un siseo que se transformó en un sonido de apremio y necesidad en cuanto notó que Chris no se movía, preocupado como estaba por haberle hecho algún daño.

Pero una simple mirada de Tom le hizo saber que todo estaba bien, que debía continuar o morirían sobre esa cama debido a todo el placer que se arremolinaba sobre y dentro de ellos.

Con una decisión aplastante, y con la respiración pesada, Chris tomó su miembro y lo colocó sobre la entrada de Tom, haciendo una ligera presión, buscando que esta misma le aceptara. Aceptación que no tardó en llegar gracias a la concienzuda dilatación a la que le había sometido. Dejando que el glande pasara sin mayor problema hacia el interior de Tom, siendo detenido segundos después cuando Tom se cerró a su alrededor, ahorcando su erección cuando su cuerpo entero se tensó ante la invasión.

El gemido de placer y agonía de Chris no se hizo esperar ante la imprevista reacción, la presión aplastando su miembro de una manera que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura a una velocidad inusitada. La presión de Tom a su alrededor le fascinaba. Aunque algo de su cordura volvió con aquella presión.

La mirada de Chris se elevó de manera inmediata buscando la de Tom temiendo haberle lastimado, pero con lo que se encontró fue con una sonrisa en los labios del piloto, quien lejos de presentar dolor, se notaba claramente complacido, gozando con cierto descaro el grosor de Chris a medio camino de su interior, siendo apresado por cada una de sus paredes internas de manera premeditada; y que estaba volviendo loco a Chris al ver tal expresión de placer.

 

\- Continua… - le dijo Tom, al tiempo que Chris sentía como la presión a su alrededor disminuía, pero solo un poco.

\- Con gusto… - devolvió, la preocupación convertida en una sensación de apremio y lujuria.

 

Lentamente, y buscando prolongar aquello lo más posible, Chris se deslizó hacia el interior, de tal manera que Thomas pudo notar claramente cada centímetro de Chris hundiéndose en él, su carne abriéndose para recibirle, deleitándose con la sensación del pene de Chris poseyéndole como ningún otro a lo largo de su vida.

Sus ojos se cerraron de manera casi automática debido a todo lo que su cuerpo sentía, permitiéndose a si mismo gozarlo aun más de lo que ya lo hacía, permitiéndose ser sorprendido con cada cosa que hiciera Chris. Lo que no tardó en suceder cuando sintió las poderosas manos de Chris sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su abdomen al tiempo que por fin le sentía completamente en su interior, renovando con más fuerza aquel deseo animal de ser poseído por ese imponente dios de ojos azules que le amaba, y que él amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo y alma.

Chris emitió un gruñido desde su garganta, bajo, grave, animal, cuando por fin se hundió por completo en Tom, cerrando sus propios ojos durante un escaso segundo para dejarse ir en ese mar de cosas que le embotaban cada sentido y lo reducían a algo que era puro instinto, deseo y pasión.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos notó a Tom, a sus ojos cerrados y su expresión de placer y alegría, una expresión que consiguió llevarle más allá de su cuerpo, notando, no por primera vez, la intensidad de su amor por el piloto. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo comenzó a descender hasta quedar completamente sobre el de Tom, sus manos acariciando sus muslos instándolos a rodearle la cintura, sus pechos tocándose cuando por fin estuvo plenamente encima de él, dando la primera embestida, tan sutil como una caricia cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Un segundo empuje rompió el beso cuando Tom profirió un sonido ahogado que le obligó a arquearse cuando el placer estalló en su interior, sus manos aferrándose a la amplia espalda de Chris, sus uñas arañando su piel debido a esa mezcla de placer y locura que comenzaba a derramarse por todo su ser cuando un tercer empellón lo hizo gritar al tiempo que Chris mordía su cuello.

El agarre de sus piernas endureciéndose alrededor de la cintura de Chris, obligándole a entrar más profundo.

Chris comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, arrancando gemidos y jadeos a Tom, así como Tom se encargaba de sacárselos a él cuando se cerraba a su alrededor de manera improvisa.

Un nuevo beso estalló en los labios de Tom, un beso que era hambre y amor mezclados en perfecta armonía, un beso que terminó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, haciéndole emitir un gruñido de protesta que terminó siendo un nuevo gemido de placer cuando Chris se hundió mas ferozmente en su interior.

 

\- Mírame… - pidió Chris casi de inmediato, cuando se preparaba para embestir nuevamente, los ojos de Tom no tardaron en obedecerle, el azul de Tom prácticamente desaparecido, devorado por el negro de sus pupilas imposiblemente dilatadas.

 

La respiración ahogada de Tom se dejaba escuchar claramente por toda la habitación, al tiempo que se aferraba a los hombros de Chris, impulsándose a sí mismo, penetrándose cuando Chris dejo de moverse en el pequeño intervalo que duró su petición.

 

\- Te amo… - dijo con voz rota Chris, hundiéndose en Tom, quien no tardó en responderle con un beso y un " _también te amo"_ derramado contra la curva de su oreja.

 

Imposibilitado para hacer o decir algo mas allá de eso, y sintiendo el orgasmo arremolinarse en su interior, quemándole en clara señal de la próxima culminación, Chris recrudeció el ritmo, volviéndose un poco más salvaje, si, sexo y amor fundidos en la primitiva expresión de dos cuerpos que se entregan con todo lo que son e incluso más.

Sintiendo la erección de Tom ardiendo contra su vientre, pulsante de necesidad, Chris pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de Tom cuando éste se arqueo en medio de una de sus embestidas, acercándolo más contra su cuerpo, provocando que el pene de Tom se restregara con más fuerza y ahincó contra él, brindándole también mayor placer cuando sus embestidas no solamente golpeaban la próstata de Tom, si no también masajeaban el pene de este contra su piel, la de ambos.

La habitación se llenó del sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, el de la piel húmeda rozándose y los innumerables sonidos que de ambos escapaban; jadeos, gritos, gruñidos y _Te amos_ que brotaban cuando no les era suficiente todo lo que sentían.

Tom gritó su éxtasis, su orgasmo, aferrándose a Chris, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, besándole la piel salada y mordiéndola cuando el placer le sobrevino una segunda vez cuando Chris golpeó certeramente en su interior provocándole el orgasmo consecutivo y más potente que el anterior.

Chris por su parte terminó gruñendo contra el oído de Thomas, bufando como un toro cuando su propio orgasmo explotó en el interior de Tom, sintiendo como el semen de éste resbalaba por su abdomen, cálido y espeso en su camino hacia la cama y la piel del propio Tom quien aun se aferraba a él y lo ordeñaba con los espasmos de su cuerpo, tanto los voluntarios como los que no.

Después de unos segundos Chris salió de Tom con el mayor de los cuidados, incapaz de siquiera hacerle el menor daño por mas involuntario que este fuese, aunque estaba seguro que estaría adolorido algunos días.

Con un último suspiro, Chris se dejó caer suavemente sobre Tom, cubriéndolo con todo su cuerpo, dejando que su respiración se relajara lo suficiente y su cuerpo recuperara la energía como para moverse, bajo él sentía claramente el ritmo desacompasado de la respiración de Tom, así como el martilleo de su corazón contra el suyo, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, nunca antes se había sentido tan pleno y feliz.

Así como también notó que ese agujero en su pecho, ese que durante toda su vida le había estado torturando, había desaparecido por completo, siendo sustituido por Tom y todo el amor que sentía por este. Los ojos de Tom estaban fijos en los suyos, el piloto de cabello oscuro sonriendo de igual manera aunque el cansancio hiciera que su sonrisa fuera más pequeña de lo usual, los dedos blancos y delgados acariciando el corto mechón de pelo que caía sobre la frente de Chris, empapada en sudor.

Cuando por fin su respiración volvió a la normalidad se dispuso a moverse, no queriendo aplastar a Tom por más tiempo aunque este no mostrara inconveniente alguno, pero en cuanto hizo el intento de moverse Thomas le sujeto abrazando su espalda.

 

\- No, por favor, quédate así. – rogó en voz baja Thomas, sintiendo esa imperiosa necesidad de proteger a Chris, de consolarlo, de antes. Sus brazos cerrándose aun más de manera instintiva, impidiendo que el piloto de cabello rubio continuara moviéndose. – Quiero dormir contigo así, por favor.

 

Chris pudo ver las intenciones de Tom reflejadas claramente en el azul de sus ojos, sintiendo algo que nunca antes había sentido desde la muerte de sus padres, seguridad. Esa sensación de protección que solo una persona que te ama puede brindarte.

Incapaz de decir algo, Chris simplemente se recostó nuevamente sobre Tom, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste para escuchar el latir de su corazón, sentir el ritmo de su respiración y fundirse en ese abrazo, que sentía, le protegería de todo.

Una única lagrima escapo de sus ojos, reflejo inequívoco de todo el bien que aquello le hacía y la felicidad que Thomas le brindaba. Chris por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió vacio y no querido.

 

\- Gracias… - susurro en voz bajita, dejándose arrullar por el latir de Tom y la caricia de sus dedos contra su cabello y su espalda hasta que por fin quedó profundamente dormido.

 

***

La mañana siguiente Tom despertó observando a un Chris que dormía tranquilamente encima suyo, la paz que transmitía su rostro jamás se la había visto antes, ni siquiera, cuando en secreto, le observó en su viaje a Brasil. Chris era simplemente hermoso, tanto que por momentos le dolía el corazón por todo el amor que sentía por él. Un dolor que se transformó en dicha cuando Chris despertó y le sonrió.

Tom supo en ese momento que si moría, moriría feliz.

 

***

En cuanto entraron al restaurant del hotel para desayunar, Tom notó dos cosas. La primera era que todo el mundo les observaba.

La segunda era que Liam observaba fijamente a su hermano desde su mesa, y él cómo Chris le devolvía una mirada que no sabía bien como descifrar. Un " _Chris"_ susurrado escapo de sus labios, al tiempo que su mano se colocaba en su brazo en un intento de aplacar una discusión que sabia no tenía lugar. Una sonrisa de Chris y la mano de este encima de la suya le hicieron saber que tal pelea no se libraría, aunque la incertidumbre no le abandonó en ningún momento.

La incertidumbre no le dejó hasta el momento en que los dos hermanos estuvieron frente a frente, observándose fijamente y sin que ninguna emoción se trasluciera en sus rostros, pero Tom era capaz de notar que una conversación sin palabras se llevaba a cabo con tan solo observarlos.

 

\- Te ama. – dijo Liam después de un largo momento, rompiendo aquel mutismo en el que se habían subido.

\- Si, me ama. – fue la respuesta de Chris antes de abrazar a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas. Un abrazo que no hablaba de perdonar, sino más bien de uno que daba las gracias.

 

**  
**

**Continuara...**


	12. Londres, Tan Solo Un Motivo Más Para Odiarlo

 

Una de las cosas de salir con Chris era que muy a menudo era sorprendido, tanto por las ocurrencias del piloto como por la constante atención que recaía sobre ellos cuando oficialmente anunciaron ser pareja, tanto en la pista como fuera de ella.

El revuelo mediático fue algo que Tom esperaba, solo que no a los niveles en los que llegó, ya que no solamente la prensa deportiva había hecho las delicias con la noticia dada su rivalidad de años, sino también las revistas de economía que anunciaban la asociación de sus respectivas empresas. Tom aun ni siquiera consigue entender cómo es que esas revistas, supuestamente serias, les dedicaron un artículo completo centrándose en su relación y no en las finanzas.

Además de que las revistas, tabloides y demás medios llamados " _del corazón"_  hicieron constantes apariciones en Sao Paulo, Bélgica, Argentina y  Manama, buscando entrevistarles cada que pisaban un nuevo país debido a las carreras celebradas.

Pero lo que le sorprendió más que otra cosa fue cuando Natasha les hizo entrega de sus nuevos autos, ambos idénticos el uno del otro. Se trataban de dos _Bentley Le Mans exp Speed 8_ impecables y perfectamente acondicionados para el duro trabajo que les esperaba. Tom en un comienzo había querido hacerse de un auto como aquellos, pero dados los precios tan altos había decidido optar por su anterior Audi, y el verlos aparcados en su línea de pits, cuando por fin les llamaron para volver a las prácticas, le había dejado con la boca abierta y un poco más feliz de lo que ya estaba.

Chris por su parte ni siquiera se inmutó ante los autos, se limitó a estudiarlos con ojo crítico para después encogerse de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa, soltando un _"Mi Subaru era mejor. A pesar de lo que pasamos esa mujer y yo, sigue sin conocer mis gustos"_ loque le ganó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tom junto con una mirada severamente celosa, además de que Tom no permitió que se le acercara a mas de tres metros de distancia, tanto en la pista como fuera de ella.

Cabe mencionar que Liam terminó pagando el mal humor de su hermano ante la abstinencia obligada a la que le sometió Tom por más de tres días, al grado de terminar pidiéndole piedad al piloto inglés para con su hermano, no tanto por el bienestar de Chris obviamente.

A partir de la entrega de sus nuevos autos sus rangos de sincronización habían mejorado notablemente, nadie sabía si era por esa nueva relación entre ellos o porque al fin Tom había conseguido meterle algo de sentido común y disciplina al rubio. Pero fuese cual fuese la razón, eso les había llevado a ganar la carrera de Sao Paulo.

En total ya habían ganado tres de las cuatro carreras efectuadas hasta ese momento, solo quedaban dos mas y ambos estaban seguros que no sería problema llegar hasta el final; según les había comentado Clark las carreras se habían organizado de tal forma que seis carreras se realizaban de manera simultánea, para que al final de estas tuvieran un total de treinta y seis parejas ganadoras que competirían en una séptima, en una pista hecha específicamente para tal evento.

Chris había expresado que la desfachatez de Stark era algo sumamente presuntuoso, dado que solo estaba restregándole a todo el mundo lo que podía hacer, solo una muestra más de su enorme ego y vanidad. Tom simplemente no pudo evitar soltar un _"No sé a quién me recuerda"_ ante las palabras de su novio, quien obviamente guardó silencio después de aquello. Solo para vengarse horas después haciendo rogar a Tom para que se dignara a hacerle el amor "¡ _De una puta vez!"_ según palabras textuales del inglés.

Pero los que ciertamente habían terminado más sorprendidos que todo el mundo en general fueron Clark, William, Jaimie, Rhodey y Feore cuando les informaron que eran pareja un día antes de hacer el comunicado de prensa oficial. Por alguna extraña razón las cámaras del salón donde se llevó a cabo la cena de patrocinios habían dejado de funcionar apenas hubo llegado Tony a éste, y por lo tanto la mayoría de la velada fue un completo misterio.

Y ahora mismo se disponían a pasar unos días de relajación antes de la siguiente carrera, la cual aun no sabían donde se efectuaría, dado que habían anunciado un descanso de dos semanas antes de reanudar todo aquello y anunciar la siguiente sede. Ante lo que ambos, Chris y Tom, habían decidido pasar unos días lejos de todo y todos simplemente para estar juntos sin la constante molestia de las cámaras y las preguntas de medio mundo.

En términos generales todo había salido perfectamente, eran prácticamente la pareja a batir en la pista y como novios ambos estaban plenamente felices, algo que ciertamente Chris jamás llego a pensar que lograría, pero con Tom a su lado eso era lo único que podía ser, feliz.

Lo único que empañaba un poco su buen estado anímico, al menos el de Tom, era que Emma no le había llamado ni una vez en más de un mes, y tampoco contestaba sus llamadas, lo cual era aun más preocupante después de la insistencia que había tenido semanas atrás cuando Tom aun se encontraba en Sao Paulo.

Preocupación que se vio aumentada en cuanto Emma atravesó la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Chris, acompañada de Clark y una expresión de sombría tristeza en el rostro.

 

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba a Emma por los brazos, quien de manera inmediata le abrazó y comenzó a sollozar débilmente contra la tela de su jersey.

\- Papá, Tom… - dijo en medio de un sollozo. – Papá falleció.

 

Y tras esas palabras una parte del mundo de Tom se volvió sombras y oscuridad.

 

***

Apenas se hubieron enterado de la llegada de la hermana de Tom y las noticias que traían, por parte de Clark, ambos hermanos Hemsworth se dispusieron ir a su encuentro. Más que nada Chris, Liam se vio irremediablemente arrastrado a ello debido a la insistencia de su hermano y su ímpetu por estar al lado de Tom en esos momentos, ellos mejor que nadie sabían lo que se sentía la pérdida de un padre, en su caso, ambos. Y no es que Liam fuera un desconsiderado ni mucho menos, pero él sabía que no era el momento de estar con ellos. Al menos no todavía, Chris por su lado era otra historia.

Chris sabía que debía estar ahí dentro con Tom, pero Liam se lo había impedido diciéndole que ese era un momento entre Emma y Tom, y que por el momento sobraban. Chris tan impaciente, y enfermo de preocupación, como estaba lo único que quería era entrar y abrazar a Tom en un intento de que el dolor no le alcanzara, aunque supiera de antemano que sería imposible, y solo hasta que Clark abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban los hermanos Hiddleston, pudo tranquilizarse un poco, al menos lo suficiente para correr al lado de Tom y atraparlo en un abrazo que barrio con toda su inquietud anterior, dejándolo con la completa certeza del dolor de Thomas cuando este hundió su rostro en su cuello y le abrazó con fuerza.

 

\- Lo siento, Tom. No sabes cuánto. – profirió en un susurro, acariciando la espalda de Tom, mientras permitía que el piloto continuara aferrado a su cuerpo como si fuese su único apoyo.

\- Discúlpame. – dijo Tom un momento después, separándose de Chris solo un poco, aprovechando para limpiar las lagrimas de sus ojos. – Yo…

\- Hey, no tienes porque disculparte… es normal.

 

Tom miró nuevamente a Chris tras esas palabras, notando la plena comprensión en ellas e inevitablemente volvió a abrazarle, incapaz de decir en palabras lo que aquello significaba para él, el que estuviera a su lado en esos momentos, aun sabiendo lo que una situación como esa le provocaba.

Mientras ellos se abrazaban, Emma no podía quitarles la mirada de encima, tan sorprendida como estaba por la escena que presenciaba, una mano sobre su hombro le sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndola girar la cabeza para encontrar a un afligido Liam.

 

\- Siento mucho lo de su padre. – dijo el joven de cabello rubio oscuro, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de Emma que iba teñida de tristeza.

\- Muchas gracias, ¿William, cierto? – contestó Emma, agradeciendo el gesto, el hermano de Chris asintió suavemente al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de la mujer.

\- Liam. – corrigió gentilmente. – Lamento el que nos conozcamos de esta forma. – Emma sonrió tristemente ante ello, como queriendo restarle importancia.

\- Discúlpame, pero… ¿Desde cuándo son amigos de mi hermano? – preguntó con cierta suspicacia, redirigiendo su mirada a los hombres a su derecha que aun no se separaban.

\- Desde la carrera de Sao Paulo… - dijo un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que Emma preguntara aquello, no cuando medio planeta sabía lo que sucedía entre sus hermanos. – Y realmente el amigo soy yo, Chris es… novio de Tom.

 

Emma por un momento quedo contrariada por la noticia, desde que su padre se puso grave no había tenido contacto con el mundo y por lo tanto no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido en ese mes, por lo que esa noticia consiguió sorprenderla a sobre manera.

Disculpándose torpemente, Emma se despidió de Liam y abandonó el cuarto acompañada de Clark, quien aparentemente la esperaba a la entrada del mismo. No sin antes lanzar una última mirada hacia la pareja, encontrándose con la de su hermano antes de marcharse.

 

\- Tengo muchas cosas que explicar. – dijo Tom para sí mismo, cuando Emma se hubo marchado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió Chris, sin entender a que venía aquello.

\- Emma, aparentemente no sabía que tú y yo estamos juntos, y dado que te odia creo que voy a tener que explicar muchas cosas.

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿sí? Y en dado caso, _le_ explicaremos muchas cosas. – le contestó Chris, sonriendo un poco al tiempo que limpiaba el rastro de las lagrimas de Tom con un dedo. Liam observaba la escena y decidió que debía dejarlos solos.

\- Te veo después, Chris. – anunció un momento después, encaminándose hacia la salida. – Y… lo siento mucho, Tom, de veras.

\- Gracias, Li. – fue la respuesta de Tom, quien después de un tiempo había comenzado a llamar de esa forma a Liam debido a la cercanía que ahora tenían.

 

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el hermano menor de Chris, Tom supo que tenía de decirle unas cuantas cosas a Chris, y que obviamente afectarían sus planes recientes. Así que tomando una de las manos del rubio se sentó en la cama y le instó a que hiciera lo mismo, el remanente del llanto aun colándose fuera de sus ojos y el dolor vivo menguando un poco en su pecho a medida que iba afrontando la realidad de la muerte de James Hiddleston, su padre.

Y tras un largo suspiro, por fin hablo.

 

\- Debo ir a Inglaterra, el funeral de mi padre es en dos días. – dijo sin más. – Emma solo vino a llevarme con ella, el vuelo es en unas cuantas horas. Lamento arruinar nuestros planes.

\- No tienes culpa de nada Tom, estas cosas… solo pasan. – contestó a su vez Chris, quitándole importancia a un viaje que podían hacer en cualquier momento. – Eso solo significa que debo empacar un poco antes de lo que había pensado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó esta vez Tom, un poco confundido.

\- No iras a creer que voy a dejarte solo en esto, ¿verdad? – una de sus manos se deslizó hasta acariciar la mejilla la mejilla de Tom, sonriéndole dulcemente al notar que no esperaba aquella respuesta.

\- Oh, Chris, no tienes que hacerlo, no quiero hacer que recuerdes cosas que te lastimen.

\- Se que no tengo que hacerlo, Tom, pero quiero hacerlo, tu estuviste conmigo cuando mis padres murieron, ¿no? Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

\- Gracias. – soltó en voz baja Tom, colocando su mano encima de la que Chris tenía en su rostro. – Muchas gracias.

 

Ambos nuevamente se fundieron en un abrazo, Chris sosteniendo a un Tom que luchaba por no llorar ante la pérdida del hombre que le cuidó y despertó su amor por las carreras y los autos, perdiendo la batalla contra el llanto cuando recordó el día que le enseñó a conducir en aquel auto, que cuando niño, estrelló contra la pared de la cochera.

 

***

El cuarto que usaban como oficina estaba prácticamente desierto, y el encontrarlo no fue problema alguno gracias a Clark, y para su fortuna a quien buscaba se encontraba ahí dentro, ordenando quien sabe que papeles sobre una mesa de caoba. Pero que al notar su presencia se giró hacia ella y le prestó toda su atención, aunque podía adivinar por su lenguaje corporal que estaba enterada de todo lo que sucedía entre su hermano y Christopher.

 

\- ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? – reclamó una enfadada Emma en voz baja, contra una Jaimie que simplemente se limitaba a mirarla con cierto dejo de culpa, pero que, ciertamente, no lo era. Al menos ya no.

\- En primera porque no contestabas el maldito teléfono, y en segunda porque tu hermano es feliz con él. Aunque me cueste decirlo ese imbécil ha cambiado y… le quiere. – contestó Jaimie Alexander, cruzándose de brazos y profiriendo un suspiro de derrota y cansancio.

\- Esta bien, mi culpa, pero no puedo creer que ese… patán, haya cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Durante años le hizo la vida imposible a Tom, como para que ahora le pregone amor eterno. ¿Estás segura de que no es un juego por parte de él? Porque si lo es…

\- Emma, Chris a gritado que ama a tu hermano a cada medio de comunicación que se le ha puesto enfrente, le ha presentado de manera oficial a sus hermanos como su novio y, Dios me ampare, hasta yo he notado la manera en que lo mira, como lo trata. Christopher Hemsworth jamás ha tratado a nadie de esa forma tan… devota, Tom se ha convertido en el mundo de Chris, y ciertamente puedo decirte que Chris está enamorado de tu hermano. Nadie puede fingir tal devoción y amor hacia una persona.

\- Le crees. – afirmó Emma.

\- Sí, le creo.

\- Solo espero que no lo lastime, porque si una vez te pedí que lo mantuvieras alejado de mi hermano, ahora juro que yo misma le haré pagar todo el daño que le haga. – advirtió Emma, tras las palabras de Jaimie. – No confió en él, Tom sufrió mucho por su culpa en el pasado y no estoy dispuesta a verlo pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

\- Me atrevo a decir que es sincero, Emma. No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos.

\- Espero que tengas razón. – respondió Emma, no muy convencida de todo aquello.

\- A todo esto… siento lo de padre, Emma. – añadió Jaimie, dejando de lado todo lo anterior, casi al instante de decir esas palabras pudo notar el cambio en la hermana de Thomas, y el cómo sus hombros comenzaban a temblar ligeramente.

\- Lo esperaba desde hacía unas semanas, ¿sabes? – empezó a decir Emma. – Le llamé a Tom en cuanto tuvo el primer ataque cardiaco, pero no me contestaba, y después se sobrevinieron más problemas, mas ataques… su salud empeoró demasiado rápido, Jaimie, y después ya no tuve el valor de decirle a Tom, la última vez que conversamos lo note tan devastado que temí que esto pudiese hundirlo más.

\- Debiste decírselo, Emma, no debiste cargar con esto tu sola.

\- No me atrevía, y además mi madre tampoco quería que le dijera todavía. Decía que no podría tolerar que lo viera morir, Tom adoraba a mi padre. – enunció Emma, al tiempo que rompía en llanto. – Después de la vez que escapó de casa ambos se volvieron muy unidos, mi papá le enseñó a conducir y le apoyó cuando quiso volverse piloto de carreras profesional. Lo compartían todo, Jaimie, papá era el héroe de Tom y realmente yo tampoco tuve corazón para pedirle que viniera a verle morir. Preferimos que lo recuerde lleno de vida, alegre, a que lo recuerde enfermo y apagado, no podía hacerle eso, a ninguno.

\- Oh Dios, Emma, lo siento tanto. – le intentó consolar Jaimie, uniéndose al llanto de la mujer de cabello castaño claro.

\- Va a enojarse mucho conmigo, pero realmente no me importa con tal de haberle ahorrado todo aquello, los hospitales, las hemodiálisis, las operaciones, su debilidad. Mi madre esta devastada, no sabes lo que me costó dejarla, iba a hablarle a Tom pero no me dejó. Dijo que no era justo, y que lamentaba no ser tan fuerte como para haberme ahorrado todo esto a mí también, que no tenía porque cargar con todo esto.

\- No lo hará, Tom no es así y estoy casi segura de que intuye el porqué de que se lo dijeras hasta ahora.

\- Tom siempre ha sido demasiado bueno, es por eso que nos preocupamos demasiado por él. Prométeme que lo cuidaras Jaimie, por favor.

\- Te lo prometo, Emma. Lo cuidaré como si fuera mi propio hermano. – respondió la asistente, abrazando a Emma, permitiendo que la mujer descargara un poco de todo aquello que llevaba a cuestas.

 

Nunca había notado lo fuerte que era Emma hasta esos momentos, y se enorgulleció de ser su amiga. Solo esperaba que estuviera equivocada con respecto a Chris, porque aunque no lo tolerara en lo absoluto, debía admitir que Christopher se notaba verdaderamente enamorado de Tom, y que eso solo fuera un juego de su parte seria algo realmente bajo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, le perdonaría.

 

***

El ir y venir de los pasos de Chris por la habitación era el único sonido que podía escucharse, ese, junto al sonido de la ropa al ser doblada o arrojada hacia la maleta que reposaba sobre la enorme cama que en esos momentos era ocupada por un durmiente Thomas.

Después de haber recibido la noticia de la muerte de su padre, y de haber llorado en el hombro de Chris, el piloto de cabello oscuro cedió al cansancio y quedo profundamente dormido en los brazos de Christopher, quien incapaz de hacer otra cosa empezó a hacer las maletas de ambos para marcharse cuanto antes. Estaba seguro que Tom le reñiría cuando se encontrara con la mayoría de sus prendas arrugadas, pero por el momento no le importaba, aunque aquella futura pelea significara una pequeña distracción para todo lo que les esperaba en Londres.

Estaba terminando de colocar, arrojar, la ultima prenda del armario cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo, emitiendo el sonido estridente que le había asignado a su hermano mayor. Tan rápido como sus manos le permitieron, extrajo el pequeño aparato y lo contesto, al tiempo que salía de la habitación para no perturbar al hombre que dormía hecho un ovillo en medio de la cama.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede, Luke? – dijo apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él.

\- Un gusto escucharte a ti también, hermanito. – devolvió Luke Hemsworth con cierto dejo de acidez, al otro lado de la línea, tamborileando con los dedos la superficie de madera lustrada de su escritorio.

\- Luke, no estoy para tus sarcasmos. No es que no me alegre de escucharte, pero no es el mejor momento. – intentó disculparse Chris al notar el tono ligeramente molesto de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? – rápidamente ese amago de enojo se transformo en preocupación pura y solida en la voz del mayor de los Hemsworth. – No me digas que te peleaste con Tom.

\- No, Luke, no es nada de eso, Tom y yo estamos perfectamente pero… su padre acaba de morir y bueno… sabes cómo son esas cosas. Lo tomó bien, pero…

\- Si, comprendo, no digas más. – dijo Luke, entendiendo perfectamente por lo que pasaba Tom. – Dale mis condolencias, y que lo que sea que necesite no dude en pedirlo.

 

Chris sonrió ante esa muestra de solidaridad de su hermano para con Tom, realmente sus hermanos habían acogido muy bien a Thomas en cuanto anunció que le amaba. Y no dudaba que el ofrecimiento de su hermano fuese completamente sincero a pesar de que aun no conocía a Tom en persona.

 

\- Gracias, Luke. – dijo un momento después, cambiando el teléfono de oreja y dando unos cuantos pasos lejos de la habitación.

\- Bueno, no me las des todavía. Te llamo para decirte que necesito que Liam y tú regresen cuanto antes a California.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado, Luke? – ahora el tinte de preocupación se encontraba en la voz de Chris, quien al escuchar lo que su hermano decía, giró casi de manera inconsciente para volver al lado de Tom.

\- Nada malo, solo el compromiso ineludible de cada año. ¿Recuerdas que fecha es este fin de semana? – preguntó Luke, mesándose el puente de la nariz en muestra de lo mal que le sentaba tener que separar a Chris de Tom cuando este mas le necesitaba, pero aquel compromiso era algo que no podían evitar ninguno de los tres miembros restantes de la familia Hemsworth.

\- ¡Maldita sea, la cena benéfica! – maldijo Chris al recordar la fecha de la que hablaba Luke. La cena celebrada en honor a la muerte de sus padres y en la cual se recaudaban fondos para ayudar a niños huérfanos. Chris no podía creer que hubiese olvidado tal evento, y menos aun que ese año Luke había previsto la asistencia de ciertas personas, inversionistas, muy importantes meses atrás, con quienes tenían un contrato en puerta pero que como condición habían solicitado conocer a los tres hermanos para, según ellos, entrar más en confianza.

 

A Chris todo aquello le parecía una reverenda estupidez, pero si no asistía todo el trabajo de su hermano se iría a pique y no podía hacerle eso, además de que en todos los años en los que se había celebrado tal evento nunca había faltado ninguno.

 

\- Lo siento, Chris, sé que no es momento para estas cosas pero…

\- No, no te preocupes Luke, estaremos ahí, pero en cuanto termine la cena me marcho a Londres, le prometí a Tom acompañarlo en el funeral de su padre y no pienso cambiar eso.

\- Tendrás el avión de la compañía listo para cuando tengas que partir. Aun no he hablado con Liam, ¿podrías informarle?, debo salir a una reunión y ya voy tarde.

\- Yo le aviso, no te preocupes… y gracias, Luke.

\- ¿Gracias de qué? – devolvió confundido, perdido ante el cambio tan abrupto de su hermano.

\- Por Tom y… bueno, por haberme obligado a firmar el contrato. De no haber sido así quizá nunca habría podido sentirme como me siento.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes, hermanito?

\- Feliz. – escuchar a Chris decir aquello hizo que Luke frenara sus pasos hacia la salida de su oficina, sonriendo con verdadero sentimiento al darse cuenta lo diferente que era éste Chris al teléfono al de unos cuantos meses atrás, lleno de ira y culpa.

\- Me alegro que así sea, Chris, y no tienes nada que agradecerme. Te veré en la cena.

\- Dalo por hecho. Hasta pronto. – se despidió Chris, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo, preparándose mentalmente para informarle a Tom que no podría viajar con él como tenía previsto. La cena era la noche siguiente  y el funeral del padre de Tom era al otro día, así que suponía podía cumplir con ambos compromisos, solo esperaba no decepcionar a Thomas.

 

En su camino hacia el interior de la habitación, Chris cayó en cuenta de que, por coincidencia quizás, el padre de Tom había muerto en una fecha muy próxima a la muerte de sus propios padres, tan solo un día de diferencia como mucho. No pudo evitar sentir un regusto amargo en la boca al notar la horrible casualidad. Aunque una parte de su mente le decía que esas eran pequeñas señales que indicaban que debían estar juntos, por más tristes que estas fueran.

Chris esperaba que en realidad fuese cierto.

 

***

Despedirse en el aeropuerto no había sido tan difícil y doloroso como creyó que seria, quizá porque en esos momentos su confianza en Chris era absoluta, y nada podía hacerle creer que ese hombre no le quería. Sus inseguridades habían ido a parar a algún rincón perdido gracias a todo el amor que Christopher le profesaba y demostraba a cada oportunidad, haciendo que su corazón se hinchase debido a la felicidad que le irradiaba con su sonrisa y sus besos.

Aunque la noticia de que no podían viajar juntos le afectó en cierta forma, el saber que Chris haría hasta lo imposible para estar a su lado el día del funeral, había renovado esa fortalece que creyó perdida al enterarse de la cena benéfica de los Hemsworth. Porque aunque Tom no lo admita, estaba aterrado de enfrentar aquello, no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para encarar la muerte de su padre él solo.

Y no es que Emma y su madre no fueran a estar ahí, pero no era lo mismo, Tom necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que le hiciera creer que no estaría completamente solo a partir de ese momento, necesitaba a Chris a su lado, su fuerza y su valentía para poder mantenerse entero y no derrumbarse ante el dolor que le significaba el haber perdido a su padre. Y para su fortuna seria así.

Al momento de subir al avión y ocupar su asiento junto con Emma, lo primero que hizo fue buscar el reproductor de música en su maleta de mano, después entre sus ropas y las bolsas de su chaqueta de cuero negro cuando no lo halló la primera vez, hasta que recordó que no había usado el aparato en todo ese tiempo dado que Chris se encargaba de distraerlo conversando con él, estrechando su mano o permitiéndole recostarse sobre su pecho hasta que conseguía olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba con el simple sonido de su corazón.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, y de manera automática, su mano se aferró a la de Emma cuando el avión empezó a moverse, su pequeña e inadvertida fobia convertida en un terror de proporciones épicas, estallándole en cada fibra de su cuerpo como compensación por las semanas en las que se hubo desterrada al olvido.

Al menos hasta que una de las azafatas se acerco hasta ellos y les entrego un pequeño paquete en color negro no más grande su delicada mano.

 

\- Le envían esto, Sr. Hiddleston. – anunció la mujer de uniforme gris y cabello rubio pulcramente recogido, entregándole el paquete en su mano libre.

 

Con la impaciencia que le caracterizaba a veces, y con la ansiedad recorriéndole el cuerpo, Tom abrió la pequeña caja oscura encontrándose con su reproductor junto con una nota pegada en la pantalla.

_"Lamento no poder estar contigo, espero al menos que esto te ayude un poco a sobrellevar el viaje"_

Apenas terminó de leer el pequeño papel bajo la atenta mirada de Emma, Tom se coloco los auriculares encendiendo el aparato, encontrándose casi de inmediato con una nueva adición a su lista de reproducción. Al reproducir el pequeño archivo, Tom se quedo prácticamente sin aire, sintiendo como su pequeño miedo volvía a ser desterrado al olvido a donde Chris lo confinaba, porque en sus oídos resonaba la voz de Chris, calmada y suave contándole la historia que semanas atrás, por diversión y curiosidad, él mismo le había leído en Bélgica.

Se trataba de un cuento sobre un joven que iba en busca de una estrella fugaz para regalársela a su amada como prueba de su amor, pero que en el transcurso de la historia había terminado enamorado de la estrella.

La historia no era para nada corta, pero Tom se maravillo al notar que Chris la había grabado al completo para él, y solo se dio cuenta de que el viaje estaba llegando a su fin porque la voz de Chris terminó el relato devolviéndolo a la realidad con un último mensaje.

 

_\- "Espero que te haya ayudado a viajar tranquilo, Te amo, Tom, nunca lo olvides. Siempre voy a estar contigo."_

 

Tom susurro un _"También Te Amo"_ que nadie más escucho gracias al sonido de las turbinas al aterrizar. Emma le preguntó, cuando estaban ya en el aeropuerto, el porqué de su inusitada tranquilidad durante el viaje, a lo que Tom respondió con una simple sonrisa y un _"Porque estoy enamorado"_

Emma le observó como si se hubiese vuelto un poco loco, pero no hizo por preguntar algo mas, pues ya habría tiempo para aclarar las cosas con su hermano. Por el momento era más urgente llegar al lado de su madre y terminar con los preparativos del funeral.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Hiddleston, en el centro de Londres, Tom fue recibido por una Diana Hiddleston devastada por la muerte de su marido y con el dolor rebosando aun por sus mejillas; en cuanto la vio, Tom sintió el peso de la muerte de su padre sobre sus hombros más fuerte y pesada de lo que la había sentido cuando Emma le informó, notando como la fuerza que hasta esos momentos tenia, le abandonaba, dejándolo a merced del dolor de la pérdida de su madre y el suyo propio.

Su madre buscó consuelo en su abrazo de la misma manera en que él lo hacia dentro del suyo, ambos por un momento derrumbándose, y solo consiguiendo mantenerse enteros al recordar que James Hiddleston no les hubiese querido ver así.

 

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes? – preguntó Tom, en cuanto encontró su voz en medio del llanto que le apretaba la garganta y luchaba por salir a la superficie enrojeciendo sus ojos.

 

Diana ante la pregunta, se encogió sobre si misma profiriendo un sollozo ahogado, recordando la petición de su difunto esposo unas semanas antes, una petición de la que ni siquiera Emma estaba enterada.

 

\- Tu padre… tu padre no quiso que te llamáramos. – respondió finalmente, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones del salón.

\- ¿Por qué? – Tom era incapaz de comprender el porqué de tal cosa cuando su único deseo era haber acompañado a su padre durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Dijo que no quería arruinar la felicidad por la que estabas viviendo. – el sollozo de su madre interrumpió sus palabras, haciéndolo testigo del trabajo que le costaba el recordar a James. – No quería empañar tu alegría con esto, ordenó que no te informáramos hasta que… hasta que fuese inevitable. No quería que sufrieras antes de tiempo, Tom.

\- Pero yo tenía derecho, yo hubiese querido estar con él. – el reproche en sus palabras sonó alto y claro, aunque murió en el aire cuando Thomas comprendió las acciones de su padre. - … Me protegió hasta de su propia muerte, ¿verdad?

\- Sabía que no soportarías el verlo morir, Thomas. Incluso para mí fue algo demasiado doloroso, su enfermedad avanzo muy rápido Tom.

\- ¿Qué enfermedad, madre? Solo sufría de la presión. – se atrevió a preguntar Tom, incapaz de entender cómo es que algo tan simple pudo haber acabado con su padre tan pronto.

\- Lo de la presión solo fue algo que les dijimos a ti y a Emma para que no se preocuparan. Tom, tu padre sufría insuficiencia renal. Para cuando los médicos se percataron de ella ya era tarde, y la lista de espera para un trasplante no nos favorecía en nada. – explicó la madre de Tom, observando a su hijo con la culpa y el dolor de haber callado algo a lo que tenían el derecho de saber.

\- ¿Por qué no acudieron a nosotros? Emma y yo pudimos donar…

\- Era imposible de cualquier modo, Tom, ustedes no eran donadores viables. ¿Crees que no lo pensamos? Tu tipo de sangre y el de Emma son completamente diferentes al de tu padre, sabes que su tipo de sangre no es… era muy común. – se corrigió Diana.

\- Pudimos hacernos las pruebas de cualquier forma… - respondió, su voz ya sonando mas resignada ante las palabras de su madre.

\- Tu padre no quiso, Thomas. – añadió Diana, sonriendo con cierto pesar. - Testarudo hasta el final.

\- Egoísta, también. – dijo Tom, sin poder contenerse.

\- ¡Thomas! – le reprendió su madre al escucharle. – No hables así de…

\- Lo siento, madre, pero me arrebató el estar a su lado. Fue egoísta y lo sabes. – le interrumpió Tom.

\- Lo hizo por tu bien, para que no sufrieras. – le recriminó Diana, defendiendo a su difunto marido de la acusación de su hijo.

\- Por una vez hubiese querido que no lo hiciera, ya no soy un niño, madre. Me quitó la oportunidad de despedirme. – Diana se quedó sin palabras después de eso, juntando sus labios en una fina línea, incapaz de decir algo que pudiese justificar ese último deseo de su esposo. Porque aunque ella hubiese cumplido con él, también deseo no haberlo hecho; Tom tenía razón, su hijo tenía derecho a despedirse, a verle una última vez.

\- Te amaba demasiado como para dejar que le recordaras tan enfermo. El quería que mantuvieras el recuerdo de ambos jugando, riendo, llenos de vida, alegres. No le culpes, Tom, porque a pesar de todo… lo hizo para que tú menos que nadie sufriera.

\- No le culpo, madre… es solo… es solo que me duele demasiado el saber que no volveré a verlo.

\- Lo sé, cariño… a todos nos duele. – dijo Diana, levantándose de donde se encontraba para ir al encuentro de su hijo, abrazándolo nuevamente. Ambos aguardando el momento de darle el último adiós a James.

 

***




Pero que sin lugar a dudas guarda un lugar especial en la memoria de Emma, y en la de todos. Siendo en ese sillón el lugar donde aprendió a hacer un balance financiero bajo la atenta y cariñosa mirada de su padre a la edad de quince años, o donde Tom recibió su primera lección teórica de manejo. Sin duda aquel sillón guarda enormes y gratos recuerdos para los hijos de James Hiddleston, por lo que Emma no puede evitar tomar asiento en el, permitiendo que su cerebro se llene y le inunde de recuerdos en cuanto el característico aroma de su padre invade sus sentidos.

Sus ojos cerrándose al instante en que su cuerpo decide dejarse ir, inmerso en todas aquellas memorias que atesora, dejándola ajena del mundo por un pequeño instante. Un instante que pareció durar horas, aunque solo fueron unos cuantos minutos, solo los suficientes para que Tom entrara al despacho justo después de haber dejado a su madre en su habitación, recorriendo el pequeño espacio con paso tranquilo y meditabundo, delineando con la punta de su dedo índice el marco de las fotografías que ahí descansaban, solo deteniéndose hasta quedar frente a la enorme estantería de cristal donde James guardaba todos sus trofeos, todos y cada uno de los que ganó desde que comenzó a competir profesionalmente.

 

\- Es extraño entrar aquí y no verlo sentado tras el escritorio. – dijo por fin Thomas, rompiendo ese silencio que envolvía todo el cuarto, observando fijamente el último trofeo que le dio a su padre. Ese que le valió ser llamado _"El Rey._

\- Es extraño estar en casa y no escucharlo reír, haciendo enojar a mamá porque era de mala educación hacerlo tan fuerte. – contestó Emma, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos, manteniéndose en esa misma posición, como si al hacerlo retuviera un poco más de su padre junto a ella.

\- Cierto, aun no entiendo cómo es que mamá se caso con él, cuando era todo lo que ella detestaba en cuanto a etiqueta y buenos modales. – Tom dejó escapar una pequeña risa al recordar eso, aun a sus años no comprendía que fue lo que hizo a su madre casarse con James, cuando era más que obvio que la volvía un poco loca con sus pequeñas excentricidades.

\- Supongo que de la misma manera en que tu terminaste siendo novio del hombre que odiabas. –devolvió Emma, incapaz de contener por más tiempo aquel asunto que la tenía en un estado de incomodidad constante.

\- Siempre supiste que lo quería. – el tono de Tom fue seco, como si estuviera reprochando algo sin hacerlo textualmente. – No sé ni porque te sorprende.

\- Vamos, Tom, puede que lo quisieras, pero siempre tuviste claro el tipo de hombre que era, que es. – se corrigió casi al instante. – Nunca creí que te dejarías engatusar por él, creí que eras más listo. Tarde o temprano te hará lo que a los demás, y lo sabes. – argumentó Emma, alzándose un poco hacia el frente y cerrando sus manos sobre los pequeños reposabrazos rojizos y gastados.

\- El no es como siempre pensamos que era, ha pasado por mucho, Emma. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? – casi exigió Tom, respondiendo al tono cada vez más alto de su hermana, exasperado por su negligencia.

\- Porque estoy segura que terminará lastimándote, ¡solo intento protegerte, Tom!

\- ¿Así como intentabas protegerme haciendo que Jaimie estuviera pegada a mi veinticuatro por siete? – la cara de Emma demostraba claramente su sorpresa,  no esperaba que Tom estuviese enterado de aquello.

\- ¿Cómo supiste eso? – se atrevió a preguntar, levantándose del sofá, rodeando el portentoso escritorio hasta llegar a su hermano.

\- No fue difícil imaginarlo cuando Chris notó la peculiaridad de su comportamiento y me culpó por ello. Soy amigo de Jaimie, pero no a tal grado, en cambio tú…

\- Como dije, solo intentaba protegerte.

\- Pues no lo hagas más. – replicó Tom, acercándose un paso a Emma. - Amo a Chris, Emma, y él me ama a mí, ¿Por qué no puedes alegrarte por ello y ya? ¡Me hace feliz! Y sería más feliz si tú lo aceptaras.

\- Tom… - dijo Emma con cierta congoja, alzando su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de su hermano. – Lo haría, pero… no puedo evitar tener mis reservas. Te ha lastimado mucho a lo largo de los años, y… me mantendré abierta a las posibilidades, ¿está bien?, solo cuídate ¿quieres?

\- Ya verás que no será necesario. – le respondió Tom, envolviendo a Emma en un abrazo, todo el enojo anterior desvaneciéndose en el aire.

 

Tom estaba seguro de que con el tiempo Emma se daría cuenta de lo mucho que Chris había cambiado, y que no tardaría mucho en darle la bienvenida a su familia tal y como lo habían hecho Liam y Luke, aunque al último no lo conociera aun en persona, aunque la llamada que habían compartido le dejaba bastante claro lo que el hermano mayor de Chris pensaba.

Emma por su parte solo esperaba que su hermano tuviera razón y no tuviera motivos para su recelo. Dios sabia lo mucho que Emma quería que su hermano fuese feliz.

 

***

El día del funeral de James Hiddleston fue todo lo emocionalmente deprimente que Tom esperó, con muchas personas que no conocía dándole el pésame por un hombre, al que estaba seguro, nadie conoció lo suficiente.

Las lágrimas de su madre no pararon en lo que duró el servicio fúnebre, así como las de Emma y las suyas, aunque realmente ya no eran nada comparadas con las que había derramado dos días antes cuando se enteró de todo por boca de su hermana. Ni siquiera el emotivo discurso de su madre logró volver a hacerle llorar de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando compartió la anécdota del día en que su padre le animó a estrellar su primer auto con tal de que perdiera el miedo a la velocidad.

No, Tom no lloró como aquel día porque su mente no estaba completamente enfocada en el funeral, ni en como el ataúd, de lustrosa madera rojo cereza, se hundía en la tierra hasta que se perdió de vista cuando comenzaron a enterrarle. Ni siquiera era consciente de que el panteón estaba a rebozar de gente, ni en cómo esta solo se acercaba a darle el pésame o a preguntarle cosas que no lograba entender del todo.

Thomas estaba dividido entre ese momento y la preocupación por Chris, quien no había llegado al funeral como le había prometido. Lo único que había sabido de su pareja era que le extrañaba y que pronto estaría a su lado, y eso por causa de un mensaje de texto que le había sido enviado unas cuantas horas antes cuando, según Chris, estaba entrando a la cena benéfica a la que tenía que asistir. Y por lo tanto no podía concentrarse del todo en su entorno.

Cuando la preocupación pudo con el piloto, Tom se excusó con su hermana y su madre, abandonando el cementerio donde se había celebrado el funeral, y no fue hasta que se encontró en las puertas del imponente edificio que fungía como entrada del camposanto que se atrevió a sacar su celular y marcar el numero de Chris, dado que este no le había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes anteriores.

Y no fue hasta la tercera llamada que obtuvo respuesta.

 

\- Diga… - le contestó una voz ligeramente adormilada, y que ni por asomo era la de Chris.

\- ¿C-Chris? – preguntó titubeante, con una extraña opresión enroscándose en su garganta.

\- Ohh, no, lo siento, Chris está muy cansado como para contestar ahora, pero si gustas cuando despierte le doy tu mensa… - la voz de la mujer fue interrumpida cuando, a su parecer, alguien le arrebato el teléfono acompañado del sonido de la sabanas al ser revueltas y por el poderoso grito de un hombre que Tom no tardo en reconocer.

\- Tom, no es lo que piensas, te juro… - intento explicarse Chris cuando se puso al habla, pero Tom ya estaba más allá de cualquier explicación que pudiese darle, o siquiera escucharle.

\- ¿Así que de eso se trataba tu tan ineludible cena, no? – preguntó Tom, con todo el desprecio que su voz rota pudo transmitir en aquel momento, cuando se sentía ser desgarrado por dentro.

\- No, Tom, No es… ¡¡TOM!! – terminó gritando Chris, pero su grito no llego mas allá de las paredes de la habitación donde se encontraba. Tom había colgado.

 

**  
**

**Continuara...**

 

Pueden creer que estemos a un capi del final, y bueno, del epilogo XD


	13. Maniobras Peligrosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque el amor a veces simplemente esta en los recuerdos que nos hicieron lo que somos, en los actos de completa estupidez y en los sacrificios que hacemos para no perder a quien es la persona mas importante de nuestra vida.
> 
> Sin importar que perdamos la misma en el proceso.

 

A lo largo de todos los años que lleva a cuestas, Bethany Collin ha visto muchos corazones romperse, incluido el suyo, pero nunca había presenciado tal desolación en una persona como de la que fue testigo cuando Chris llego hasta ella hecho una furia, molesto con el mundo, consigo mismo y destrozado por haber perdido al hombre que, unas horas antes, le había hecho sonreír como ella nunca había visto.

El dolor en los ojos de aquel hombre que había visto crecer, y madurar en medio de las más horribles situaciones, fue algo que jamás llegaría olvidar. Porque a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, Beth jamás se había encontrado con la completa desilusión y falta de fuerza en la mirada de Christopher. Mucho menos le había visto llorar en su regazo como lo hizo aquella tarde en que llegó con el traje mal puesto y la corbata deshecha para inmediatamente abrazarle al cruzar el umbral de su casa, repitiendo de manera incesante un _"Lo perdí, Beth, y no puedo perderlo, no puedo"_ sin importarle que todos los empleados le vieran en ese estado.

Tampoco estaba preparada para la llegada de un Liam frenético y molesto minutos más tarde, que terminó golpeando a su hermano en un arranque de ira que en su vida había visto, mucho menos cuando esa ira era por proteger a alguien más que no fueran sus propios hermanos; un golpe que fue contestado con palabras y mas lagrimas, gritos y una discusión que acabó con el abrazo de ambos hermanos.

 

\- Juro por dios que no se qué paso, Li, estaba por marcharme cuando ella apareció, me ofreció una copa y después… después desperté y ella contestaba mi teléfono. – explicó Chris, observando a su hermano con toda la intensidad y desesperación de la que era capaz, buscando que éste le creyera, necesitando que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Chris? Porque medio salón te vio abandonar la cena con esa mujer, y no iban precisamente en plan de amigos. La puta prensa esta vuelta loca, el encabezado del día es "Hemsworth vuelve a las andadas" en toda la puta primera página de los tabloides de hoy. ¡Chris si me estas mintiendo…!

\- ¡No lo estoy! ¡No me acosté con ella! O… no lo recuerdo. – le interrumpió Chris, desesperado por conseguir que su mente se aclarase lo suficiente como para averiguar qué demonios había sucedido la noche anterior como para que terminara en un cuarto de hotel con una mujer desnuda a su lado.

\- ¿Y Tom? ¿Lo sabe? – se atrevió a preguntar Liam, esperando que el piloto aun no se hubiese enterado de aquello, aunque por las pintas de su hermano suponía que ya había sucedido tal cosa.

\- Marcó en la mañana y… esa mujer contestó. – respondió Christopher, con el dolor marcado en cada línea de su rostro. – ¡Esa estúpida contestó el teléfono! Y él no me dejo explicar… me colgó y…

\- Sera mejor que los dos se calmen, esto no los va a llevar a ningún lado y tienen un vuelo que abordar. – intervino por fin Beth, incapaz de mantenerse al margen como lo había venido haciendo hasta ese momento.

\- ¿De qué hablas, nana? – preguntó Liam, observando a la mujer de cabellos canos sin entender de que hablaba.

\- De que no voy a permitir que ambos se queden aquí buscando excusas en lugar de ir a arreglar las cosas con ese joven, antes de que sea tarde. Toda mi vida les he visto salir de problemas mucho peores que este y nunca se dieron por vencidos, tú menos que nadie, Chris, siempre luchaste por tus hermanos y ahora no voy a dejar que no luches por ti mismo y lo que quieres. – Chris en esos momentos observaba a la mujer que le había criado con algo que iba más allá del cariño o el respeto, la miraba con admiración y amor. – Si dices que nada pasó entre esa mujer y tú, yo te creo, mi niño. Después de todo, no eres tan buen actor como para engañar a esta vieja.

\- Oh, nana. – dijo Chris, abrazando a la pequeña mujer sin poder evitarlo.

\- Anda, no pierdas tiempo, ve y recupera a ese joven que te ha hecho sonreír como llevo años esperando. – le despidió Beth con una palmada en su espalda.

\- Gracias, nana.

 

La mujer solo chasqueó la lengua en respuesta, liberándose del abrazo y azuzando a ambos hermanos para que se apresuraran.

En todos los años que lleva a cuestas, Bethany Collin nunca había visto a su niño tan enamorado como ahora lo hacía, y en ella no iba a quedar que este perdiera, al que parecía, era el amor de su vida.

No cuando era el mismo niño que años atrás lo había hecho sonreír cuando nadie más había podido.

 

***

Quizá había algo mal en él, algo que simplemente no encajaba con ese suntuoso termino de felicidad, quizá ese algo era su excesiva bondad, como le llamaba Emma, quizá era demasiado bueno y optimista para estar en un mundo donde la bondad y la confianza cada vez tenían menos cabida. Pero fuese lo que fuese, el punto era que simplemente no había manera de que él fuera feliz, y ciertamente no con la persona a la que quería.

El saber que Chris simplemente había estado jugando con él fue un golpe demasiado duro para él, demasiado humillante como para comentárselo a alguien y ser objeto del " _Te lo dije"_ que de seguro Emma le escupiría en la cara por su completa estupidez al permitirse confiar en Christopher Hemsworth. Así que optó por callar y marcharse del cementerio, pasando de largo por la casa de su madre y siguiendo el rumbo que la carretera le dictara.

Se encontraba demasiado entumecido, triste y molesto como para siquiera decidir a donde ir a esconderse. Demasiado dolido como estaba como para siquiera tomarse la molestia de leer las indicaciones de la carretera a la que había ido a parar cuando el paisaje urbano de Londres quedo muy atrás. Siendo sustituido por tramos llenos de bosques y otros tantos de paramos interminables donde el verde se fundía con el gris del cielo en el horizonte. Muy enajenado como para notar el incesante timbrado de su teléfono en el asiento de junto por las llamadas de Emma, Chris y los alarmados mensajes de Clark y Liam.

Tom simplemente conducía el auto de su padre, ese Rolls Royce clásico que muy pocas veces había sido utilizado y que, por voluntad de su padre, ahora le pertenecía. De cierta forma al conducirlo Tom se sentía más cerca de su padre, aunque no por ello el ardor en su pecho disminuyera en lo más mínimo a causa de la traición que había sufrido. En su trayecto hacia ninguna parte, cuando el embotamiento le abandonaba por cortos periodos de tiempo, Thomas se recriminaba el haber sido tan tonto como para dejarse engañar por Chris, sintiéndose traicionado no solo por este, sino también por su hermano y la historia que le conto, haciéndole sentir demasiada empatía y cariño hacia un hombre que no las merecía. Avivando un amor que jamás debió haber nacido.

Recriminándose a sí mismo el haberse permitido caer en un juego cruel que solo buscaba humillarle y destrozarle.

Y aun así, Tom no podía evitar sentirse estúpidamente enamorado de Chris, albergando un amor en su pecho que, a pesar de lo sucedido, se rehusaba a morir para solo dejarle con un hueco justo en el centro de su alma.

Dejándolo imposibilitado para olvidar aquel penoso episodio de su vida que dio inicio en medio de un bosque, con lagrimas en los ojos y el temor de no ser amado por nadie más por causa de sus acciones.

Acciones que desde un comienzo supo, no debía llevar a cabo.

Que en el horizonte comience a aparecer aquel bosque de su niñez, es tan solo una bofetada del destino, un juego cruel de su mente, que al parecer, también está en su contra, conduciéndolo sin que él lo notase hacia aquel lugar al cual jamás debió haber huido años atrás.

Aunque por otra parte, y como su padre solía decir, quizá era tiempo de cerrar ese círculo de su vida para poder continuar adelante; no importaba si las heridas en su corazón jamás llegaban a cerrar del todo.

El sonido del motor del auto, ruidoso como siempre había sido, rompió la quietud que envolvía la casa de campo de los Hiddleston, sacándola de esa sombría atmosfera de soledad que la habitaba siempre que sus habitantes la abandonaban. El chirrido de las bisagras fue el saludo que recibió por parte de la construcción cuando abrió la pesada puerta de madera, el oxido comenzando a hacer de las suyas en el metal a causa del tiempo sin ser atendido.

La oscuridad de la casa no era en su totalidad absoluta gracias a la débil luz solar que se colaba por las persianas de madera en las ventanas, los débiles rayos resbalando entre las rendijas solo para terminar reposando en un piso polvoso y en sabanas blancas que cubrían el mobiliario victoriano que su madre se empeño en conseguir para ese sitio en especifico. Es un poco relajante como todo aquello, el polvo y la oscuridad, consiguen adormecer un poco el ardor en su pecho, haciéndole olvidar por un pequeño momento todo por lo que pasa en aquel momento, sintiéndose nuevamente como aquel niño, que con siete años, jugaba a las escondidas con una Emma de cinco, cuando en cada invierno toda la familia se trasladaba a ese lugar para pasar las fiestas, ambos terminando cubiertos de polvo y telarañas para exasperación y molestia de su madre, quien se volvía una completa maquina de precisión y gritos, a la hora de ordenar a los empleados el modo en que debía ser aseada la casa.

Para Tom son recuerdos gratos, todos ellos, incluidos los gritos de su madre y el ceño fruncido de su padre, que perdía toda autoridad e intimidación a causa de la sonrisa que luchaba no se formara en sus labios, y que obviamente terminaba perdiendo, a la par de que minutos después el también se unía a sus juegos.

Y es ese pequeño recuerdo infantil el que le devuelve un poco a la realidad, la imagen de un James Hiddleston joven y vigoroso jugando con sus dos pequeños, riendo y mostrándose falsamente arrepentido cuando Diana le reñía, el que le recuerda el motivo de su presencia en aquel sitio. La sonrisa nostálgica que se había formado en sus labios transformándose en una mueca de consternación y determinación que guían sus pasos hacia la planta de arriba, avanzando con paso decidido por la enorme escalera que descansaba en medio del recibidor, esa misma que le vio pasar cada navidad cuando decencia en una carrera frenética hacia el árbol donde le esperaban los regalos que Santa había dejado para él y su hermana.

Tom no se detiene en ninguna de las habitaciones restantes en el piso superior, ignorando los remanentes recuerdos que cada detalle hacen saltar a su mente; más concentrado en llegar a su propia habitación, a su armario, donde aun hoy, descansa aquel pequeño saco oscuro que le cubrió del frío en el peor día de su vida.

No es de extrañar que sienta una punzada en medio del pecho cuando lo encuentra, colgado en el mismo sitio desde hacía años, cubierto por la bolsa plástica que lo resguardaba del deterioro como su más preciado tesoro. Tom se ríe de sí mismo, de su propia estupidez y sentimentalismo por haber guardado aquella prenda durante tanto tiempo, recurriendo a su tacto cada vez que las cosas se ponían difíciles, rememorando sus días felices y que hoy lo único que hace por él es abrir más la llaga en su corazón.

El tomarla no es tan difícil como pensó en un comienzo, lo que es verdaderamente difícil y doloroso es sentir nuevamente la tela bajo sus dedos, inhalar el aroma infantil de Chris que aún perdura en el interior de los pliegues de la tela; lo cual es imposible debido al tiempo que ha transcurrido, pero para Tom es como si el aroma aun persistiera en ella, como si en ese trozo de tela viviera el último vestigio, o quizá el único rastro, del Chris del cual se enamoró siendo un niño.

Pero si realmente quiere terminar con aquello y continuar con su vida, lo más sensato es acabar de lleno con lo que lo inició todo. No importa si en el proceso una parte de él también desaparece.

 

***

En el trayecto hacia Londres, Chris solo podía repetir en su mente los sucesos de la cena, estudiando cada momento transcurrido desde su llegada en busca de algún detalle que le diera la mas mínima pista sobre lo que había pasado con él y esa maldita mujer.

Una mujer que por su estúpida arrogancia anterior y su completo desapego, o interés hacia las personas, no había reconocido en el momento. Martilleándose así mismo por su estupidez cuando por fin pudo recordarla al calor de la discusión que tuvieron tras de la llamada que acabó con su mundo en cuestión de escasos cuatro segundos.

Cabello oscuro, largo y sedoso, ojos marrón y piel aceitunada que le volvió loco aquella primera vez por lo exótico de su constitución, piernas largas, dedos finos y pechos que desaparecían bajo su palma; la misma mujer que meses atrás corrió de su cama con palabras hoscas y en plena desnudez, desestimando aquella amenaza que le había hecho.

De no haber sido tan arrogante quizá hubiese tomado en serio ese " _¡Eres un maldito desagradecido, pero algún día alguien te hará lo mismo que tú le haces a todo el mundo_!" que la mujer le gritó en su arranque de furia y desprecio.

Hoy simplemente puede arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho, y continuar buscando ese detalle en su memoria que le dé una esperanza de recobrar aquello que más le importa en el mundo.

 

***

**_Los Ángeles, California._ **

_Unas horas antes._

Sus manos sudaban, y no por nerviosismo o alguna cosa así, Chris Hemsworth en su vida había estado nervioso, al menos no hasta que conoció a Tom Hiddleston, pero ahora el motivo porque las manos le sudan y su quijada este más tensa de lo nunca ha estado en su vida, es por la necesidad que tiene por abandonar aquel lugar y montarse en el jet privado que su hermano a dispuesto para él para poder llegar a Londres y estar con Tom.

Pero para su desgracia, su partida se ha visto aplazada por la insistencia de los invitados especiales de su hermano por conocer mejor al piloto capaz de ponerse al nivel del " _rey de Mónaco",_ cosa que no ha hecho más que poner de nervios al rubioante las preguntas, a la cual más estúpida, que esos hombres le han hecho con inquietante y molesta insistencia.

Christopher simplemente se ha mantenido dentro de los cánones de cordialidad por su hermano y las miradas de disculpa que éste le dirigía cada vez que se observaban en la distancia. De no haber sido así, ya les hubiese dejado con la palabra en la boca sin el más mínimo miramiento o cortesía y hubiese abandonado el lugar sin más. Aunque para esos momentos realmente estaba empezando a considerar seriamente esa opción, ya hubiese un Luke de por medio o no. Estaba a segundos de hacer lo que su impasible temperamento le dictaba cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, acompañada de una sonrisa deslumbrante por parte de Jeremy Renner, a quien aun se le notaba el pequeño tono verdoso junto a su ojo izquierdo que le causo aquel golpe en la cena de Industrias Stark.

Una parte de Chris se regodeó perversamente en ello, sonriendo como un gato orgulloso por su labor de cacería, o en este caso, de marcar su territorio.

 

\- ¡Jer! – saludo jovialmente Chris, llamando a posta al empresario por aquel diminutivo que tanto aborrecía. – No sabía que asistirías esta noche. – continuó el rubio, colocando uno de sus fuertes brazos por los hombros de Renner como si fueran los grandes amigos, aprovechando la intervención de este para zafarse, inadvertidamente, de los hombres a su alrededor.

\- Christopher. – devolvió a modo de saludo el hombre más bajo, aunque con menos jovialidad que el anfitrión, más bien forzando aquel tono de falsa apatía. – Me gusta hacer obras de caridad de vez en cuando, tú sabes, hacer el bien sin mirar a quien. Justo como tu ahora que estas en esa pseudo relación con Hiddleston, buenas relaciones publicas si me lo preguntas, por todo eso de las carreras. Bien pensado, Chrisy.

 

Y algo en el tono de Jeremy, aunado al comentario despectivo sobre su relación con Tom, hizo que toda la cordialidad de Chris se fuera de paseo, apretando con mayor fuerza de la necesaria el hombro del empresario, alejándose del centro del salón, y de los inversionistas, con una sonrisa forzada que más bien parecía una mueca desagradable.

 

\- Mi relación con Tom no es un acto de caridad, imbécil, así que más vale que vayas midiendo tus palabras si no quieres que te parta la cara aquí mismo, y sabes muy bien que lo hare. – siseó Chris, mientras arrastraba a Jeremy por el salón; el empresario haciendo gala de un estoicismo que Christopher le tuvo que reconocer, no cualquiera aguantaba que le trituraran el hombro sin hacer un solo gesto de dolor o incomodidad.

\- Vaya, debe chupártela de maravilla como para que te pongas así. – escupió Renner sin poder contenerse, su voz sonando lo mas mínimamente afectada por el brutal agarre, al tiempo que soltaba todo el veneno posible.

\- No voy a repetírtelo otra vez, si sabes lo que te conviene _vas_ a cambiar de tema. – enfatizó Chris, deteniéndose delante de uno de los fotógrafos que andaban por el salón para que les tomaran una foto. Ambos hombres sonrieron espléndidamente cuando el flash de la cámara estalló delante de sus ojos.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Chrisy? No puedo esperar el momento en el que lo dejes para poder comprobar por mi mismo si en verdad vale la pena esa boca suya, ha de hacer maravillas para que te pongas de esta forma tan… territorial. O es que su culo es mejor que su boca. – continuó Jeremy sin importarle las amenazas de Chris.

\- ¡Te lo advertí maldito idiota, cierra tu puta boca! – alcanzo a gritar Chris, al tiempo que levantaba el brazo dispuesto a golpear al hombre de traje, atrayendo la mirada de todas las personas en el sitio.

\- ¡Chris, No! – gritó la voz de Luke tras él, al mismo tiempo que detenía el brazo con el que Chris se disponía a golpear a Renner. – No le hagas caso, en primera no sé ni porque está aquí, su invitación fue revocada, así que ahórrate la pena de humillar más a este… _hombre._ – añadió Luke, evidenciando a Jeremy y su presencia no deseada.

\- De cualquier manera, ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Chris, serenándose apenas bajo el agarre de su hermano mayor.

\- Solo vine a hacerle un favor a alguien, ya que cumplí mi propósito, y de paso me divertí un poco, me marcho. – se despidió Jeremy con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Solo recuerda mandarme el número de Tom, Chris, no sé porque presiento que lo voy a necesitar muy pronto. – añadió el hombre cerca de la salida, despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano de todos los presentes. La sonrisa que nunca le abandonó le causó una mala sensación a Chris, pero decidió ignorarla al ver que se marchaba, después de todo, más daño no podía hacer.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – intervino Liam, uniéndose a sus hermanos después de haber presenciado el espectáculo montado por el empresario y su hermano.

\- Nada, solo un idiota buscando que lo golpee. – contestó Chris, acomodándose el saco cuando Luke por fin le soltó.

\- Creí que este tipo de cosas iban a terminar ahora que Tom esta en tu vida. – comentó Liam, mesándose el puente de la nariz mientras intentaba ahogar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

\- Tom no hace milagros, Liam. Mucho menos con animales como nuestro hermano, confórmate con saber que al menos ya no habrá un desfile de desconocidos cada mañana. – añadió Luke, uniéndose al esfuerzo de Liam por no reír.

\- ¡Hey! – protesto Chris al verse atacado por dos frentes. – Se supone que son mis hermanos, no mis enemigos.

\- Chris, somos tus hermanos, pero no por ello vamos a obviar las cosas. – devolvió Luke, esta vez sonriendo ampliamente al ver como su hermano les observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. – Da igual, hermanito, ahora que ya te has librado de todo tu séquito de fans… - dijo Luke, refiriéndose a los empresarios de antes. - …será mejor que te vayas apresurando si quieres llegar a tiempo con Tom.

\- Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya de una buena vez. Los veré en unos días – concordó Chris, despidiéndose de sus hermanos con un gesto de su mano mientras ya avanzaba hacia la salida.

\- ¿Crees que debería acompañarlo? – pregunto Liam, cuando Chris se detuvo cerca del bar, seguramente para tomar algo antes de marcharse.

\- No creo que sea necesario, además creo que esto es algo que necesita hacer solo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. – Liam estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano, al menos en parte. Algo le decía que Chris iba a necesitar ayuda y pronto. Y el que una mujer se le estuviera colgando del brazo unos minutos más tarde no ayudaba en nada a ese presentimiento que tenia.

 

***

-  Te drogó. – fue la sentencia que arrojó Liam en cuanto subieron al auto que les esperaba fuera del aeropuerto, sacando a su hermano de ese bucle de recuerdos en los que se había sumergido.

\- ¿Lo crees? – pregunto a su vez Chris, sabiendo de inmediato a que se refería su hermano. No por nada venia pensando en ello desde que partieron de California.

\- Es la única explicación que encuentro, dijiste que no habías bebido más de dos copas a lo largo de la noche, y después de la que esa mujer te ofreció no recuerdas nada, ¿No? – dijo Liam, buscando que su hermano corroborara aquello.

\- Así fue, no bebí más que un vaso de whisky y un poco de champagne, y después de que bebí lo que ella me dio me sentí mareado, como si estuviera borracho y los ojos me pesaban.

\- Debió haber sido algún tipo de droga somnífera, por eso no recuerdas nada. Lo más seguro es que te quedaras dormido al llegar a tu auto.

\- Quizá…, lo que no me explico es que hacia ella ahí. Que yo sepa no tenía más dinero que el de su familia, y no es que esta fuera muy adinerada que digamos. – precisamente ese era uno de los aspectos que tenían preocupados a Christopher, el saber cómo esa mujer sin los medios, ni el status necesario para estar en una cena como aquella, había terminado a su lado en aquel bar.

\- Quizá si los tuviera, Chris, no podemos estar seguros de ello dado que tú nunca te preocupabas de saber algo más de las personas con las que te acostabas más que sus nombres, y a veces ni eso.

\- Si, ya se, soy un bastardo desconsiderado. ¿Podríamos dejar de lado mi falta de consideración por la gente y centrarnos en esto, Li? – se defendió Chris ante el comentario de su hermano, que aunque merecido, no era el momento para afrontarlo.

\- Esta bien, después nos centraremos en reparar esa moral tuya. – concedió Liam, centrándose nuevamente en esa mujer. – Debió haber entrado con alguien que si estuviera invitado, es la única posibilidad que encuentro viable si es que no disponía de los medios para estar por su cuenta. – medito Liam.

\- O con alguien que no estaba invitado. – soltó de improviso Chris, golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano, pateándose mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Chris? – preguntó Liam, perdido ante el repentino arrebato de su hermano.

\- Entró con Renner, ¡La maldita entró con ese idiota! – dijo en voz alta, casi en un grito, maldiciendo al hombre al que debió haber golpeado hasta el cansancio. – Luke revocó su invitación a la cena, pero siendo quien es, y con el dinero que se carga, nadie debió haberle pedido invitación asumiendo que estaba en la lista.

\- Cierto, Luke no notificó de la revocación, simplemente la revocó. Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo es que piensas que ella entro con él? Jeremy se marcho mucho antes de que ella apareciera, y en ningún momento lo vi acompañado. – se atrevió a decir Liam.

\- Jeremy dijo que había ido para hacerle un favor a alguien, y que más pronto de lo que me imaginaba él iba a estar en busca de Tom. No sé de donde se conocieron, pero estoy seguro que esos dos tienen toda la culpa de esto. Esa perra quería vengarse de mí, y Jeremy también después de lo sucedido en Sao Paulo.

\- Pues si es así, el maldito tuvo mucho tiempo para planear esto, y realmente te acabó con ello. – una mirada especialmente severa de su hermano hizo que Liam se lamentara un poco de su última frase.

\- Como sea, de todas formas no pienso perder a Tom por culpa de ese idiota y de la cabeza hueca que es esa mujer. Intentó insinuárseme después de la llamada de Tom ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya decía yo desde el comienzo que no era muy inteligente. – mascullo Chris,  indignado por el atrevimiento de esa mujer, y por la situación en general.

\- Ahora ya no importa lo inteligente o estúpida que sea, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo con ese tipo de detalles. La hermana de Tom no va a ayudarnos fácilmente, Emma ya te odiaba antes, y después de esto dudo siquiera que te permita acercarte a Tom a más de tres kilómetros de distancia.

 

Chris tenía muy claro que Emma no sería una aliada para su causa, es más, era el obstáculo a vencer más importante de todos, el único se atrevería a decir, si no contaba a Tom. Aunque también tenía entendido que Emma seria el menor de sus problemas una vez se enfrentara con Thomas.

 

\- Lo sé, pero si quiero llegar a él, Emma es la única oportunidad que tengo.

 

Apenas hubo terminado de decir aquello, el conductor se detuvo frente a la casa de los Hiddleston, manteniendo ese semblante estoico y ajeno que caracterizaba a todos los ingleses, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza cuando los hermanos le dieron las gracias por el viaje y le pidieron les esperara. O al menos Liam lo hizo, Chris ya estaba a medio camino hacia la puerta de la casa cuando su hermano apenas y había bajado del auto.

Los golpes continuos y un tanto desesperados que Chris le propinaba a la puerta de la casa solo se detuvieron cuando esta se abrió de repente, dejando a la vista a una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, un tanto más baja que él, con el ceño fruncido en señal clara de desaprobación vestida con un traje negro que denotaba a todas luces el luto de la familia. A Christopher no le hizo falta mucho para adivinar de quien se trataba, los ojos azules de aquella mujer eran idénticos a los de Tom.

 

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tal despliegue de falta de respeto hacia mi casa, jovencito? – le reprendió Diana nada mas al verle. - ¿Con que derecho se atreve a venir a golpear mi puerta como un animal? Alterando la paz de mi hogar y el duelo por el que pasamos mi familia y yo.

\- Yo… yo lo siento, no era mi intención… - masculló Chris, sin saber qué hacer ante esa mujer que le regañaba como si fuera su profesora de matemáticas o algo.

\- Ya lo creo que era su intención, es inconcebible como es que ya no existen los modales en estos tiempos. Haga me el favor de marcharse y no volver a profanar mi casa, jovencito. – terminó de decir Diana, haciendo amago de cerrar la puerta ante un impotente Chris, que terminó reaccionando al notar lo que hacia la mujer.

\- ¡NO! ¡Necesito hablar con Thomas! – grito al tiempo que detenía la puerta con su mano. – Por favor, necesito hablar con Tom. – terminó suplicando bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Diana Hiddleston.

\- No sé qué asuntos tenga usted con mi… - Diana abrió los ojos tan grandes como eran al reconocer al hombre en su puerta, sintiendo algo en su pecho que no supo descifrar del todo; ante ella se encontraba el novio de su hijo. Y quizá, de haber estado enterada de todo lo sucedido, hubiese abofeteado al hombre delante suyo por haber traicionado a su hijo, aunque eso fuera en contra de todos sus principios. – Mi hijo no se encuentra aquí, señor Hemsworth. – dijo después de un momento, conservando el tono desaprobatorio en su voz, aunque luciendo menos rígida que antes.

\- ¿Cómo que no está? Se supone que estaría aquí para el entierro de su padre. – preguntó Chris, sintiendo la desesperación crecer en su interior al darse cuenta que quizá Tom se hubiese alejado de ahí, de Londres, previendo que le fuese a buscar, cortando todo rastro para que lo siguiera. Porque estaba seguro de que su familia no debía tener idea de a donde se había ido. - ¿A dónde ha ido? – añadió antes de que la madre Tom pudiese responder, salvo que la respuesta que obtuvo no fue por parte de Diana Hiddleston.

\- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa en lo más mínimo. – la voz dura y enfurecida de Emma fue como un golpe a su estomago, ya que probablemente, de no haber estado ella, hubiese podido conseguir algo de la madre de Tom, pero ahora esa esperanza se diluía en el viento al ver la mirada de odio que la hermana de Tom le dirigía.

\- Emma, esa no es forma de hablarle a la gente, muestra algo de respeto. – reprendió Diana a su hija, al instante en el que la escuchó.

\- Ese hombre no merece el más mínimo respeto, madre. No cuando solo ha jugado con mi hermano. – acuchilló Emma con sus palabras, causando un rictus de dolor en el rostro de Chris, porque aunque no fuese cierto lo que decía a Chris le dolía el desprecio con el que era tratado, sobretodo porque estaba seguro seria un reflejo del de Tom.

\- ¡Yo no he jugado con tu hermano! ¡Lo Amo! – le gritó sin importarle nada, ni la mirada sorprendida de Diana o el agarre de Liam en su brazo en un intento de calmarlo.

\- Cálmate, Chris, así no conseguirás nada. – le instó Liam, al notar como Emma se colocaba al lado de su madre.

\- ¿Se puede saber de que están hablando ustedes dos? ¿Quién ha jugado con Tom? – preguntó Diana, incapaz de encontrarle sentido a tan irrisoria discusión a las puertas de su casa.

\- Este hombre ha estado jugando con los sentimientos de Tom durante semanas, diciendo que le ama y que es lo único en lo que puede pensar, pero a la primera oportunidad que tuvo se fue a meter en el primer par de piernas que se le cruzaron en frente. – le acusó Emma con todo el desprecio del que era capaz, sus ojos destellando en una furia que, Chris sabia, no era ni una mínima parte de la Tom.

\- Si eso es cierto lárguese de mi casa. – ordenó Diana, ese sentimiento que momentos antes no supo identificar volviéndose furia al enterarse de la bajeza de la que fue víctima su hijo. – Como es que se atreve a venir hasta mi puerta a pedir hablar con mi hijo. Lárguese de aquí, Hemsworth, y no vuelva. – siseó Diana, defendiendo a un ausente Tom.

\- Por favor, todo esto ha sido un malentendido, mi hermano jamás le ha faltado a Tom de ninguna manera, puedo asegurárselo. – intervino Liam, al ver el enfrentamiento que se estaba armando, y notar que su hermano tenía todas las de perder.

\- ¿Y de que me sirve tu palabra, Liam? Es tu hermano y dirías lo que fuera por hacerlo quedar bien. – acusó Emma de vuelta.

\- Así es, haría lo que fuera por mi hermano pero nunca mentiría por él, al menos no en esto. Es cierto que Chris fue un desconsiderado con todas las personas que conoció en el pasado, también sé que su falta de escrúpulos le ha creado más enemigos de los que pudiese desear, pero nunca le he visto tan enamorado como lo está de Tom. No miente en esto, puedo jurárselos. – defendió Liam a su hermano, esperando que sus palabras llegasen a Emma y la ablandaran lo suficiente como para escucharlos.

\- Por favor… no puedo perderlo, no puedo. – suplicó Chris con la voz quebrándose en algún punto de la frase, dejando traslucir todo el daño que aquello le estaba haciendo.

\- No vas a convencerme con tus…

\- Se marchó después del funeral, se llevo el auto de su padre pero no dijo a donde se dirigía, simplemente se fue. – interrumpió Diana a su hija, callándola con un simple movimiento de su mano. La sola mirada que Chris le dirigió le hizo saber que aquel hombre no mentía, y ella podía ser una mujer sumamente estricta e intransigente en algunas cosas, pero para eso, para notar la agonía en la mirada de Chris, no lo era. Diana podía reconocer el amor gracias a sus años, porque sabía que a veces el amor te llega de las maneras más extrañas, rompiendo todos tus estándares. Lo sabía porque eso fue lo que le sucedió con el padre de Tom.

\- Madre, ¿Cómo puedes ayudarlo cuando…?

\- Emma por el amor de dios, por una vez en tu vida cállate y haz lo que te digo. – volvió a interrumpirla Diana, sorprendiendo tanto a Emma como a los dos hombres en la entrada. – Se que quieres proteger a tu hermano, pero a veces ese mismo sentimiento te ciega, este hombre lo ama de verdad, y no voy a permitir que tu falta de criterio les arruine la vida a ambos. – Emma solo pudo fruncir los labios en una mueca de molesta contrariedad ante las palabras de su madre, manteniéndose al margen de todo aquello ahora que Diana había dicho la última palabra, y si algo sabia Emma, era que no era conveniente contradecirla en nada.

\- ¿No tienen alguna idea de a donde pudo haber ido? – preguntó Liam, al ver que Chris solo podía darle las gracias a la madre de Tom con la mirada.

\- No dijo, solo se fue. – contestó secamente Emma, devolviéndose en el proceso al interior de la casa.

\- Muchas gracias, señora, de veras, gracias. – por fin dijo Chris, acercándose a Diana, tomando sus manos para después besarlas.

\- Llámeme Diana, Hemsworth. – respondió la madre de Tom, sonriendo al hombre de ojos azules.

\- Llámeme Chris, entonces. – un asentimiento después por parte de ambos y Chris ya estaba corriendo devuelta al auto, sacando al chofer del asiento, para después desaparecer tras dar la vuelta en una esquina con el sonido del motor inundando los oídos de los presentes, que ahora miraban estupefactos la calle vacía.

\- ¿Acaba de abandonarme? – preguntó un incrédulo Liam, observando el rastro que habían dejado las llantas al ser quemadas contra el asfalto.

\- Los hombres hacen cosas muy estúpidas por amor, jovencito, disculparas mi vocabulario, pero es lo más acertado que puedo decirte dada mi experiencia. – mencionó Diana, después de un suspiro que encerraba el recuerdo de sus años de juventud. – Pero pasa, déjame invitarte algo de comer, tu hermano va a tardar un buen tiempo en volver y no creo que quieras esperarlo aquí afuera.

 

Un poco turbado por la reciente situación, Liam tardo dos segundos en aceptar el ofrecimiento de Diana, entrando en la enorme casa, esperando que su hermano encontrara a Tom y arreglaran de una vez por todas todo ese asunto que le tenia de los nervios.

 

\- Suerte, Chris. – susurró antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa, poniendo toda su esperanza en ello.

 

***

Es hipnótica la manera en que las llamas danzan delante de sus ojos, atrayendo su mirada con cada movimiento sinuoso que se despliega en el aire, al mismo tiempo que el crepitar del mismo fuego encandila sus oídos, enajenándolo de todo sonido externo por momentos, momentos que a veces se ven interrumpidos por el sonido de las hojas secas al crujir bajo sus pies cuando se mueve sin darse cuenta, sus movimientos pasando inadvertidos hasta para sí mismo de tan hundido que se encuentra en esos momentos.

El pequeño saco oscuro ondulando al viento, sostenido únicamente por su mano derecha, en espera del momento en el que ardera dentro de aquella hoguera donde Tom ha arrojado todos sus miedos, sus problemas y dolores, junto con todo ese amor que le consume por dentro como el fuego a la madera.

Sus dedos se cierran con fuerza sobre la tela, dejándole percibir con mayor intensidad su textura, su suavidad y los recuerdos que la acompañan, apuñalando su piel como si de verdad fueran cuchillos y no solo la simple metáfora en la que su mente los ha transformado. Tom simplemente puede observar el fuego delante suyo, notando como todo, absolutamente todo, es igual a aquel día de su infancia.

El mismo cielo oculto tras el verde de las hojas, el viento otoñal y el miedo atenazante en su pecho, solo que ahora ese miedo no es por culpa de alguna travesura, más bien es el miedo que causa la incipiente soledad que se cierne sobre su cabeza. En espera de conseguir una nueva adquisición a su colección de almas abandonadas.

 _"El cierre perfecto_ ", no puede evitar pensar, ladeando su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda, observando cómo su brazo comienza a ascender para dejar el saco justo por encima de las llamas, que ávidas, parecen querer devorarlo en el instante. Las lenguas de fuego alzándose, de entre el corazón de llamas que descansa sobre la madera y las hojas, en busca de su premio final, hambrientas por cobrar ese pequeño tesoro que por años causó felicidad a su dueño.

Sus dedos están a punto de liberar la prenda cuando un sonido dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón le distrae, ocasionando que salga de ese extraño trance y aparte la prenda del fuego. Su descontento es más que obvio en su cara, maldiciendo internamente a aquel que interrumpe ese acto que marca el final de una parte de su vida.

En un comienzo decide ignorarlo y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero descarta la idea al instante al darse cuenta que quien sea que le llame, no descansara hasta que conteste, así que, sin siquiera mirar la pantalla del aparato, responde, pensando en primera instancia que se trata de su hermana. Su voz estancándose en su garganta cuando la voz en su oído no es la de Emma.

 

\- No me cuelgues, Tom, te lo suplico. Permíteme explicarte. – grita, suplica a partes iguales la voz de Christopher al otro lado del auricular; rogando por una oportunidad que piensa, le será negada de manera inmediata.

\- ¡¿Explicar, que?! – estalló sin siquiera poder, o querer contenerse. – La manera en que te revolcabas con esa mujer mientras yo lloraba sobre la tumba de mi padre, ¡¿Eso me vas a explicar?! – rugió Tom, cerrando tanto su puño sobre la tela hasta el punto de hacerse daño el mismo. – No quiero saber nada de lo que tengas que decir, ni de ti. – siseó con odio y dolor mezclados en sus palabras, batallando consigo mismo por no derramar una sola lagrima más.

\- ¡Nunca me acosté con ella! ¡Me drogaron, Tom! ¡Nunca te engañaría, NUNCA! – devuelve Chris gritando también, las palabras de Tom enardeciendo ese odio hacia las personas que le arruinaron la vida, al mismo tiempo que le destruían. – Solo escúchame, por favor. – rogó una segunda vez, su voz convertida en un sonido lastimero de dolor puro.

\- Deja de inventar excusas, Hemsworth. – Tom escupió el apellido como si fuera basura, veneno quemándole los labios, imprimiendo en la palabra todo el desprecio que podía, haciéndola sonar como un insulto al mismo tiempo. – Solo admite que estabas jugando conmigo y déjame en paz. ¡Deja ya tu pose de amante dolido y enséñame tu verdadera y jodida cara de una vez por todas! – volvió a gritar Tom, deseando que Chris diera por terminada esa tortura al continuar fingiendo que lo amaba, que le importaba.

\- ¡No estoy fingiendo nada! ¡Este es quién soy, un estúpido idiota que no sabe que hizo para tenerte en su vida, pero que te ama con toda su alma! Eso es lo que soy, Tom, ¡ESE ES QUIEN SOY! – grita con todas sus fuerzas, intentando que todo lo que siente por Tom se transmita en sus palabras. Deseando con toda su alma que Tom entienda, que le crea.

\- Por favor… no me mientas más. – suplicó Tom, dejándose caer sobre la tierra, apenas conteniendo las ganas de creer en las palabras que Chris le gritaba. – Deja de lastimarme, Chris, por favor.

\- Por favor tú… créeme, no estoy jugando a nada. Créeme, Tom, te a... – Tom no llega a escuchar el fin de la frase, lo único que puede apreciar a través del auricular es el sonido del metal al retorcerse, el sonido característico de un auto al chocar y el grito que Chris profiere antes de que la línea se corte en un sonido constante y monótono que pone completamente fuera de sí a Thomas, quien solo alcanza a gritar un _"¡Chris!"_ desesperado que le desgarra la garganta contra el teléfono.

 

Su cuerpo perdiendo toda fuerza ante lo que ha escuchado, al menos hasta que consigue llamar a una ambulancia en medio de la niebla que le embarga. Sintiendo una plena impotencia cuando la operadora le pregunta el lugar del accidente y el no sabe qué demonios decir porque lo ignora. El mundo desbaratándose a pedazos delante de sus ojos cuando lo único que puede hacer en esos momentos es rogar a todo lo que conoce que Chris este bien, que este vivo… y que le encuentren.

 

***

Siempre pensó que al morir, lo primero que vería seria el rostro de sus padres dándole la bienvenida al lugar a donde fuese a parar, que sentiría una tremenda y absoluta dicha al poder verles nuevamente. Siempre pensó que la muerte le conduciría por un pasaje de luz o alguna cosa parecida que mencionaban en los sermones de las iglesias.

Christopher nunca imaginó que al morir, terminaría en el bosque donde jugó de niño junto a sus hermanos, en aquella casa donde se celebró el funeral de sus padres y su vida dio un giro tan drástico que nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, no era tan mal lugar para pasar la eternidad, después de todo muchos de sus recuerdos más felices sucedieron en ese bosque, en esa casa.

El sonido de personas al acercarse llama su atención, la imagen del bosque desdibujándose frente a sus ojos hasta convertirse en el interior de la mansión, más precisamente, en el salón principal, el que justamente en esos momentos es ocupado por dos féretros de color oscuro, ambos cerrados y con tres niños, cada uno más pequeño que el otro, frente a ellos. Dos llorando frente a los ataúdes, un Liam bebé llorando inconsolable en los brazos de una joven Beth que reconoce al instante justo al lado de un Luke que lucha contra sus lagrimas sin mucho éxito, y el tercer niño que solo observa la imagen sin sentir nada en realidad, o más bien aparentando no sentir nada. Chris lo sabe porque ese niño es él.

Algo en su interior le dice que esto que observa no es su pasaje hacia la muerte o al cielo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera identificar de que iba todo aquello, la imagen delante de sus ojos se desdibujo una vez más; ahora dando paso a una visión más completa del salón, que en esos momentos está lleno de personas que no conoce, o no alcanza a reconocer del todo. Al menos hasta que encuentra a Richard Hemsworth al lado del ataúd de su padre, acariciando el borde con una de sus manos, la repulsión que siente es casi inmediata y el estallido de furia en su pecho no se hace esperar cuando ese hombre, que alguna vez quiso como a un padre, se acerca a ellos y les sonríe, como la señal de un triunfo largamente esperado.

Ahora Chris puede ver que ese destello de locura y avaricia siempre estuvo en él, solo que no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que fue muy tarde.

Sin que pueda evitarlo, y con el deseo de advertir a sus hermanos, a Beth, o a si mismo del peligro que ese hombre les supone, todo cambia a su alrededor, dejándolo inmerso en un bosque que se oscurece a causa del sol que empieza a caer. Chris en esos momentos se encuentra siguiéndose a si mismo dentro del sendero en medio de los arboles.

Y se sorprende a sí mismo de no recordar esa escena, cuando las anteriores las tenía grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

Perdiendo el aliento cuando se encuentra con un niño que llora encogido sobre sí mismo, temblando por el miedo y por el frío del que es presa. Su corazón encogiéndose, enamorándose más al darse cuenta de que ese niño no es otro que Tom, cayendo en cuanta que todo eso, lo que le rodea en esos momentos, es el recuerdo por años olvidado del que tanto le hablo Thomas.

Sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas cuando ambos rompen a llorar, cada uno a causa de sus propios miedos, y terminan consolándose mutuamente cuando el dolor del otro se convierte en propio. La promesa olvidada renovándose delante de sus ojos, junto con un amor que sentía no podía ser más grande, inundándole entero al darse cuenta de que si, podía ser más grande e intenso de lo que nunca pensó.

Su corazón y su alma hinchándose por causa de un sentimiento cálido al mirar como ambos niños se mantienen tomados de las manos mientras pasan las horas y el cielo se oscurece, y en algún punto terminan abrazados.

Un abrazo que termina justo cuando una voz y una luz se notan a lo lejos. Dando paso a ese enfrentamiento con el padre de Tom al defenderlo, solo para continuar en un sendero, que a medida que lo recorre, comienza a recordarlo con más claridad. Hasta que llega el punto en el que ambos niños se despiden y donde Chris no quiere continuar porque sus siguientes recuerdos no son algo que quisiese revivir.

Es por eso que por primera vez desde que llego a aquel sitio, Chris grita con todas sus fuerzas, luchando para que sus recuerdos ya no avancen y se quede en ese sitio donde desea permanecer por la eternidad, o al menos hasta que, si tiene suerte, Tom llegue a reunirse con él.

Pero inexorablemente sigue al pequeño niño que se aleja de la mano de Beth, hacia un destino que Chris desearía cambiar con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Y es en ese momento que Chris parece darse cuenta que mas que estar en su camino a la muerte, o al cielo; en realidad este es su castigo por los actos que cometió en vida, condenado a revivir todos los momentos de su existencia como un completo recordatorio de lo que pudo haber cambiado si no se hubiese refugiado dentro de sí mismo y su rencor contra el mundo.

E incapaz de soportarlo, de revivir toda esa agonía de años, Christopher lucha por regresar al lado de Tom, a su recuerdo infantil que tanta paz le produce, hasta que su cuerpo no le responde y siente el agarre de unas manos sobre sus brazos, su pecho, obligándole a retroceder con una fuerza contra la cual es incapaz de combatir.

 

\- ¡NO, TOM! ¡TOM! – grita hasta que la voz se le rompe y siente como su garganta comienza a sangrar, luchando contra esas manos invisibles que le impiden regresar a ese pequeño trozo de felicidad que por años le fue arrebatado. Desesperado por no desaparecer en el olvido de todos aquellos a los que ama.

\- ¡Chris está bien, aquí estoy! – le grita una voz en la lejanía, en medio de esa oscuridad que le envolvió sin darse cuenta. - ¡Chris, Abre los ojos! – nuevamente le grita esa voz que ahora le suena tremendamente familiar, pero acompañada del pitido frenético de maquinas al fondo, idénticos a los sonidos de las de un…

\- Hos-Hosp…tal. – termina diciendo con la voz rasposa, y detonando un dolor agudo en su garganta cuando nota el tubo que tiene metido en ella. Sus ojos abriéndose con asombrosa dificultad solo para ser cegados por la luz blanca que pende sobre su cabeza.

\- Si, Chris… estas en el hospital. – la voz nuevamente le llama, confirmando lo que el mismo ha dicho momentos antes, sus ojos abriéndose para encontrar a un Tom que llora muy cerca de él, con la mejilla un poco hinchada y amoratada, pero que no le impide sonreír al verle despertar cuando creyó que jamás lo volvería a hacer.

\- T-Tom… - alcanza a decir con pasmosa y desesperante dificultad debido al tubo que le atraviesa la boca, buscando confirmar que el hombre que ahora mismo le permite tocarle el rostro es real y no solo una alucinación causada por sus heridas o su experiencia cercana a la muerte.

\- Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, Chris. – dice a su vez Tom, rompiendo en un llanto que desbarata al completo la poca entereza de Chris, quien termina derramando sus propias lagrimas cuando lo siente real justo a su lado, al menos hasta que las enfermeras les separan y la desesperación eleva su ritmo cardiaco hasta el punto de casi provocarle un ataque.

-¡N-nghh! – consigue articular apenas cuando el tacto de Thomas desaparece de su piel, el terror a perderlo quemándole el pecho de manera inclemente.

\- ¡Dejen que permanezca a su lado! ¡No ven que le hacen daño! – ruge una voz que reconoce al instante como la de Luke, deteniendo el incesante movimiento a su alrededor por parte de las dos mujeres que le atendían.

 

La mano de Tom no tarda en volver a tomar la suya después de eso, devolviéndole la tranquilidad que creyó perdida por momento que le pareció eterno. Su mirada buscando a su hermano para darle las gracias, encontrándose con ambos, con Luke y Liam con la desesperación desapareciendo de sus rostros, siendo reemplazada por el alivio de verle vivo. La presencia de Tom manteniéndose firma a su lado incluso cuando el médico ordeno enviarle a hacer unos estudios, y ni siquiera cuando cayó profundamente dormido soltó la mano del hombre que amaba, y que casi pierde por una estupidez.

 

***

La segunda vez que Chris despertó, Tom se encontraba sentado a su lado, durmiendo todo lo que en cinco días no había hecho, demasiado destrozado como para tranquilizarse al enterarse de que Chris había entrado en coma después del aparatoso accidente que sufrió en medio la carretera, que casualmente, era la que llevaba hacia la casa de campo de los Hiddleston, al residencial donde ambos se conocieron.

El médico les había informado que había sido una suerte que otro conductor pasase por el mismo sitio cuando el accidente tuvo lugar, ya que de no haber sido así Chris pudo no haber sobrevivido. Esta demás mencionar que en cuanto Tom llego al hospital donde habían remitido a Christopher, fue recibido por un Liam completamente fuera de sí que, en medio de su desesperación, le golpeo acusándolo de que todo aquello había sido su culpa. Acusación que Tom aceptó porque, en efecto, era su culpa. O al menos lo sentía de esa manera.

Culpa que se vio agravada cuando Liam informó a los médicos que su hermano pudo haber sido drogado horas antes sin su consentimiento, hecho que fue confirmado por los propios médicos cuando analizaron la sangre del piloto antes de que pudieran proceder a intervenirlo quirúrgicamente.

Thomas se sintió la peor de las personas al no haberle creído a Chris, cuando éste se lo gritó días antes. Sintiendo un alivio que no creyó merecer cuando Christopher despertó tras cinco días, gritando su nombre y luchando porque no le separaran de su lado. Muriendo un poco por dentro al no haberle creído a ese hombre, que a todas luces, le amaba.

Fue de esa forma en que Chris le encontró en cuanto abrió sus ojos por segunda vez, su cabeza descansando a un costado de la diminuta cama del hospital, aferrado a su mano como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa por lo débil que se sentía, Chris se limitó a apretar la mano que Tom le sujetaba, esperando que este despertara al sentir su agarre. Lo cual no tardo prácticamente nada, puesto que al primer apretón, Tom prácticamente salto del asiento con los ojos abiertos de par en par buscándole de manera instantánea.

 

\- Oh, Dios, Chris despertaste. – mencionó en cuanto notó los ojos abiertos de Chris, ligeramente más pequeños debido a que aun se encontraba ligeramente adormecido por los medicamentos. Rompiendo a llorar momentos después, suplicando un perdón que sentía no merecer. - ¿Podrás perdonarme, Chris? Fui un idiota, un completo imbécil al no confiar en ti, al no creerte. Y que por si fuera poco casi te causa la muerte… Chris por dios, perdona, por favor. Sé que no lo merezco pero…

 

Con un esfuerzo enorme, Chris calló la letanía de disculpas de Tom, colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios aprovechando el tenerlo cerca. Tragando un poco de saliva antes de siquiera poder emitir sonido alguno, y comunicarle a Tom que lo perdona, pero por encima de todo…

 

\- Lo recuerdo… Te recuerdo, el bosque, tu padre…. Nuestra promesa. – consiguió decir de manera pausada, sonriendo como un tonto ante la expresión de incredulidad de Tom. – Recuerdo todo… el saco que te di… y la forma en que caí enamorado de ti desde el primer momento.

 

A partir de ese día, Tom no recordara el haber llorado tanto por culpa de ese hombre que se había convertido en su vida entera.

 

***

\- Deja de hacer eso. – le regañó Tom a Chris como por vez mil en lo que iba del día, y apenas era medio día, observando de reojo como el enorme rubio, aun convaleciente, se estiraba todo lo buenamente que podía para alcanzar el control remoto del televisor.

\- Pero Tooom, ese programa es aburrido, además la carrera final está por acabar y quiero ver quién va a quedarse con nuestro trofeo. – se quejó Chris, poniendo ese puchero que le aprendió a Emma en una de sus tantas visitas a la mansión Hemsworth, donde por el momento Tom vivía.

\- Puedes simplemente pedirme que le cambie y no intentar abrir la cicatriz de la operación, te retiraron los puntos apenas hace un mes y aun no estás del todo recuperado. Te lo dijo bien claro el doctor, nada de esfuerzos grandes ni estirarse más de la cuenta. – le recalcó Tom, pareciendo mas su madre o Beth, que su novio.

\- Hoy en la mañana no me recordaste nada de eso y mira que una parte de mi estaba muy…

\- ¡CHRIS! – le interrumpió Tom, sonrojado hasta la raíz ante la mención de lo que habían hecho esa misma mañana, Chris simplemente sonrió amplio y satisfecho por la reacción obtenida.

 

Tom podía ser muy pudoroso fuera de la cama, pero en ella, ciertamente Chris siempre salía gratamente sorprendido por lo que su novio terminaba haciéndole o dejándose hacer, todo sea dicho. Por ello disfrutaba de hacerle sonrojar cada vez que podía, gozando esa faceta tímida de Tom que le enamoraba un poquito más cada día.

 

\- ¿Qué? No dijiste nada en esa ocasión, es más, no diste señales de que te importara mucho si se me abría algo o no.

\- Era… era diferente, si. – terminó contestando un tanto avergonzado el piloto de cabello oscuro, bajo la atenta y satisfecha mirada de Chris. – Ahora por dios, ¿puedes dejar de avergonzarme para que pueda cambiarle al bendito televisor?

\- Como desees, cariño, pero recuerda que nadie puede oírnos, esta parte de la casa es exclusivamente mía y nadie va a venir a escucharnos. Sin contar que mis hermanos no están y Beth solo vendría si es hora de la comida y no hemos bajado… como la última vez. – se encargó de recordarle el rubio. Provocando que Tom muriera un poquito más debido a la vergüenza que aquello le provocaba.

 

Bethany Collin, Beth, les había atrapado en medio de una sesión de sexo desenfrenado unos días atrás cuando, por disfrutarse el uno al otro, olvidaron por completo que la hora de comer había llegado; y la mujer como buena ama de llaves, y prácticamente segunda madre de los hermanos Hemsworth, había subido para avisarles, amenazarles, para que bajaran a comer como la gente decente, topándose con tal escena, que hasta el día de hoy, persigue a Tom impidiéndole ver a la mujer a los ojos.

 

\- ¿Podemos olvidar que eso paso, por favor? No entiendo cómo es que tú no muestras arrepentimiento o vergüenza alguna. Beth nos vio haciendo… eso. – señaló escandalizado Thomas, y es que en realidad no entendía cómo es que Chris no se disculpaba con su nana cada vez que la veía.

\- Nah, Beth me ha visto hacer cosas peores, es más, creo que esto es lo más inocente que me ha atrapado haciendo. – Tom ni siquiera quería imaginar que sería malo dentro de los estándares de Chris. – Bueno, ¿Vas a cambiarle o prefieres que sigamos rememorando nuestros momentos gloriosos y de estiramiento? – preguntó con malicia Chris, elevando enérgicamente sus cejas repetidamente.

\- ¿Qué canal es?

\- El 324, cariño. – respondió Chris sonriendo más ampliamente, besando a Tom en la mejilla al tiempo que lo atraía hacia si cuando este hubo conseguido el control.

\- Juro que un día de estos veré la manera de que dejes de ser tan descarado.

\- No podrías, me amas tal y como soy, descarado y sin vergüenza. – Thomas no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza porque, ciertamente, aquello era verdad.

\- Eres un engreído. – le acusó con falsa molestia, centrando su atención en la pantalla cuando apareció la imagen de la pista de Johannesburgo que Stark mando a construir para la carrera final de su contienda en parejas. - Mira, la carrera terminó hace cinco minutos.

\- Si no hubieras estado quejándote todo este tiempo quizá hubiésemos visto el final. – le reprochó Chris en broma, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo a cambio. -  ¡Auch! Oye que estoy recuperándome de una operación quirúrgica.

\- Y te estarás reponiendo de otra si no mides tu lengua, _cariño._ – Chris tenía la réplica perfecta en la punta de la lengua cuando la estridente sonrisa de Tony Stark les interrumpió.

 

El millonario aun estaba vestido con su traje de carreras cuando lo enfocaron para una entrevista, en la que se mencionaba, el había sido el ganador junto con su pareja, Steve Rogers.

 

\- Dígame, señor Stark ¿Qué les aconsejaría a los pilotos que entraron tras ustedes? – preguntó la reportera, una mujer un poco más baja que Tony, de piel clara y cabello castaño.

\- Que la próxima vez dejen a sus abuelas conducir, quizá así tuvieran más oportunidades de ganarme. – respondió Stark, de esa forma tan suya. Steve a su espalda simplemente negó con la cabeza ante tal comentario.

\- Ciertamente es algo que muchos tendrán en cuenta, y señor Stark, ¿Qué opina de los pilotos Hemsworth y Hiddleston que no pudieron estar aquí hoy debido al lamentable accidente de Christopher? – volvió a preguntar la  mujer.

\- A ellos solo tengo una cosa que decirles. Los veo el año que viene. – dijo hacia la cámara Tony, lanzándoles el reto como si los tuviera en frente y no a kilómetros de distancia.

 

Mientras tanto, en California, un Chris sonriente aceptaba el reto de manera inmediata.

 

\- Y ahí estaremos, de eso puedes estar seguro. – contestó Chris, estrechando un poco más a Tom. - ¿Verdad, Tommy? – añadió un momento después, volviéndose hacia Tom para darle un beso en la sien.

\- Puedes apostarlo, Chris. Ahí estaremos, ahí estaremos.

 

**  
**

**FIN**

 

 

 

Ahora ya solo falta el epilogo y terminamos. :D


	14. Epílogo

 

El zumbido característico de los autos sobre la pista inunda las cabinas de ambos, el aire frío de la ciudad de Samara, Rusia, colándoseles por entre la tela de sus uniformes y sus cascos mientras conducen con una tranquilidad que exaspera a sus respectivos mecánicos. El vitoreo de los fans en las gradas aumentando de volumen a medida que se acercan a la construcción a mitad de la pista, edificada especialmente para la carrera final de la segunda edición de la competencia automovilística en parejas de Industrias Stark.

Ambos pilotos, Chris y Tom, disputando el puesto número uno de treinta y seis parejas de pilotos desde su posición conjunta que es, para desesperación de muchos, la treinta y seis.

 

\- ¿Dónde crees que sea bueno llevar a cenar a Emma y Jossey? – preguntó Chris, completamente indolente a los gritos que se escapan de su auricular derecho. – No sé que sea del agrada de la pequeña.

\- Chris, en estos momentos lo único que le gusta a Jossey es la leche de su madre, realmente me preocuparía más por ver a donde llevaremos a Emma. Su gusto en restaurantes puede ser un poco más exigente que el de mi madre.

\- Si ese es el caso no debe haber problema, tu madre ama los sitios adonde la he llevado a cenar. – contestó con aire orgulloso Chris, permitiendo que los demás pilotos se alejaran un poco mas de ellos, llegando hasta el punto de desacelerar hasta llegar a la mínima velocidad permitida. Realmente estaba disfrutando aquello.

\- Mi madre adora todos los sitios donde, _Liam y Luke,_ la han llevado a cenar, Chris. – enfatizó Tom, colocándose a la par de su pareja, para molestia del hombre que gritaba en su propio auricular. – Te recuerdo que mi madre es demasiado educada como para decirte en tu cara que detesta los lugares a donde la has llevado, pero no tiene reparo alguno en decírmelo a mí y pedirme que meta algo de buen gusto en esa cabeza tuya.

\- Yo tengo buen gusto. – se defendió Chris como un niño. – No es posible que no le haya gustado ninguna de mis elecciones.

\- Cariño, tu solo tienes buen gusto en coches, autos y bebidas. – enumeró Tom. – Sin contar tu excelente gusto en hombres, claro. – terminó, con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, oculta por su casco.

\- Vanidoso. – acotó Chris, sonriendo también. - Entonces, ¿A dónde llevaremos a nuestra querida sobrina por su cumpleaños número uno? – volvió a preguntar Chris.

\- He escuchado que el Cirque Du Soleil está aquí en Rusia y ofrecen una función especial para niños. Quizá ese sería un buen regalo, le gustan mucho los payasos. – propuso Tom.

\- Tom, en el Cirque no hay payasos comunes como los que ha visto en las plazas o en las ferias.

\- Escuchaste la parte donde mencionaba " _Función especial para niños"_ estoy plenamente consciente de que tipo de circo se trata, Chris.

\- Está bien, el Cirque será entonces. – concedió el piloto, dando por perdida esa batalla. – Pero después vamos al McDonald's.

\- Si mi madre no te mata antes por siquiera considerar eso, está bien. – aceptó Tom, rodando los ojos ante las ocurrencias de Chris, aunque realmente tenía un antojo tremendo de una hamburguesa de esas.

\- ¡¿Podrían de una jodida vez, concentrarse en la puta carrera que van perdiendo y dejar de discutir el menú para una niña que ni siquiera tiene dientes aun?! – les riñó Feore por medio del auricular, prácticamente saltando en su sitio al verlos pasar frente a ellos como si no les importara el ir perdiendo.

\- Cálmate, Feory, nadie está perdiendo nada, relájate hombre o a este paso el poco cabello que te queda irá a parar al suelo. – le respondió Chris, pasando por alto el mal humor de su jefe de mecánicos.

\- ¡No me llames Feory, sabes que lo odio! – volvió a gruñir el hombre.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga eso a tu nieta? Porque estoy seguro de que le rompería el corazón saber que a su abuelo Feory, no les gusta que le digan así. – se burló Chris, poniendo una voz fingidamente afectada.

\- ¡Hijo de…! ¡Cómo te atrevas a decirle algo a mi nieta te corto…!

\- ¡Hey! Que nadie va a cortarle nada a nadie, te prometo que Chris no dirá nada, Feore. – intervino Tom al ver que la integridad de su novio peligraba.

\- Gracias por protegerme, Tommy, pero Feore solo ladra y no muer…

\- ¡Chris, cierra la boca antes de que a Feore le dé por cortarte los frenos y no… otra cosa! – le interrumpió Tom antes de que dijera algo más.

-No creas que no lo he pensado, Hemsworth, mejor hazle caso a tu novio o ya verás.

\- Aguafiestas. – se quejó Chris finalmente, volviendo su atención a la pista.

\- Tom, ¿Cuándo demonios piensas pasar de los 110 k/h? – pregunto Rhodey, interviniendo por fin en aquella ridícula discusión.

\- ¿En qué vuelta vamos? – preguntó Tom, sin acomplejarse ni nada, mas ocupado como estaba en conservar intactas ciertas partes de la anatomía de Chris.

\- Acaban de entrar en la ante penúltima. – dijo con los brazos cruzados, observando atentamente desde su monitor a sus pilotos y la distancia que los separaba del resto.

\- Bien, Chris ¿Qué te parece si ganamos de una buena vez? – le preguntó Tom a Chris, afianzando su agarre sobre el volante y preparándose para acelerar.

\- Pensé que nunca lo dirías, Tommy. Demostrémosles a estos palurdos quienes son " _Los_ _Reyes"_ – fue lo que respondió Christopher, sonriendo para sí mismo y preparándose para humillar a todos los pilotos en la pista junto con Tom, Stark y Rogers incluidos.

\- Pues comencemos. – masculló Tom, al tiempo que ambos autos salían disparados desde sus posiciones cuando el estallido de velocidad los hizo prácticamente volar sobre la pista.

\- ¡Yahooooo! – grito el piloto de cabello rubio cuando rebaso al primer par de pilotos sin que estos le vieran llegar siquiera. Al mismo tiempo que Tom hacia lo propio con otro par a su izquierda.

 

Mientras tanto, en las gradas, Emma alimentaba a la pequeña Jossey bajo la sombra de sus asientos privados, al mismo tiempo que Jaimie y Natasha estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía en la pantalla gigante que daba seguimiento a la carrera. Ella no lo hacía porque ya sabía el resultado, no por nada se había pasado los últimos seis meses de su embarazo pegada a su hermano y a su novio en las pistas, las carreras y los viajes que su embarazo le permitió hasta que ya no pudo seguirles. Aunque Clark le había mantenido muy bien informada de los triunfos de la pareja de " _Reyes",_ como les habían bautizado cuando ambos ganaron la copa de Mónaco al mismo tiempo unos cuantos meses atrás. Dado que ese había sido su estilo de manejo desde que se volvieron novios, toda carrera en la que participaran juntos la ganaban juntos, lo cual era un poco loco, y cursi, si se lo preguntaban, pero realmente no le prestaba mayor atención a ello mientras Tom fuese feliz.

Felicidad, que le costó aceptar, estaba al lado de Chris.

Aunque después de un tiempo, varias salidas en grupo y conversaciones un tanto incomodas, Chris terminó ganándose la simpatía de Emma, sobre todo cuando ya no era la única a la que su madre regañaba por sus pésimos modales. Eso y el hecho de que Chris era el único capaz de hacer que Thomas se pusiera rojo de la pena delante de medio planeta en 0,2 segundos con cualquier burrada que saliera de su boca.

También tuvo que ver que fue el propio Chris quien alentó a Clark a que le pidiera matrimonio de una vez por todas después de haber estado saliendo en secreto durante al menos seis meses. Cosa que Tom aun no le perdona del todo, a ninguno de los dos. Emma aun se pregunta cómo es que Chris se enteró de aquello.

 

\- Más les vale ganar esta vez, esos autos me costaron una fortuna. Además de que me deben las pérdidas del año pasado. – se quejó Natasha, aferrándose al asiento al ver como Chris y Tom remontaban posiciones cada vez más rápido, aunque no lo suficiente para el gusto de la mujer que se había vuelto un miembro más en esa extraña y ecléctica familia.

\- Nath, en serio no sé de qué te quejas si todas tus pérdidas fueron repuestas por Industrias Stark. – le contestó Jaimie, colocándose los binoculares cuando el contingente de autos comenzaba a acercarse.

\- Jaimie, una cosa es que me hayan devuelto el dinero, y otra muy diferente que mi reputación allá quedado por los suelos cuando ellos ya no compitieron, ¿Sabes lo que me costaron esos autos? – se quejó nuevamente, Nath.

\- No van a perder, han estado practicando este tipo de maniobra desde que volvieron a las pistas. – intervino Emma, acercándose hacia donde estaban sus dos amigas para tener una mejor visión de la carrera ahora que la pequeña Jossey había terminado de comer. – Según Tom, era para hacer que Stark se tragara sus palabras al decir que Chris… digamos, era más rápido en la cama que en la pista. Así que se lo tomó personal y empezó a practicar con Chris eso que estás viendo. Lo hicieron hace un año, ¿recuerdas, Jaimie? Antes de que Stark lanzara el desafío por primera vez.

\- Cierto, pero esa vez no terminó muy bien.

\- No, ciertamente no lo hizo, leí de eso durante semanas. – concordó Nath.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que ahora lo hacen a propósito.

\- Pues espero que les función… ¡Joder, viste como rebaso a ese auto! – chilló Nath, al ver como Chris rebasaba a un auto, pasándole, casi literalmente, por encima con ayuda de la pared de contención.

\- Siempre le ha gustado pasar por encima de la gente, no sé ni de que te sorprendes. – le contestó Jaimie, como si aquello ni fuera la gran cosa, aunque realmente lo era, la gente estaba vuelta loca.

 

Lejos de ellas, en la zona de pits, Feore despotricaba en contra de la falta de sentido común de Chris, al tiempo que Liam se mordía el pulgar con cierto nerviosismo, algo que no había cambiado a lo largo de ese año y cuatro meses. Y que al revés, se había visto agravado tras el accidente que dejo en coma a Chris durante cinco largos días.

 

\- Va a estar bien, Li, Tom lo está cuidando. -  intento consolarle Luke, colocando su mano en la espalda de su hermano para infundirle ánimos.

\- ¿Y quién cuida a Tom? – devolvió no muy convencido del razonamiento de su hermano.

\- Pues Chris, obviamente.

\- Eso no ayuda, ¿Sabes? – le reprochó, Luke por su parte solo pudo reír ante el humor de su hermano y su excesiva preocupación, no es que él no se preocupara, pero a lo largo de ese tiempo había aprendido a no dejarse consumir por su miedo a perder a Chris permitiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el disfrutar del tiempo con sus hermanos y de lo que ellos amaban.

\- Ven, vamos junto con Feore, a la carrera le falta una sola vuelta y estoy casi seguro que a ese hombre se le va a salir el corazón por la garganta en los momentos finales y no me lo quiero perder. Chris dice que es algo digno de verse. – comento Luke, empujando a su hermano hacia donde se hallaban los mecánicos.

\- Estas igual de loco que Chris, ¿Sabias eso?

\- Viene de familia, Li. – le respondió el mayor, guiñándole un ojo. – Viene de familia.

 

***

Para cuando llegaron a la última vuelta, Tom y Chris ya se encontraban en segundo lugar, manteniendo una lucha por rebasar a sus dos últimos adversarios en pista, que no eran otros que Stark y Rogers. El enfrentamiento, si es que de verdad podía llamarse así, se libraba enteramente entre Chris y Tony, que era más bien una lucha de egos si le preguntaban a Steve. Quien, al lado de Tom, solo esperaba que los _niños_ terminaran con su berrinche para poder competir en serio, aunque algo le decía que para Tom aquello no era una simple riña de niños grandes, quizá porque Tony había insultado el desempeño de su novio, y eso era una afrenta muy personal para el inglés, quien estaba más que satisfecho con las _habilidades_ Chris.

 

\- Chris, terminemos con esto de una buena vez, la línea de meta está a menos de 4oo metros. – señaló Tom, adelantando a Steve con una facilidad que pareció insultante debido a que el ex militar lo tenía arrinconado contra el muro de contención.

\- Esta bien, después de todo no resultó tan divertido como pensé que sería. Stark se está haciendo viejo. – añadió burlándose del empresario.

\- Intenta no decírselo en la cara, no quiero tener que salir a defender tu honor otra vez.

\- Te encanta defender mi honor, Tom, siempre te ha gustado.

\- Terminemos con esto y veremos quién defiende el honor de quien. – le respondió Tom sonriendo, colocándose al lado derecho de Tony, saludándolo cuando este volteo a verlo en la última curva, quedándose con dos palmos de narices cuando ambos Bentley le dejaron atrás para poder cruzar la meta.

 

El empresario maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía el haber perdido la apuesta en contra de Steve y no tanto por la carrera en sí, esa noche quien mordería las sabanas seria él. Y no es que le disgustara, pero Steve era algo grande y siempre le dejaba algo adolorido.

Aunque tenía que quitarle esa manía de siempre apostar en su contra… y ganarle.

 

Unos minutos después un sonriente Chris se elevaba en el pódium del primer lugar junto a Tom, sosteniendo entre sus manos la copa de los ganadores y unas guirnaldas alrededor de sus cuellos, saludando a la multitud que les alaba como si en verdad fueran un par de reyes.

A lo lejos, tanto Emma, Nath y Jaime, les aplaudían junto con el resto de los presentes, al tiempo que notaban la llegada de William y Clark, sus agentes, a la zona donde ellas se encontraban.

La mirada de Tom iba desde su hermana y su sobrina, hacia sus cuñados quienes junto con sus mecánicos festejaban la victoria obtenida, mientras hacia un pequeño recuento de su vida en ese último año. Notando los cambios para bien que a su vida habían llegado junto con Chris, sus sonrisas, su ego y esa inherente cualidad para buscarse problemas a la menor provocación. Cualidad que lejos de molestarle, le divertía.

En poco más de un año, Tom había perdido a su padre, pero también había encontrado el amor y una nueva familia que le quería y le amaba tal como era, un sueño que nunca esperó ver cumplido, pero que se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Ahora era feliz, y no había recuerdo alguno que empañara aquel sentimiento que le hacía sonreír un poco más cada día.

El beso que le dio Chris delante de todo el mundo fue algo que le sorprendió, pero que realmente esperaba; en cierta forma lo que le había sorprendido es que Chris soportara tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, buscando hacerle enrojecer delante de todo el mundo como ya era su costumbre.

 

\- Esta vez no, Chris, ya no me da vergüenza que me beses delante de todos. – le dijo triunfal, a un Chris que simplemente le sonreía como un bobo de lo enamorado que estaba.

\- ¿Tom? – preguntó Chris, sin apartar su mirada de la del piloto de cabello oscuro, la sonrisa cálida en su rostro anunciaba que se traía algo entre manos. Algo que ciertamente haría que Tom perdiera algo de su autocontrol, dado que esa sonrisa siempre venia acompañada de grandes cosas, que hacían que el corazón de Tom se detuviera un momento debido a la emoción. Y esa, estaba seguro, no sería la excepción.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Y no, aquella no fue la excepción.

 

**  
**

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues este es el final, final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi escribirla, fue un matadero de cabeza pero amo como quedo y la manera en que cada personaje recorrio su camino.
> 
> Como sopresa final, y sin mucho mas que agregar, les dejo el enlace (link) al masterpost de esta historia donde encontraran, no solo los capitulos enterios y eso, si no los maravillosos arts que una increible amiga hizo para esta historia, asi como el fanmix de la misma y la version para descargar en PDF completito. XD
> 
> Cabe mencionar que esta historia nacio del promp para un challenge en el LJ por parte de la misma maravillosa mujer que me hizo los arts,o que mas bien, yo hice la historia para esos arts.
> 
> Espero les gusten las imagenes y el fanmix tanto como la historia. Y solo por hacerme un poco de publicidad, en noviembre subire un fic Thor/Loki para otro challenge, asi que me tendran de vuelta con otra historia XD.
> 
> Nos vemos.
> 
> Aquí el Link al masterpost en mi LiveJournal: http://destielwinchi.livejournal.com/44809.html


End file.
